


Fairy Tale (Gone Bad) [German/Deutsch]

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, Elves, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Magic, Trolls
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Sherlock ist ein Elfprinz der sich die meiste Zeit nur langweilt und so versucht er seinen öden Leben zu entkommen.Leider bekommt er mehr als er sich gewünscht hat..





	1. Chapter 1

“Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen!” Sherlock war außer sich vor Wut. Ihm war es doch klar, das dieses Geschwätz über freie Entscheidungen alles nur Lügen waren, um ihn hin oder vielmehr hier zu behalten. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er als Elfenprinz seine Pflichten hatte, aber warum musste ausgerechnet er zuerst verheiratet werden.

“Wir wollen dich nicht dazu zwingen.” Erklärte ihm seine Mutter ruhig.

“Warum muss dann Mycroft sie nicht heiraten?” Schließlich sprachen viele Dinge dafür. Erstens war er der Ältere und zweitens, auch wenn Sherlock es ungern zugab, würde dieser ein Herrscher mit mehr Erfahrung abgeben. Ihm würde das Regieren so wieso nicht sehr liegen.

“Dein Bruder kümmert sich doch schon genug, um das Land und seine Angelegenheiten. Er tut alles damit ich es in meinem Alter nicht mehr so schwer habe.”

“Vater du bist erst 1563 Jahre. Wenn du anfangen würdest dich besser zu ernähren, würden die selbe Anzahl an Jahren nochmal dazu kommen.” Der Elfenprinz rollte bei seinem Kommentar noch die Augen und die Königin gab ihren Mann darauf einen strengen Blick. Der wahrscheinlich so viel sagen sollte, wie ‘Hast du schon wieder Dinge gegessen die dir der Heiler verboten hat?! Darüber reden wir noch!’. Denn wenn man sich an alles hielt konnte ihre Spezies bis über zweitausend Jahre alt werden. Aber das war hier nicht der springende Punkt.

Sein dreihundert fünfzigster Geburtstag stand ballt an und seine Eltern waren der Meinung ihm eine Frau zu schenken. Die er nebenbei bemerkt, weder einmal gesehen, noch jemals zuvor von ihr gehörte hatte. Nach seinen Bruder zu urteilen, soll sie ja sehr schön sein. Wobei er sich erneut die Frage stellte, warum er sie dann nicht ehelichen wollte.

“Dennoch solltest du dich langsam wie ein Erwachsener verhalten. Als ich in deinem Alter war, stand es mir nicht offen über so viele Freiheiten zu verfügen.”

“Trotzdem wurde dir keine Frau und ein Leben aufgezwungen, das du nicht selbst erwählt hast!” Knallte er dem König ein wenig vorschnell vor den Latz.

“Als du Dreihundert wurdest habe ich dich höflichst gebeten eine Entschluss zu fassen, was du mit deinem Dasein anfangen willst. Du hattest mehr als Zeit genug, dir etwas eigenes zu suchen. Wie stehe ich vor dem Volk denn da, wenn ich meinem jüngsten Sohn immer seine Albernheiten durchgehen lasse?” Damit meinte sein Vater die magischen Experimente, die er immer vollzog, wenn ihm langweilig war. Und das war leider sehr oft der Fall. Sicherlich wird es auch noch so weiter gehen, denn was anderes kam ja hier auch kaum in Frage.

Er hatte alle Bücher gelesen, die das Schloss besaß. Jeden Elf kannte er auswendig hier. Sie alle öden ihn mit der Zeit nur mehr an. Da wurde er ja regelrecht dazu gebracht lieber allein zu sein.

Niemand außer ihm schien es zu stören, dass hier jeden Tag der selbe Trott herrschte. Sein Blick wanderte nach draußen. Ihm war es egal, das er dem König noch eine Antwort schuldete. Es war gleichgültig was er noch darauf sagen würde, es könnte sein Leben hier ja doch nicht ändern.

“Du wirst sie heiraten und das ist mein letztes Wort!” Damit machte der Elfenherrscher auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Die Königin jedoch folgte ihrem Gatten nicht sofort. Sie legte ihrem Sohn bittend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

“Lerne sie erst einmal kennen. Vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja.” Sherlock nickte nur stumm und gab seiner Mutter ein kleines Lächeln. Sie meinte es nur gut und konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er so anders war, als die anderen Elfen. Manchmal wünschte er sich heimlich, er wäre etwas mehr wie sein älterer Bruder. Der hätte in dieser Situation zu allem ja und amen gesagt. So wie es von einem gehorsamen Sohn und Prinz verlangt wird.

“Keine Sorge. Dein Vater meint es nur gut und ehrlich gesagt muss ich ihm ein wenig zustimmen. Langsam ist es an der Zeit, das du dich für einen Weg entscheidest.” Damit war auch sie aus dem Raum verschwunden. Immer noch kämpfte Sherlock sehr damit, das dies in seinem Leben schon alles gewesen sein sollte. Prinz sein und den ganzen Tag nichts tun, außer Leute zu empfangen, nett aussehen und lächeln.

Wie er das Getue doch allmählich verabscheute. Sein Wunsch war es doch einfach mal hier heraus zu kommen. Leider war es ihm verboten das Schloss zu verlassen. Angeblich weil es für ihn keinen Grund gab, hinaus zu fliegen. Wozu brachte man ihm das Fliegen bei, wenn er es dennoch nie gebrauchen konnte. Seine Flügel mussten doch langsam abfallen, weil sie so wenig genutzt werden. Zugegeben er flog dennoch schnell durch die Hallen des riesigen Gebäudes. Entweder um vor irgendeiner langweiligen Aufgabe zu fliehen oder um sich einfach mal auszutoben, weil in seinem Zimmer zu wenig Platz dazu war. Aus dem Fenster schauen und davon träumen das er doch irgendwann mal etwas aufregendes passieren könnte, das ist das einzige was ihm geblieben ist.

“Vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja.” Flüsterte er die Worte seiner Mutter nach. Sherlock war egal ob sie nett, arrogant oder sonst eine Eigenschaft an sich besaß, die er toll finden könnte. Frauen wollten doch nur eins, schön aussehen und dafür gelobt werden. Am besten mit teuren Geschmeide oder Gewändern. Natürlich wusste er das nicht alle so waren, aber weil er ein Prinz ist, durfte er sich nur mit höher Gestellten treffen. Dabei bemerkte er bei den Festen, die sie dann und wann veranstalteten, dass um so reicher jemand war um so verdorbener der Charakter.

Er musste sich eingestehen das er auch nicht gerade eine Vorzeigeelfe war. Schon längst hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er Leute verärgert oder verscheucht hatte und das nur weil er ihnen die Wahrheit ins Gesicht warf. Sein Vater sagte einst streng, das er froh sein könnte, das er nicht bei den Trollen leben musste. Bei denen wurden angeblich scharfe Zungen abgeschnitten. Vor hundert Jahren hätte er so was geglaubt. Selbst als Kind hatte er immer Angst, wenn ihm sein Vater Gruselgeschichten von diesen hässlichen Wesen erzählte. Heute war er eigentlich neugierig einmal einen zu sehen. Ein schlimmerer Anblick als Mycroft nach einem Fest mit zu viel Kuchen und Honigwein konnte es nicht werden.

Als er jung war, nahm er den Älteren ihm ihn herum alles ab. Er dachte einfach das sie mehr Jahre als er hinter sich hatten und somit weiser sein müssten. Nun wusste er, das dies nicht auf jede alte Elfe zutraf. Somit konnte das mit den Trollen auch erstunken und erlogen sein. Denn nur die Krieger die für die Verteidigung der Schlosses da waren, wussten wie Trolle und andere Wesen im Grünen unter ihnen aussahen. Weil ihn aber jeder kannte, war es schwierig eine Unterhaltung mit irgend jemanden darüber zu führen.

Seufzend erinnerte er sich an vergangene Tage. Vor Jahren durfte er tatsächlich mal Bekanntschaft mit einen dieser Krieger machen. Nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht, musste das bei ihnen natürlich wieder reichlich zelebriert werden. Bei dieser Feier wurden einige besonders tapfere Kämpfer geehrt. Dabei lernte er einen Bogenschützen namens Viktor kennen. Anfangs fand er ihn wirklich charmant, gutaussehend und klug. Das ließ aber mit der Zeit schnell nach. Sherlock wollte Verständnis und vielleicht einen Verbündeten in diesem Gefängnis. Doch der Krieger sehnte sich nach etwas ganz anderem. Ihm waren die Interessen des Prinzen nicht so wichtig, wie ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Alles was er wollte war Sherlock’s Körper. Dieser Elf rühmte sich damit, das er eine Beziehung mit so einem Schönling hatte.

Als Mycroft davon Wind bekam, wurde Viktor sofort versetzt und Sherlock sah ihn nie wieder. Irgendwie war er seinem Bruder ja dafür dankbar, aber die Wut über diese Enttäuschung siegte zur damaligen Zeit. Auch stellte er sich öfters die Frage, ob er so verzweifelt gewesen ist, das er Blind gegenüber der Wahrheit war. Seit dem hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder jemanden so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Wenn Viktor nur der einzige unangenehme Zwischenfall in seiner Vergangenheit gewesen wäre, dann hätte er es als Ausrutscher sehen können.

Doch es gab noch mehr von diesen Enttäuschungen. Sherlock beschäftigte sich aber schon seit seinem zweihundertsten Lebensjahr mit verbotener Magie. So konnte er unwichtige Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf löschen. Viktor wollte er zwar auch vernichten, aber er entschied sich, ihn als Warnung für die Zukunft in seinem Kopf zu lassen. Außerdem wird er seit hundert Jahren besser von Mycroft bewacht. Der sorgte sich nämlich sehr um ihn und seine Gesundheit. Sherlock hatte sich nur einmal mit Mondkraut von ihm erwischen lassen. Seitdem ist er sehr gut darin geworden, es zu verstecken.

Jeder war so einfach gestrickt hier. Er bezweifelt das ihm noch mal jemand in seinem Leben begegnen würde, der seine öde Existenz verbessern könnte. Egal wie freundlich jemand ist, am Ende ist es doch alles nur Schwindel.

All die anderen Elfen in seiner Nähe wollten mit ihm nur befreundet sein, weil er ein Prinz ist oder wegen seiner Erscheinung. Ja, er nutze das auch des öfteren aus, um an spezielle Dinge heran zu kommen. Dennoch wollte er nicht auf seine Herkunft oder seinen Körper reduziert werden.

Wäre er jemand aus dem normalen Volk, würde sicher niemand etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Seine ganze Familie und auch andere höher gestellten Leute hier hatten persönliche Diener. Er besaß keine, weil niemand es lange genug mit ihm aushielt. Ehrlich gesagt warum brauchte man eine weitere Person, um sich anzukleiden? Das dauert doch nur doppelt so lange. Außerdem war Sherlock das ewige alberne Gerede leid.

Langsam brach die Nacht herein und der Prinz betrachtete sich, in seinem an der Wand hängenden Spiegel. Er konnte nichts attraktives an sich selbst finden. Die Haut war viel zu bleich und sein Haare erinnern ihn an Kohlekreide. Dieses grau-blau oder grün, wie manche meinen, in den Augen störte ihn am meisten. Nichts im Schloss hatte solch eine Farbe. Vielleicht lag seine Ansicht auch daran, das er seit Jahren immer wieder dasselbe Spiegelbild betrachten musste, aber dennoch fand der Prinz es nicht in Ordnung nur dafür verehrt zu werden.

Da viel ihm wieder die bevorstehende Verlobung ein. Wenn er Glück hatte, wollte seine Zukünftige ihn genau so wenig wie umgekehrt. Dann könnten sie sich bestimmt arrangieren, wie sie beide da unverheiratet hinaus kamen. Sollte eher das Pech auf seiner Seite sein, dann würde es ein ältere Frau werden. Die ihn haben wollte, damit sie einen Rang auf der Adelstreppe aufsteigen konnte. Das Spektakel würde dann eher hässlich werden. Sein Vater wird am Ende wieder toben und ihn für Wochen auf seine Gemächer sperren lassen.

Träge warf er sich ein Laken um, denn sein Vater fand unanständig unbekleidet zu schlafen. Schließlich sollten ihn die Leute für einen Edelmann halten und nicht für einen Verführer. Sherlock war sich sicher, das dieses Dienstmädchen damals mit Absicht so herein platze, um einen guten Blick von ihm zu erhaschen. Nun das hatte er aber nicht angegeben, weil er nicht wollte das man sie bestraft. Heute weiß er das es eine schlechte Entscheidung war, denn seit dem verfolgen ihn an manchen Tagen die Frauen regelrecht. Seine Eltern fanden das natürlich gut und dachten somit, das er sich schnell eine Partnerin suchen würde. Vielleicht hätte er auch einer zugestimmt, wenn sie nicht alle so langweilig wären. Ist denn jemand, der ein wenig mit seinem Verstand mithalten kann, zu viel verlangt? Anscheinend schon.

So knotete er das Laken an einigen Stellen zusammen. Damit man ja nichts sah sollte doch jemand eintreten. Dann ließ er sich faul auf sein Bett fallen und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Fenster. Mittlerweile konnte man die Sterne sehen. Plötzlich erblickte er kurz einen hellen Lichtstreifen. Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, das so Sternschnuppen aussehen können. Daraufhin soll man im Stillen einen Wunsch äußern und dieser soll sich dann erfüllen. Natürlich wusste er, das es vielleicht eine Elfe mit einer Laterne gewesen sein konnte oder auch ein Glühwürmchen kam in Frage. Dennoch schloss er die Augen und bittet um etwas, bevor der Schlaf ihn einholte.

Am nächsten Morgen war natürlich immer noch alles gleich. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das wenn er aufstand auf magische Weise alles anders war? Wohl kaum. Er besaß zwar Magie, doch um aus dem Schloss zu fliehen brauchte er mindestens noch einen andere Elfe, aber niemand würde ihm helfen. Denn es standen Strafen darauf, wenn sie erwischt werden und niemand wollte sich das antun. Niemand außer Sherlock selbst.

Als er das Laken abwarf und in den Spiegel sah, wich er ein wenig erschrocken zurück. Seine Haut hatte eine ganz andere Farbe als sonst. Überhaupt wies sein ganzer Körper deutliche Veränderungen auf. Als wäre es nicht sein eigener. Er wollte jemanden rufen, doch nichts kam aus seiner Kehle. Stattdessen schrie jemand an der Tür, die gerade geöffnet wurde.

„Hilfe! Wache! Der Prinz wurde angegriffen!“ Sherlock war doch dieser Prinz und versuchte der Bediensteten das klar zu machen, aber er blieb stumm. Was war nur mit seine Stimme?

„Ein Eindringling! Schnell nehmt ihn gefangen!“ Er wollte jetzt nicht herausfinden wie sein Volk mit fremd aussehenden Elfen oder was er nun war umging. Also versuchte er zu fliehen. Diese Flügel an seinen Rücken sahen zwar anders aus, aber funktionierten genau so gut wie seine eigenen.

Alles ging so schnell, denn er hatte die Flucht schon einige Male geplant. Erst unterwegs fiel ihn der Bann ein der um das Schloss gelegt war. Aber er war von Aussehen nun ein anderer. Ob sich die Magie von so was einfach täuschen ließ?

Er musste er probieren, als er ein freies Fenster erblickte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm er eine von diesen kitschigen Vasen die hier überall herum standen, um sie durch das Glas zu werfen. Sherlock holte noch einmal tief Luft, aber da kamen schon die lahmen Wachen hinter ihm her. So flog er einfach durch das zerbrochene Fenster und hoffte, dieses Mal nicht zurück geschleudert zu werden. Er kam weiter und weiter. Es passierte rein gar nichts.

Verblüfft sah er kurz auf das Schloss zurück, dass immer kleiner wurde. Zum ersten Mal sah er es von außerhalb. Und zum ersten Mal sah er die Außenwelt. Alles war grün und es duftete herrlich nach Blumen. Die Sonne scheint und es war kein Wölkchen am Himmel zu sehen.

Der immer noch leicht fassungslose Elf flog weiter, weil er dachte das man ihm noch folgen würde. Zumindest solange bis er nicht mehr konnte. Er fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal aus der Puste kam, weil er zu viel geflogen ist. An einem Baum setzte er sich auf einem Ast und lauschte der Melodie einiger Vögel. Fast hatte er das Gefühl noch im Bett zu liegen, doch dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich eilig umdrehte, erkannte er sich selbst. Das Bild was er sonst eigentlich sah, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte. Doch etwas fehlte.

„Ich hab mir dein Aussehen kurz ausgeliehen. Ich hoffe du bist mit meinem für die kurze Zeit klar gekommen.“

„Was..“ Aber Sherlock brach ab, als er bemerkte das die Flügel bei seinem Körper fehlten. Seine Hand wurde gegriffen und seine Haut fing an zu kribbeln. Allmählich kam die alte Farbe auf ihm zurück und sein Gegenüber bekam den dunkleren Ton. Nur die Flügel blieben verschwunden und als diese Verwandlung beendet war, wusste er auch warum. Dieser Fremde hatte sie entfernt. Sein Rücken brannte nun auch dementsprechend vor Schmerz.

„Wieso?“ Wollte er wissen und krümmte sich ein wenig, denn solches Leid war er nicht gewöhnt.

„Du hast sie sowieso nicht gebraucht, geschweige denn verdient.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieß ihn dieser andere Elf von Ast herunter. Zwar versuchte er sich noch irgendwo festzuhalten, doch es war vergebens. So sollte sein erster Ausflug in die Freiheit also enden. Mit dem Tod.

* * *

Zwei Trolle streiften wegen einem ganz anderen Grund durch den Wald. Sie brauchten unbedingt noch eine Kleinigkeit, um ihre Mägen diesen Abend nicht knurren zu lassen.

“Warum kann nicht alles vor unserer Tür wachsen?!” Beschwerte sich das weibliche Wesen. Denn ihr machte es überhaupt keinen Spaß, dauernd für das Essen herum zu rennen.

“Hör auf zu meckern! Du solltest lieber froh sein, dass ich dich bei mir übernachten lasse.”

“Ist ja gut Brüderchen. Aber du musst zuahhhh..” Der andere, der nicht weit von ihr weg stand, rannte sofort zu ihr, als er den Schrei vernahm.

“Was ist denn los? Warum schreist..oh verdammt!” Dann sah auch er, warum seine Schwester so laut gewesen war. Vor ihnen lag ein mit blutbesudelter Körper im Gebüsch. Schnell kniete sich der männliche Troll hinunter, um zu testen ob man noch Lebenszeichen von dem Verwundeten bekam.

“So viel Blut. Der ist bestimmt schon Tod. Fass das doch nicht an!” Meinte die Frau, als sie sich wieder von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

“Er lebt noch! Schnell, hilf mir ihn mit ins Dorf zu tragen.” Doch die Dame an seiner Seite stellte sich stur.

“Sieh ihn dir doch mal richtig an. Das ist einer dieser hochnäsigen Elfen. Dem helfe ich bestimmt nicht!”

“Entweder das oder ich lasse den Korb mit unserem Abendessen hier. Denn du hast ja sehr viel gefunden.” Sie rollte darauf hin mit ihren Augen, packte aber dennoch mit an.

“Sobald er aber im Haus ist, kannst du dich allein um ihn kümmern.” Erklärte sie noch. Nur damit klar war, das sie nicht noch mehr für diesen Fremden tun musste. Ihr Bruder hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie jemanden hilflosen einfach hier liegen lassen konnte. Selbst wenn Elfen und Trolle in der Vergangenheit nicht wirklich gut miteinander auskamen, so war es der jetzigen Generation doch vorherbestimmt dies zu ändern. Außerdem konnte er nicht jedem einzelnem Elfen in der Welt hassen. Zumindest er hoffte, dass es auch nette Exemplare von ihnen gab.

“Und wo willst du ihn bitteschön unterbringen?” Meckerte die Frau erneut darauf los, als die beiden vor seinem Haus standen.

“Als ob du hier schlafen würdest. Du wolltest doch nur ein warmes Essen und dann wärst du wieder verschwunden.”

“Wie gemein so was seiner eigenen Schwester zu unterstellen. Aber ich will so wieso nicht da sein, wenn das da aufwacht.” Der andere Troll rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
Tja, dann sind wir halt auf uns gestellt, dachte er für sich, als er den Verletzten auf sein Bett hievte. Was übrigens das einzige in seiner kleinen Behausung war. Er würde sich später ein paar Decken auf dem Boden zusammenlegen.

“Wenn du schon einfach so abhaust, kannst du dann wenigstens zu Molly gehen und um ihre Hilfe bitten?”

“Du willst das arme Ding mit so was erschrecken? Das ist doch...Ist ja schon gut. Ich geh ja schon.” Als sie das Gesicht ihres Bruders sah, verkniff sie sich jegliche Witze und machte sich auf, die helfende Hand zu suchen.

“So jetzt kann ich mich in Ruhe um dich kümmern.” Erklärte der Alleingelassene und fand es für das Beste, den Verwundeten erst einmal zu säubern und dann die Wunden richtig zu behandeln. Was ihm recht seltsam vorkam, war dass die Flügel des Elfen fehlten. Er wusste nicht sehr viel über diese Art. Aber was hat der Kerl verbrochen, das ihm die Dinger zum fliegen regelrecht raus gerissen wurden? Vielleicht sind solche Flügel auch recht fragil und so könnte der Bewusstlose einen Unfall gehabt haben, wobei er abstürzte. Vielleicht hat das arme Wesen sie deshalb verloren, weil er irgendwo hängengeblieben ist.

„Ah..“ Womöglich kommt der Elf langsam zu sich und er hatte gerade auf eine besonders schmerzenden Stelle gedrückt. Wahrscheinlich sollte er warten, damit der Verletzte sich selbst säubern konnte. Andererseits wenn das erst alles trocknet und sich noch entzündet, dann hat er sich auch nicht viel erspart. Eigentlich wollte er nicht wie seine Schwester denken, aber wenn der Fremde wirklich schlecht ist, dann wollte er ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder hier raus haben. So entschied er sich doch das Blut selbst alles abzuwaschen. Dabei kam ihm der Gedanke das er womöglich einen Ausgestoßenen beherbergt. Denn ausgerupfte Flügel und nackt in den Wald geworfen werden, klang wie eine Strafe. Selbst wenn der Kerl gefährlich ist, konnte er ihm in dieser Verfassung nicht groß schaden.

Sobald er das Gesicht frei von Blut und jeglichen Schmutz hatte, fragte er sich ob alle Elfen so aussahen. Die Haut war fast makellos bis auf die Kratzer, die vermutlich von Sturz kamen. So was hatte er noch bei keiner Frau erblickt. Und er hatte in seinem Leben schon einige weibliche Trolle gesehen.

Der Schock, das er so was im Wald fand, saß womöglich noch tiefer als er dachte. Sonst würde er doch keinen Mann mit einer Frau vergleichen. In letzter Zeit war er wirklich zu oft allein. Na ja, wenn er die nervigen Besuche seiner Schwester nicht beachtete.

So eilig wie er konnte und ohne den Elf zu wecken, wusch er diesen fertig. Schwierig wurde es nur, als er am Bauchnabel ankam. Ab da klebte nämlich eine andere Substanz an dem Körper. Entweder war es Honig oder Baumharz. Jedenfalls musste er fester reiben, um es von der Haut zu bekommen. Ein kleiner Holzsplitter hing an der Hüfte und diesen versuchte er mit den Fingern zu entfernen.

Dann bemerkte er es. Die Atmung des Elfen war anders. Vorher gleichmäßig, nun eher unregelmäßig. Ihm war bewusst was das hieß, der Verletzte ist wach. Langsam sah er nach oben. Ein fassungsloser Blick wurde zurück geworfen.

„Oh eh, gut das du wach..“

„Reibst du mich mit irgendwas ein, damit ich hinterher besser schmecke?“

„Was?“ Der Troll entfernte den Splitter noch und stand dann irritiert auf. Der Elf sah ein wenig ungläubig auf seine Hände.

„Na wir sind doch für euch zum essen da. Warum sonst solltest du mich mit so klebrigen Zeug einschmieren?“ Der Herr des Hauses konnte dann plötzlich nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. So witzig war es auch nicht, wenn ein nackter Elf fragt ob er jetzt gegessen wird. Vielleicht fand er es auch lustig, das der Kerl nicht wusste was Harz war. Dabei hörte man doch, das Elfen die klügsten Wesen sein sollten.

„Erstens ist das Baumharz was an dir klebt und zweitens essen Trolle keine Elfen. Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?“

„Ich wusste es.“ Redete sein Gegenüber eher mit sich selbst und wollte dann aufstehen, aber fiel dann schon wieder zurück.

„Meine Flügel? Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht? Hast du sie abgeschnitten als ich..“ Wankend wollte der Verletzte fliehen, doch daraus wurde nichts.

„Hey, beruhige dich! Wir haben dich so bewusstlos im Wald gefunden. Das ist die Wahrheit!“ Erklärte der Troll und versuchte dem anderen zu helfen.

„Fass mich nicht an!“

„Leg dich wenigstens wieder auf das Bett. Du bist sicherlich von einem Baum gefallen. Das solltest du nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.“ Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ohne darüber nachzudenken, rief er das man herein kommen könnte.

„Ich bin so schnell wie ich..Ah!“ Eine andere Trollfrau schritt nun zu ihnen, drehte sich aber eilig wieder um, als sie den Nackten erblickte.

„Tut mir Leid, Molly. Geh bitte wieder hinaus und warte draußen auf mich.“ Sie nickte mit roten Wangen und tat das Verlangte.

„So und du..Also ist mir egal ob du dir den Harz noch abwaschen willst oder nicht. Du solltest aber zumindest die größeren Wunden ein wenig säubern, damit ich sie..ich zeige dir später wie du sie verbinden kannst. Mir ist klar, das du nicht gern hier bist. Auch für mich ist es echt seltsam, eine Elfe in meinem Haus zu haben. Aber können wir uns darauf einigen, keinen Kampf oder so was ähnliches zu starten, bis es dir etwas besser geht. Wie gesagt wir Trolle essen eure Spezies wirklich nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht wer solche Gerüchte verbreitet hat, aber..“

„Das war mein Fehler.“ Der Verletzte saß nun wieder auf dem Bett und fing langsam an, sich selbst zu waschen. Dabei ließ er ihn aber nie richtig aus den Augen.

„Was ich eigentlich damit sagen wollte war, dass dir niemand hier etwas tun wird. Das heißt solange du dich auch friedlich verhältst. Kann ich mich da auf dich verlassen?“ Der Troll war ein wenig zaghaft als er die Hand ausstreckte, doch was sollte der Verletze ihm schon tun können. Somit strafte er die Schulter, um sich in voller Größe vor dem Bett aufzubauen. Schließlich sollte der andere wissen mit was er rechnen könnte, wenn er sich daneben benimmt.

„Übrigens, ich bin John.“ Sagte er seinen Namen und hoffte von seinen Gegenüber auch etwas zu hören. Erst wurde nur weiter auf seine Hand gestarrt, bevor sie dann flüchtig ergriffen wurde.

„Sherlock.“


	2. Chapter 2

So wurde der Verletzte auf eine Art fast dazu gezwungen, in diesem Dorf voller Trollen zu bleiben. Für den ersten Moment dachte er, das wirklich schnell eine Möglichkeit gefunden werden sollte, wie er wieder zurück in das Schloss kommt. Doch dann wurde es immer interessanter hier und es gab so viel zu entdecken. Ihm war klar, das er John's Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren sollte. Denn vielleicht konnte dieser Troll dennoch gefährlich werden, wenn dieser es wollte. Auch wenn dieser aufgebauschte aussehende Pullover trug, oder wie die Kleidungstücke hießen, darunter verbarg der andere Muskeln. Was er nicht wirklich für möglich hielt, doch beobachtete er seinen Gastgeber beim Holzhacken von Fenster aus und stand der Arbeitende ohne Oberbekleidung da.

Zwar war er erst einige Tage hier, aber er konnte doch sagen das Trolle ganz und gar nicht von Grund auf bösartig oder gruselig waren. Sie haben haben auch spitze Ohren, nur war da noch ein kleines Haarbüschel dran. Bis jetzt vermied er es, nahe genug heran zu gehen, um es genauer zu inspizieren.

Außerdem besaßen sie alle einen Schwanz. Er fragte sich schon, ob diese Art Trolle, mehr wie Tiere waren. Doch als er nach dem Fortpflanzungsprozess fragte, ist diese Frau mit dem Namen Molly rot geworden und John schob ihm etwas zu Essen in den Mund. Anscheinend war so was hier, heikles Thema. Also legte er es gedanklich fürs erste bei Seite. Die meisten Männchen hatten dazu noch größere Eckzähne, die aus dem Mund ragten.

Ansonsten waren sie alle auch nicht sehr groß. Er glaubte er hatte erst einen oder zwei gesehen die fast an seine Größe heranreichten.

„Wenn du hier draußen bist, solltest du dir wirklich noch etwas drüber ziehen.“ Ja, es war ein wenig frisch. Doch er wollte warten, bis der Troll wieder kam. Allein in diesem Haus war es irgendwie langweilig. Das stimmte nur zum Teil, aber das andere was ihm durch den Kopf ging, konnte er noch nicht richtig definieren. Außerdem John besaß nicht viel, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte.

„So kalt ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Jetzt verstehe ich auch was deine Schwester Harriet mit Henne gemeint hat.“ Der weibliche Troll erklärte nämlich, das ihr Bruder wie ein Huhn wäre und Sherlock ist das Küken. Zwar hatte er nur von solchen Tieren gelesen und konnte sich nicht wirklich etwas darunter vorstellen. Dennoch musste er nicht bemuttert werden.

„Du solltest sie ignorieren. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist das du dich nicht unbedingt erkälten musst und dann mein Bett noch länger belagerst.“

„Ich habe es mir ja auch nicht ausgesucht, von einem Baum gestoßen zu werden, um dann hier zu landen.“ Er verstand nicht so recht, warum er nun sauer war. Schließlich wollte der Troll, nur seine Behausung nicht länger teilen, als nötig.

„Du wurdest gestoßen?“ Die Stimmung schlug plötzlich um. Zumindest kam ihm der Ton seinen Gegenübers so anders vor.

„Ja. Erst konnte ich mich nur an Teile erinnern, wie ich hier her kam. Doch seit heute morgen weiß ich wieder alles.“ Dabei wurde ihm ein warmer Umhang auf die Schultern gelegt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hoffte das dies kein Abschiedsgeschenk ist. Irgendwie möchte er noch nicht gehen. Wahrscheinlich weil es hier noch so viel zu lernen gab.

„Hat dir das ein anderer Elf angetan?“ Erkundigte sich der Troll, als sie hinein gingen.

„Ja. Aber keiner von meinen Leuten.“ Zumindest hoffte er, das keiner von seinen Untertanen ihm das antun wollte. Gut, er ist nicht gerade der liebenswürdigste Elf, aber er ist sich dennoch sicher, niemand von Zuhause wünschte ihm, das man seine Flügel ausreißt.

Flüchtig sah er über seine Schultern. Zwar wurde ihm eine betäubende Salbe gegeben, aber es tat seltsamerweise auch weh, sie nicht zu sehen.

„Sie wachsen also nicht wieder nach?“ Erst wollte er wütend werden, wegen so einer dummen Frage, aber dann überlegte er es sich und seufzte nur. Denn auch wenn er noch nicht lange hier verweilt, so ist er wohl der einzige Elf der seit Jahren hier gesichtet wurde. Somit konnte der andere auch nichts über ihn wissen.

Die Trollfrau Molly ist die einzige, die sich mit Elfen aus reiner Neugier beschäftigt. Sie hält es aber geheim, weil nicht alle Dorfbewohner dies gutheißen. John meinte nur zu ihr, das es vielleicht irgendwann einmal nützlich sein wird. Er kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, ob die beiden Trolle einmal ein Paar waren oder eins werden wollen.

„Hey. Solange du hier bist, kann dir nichts weiter passieren.“ Eine Hand wurde zaghaft auf seine Schulter gelegt. Fragend sah er den Besitzer an, denn solche Gesten kannte er höchstens von seiner Mutter. Niemand anders durfte ihn so einfach berühren. Dennoch ließ er zu und sagte, was ihm schon einer Weile auf der Zunge lag.

„Was war es, das Elfen euch angetan haben?“ Die Hand verschwand und sein Gastgeber wandte sich ab.

„Es gibt hier sehr alte Trolle, aber keine von denen gehören zu dir und deiner Schwester.“ Er sprach einfach weiter aus, was er dachte und was Harriet angedeutet hat. Sie mochte ihn nicht, genau so wie einige andere Trolle hier. Doch solange John in der Nähe ist, wagte es niemand ihn zu beschimpfen oder schlimmeres.

„Ja. Unsere Eltern wurden von deinesgleichen getötet. Jetzt weißt du es. Zufrieden?“ Wurde er verärgert angebrüllt. Vielleicht hätte er darauf verzichten sollen, sich seine Vermutung bestätigen zu lassen. Nachdenklich blieb er an der Türschwelle stehen, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er heute wirklich schon wieder gehen musste.

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid.“ Entschuldigte sich John nach einer Weile, aber sah ihn dabei nicht an. Dieser beschäftigte sich nebenbei damit, Feuer im Haus zu entzünden, um Essen zu kochen. Er schritt langsam hinein, verschloss die Tür, um sich dann an ihr anzulehnen.

„Es ist Jahre her und du weißt auch sicherlich nichts darüber. Es..es liegt in der Vergangenheit und da sollte es besser auch bleiben.“ Selbst wenn Elfen von seinem Schloss so was taten, so hätte er es vorher nie verhindern können. Stille zog ein zwischen ihnen, denn irgendwie wusste er nicht worüber er weiter sprechen sollte. Zwar hatte er so viele Fragen, aber er möchte auch nicht das jemand erfährt das seine Eltern ihn sein ganzes Leben lang nur im Schloss gehalten haben. Gestern sah er das sogar junge Trollkinder herumlaufen durften, wie es ihnen gefiel.

Die Situation in der er sich gerade befand, ist nicht fair. Einerseits sollte er einen Weg zurück zum Schloss finden, um dort zu zeigen das er noch am Leben ist. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist er hier endlich einmal frei. Na ja, so viel wie sein Körper gerade zuließ.

„Nun setz dich endlich hin! Wenn du da stehen bleibst, wird der Nächste der hier rein schneit, dir nur die Tür in den Rücken stoßen.“ Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich seltsamerweise wie von allein nach oben, als sein Gasgeben sich wieder wegdrehte und er sich endlich setzte.

* * *

 

„Wie lange willst du ihn noch behalten?“ Harriet wurde ungeduldiger, mit jeden Tag bei dem Elf an Kraft und Gesundheit zunahm.

„Es ist doch meine Sache, schließlich lebt er in meinem Haus.“

„Ich finde es nicht gut. Er wird ärger machen, sobald du ihn nicht mehr pflegen musst. Wenn du unbedingt eine bestimmte Art von Gesellschaft haben wolltest, dann..“ Doch John unterbrach seine Schwester bei ihrem unsinnigen Gerede.

„Ach halte dich einfach da raus!“ Nachher hörte der Elf dies noch, was sie so von sich gab und brachte diesen auf seltsame Ideen. Eilig marschierte er davon, denn er bemerkte wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Wann war es das letzte Mal gewesen, das er errötete? Er schüttelte den Kopf irritiert. Sein Mitbewohner ist vielleicht aus der Sicht eines anderen Elfen attraktiv, aber er ist ein Troll und als solcher bevorzugt er seine eigene Spezies. Die weiblichen Exemplare natürlich.

Doch vielleicht hatte seine Schwester auch Recht. Ließ er den Elf wirklich zu solange hier wohnen, weil er sich einsam fühlt? Tat er es, weil Sherlock ein Fremder ist und die langen Gespräche mit diesem so aufregender sind? Mal abgesehen von dem Abend, als sie über seine Eltern sprachen. Es war ihm aber klar, das der andere dies früher oder später heraus finden würde. Schließlich ist der Bursche nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, bei dem Sturz.

Es ist aber nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Elf von selbst hier verschwinden würde. Denn wenn John alles erklärt hat, was er über Trolle und ihre Umgebung wusste, dann möchte der andere sicher wieder gehen.

Eigenartig das er dies nicht möchte, aber aufhalten kann er ihn auch nicht.

Seufzend trat er also in seine Hütte ein, um seinen Gast zu fragen, was er zu essen haben möchte. Aber sein Heim ist leer, wie sonst auch.

„Wo ist er denn hin?“ Fragte er sich leise selbst, während er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte. Natürlich durfte der Elf hingehen wo dieser möchte, doch er hatte lieber ein Auge auf ihn, weil manche Dorfbewohner nicht gerade gastfreundlich sind. Dabei ist es so viele Jahre her, das Elfen sie angegriffen haben. Dennoch sind manche noch misstrauisch. John gab zu, er war es am ersten Tag auch. Ja, sein Gast ist gelegentlich ein wenig direkt, aber ansonsten ertragbar.

„Molly, du hast nicht zufällig Sherlock gesehen?“ Die Frau sah ihn verwundert an.

„Er hat sich vorhin ein Buch von mir geliehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ein paar Kräuter sammeln gehen. Ich dachte er würde dir Bescheid sagen, weil er manchmal noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen wirkt.“ Der männliche Troll knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ sich dann zeigen in welche Richtung der Elf verschwunden war. Außerhalb des Dorfes ist es gefährlich, wenn man sich nicht auskennt.

„Sherlock!“ Eine Weile ist er jetzt schon unterwegs und immer noch keine Spur von dem Kerl. Vielleicht ist dieser doch abgehauen, weil er genug von Trollen hatte. Er konnte ihm das nicht einmal übel nehmen.

„Sherlock!“ Dennoch versucht er es weiter. Es könnte ja sein, das dieser idiotische Elf sich erneut in Schwierigkeiten begeben hat.

„Sher..“ Und da hörte er den Vermissten schon schreien. Eilig rannte er zu der Stelle hin und holte sein Messer heraus, das er sonst zum Kräuter oder Pilze schneiden verwendete. Aber es herrschte am Ort des Geschehens überhaupt keine Gefahr. Zumindest hing kein Leben von der Situation ab.

Genervt wollte er den Elf von den Wildschweinjungen wegziehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Kompagnon vor gehabt, die Frischlinge zu studieren, was der Mutter aber gar nicht gefiel. Dennoch stellte sich der Elf ihr entgegen und machte nun irgendwelche seltsamen Bewegungen mit den Händen. Wie aus dem nichts hatte dieser plötzlich Feuer in der Hand. John hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie das funktioniert, denn wenn Sherlock das Wildschwein angreift könnte dieser hier auch andere Dinge in Brand setzen.

„Nein!“ Schrie er und stieß den Elf zur Seite. Das Mutterschwein wollte schon zeigen, wie gut sie ihre Hauer einsetzten konnte, aber John sah in einen hohlen Baumstamm die Rettung. Das Tier schnaubte ein paar Mal erzürnt, doch verschwand dann sehr schnell mit der Kinderschar.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!“ Schnauzte er dann seinen Nebenmann an, den er die ganze Zeit, während er das Wildschwein beobachtete, schützend an sich drückte. Ein wenig verlegen räusperte er sich, während er den Baumstamm verließ.

„Ich meine, du kannst nicht einfach die Tiere hier angreifen. Du musst schon ein wenig aufpassen, wenn du im Wald herumläufst.“

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was das war. Ich wusste nicht, das es solche feindseligen Tiere gibt.“ Der Elf sah ihn nicht an, als er das kleinlaut von sich gab.

„Feindselig? Das Wildschwein wollte nur ihre Jungen schützen.“ John blickte auf den Hinterkopf des anderen und wusste nicht wirklich weiter. Irgendwie ist der Elf wie ein Kind, das nicht sehr viel von der Welt kannte und jetzt am liebsten alles auf einmal erfahren möchte. Er fragte sich, was Elfenkinder heutzutage lernen.

„Hey, es ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert, aber bitte spiele hier nicht mit dem Feuer so herum. Ich weiß man soll irgend ein Zeichen von sich geben, wenn man verschwunden ist. Aber ich glaube kaum das deine Familie will das du den Wald hier abfackelst, damit sie Rauchzeichen sehen. Hätte ich gewusst das du das kannst, dann hättest du mir beim kochen helfen können.“ Versuchte er es scherzhaft, aber darauf wurde er nur prüfend gemustert.

„Ist Magie solcher Art, bei euch nicht verboten?“

„Das klingt, als hättest du solche Tricks bei dir daheim nur hinter verschlossenen Türen vollzogen.“ Damit hatte er anscheinend genau ins schwarze getroffen.

„Bei uns ist es nicht üblich Zauber zu verwenden, um anderen zu schaden.“

„Das klingt vernünftig.“ Der Elf wendete den Blick wieder ab.

„Es ist auch verboten Dinge zu tun, die Spaß machen. Magie kann doch nicht nur dafür da sein, um Langeweile aufrecht zu halten.“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin sicher, das sie auch noch andere Zwecke erfüllen kann. Aber bei uns wirst du darauf keine Antwort finden. Wie du bemerkt hast, sind wir Trolle nicht so magisch.“ Da kommt der Abschied doch schneller als geplant, dachte John. Denn sein Schützling konnte schon soweit allein laufen. Sicherlich möchte dieser bald das Weite suchen.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich wollte einige Kräuter sammeln, um mir einige Tinkturen und Tränke zuzubereiten.“

„Du hast also vor, noch ein wenig zu bleiben. Also ich meine bei uns im Dorf.“ Nun wurde er ungläubig gemustert.

„Heute Morgen hast du selbst gesagt, das die Wunden auf meinen Rücken immer noch schnell wieder aufreißen. Mit so was kann ich doch nicht einfach allein eine Wanderung starten.“

„Ich könnte dich begleiten.“ Wieso musste er seine Gedanken gleich lautstark äußern. Verärgert über sich selbst, drehte er sich nun weg.

„Nein. Das ist eine..“

„Grandiose Idee.“ Unterbrach der Elf ihn freudig und sah ihn begeistert an. John wusste nicht genau was er selbst davon halten sollte. Er kannte Sherlock erst einige Tage. Dennoch wusste er, das er seine Zeit lieber mit dem aufgeweckten Elf verbringt, als mit irgendjemanden aus dem Dorf. Sie waren alle nett zu ihm und er half auch gern, wenn er konnte. Das war es aber auch schon. Ihm fehlte ein wenig Aufregung und vielleicht hatte er das mit seinem neuen Kompagnon gefunden.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte er damit, dem anderen Kräuter zu zeigen und den Ahnungslosen vor Insekten zu bewahren. Der Elf war beleidigt, als sie endlich wieder in seiner Hütte ankamen. Aber John konnte wirklich nichts dafür, das es so lustig aussah, wenn jemand in einem Armeisenhaufen steckte. Seit er klein war, wusste er, was man im Wald tun kann und was man besser lassen sollte. Sherlock war wirklich ahnungslos und neugierig wie ein Kleinkind.

„Das brennt!“ Beschwerte sich der andere zum dritten Mal, als ob es irgendwie helfen würde.

„Du kannst froh sein das du nur so wenig abbekommen hast.“ Damit gab er dem Elf eine Salbe, die dieser sich auf das getroffene Bein schmieren soll.

„Wie lange sollen wir also noch hier bleiben?“ Erkundigte sich der Troll nach dem Abendessen, denn irgendwie muss er seiner Schwester auch davon erzählen, das er für eine Weile fort geht. Er spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, es nur Molly zu verraten. Aber das wäre nicht fair von ihm, sie damit allein zu lassen. Auch weil er wusste, wie Harriet regieren würde.

„Ich denke, es wird höchstens nur noch ein Tag nötig sein hier zu bleiben.“

„Um noch einige Dinge aufzusammeln oder um dich noch zu erholen.“ Dafür bekam er wieder den beleidigten Blick.

„Rede nur so weiter und ich gehe allein!“

„Nein. So meinte ich das nicht. Ich rede von deinem Rücken. Die Wunden da sind immer noch nicht richtig verheilt. Dabei ist die Sache schon Tage her.“ Ein Augenrollen folgte von seinem Gesprächspartner, bevor dieser auch etwas dazu beitrug.

„Wir Elfen sind magische Wesen. Das heißt, auch wenn wir verletzt werden, heilen unsere Wunden anders.“

„Zumindest nicht gerade schneller.“

„Das liegt daran das die meiste Energie in unseren Flügeln hängt. Ich will dir jetzt nicht erklären wie das funktioniert, denn ich muss noch einige andere Dinge erledigen.“ Und wieder einmal kam sich John ein wenig dumm vor, denn das ist wohl der einzige Grund, warum der Elf ihm manches nicht sagt. Dieser denkt, er würde es als Troll nicht begreifen.

„Gut. Mach was nötig ist. Ich gehe noch einmal kurz vor die Tür.“ Damit schloss er das gemeinte Holz auch dementsprechend laut zu. Denn sein Gast sollte bemerken, das er wütend ist. Aber als er die frische Luft von draußen einatmete, seufzte er nur. Sherlock interessierte es sicher nicht, das dieser andere verletzt. Warum auch? Schließlich ist dessen einziges Ziel, zurück nach Hause zu finden. Wo immer das auch ist.

Na ja, er sollte die Zeit nutzen und seiner Schwester lieber gleich von der Reise erzählen. Wenn der Elf dabei ist, wird sie ihm nur die Schuld dafür geben. Natürlich ist der Bursche der Grund, warum er das Dorf verlässt. Aber das auch nur, weil er sich allein bisher nicht wirklich getraut hat. Es ist nicht so, das er Angst vor der Welt da draußen hat, aber einfach in den Tod rennen, ist dann auch nicht sein Ding. Mit dem Elf hat er wenigstens ungefähr einen Plan, wohin es geht. Und wer weiß schon, ob er unterwegs nicht vielleicht seine Bestimmung in der Welt findet. Alles ist besser, als hier weiter zu versauern.

Die Unterhaltung lief glänzend ab. Harriet hat nicht einmal geschrien oder so was ähnliches. Sie wünschte ihm nur kühl viel Spaß, bei seinem Weg in den Tod. Ihm war doch bewusst, das sie es nicht verstehen würde. Seine Schwester wollte auch nie mehr erleben. Ihr genügte ein wenig Arbeit am Tag, das ist ihr schon manchmal stressig genug. Auch die anderen Trolle sehnten sich nie nach mehr.

Nicht weit von ihm, saß ein Pärchen auf einer Bank. Warum sollte man auch nach mehr suchen, wenn man einander hat, dachte John betrübt. Er hatte auch schon Beziehungen, aber keine hielt lange genug, um sich selbst glücklich zu nennen.

„Wer nichts wagt, wird nichts gewinnen.“ Flüsterte er entschlossen und schritt ein wenig schneller auf sein Haus zu. Da es Nacht ist, sollte sein Gast ein wenig Licht in der Hütte machen. Denn er glaubte nicht daran, dass dieser schon zu Bett gegangen ist.

Kurz vor seiner Eingangstür, sah er etwas glitzerndes das von Himmel herab schwebte. Er schüttelte seine Rübe, vielleicht ist er heute auch schon müde und sein Kopf spielt ihm nun einen Streich. Doch auch blinzeln brachte nichts, der glitzernde Schimmer rieselte weiter auf sein Haus herab. Oder viel mehr in seinen Schornstein hinein.

Erst dachte John, das es eine Art von Staub ist, der hier herum flog, doch so was ließ sich nicht lenken. Also öffnete er eilig seine Tür, um zu sehen was drin passiert. Sherlock sah von seinem Buch auf, das er in einer Ecke las. Anscheinend hatte dieser doch eine Kerze angezündet und er sah es von außen nicht. Das ist aber nicht wichtig, denn ihn interessierte viel mehr was mit dem Schimmer geschah.

„Ist hier irgendwas hinein gekommen?“

„Nichts, außer du gerade. Warum?“ Der Elf klappte sein Buch zu und machte es ihm nach, sich hier suchend umzusehen. Anscheinend hatte dieser seinen beunruhigten Blick richtig gedeutet.

„Was suchen wir denn?“

„Es klingt dämlich, aber glitzernden Staub.“ Er hatte erwartet, dafür ausgelacht zu werden, aber das Gegenteil traf ein. Anscheinend hatte seine Gast eine Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Leider hatte er keine Zeit mehr nachzufragen, denn abrupt mischte sich noch eine Stimme zu ihnen.

„Hier vergeudet Ihr also Eure Zeit. Wenn das Eure Eltern wüssten.“ Der Ton klang weiblich, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Es ging hier eindeutig um den Elf, denn dieser funkelnde Staub, der plötzlich wieder auftauchte, fing langsam an, diesen zu umkreisen. Unbeeindruckt klopft dieser sich das Zeug von den Klamotten. John konnte ihn nur fragend anstarren, in der Hoffnung er würde so Antworten bekommen.

Der Staub fing aber auf einmal an, mehr zu leuchten und sammelte sich in der Luft, zu einen kleinen Ball zusammen. Dieser wurde immer größer, bis sich eine Gestalt daraus formte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um nicht zu stark geblendet zu werden. Das Leuchten ließ nach und wie aus dem nichts, stand eine schöne Frau in nicht weniger funkelnden Gewand in ihrer Mitte.

„Hm, irgendwie habe ich mir Trolle immer anders vorgestellt.“ Die Frau kam lächelnd auf ihn zu und strich ihm kurz über die Wange. Auch wenn es nicht mehr so stark wie vorher war, strahlte die Dame im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes immer noch. Das setzte noch einen drauf, denn er ist sich sicher, sie ist auch ohne den ganzen magischen Kram wunderschön.

„Ihr seit sicher nicht gekommen, um Euch einen Troll anzusehen.“ Mischte sich nun Sherlock verärgert ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dieser kannte diese Frau. Was ihn nicht wundern sollte, bei dessen Aussehen.

Als sich die helle Gestalt von ihm abwandte, bemerkte er, das auch sie solche spitzen Ohren besaß wie sein Gastelf.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, wie unhöflich von mir. Meine Name ist Irene. Ich bin Eure zukünftige Braut, mein Prinz.“ Die schimmernde Frau machte einen Knicks vor dem desinteressierten Elf.

„Sagte sie gerade Prinz?“ John fand seine Stimme wieder und musste endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird.

„Du solltest das ignorieren.“ Einfacher gesagt, als getan. Zwar bestand noch die Möglichkeit, das die Frau den anderen verwechselte. Aber wenn nicht, ist ihr Dorf vielleicht bald in großen Schwierigkeiten. Sicherlich wurden schon Suchtrupps losgeschickt, um den vermissten Prinz zu finden. Seine Schwester kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Diese meinte immer das Elfen so schlau seien, aber keine Gefühle haben. Das würde erklären, warum man sich mit dem Finden des Verschwundenen so lange Zeit ließ. Oder war die ganze Sache am Ende doch eine Strafe?

„Ignorieren sollte er dies nicht. Es wundert mich so wieso, das er Euch nicht den gebührenden Respekt entgegen bringt und..“

„Sei still!“ Damit warf Sherlock ein Stück Holz nach der leuchtenden Dame. Diese löste sich darauf kurz auf und man sah wieder nur glitzernden Staub.

„Wie unhöflich.“ Beschwerte sich die weibliche Stimme, bevor diese wieder vor dem Elfen ihre Gestalt annahm.

„Es wird keine Hochzeit stattfinden.“ Erklärte dieser genervt und drehte sich erneut weg.

„Was?“ Anscheinend traf die Frau das sehr, denn sie schreckte ein wenig zurück. John fand auch das der Ton des anderen nicht gerade der Beste gegenüber einer Dame war.

„Na, na. Wir beruhigen uns Mal wieder.“ Dann sah er zu hellen Person.

„Also ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich, was hier los ist, aber ich verspreche Ihnen...Euch euren Verlobten zurück zu bringen.“ Erklärte er so höflich wie möglich und das brachte die Augen der Frau zum strahlen.

„Wirklich? Das ist wirklich nett von Euch. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet dafür auch eine Belohnung bekommen, wenn Ihr im Palast ankommt.“ Als wäre vorher nichts gewesen schwebte sie wieder näher an Sherlock heran.

„Es sieht so aus, als hättet Ihr Glück im Unglück.“ Sie küsste ihn noch auf die Wange, bevor sie zu glitzernden Staub zerfiel der langsam zu Boden rieselte. Doch der Fußboden bekam niemals etwas von dem Sand ab, denn plötzlich war alles wie ins nichts verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verwunderter Troll und ein zähneknirschender Elf.

„Was fällt dir ein, zu sagen das du mich zurück bringen wirst?!“ Daraufhin ist John verwirrt, denn er dachte das war der Plan.

„Wir hatten doch so wieso vorgehabt, Euch zurück zu bringen.“ Nun wusste er auch nicht genau wie er mit seinem Gegenüber plaudern sollte. Vorhin redete er noch normal mit dem Elf und nun musste er ihn wahrscheinlich sonst wie anreden, wegen dem gehobenen Stand.

„Ja, aber hast du es denn nicht bemerkt? Das bei mir was fehlt, hat sie nicht erschreckt oder sonst irgendwie gewundert.“

„Soll das heißen, niemand weiß davon das Euch die Flügel fehlen?“

„Eigentlich nicht. Wenn sie meinen Absturz beobachtet hat, warum hat sie mir dann nicht eher geholfen? Sie beherrscht Tricks, um hier glitzernd und leuchtend zu erscheinen wie eine dieser Feen. Da hätte sie auch ein wenig Magie einsetzten können, um mir zu helfen.“

„Ihr solltet..“

„Jetzt lass das! Ja, ich geben zu ich bin ein Prinz, aber außerhalb von unserem Schloss bedeutet dies nichts. Ich kann dir, so wie allen anderen hier im Wald keine Befehle erteilen oder erwarten das ihr etwas für mich tut, nur wegen des Titels.“ Der Troll nickte leicht, denn dies war wahr. Wenn er den Elf unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätte, dann würde er wahrscheinlich nichts für diesen tun. Seltsam das dies anders ist, weil er den Verletzten pflegte. Liegt wohl an seiner Art, verwundete Wesen zu heilen.

„Gut. Ich hoffe deine Freundin kommt nicht nochmal durch meinen Schornstein, denn ansonsten muss ich diesen auch noch öfter sauber machen als nötig.“ Sein Gesprächspartner grinste, als er sich vom ihm abwendet und sein Buch erneut aufgriff.

„Ich mache uns einen Kräutertee. Danach kann Eure Hoheit mir ja weiter erklären, was noch alles zu tun ist.“ Darauf wurde er kurz genervte angeblickt. Doch er lächelte nur verschmitzt, damit Sherlock wusste, das der Titel nur genannt wurde, um diesen zu necken. Ein Augenrollen folgte und er machte sich dann daran, den Tee zuzubereiten.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Elf fühlte sich eigenartig. Hoffentlich hat er sich eine Krankheit eingefangen, denn das würde ihren Weg nur verlängern. Das dachte er aber schon gestern und seitdem geschah leider nichts. Er überlegte schon irgendwelche giftige Beeren zu essen, aber tat es dann doch nicht. Auch wenn er sich fit genug fühlte, um lange Strecken zu laufen, so hat sich sein Körper noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihm die Flügel fehlen.

Der Troll, der die ganze Zeit neben ihm wanderte, achtete mehr auf ihn, als er selbst auf sich. Niemals hätte er erwartet, das er eines Tages in solch eine Situation kommen würde. Doch nun da er drin steckte, fand er es gar nicht so schlimm. Alles was er seit seiner Kindheit über Trolle hörte ist gelogen. Er verstand nicht, warum sich seine Art die Mühe machte, so viele Geschichten zu erfinden, damit sie sich ja fern von dieser Spezies halten. Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben.

Da er diesen aber bis jetzt nicht kannte, würde seinen Kompagnon schon mehr inspizieren. Schließlich musste er so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung bringen, bevor er wieder in sein Zimmer gesperrt wird. Ihm wird jetzt schon ein wenig schlecht, wenn er daran dachte.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Sherlock!“ Warnte ihn sein Nebenmann. Wahrscheinlich weil wieder zulange auf dessen Rückseite gestarrt hatte. Schon einige Male versuchte er den Schweif oder Schwanz des anderen anzufassen. Leider wurde sein Vorhaben immer zu früh bemerkt, dann nahm John Abstand von ihm. Dabei wollte er doch nur wissen, was für eine Funktion das Ding hat. Und natürlich wie es aufgebaut ist und sich anfühlt.

Vielleicht hätte er seine Chance mehr bei Molly nutzen sollen, aber zu der Zeit dachte er noch nicht daran. Außerdem war der weibliche Troll immer ein wenig schüchtern, um ihn herum. Ob es daran lag das sie vorher noch nie einen Elf gesehen hatte oder daran das sie gefallen an ihm fand, ist ihm relativ egal. Aber es kam ihm auch in den Sinn, das es vielleicht etwas intimes war, Trolle an der Stelle zu berühren. Zumindest wäre das eine Erklärung.

Er war sich sicher, John hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn seine Verlobte solche Teile des Körpers berührt. Das ist vielleicht auch ein Grund, warum der Troll ihn unbedingt begleiten wollte. Dieser möchte gerne Irene oder wie sie hieß wieder sehen. Das Angaffen hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen. Es gab sicherlich auch schöne Frauen im Dorf der Trolle.  
Was dachte er da nur für wirres Zeug? Denn vermutlich starrte sein neuer Kompagnon seine zukünftige Frau nur wegen der Magie so an. Dieser war ja auch erstaunt darüber, das er im Wald das Feuer in seiner Hand herzauberte.

Es ist immer noch eigenartig, für so kleine verbotene Tricks gelobt zu werden. Dabei machte er nur Licht wenn es Nacht wurde und sie beide dennoch ein Stück laufen mussten. Oder er sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht nass wurden, wenn es nicht zu stark regnete und kein guter Unterschlupf in Sichtweite war.

All die Jahre hatte er dies heimlich gelernt und es war manchmal wirklich nicht einfach gewesen. Das ein Troll eines Tages ihm dafür Anerkennung zollen und das er sich innerlich darüber freuen würde, hätte er im Leben nie voraus gesehen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, das die Worte seines Nebenmanns ehrlich waren. Dieser überlegte nicht was geäußert werden soll, weil er ein Prinz war. Sondern John sagte etwas, weil dieser es für richtig hielt und das gefiel ihm.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hier rasten? Ach was rede ich da? Natürlich tun wir das. Du musst etwas mehr essen, wenn du willst, das dein Körper schneller heilt.“ Daraufhin rollte er mit den Augen, aber ließ sich dennoch auf einer Baumwurzel nieder. Der Troll stellte fest, das der alte Baum bei dem sie gelandet waren, teilweise hohl ist. So legte dieser das Zeug, was die ganze Zeit auf den Rücken getragen wurde, dort hinein. Schnell machte sich der andere auch noch an das Werk alles winddicht zu machen, damit es in der Nacht nicht so zieht.

„Ach du kannst dich ruhig ausruhen. Schließlich hast du ja so viel getan heute.“ Noch so eine Sache an die er sich gewöhnen musste. Arbeit. Es ist nicht so, das Sherlock etwas dagegen hatte. Doch er tat sonst nur Dinge, die sinnvoll für ihn erscheinen. Und dauern Pausen einzulegen an langweiligen Stellen, machte ihm nicht wirklich Spaß. Er möchte schließlich noch so viel wie möglich sehen, bevor sie das Ziel erreichen.

„Gut was soll ich tun?“

„Wenn du schon Bücher über Essbares aus dem Wald liest, solltest du nun auch testen wie es schmeckt. Also such dir aus was wir zum Abendessen zu uns nehmen. Aber versuch nichts anzustellen.“ Er nickte ein wenig genervt, bevor er los stiefelt. Ein wenig verhielt sich der Troll ja wie sein Bruder. Der einzige Unterschied bei den beiden war, das er von John auch Mal gelobt wurde, wenn er nicht alles perfekt gemacht hat. Nie würde er es zeigen, aber es bedeutete ihm seltsamerweise viel. Sein Kompagnon meinte das nicht alles fehlerfrei im Leben laufen kann, dennoch wuchs er damit auf das es so funktionieren muss.

Etwas glitzerte vor seinen Augen und er nahm sofort Abstand, aber es war nur getrockneter Harz an einem Baum in dem sich die Sonne reflektierte.

Seitdem Auftauchen seiner Verlobten, war er auch ein wenig nervös, was glitzernde Dinge anging. Nicht das er angst vor ihr oder solchen Zaubern hatte, doch wenn sie ihn aufspüren konnte, dann weiß auch seine Familie wo er sich aufhält. Zumindest dachte er das.

Elfen ihrer Art, halten sich eigentlich so weit wie es ging vom Boden fern. Jedenfalls sollten sie das, wegen der Gefahr. Dabei ist der Boden nun wirklich nicht so zum fürchten. Zugegeben, ohne den Troll hätte er nicht einen Tag hier draußen überlebt. Ja, ohne dieses Wesen würde er überhaupt nicht mehr leben. Eigentlich sah er es als viel zu selbstverständlich an, was der andere für ihn tat. Er konnte aber auch seinen Charakter nicht ablegen und den freundlichen Elf spielen.

Nett. Das hatte er John sagen hören, als dieser außerhalb des Hauses mit Harriet sprach. Wahrscheinlich war das Gespräch nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Aber die Neugier siegte in ihm, als der weibliche Troll sich lautstark über ihn beschwerte. Dabei hatte er ihr wirklich nichts getan. Die Frau mochte ihn einfach nicht, wegen seiner Abstammung.  
Was muss in jemanden vorgehen, das dieser dachte er sei nett. Erst dachte er auch, das der neue Kompagnon es nur so daher sagte. Aber mit jeden Tag, der verging, lernte er John immer besser kennen. Dieser hatte die Worte völlig ernst gemeint.

Nett. Eigentlich war er doch eingebildet, egoistisch, ein Besserwisser und dickköpfig. Seine Mutter fand ihn nett, aber er fand schnell raus, das sie es nur so sagte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur 'nett' sein, wie es sich gehört. Ein Fremder hatte keinen Grund, ihn nach einigen Tagen so zu nennen.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und war sichtlich zufrieden, als er ein paar Pilze fand. Roh sind die Dinger ja nicht so sein Geschmack, aber gekocht oder gebraten kann er es schon ertragen. Noch so ein Gesetzt gegen das er verstoßen hatte. Es wird so amüsant sein, wenn er zurück im Palast ist und all die Sachen aufzählt, gegen die er verstoßen hat.

Als er in John's Hütte aufwachte, hatte er noch Bedenken mit seinen Ideen. Bis jetzt hat ihm aber nichts geschadet, was eigentlich als königlicher oder normaler Elf verboten ist. Er beobachtete Tiere, aß Dinge die in und aus der Erde wachsen. Und er tat auch noch das, was das schlimmste in den Augen seiner Verwandtschaft ist. Er unterhielt sich mit Trollen und trug Kleidung von diesen. Belustigt dachte er daran, an welchen Punkt sein Bruder wohl in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Doch da bemerkte er, das die Sonne wohl schon am untergehen war. So beeilte er sich genug Pilze und Kräuter zum würzen zu sammeln, bevor er hier gar nichts mehr sieht. Zwar könnte er ein wenig Magie dafür einsetzten, aber wenn die Nacht hereinbricht macht er auch andere Tiere mit dem Licht auf sich aufmerksam. So sehr er auch noch andere Sachen erleben wollte, von einer Eule oder einem Fuchs angefressen zu werden gehört nicht dazu.

„Na zeig Mal her, was du hast.“ Wieder bei dem Troll angekommen, fragte er sich, warum er sich verhielt wie früher, als er noch von Lehrern unterrichtet wurde. Schließlich ist ihm die Meinung des anderen nicht wichtig, denn er wusste, das er gute Zutaten für das Essen gesammelt hatte. Es stand ja alles in diesem Buch. Da kann man doch nichts falsch machen.

„Hm, gut. Aber den Pilz hier nicht und den auch nicht. Die beiden sehen zwar so aus wie ihre Artgenossen, aber können starke Magenkrämpfe verursachen.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, denn so sollte das nicht laufen.

„Hey, das hätte jedem passieren können, der nicht so oft Pilze sucht. Für den ersten Anlauf war das doch nicht schlecht. Also zieh nicht so ein Gesicht und hilf mir alles zu zerkleinern. Damit..“ Aber ein Donnern unterbrach den Troll. Dieser sah sofort nach oben. Weil es so wieso dunkel wurde, bekam dieser wohl nicht mit, das sich dicke Regenwolken über den Himmel breit machten. Bloß gut das Sherlock sich dagegen entschieden hatte, länger nach Essen zu suchen. Ansonsten wäre er nun nass geworden.

„Gut das ich den Unterstand davor gebaut habe. Dann können wir das Essen dennoch draußen kochen.“ Damit wurde der Kessel über die Feuerstelle gehängt und der Elf machte das Feuer. Zwar seufzte der andere darauf, aber so ging es doch viel schneller als mit Steinchen und Stöcken zu spielen. Er sagte jedenfalls nichts weiter dazu und begab sich in das Innere des hohlen Baumes, um den Koch allein zu lassen.

Viel sprach er mit dem anderen nicht mehr. Wie auch, bei dem lauten Gewitter da draußen. Er versuchte wirklich stark nicht jedes Mal zusammenzuzucken, wenn es laut wurde, aber auch so was ist er nicht gewöhnt.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“

„Alles in Ordnung, du kannst weiter schlafen.“ Erklärte ein wenig patzig, denn er möchte nicht zeigen das er Angst vor Gewitter hatte. Schließlich hatte er von solchen Sachen bisher nur gelesen. Um das Schloss bei ihm Zuhause hing ein Zauber, das man als Bewohner nicht so viel vom schlechten Wetter mitbekommt. Natürlich hatte er es schon blitzen, regnen und schneien sehen, aber von seinem Fenster aus, schien alles so unecht.

Jetzt war er hier draußen in der Natur und das laute Donnern klang sehr real. Er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob sie wirklich sicher hier sind, doch sein Kompagnon bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Der Troll hatte solch ein Gewitter sicher schon öfters erlebt, somit wusste dieser was zu tun ist.

Abrupt stand John von der anderen Seite des hohlen Baumstamms auf. Dieser wollte doch nicht etwa nun hinaus gehen und ihn hier allein zurück lassen?

„Es ist ok, angst davor zu haben.“ Der andere musste seine Miene gelesen haben. Er drehte sich weg und schämte sich ein wenig. Der Troll jedoch machte es sich neben ihm gemütlich. So das er sich hinsetzten musste, um wieder nach draußen zu sehen. Zwar hatte der andere versucht den Eingang zu verschließen, aber ein kleiner Spalt ging dennoch wieder auf. Eigentlich ist es ja egal, denn sie wollen morgen so wieso weiter ziehen.

Jetzt sah er auf jeden Fall, nicht mehr den Sturm von draußen, sondern seinen Kameraden. Dieser lag auch ein wenig zu dicht an ihm dran.

„Oh, warte.“ Er hätte nicht hinstarren sollen, denn das wurde schnell geändert. Dabei fand er es irgendwie angenehm, die Wärme des anderen durch die Decke zu spüren. Anscheinend heizen sich die Körper der Trolle beim Schlafen noch ein wenig auf. Sherlock wunderte sich, ob diese auch ohne Dach über den Kopf über den Winter kommen könnten.

„Ist das immer so?“ Erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile dann doch, denn er befürchtete, wenn er keine Gespräch anfängt, dann legt sich der Troll wieder schlafen.

„Das hier ist schon ein sehr starkes Gewitter. Aber so oft kommt es dann auch nicht vor. Sag bloß, wo du wohnst, gibt es das nicht.“

„Geben schon. Nur ich habe es noch nie so erlebt.“ Gab er etwas leiser zu.

„Na dann, kann ich deine Reaktion verstehen. Sag, ist das wirklich deine Verlobte gewesen, die neulich bei mir zu Hause war?“ Von allen Themen auf der Welt, musste John gerade das aufgreifen, dachte er ein wenig genervt.

„Wieso? Möchtest du sie selbst haben?“ Als ob er den gaffenden Blick des anderen an dem Tag nicht gesehen hätte.

„Sehr witzig. Ich habe noch nie gehört, das eine Elfe einen Troll heiratet. Es klingt ja schon wie ein Witz.“ Erst wollte er noch einen Kommentar abgeben, doch die Stimme des andern klang ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Hatte John wirklich etwas für Irene übrig und das nach nur einer Begegnung, fragte Sherlock sich ein bisschen verwundert. Zwar konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen, aber er wusste auch nicht welches Aussehen sein Nebenmann bei Frauen bevorzugt. Außerdem hat er Zuhause schon gehört, dass seine Verlobte schön sein soll. Er konnte die Eigenschaft vielleicht nur nicht erkennen, weil er irgendwie nicht so eine Sehnsucht nach einen weiblichen Partner hatte, wie die anderen um ihn herum.

„Hast du dich schon einmal mit einer Elfe allein unterhalten?“

„Das tue ich gerade.“

„Nein. Ich meinte, mit einer weiblichen. Denn es schien mir so, als bräuchtet ihr Trolle für die Paarung immer einen Gegenpart.“ Er hoffte, er sagte nicht wieder die falschen Dinge. Jetzt ist nämlich nicht gerade die richtige Zeit, um zu diskutieren, bis ihn John ignoriert.

„Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht weiter mit Molly darüber unterhalten. Sie ist bei diesem Thema ein wenig empfindlich, weil sie auch noch nicht den Richtigen getroffen hat.“ Er nickte, doch das erklärte Sherlock noch lange nicht, warum ihr Schwanz sich immer an seine Beine schmiegte, wenn sie einmal allein waren. Das erzählte er aber lieber nicht, nachher hatte er irgendwas verbrochen. Zumindest wusste er ein wenig wie sich das Ding von einem weiblichen Troll anfühlt. Nun dachte er natürlich darüber nach, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis es ihm John erlaubt sein Teil zu berühren. Sein Wangen wurden plötzlich heiß, denn wenn er es so laut aussprach, konnte es sich definitiv falsch anhören.

„Wenn du was wissen willst, dann kannst du auch mich fragen. Ich bin ein erwachsener Troll und weiß auch über solche Sachen aus Erfahrung Bescheid.“ Es sollte vielleicht ein wenig die Stimmung auflockern, doch dem Elf half das Angebot gerade wirklich nicht. Außerdem so anders konnte die Vereinigung zwischen Trollen auch nicht verlaufen.

„Was ich eigentlich eben sagen wollte, war das du dich noch nie mit einer weiblichen Elfe lang genug unterhalten hast, um selber sicher zu gehen, das es nicht funktioniert.“ Da ist ihm dieses Gesprächsthema dann doch lieber. Auch wenn John sein Gesicht wegen der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, so musste er nicht weiter darauf herumreiten, bis sich auch die Verlegenheit in seine Stimme zeigte.

„Also an mir soll es nicht liegen. Doch ich denke, alle Elfenfrauen würden so reagieren wie deine Verlobte.“

„Was meinst du damit?“ Doch John schüttelte nach einer kurzen Pause, den Kopf auf die Frage.

„Nichts. Vielleicht habe ich es mir auch nur eingebildet.“ Eigentlich wollte Sherlock nachhaken, was damit gemeint war, aber er ließ es, als ein erneutes lautes Grollen genau über ihr Versteck ertönte. Wie von allein zogen seine Arme die Decke enger um seinen Körper, als würde dies ihn schützen. Egal wie sehr er sich einredete das nichts passieren wird, er zitterte trotzdem. Was musste er im Moment für eine jämmerliche Gestalt abgeben.

„Was haben deine Eltern getan, wenn es etwas gab...das dir fremd war?“ John sagte nicht, was dir angst machte und somit fühlte er sich ein wenig verstanden.

„Die einzige Angst die ich als Kind kannte, war die von einem Troll gefressen zu werden.“ Der andere lachte leise, aber bestimmt nicht, weil das eben gesagte lustig war.

„Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der so einen Mist erzählt, dem werde ich Mal zeigen wie gefräßig Trolle sein können.“

„Sollen wir unterwegs noch wilden Knoblauch suchen? Damit schmeckt es sicher noch besser.“ Erklärte er trocken und beide konnten nicht lange ernst bleiben, bevor sie anfingen zu lachen.

Danach plauderten sie noch viel ausgelassener, über dies und das in der Natur. Jedenfalls konnte sich Sherlock nicht daran erinnern, wann er eingeschlafen ist. Es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig, denn draußen schien schon wieder die Sonne, als wäre in der Nacht davor nichts gewesen. Zwar hat sich der Eingang wieder frei geweht, aber ihm war dennoch nicht kalt. Ein wenig verblüfft schaute er in das Gesicht des anderen. Denn er lag erneut ein wenig zu nahe an diesem dran. Wenn John schlief, sah er eigentlich ganz harmlos aus. Fast könnte man meinen attraktiv, aber er redete sich ein, das solche Gedanken von der stickigen Luft hier drin kommen.

Er rutschte von seinem Kompagnon weg, weil es ihn so sicherlich in eine unangenehme Lage bringen würde. Als er ein Stück weiter weg saß, tropfte etwas von oben herunter. Regnete es etwa doch noch?

Nein, die Flüssigkeit ist dicker und klebt irgendwie. Erst jetzt stellte er schockiert fest, das sein halber Körper damit bekleckert war. Erst war es noch warm, doch nun ist es irgendwie eklig auf der Haut. Außerdem ist da plötzlich ein Brummen über ihm, das immer lauter wurde.

„Ah.“ Er stolperte erschrocken zurück und dann auch noch über den schlafenden Troll.

„Warum musst du mich so wecken? Solange habe ich auch nicht geschla..Oh.“ Anscheinend bekam der andere das fliegende Geschöpf nun auch mit und stand aber dann nur langsam auf. Wieder fragte er sich, warum John nicht angst oder so was hatte.

„Ist schon gut, wir gehen ja schon.“ Damit wurde Sherlock aus dem Versteck und so weit wie möglich weggeschoben.

„Hier hat sich etwas Regenwasser gesammelt. Wenn es dir nicht zu kalt ist, kannst du dir ja den Honig abwaschen.“ Honig? Neugierig leckte er mit der Zungenspitze über seine bekleckerte Hand. Tatsächlich, es war die goldene Substanz, die bei ihnen zu Hause in kleinen Schälchen serviert wird. Dann war das fliegende Wesen eben, sicherlich eine Biene. Ja, er hatte gelesen das diese Insekten gelb und schwarz gestreift sind. Doch er studierte so etwas nie mehr, weil er eigentlich dachte er würde nie eine Biene in der Natur betrachten können.

„Lass es doch nicht erst trocknen. Es wird nur noch schlimmer kleben.“ John hatte mittlerweile ihre Sachen alle aus dem Baum geholt.

„Die Bienen nutzen den hohlen Baumstamm anscheinend auch. Doch der Sturm gestern Abend muss einiges angerichtet haben, ansonsten wäre der Honig nicht herunter getropft.“ Es wurde flüchtig über seinen bekleckerten Arm gestrichen.

„Hm, lecker. Habe lange keinen Honig mehr gegessen.“ Das sollte hoffentlich nicht heißen, das der Troll nun vorhatte den Rest auch noch von seinem Körper zu streichen oder noch schlimmer, es mit der Zunge zu entfernen. Er schluckte, denn erneut wurden seine Wangen warm. Aber er drehte sich schnell zu der kleinen Pfütze um, in die er sich nun ganz hinein warf. Vorher stand er nur mit den Füßen darin. Das Wasser ist kühl, aber so kommt er wenigstens nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Schließlich ist er mit einem Troll unterwegs. Noch dazu zog dieser das weibliche Geschlecht vor. Da sollte er an irgendwelche Annäherungen nicht einmal denken. Außerdem möchte er seinen neuen Kompagnon nicht auf die Art und auch nicht zu dieser Zeitpunkt vertreiben, denn er konnte noch immer kein Ende des Waldes sehen.

„Zieh die Sachen aus, damit ich sie in die Sonne hängen kann.“ Normalerweise ist ihm es egal sich nackt zu zeigen, denn es ist ihm nie wichtig gewesen was andere von ihm denken. Seltsam das er es nun nicht wollte und dafür gab es dieses Mal einen Grund, die Kleidung abzulegen. Somit warf er dem anderen, all die langen Sachen zu. Das was Trolle als Unterwäsche bezeichnen, behielt er an.

Doch es kam noch schlimmer. Der Troll tat es ihm gleich. Nur das dieser seine Sachen auszog, bevor er in das Wasser stieg. Sofort drehte Sherlock sich weg und ging so weit wie es ihm möglich war, in das Wasser hinein. Die Idee war zwar gut, aber leider reichte das kühle Nass, an der tiefsten Stelle auch nur an seine Hüfte. Somit dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach und setzte sich hin, um auch den Rest des Honigs von seinem Körper zu bekommen.

„Warte, du hast auch etwas in den Haaren.“ Erklärte ihm John und dieser ist schnell mit den Fingern in seinen Locken. Er möchte eigentlich davon springen, um ein wenig mehr Freiraum zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, aber tat es dann doch nicht. Die Beine zog er an, um seine Arme während der Prozedur drum zu legen. Ansonsten hätte er wohl nach hinten gegriffen, um den anderen wegzustoßen. Aber dafür müsste er auch wieder hinsehen.

Einen Moment später war der Gedanke fort. Denn wer hätte gedacht das ein Wesen, dass auf den ersten Blick sehr grob erschien, jemanden so sanft berühren konnte? Sherlock bestimmt nicht. Obwohl, die Wunden auf seinem Rücken wurden auch vorsichtig behandelt. Da dachte er aber einfach, das der andere behutsam mit ihm umging wegen der Verletzung. Am Kopf ist er nun nicht verwundet, es klebt nur ein wenig Bienenhonig daran. Trotzdem bemühte sich der Troll, seine Haare achtsam zu waschen. Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, lehnte er sich ein wenig nach hinten.

„Aber nicht das das du hier jetzt ein Nickerchen machst. Dafür kannst du dich dort drüber ins Grass legen.“ Wahrscheinlich wurde das geäußert, weil er seine Augen auch kurz geschlossen hatte. Er nickte darauf nur und testete, ob all die klebrige Flüssigkeit von seinem Körper verschwunden war. Danach schritt er mit einem sturen Blick gerade aus, wieder zum trockenen Boden. So wie es sich anhörte, wusch John sich nun selbst ordentlich.

Noch so ein falsches Gerücht was Elfen verbreitet haben. Trolle würden nie sauber sein und stinken. Es war eher so, das sie sich auch an dreckige Arbeit wagen oder vielmehr keine Angst haben schmutzig zu werden, wenn jemand anderem geholfen werden muss.

Seine Haut und Kleider trockneten relativ schnell. So war er auch flink wieder angezogen und wollte sich beschweren, das sein Kompagnon zu lange braucht, doch da musste ihn sein Magen stören.

„Ich könnte auch einen Happen vertragen. Das gestern Abend war ja nicht viel.“ Was kann ich denn dafür, das alle Pilze gleich aussehen und auch noch an der selben Stelle stehen, doch das dachte er nur und gab einen genervten Seufzer von sich, während er dabei zusah, wie der andere seine Sachen zusammenräumt. Es ist ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, warum John so viel Zeug mit sich herumschleppt. Ja, der Kessel ist ganz nützlich für ihre Mahlzeiten. Doch der Trolle hatte ja nicht nur das bei sich in seiner Tasche auf dem Rücken. Elfen würden niemals mit so einen Lederbeutel herumlaufen. Zugegeben, er wusste nicht, was seine Art auf Reisen mitnehmen würde, denn er war ja vorher noch nie auf einer.

„Ach, nun mach nicht wieder so ein Gesicht. Ich sagte doch, das solche Verwechslungen von Pilzen passieren können. Bei solchen Moment kommt dann doch der Prinz durch.“

„Was soll denn das heißen?“ Ein wenig empört, sah er dem Troll in die Augen. Da erkannte er, das es gar nicht so herablassend gemeint war.

„Na ja, du musst zugeben bei manchen Dingen bist du schnell beleidigt.“ Also das muss ich mir wirklich nicht anhören, dachte der Elf und ging einfach weiter. Schließlich müssen sie nicht den ganzen Tag, an einer Stelle vergeuden.

„Nun warte doch Mal!“ Aber er sah nicht ein, dies zu tun. Soll der andere doch einmal mit seinen normalen Gang mithalten. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise, hielt er sich an das Tempo des Trolls, weil er nebenbei noch damit beschäftigt war, neue Dinge zu entdecken.


	4. Chapter 4

Wenn Harriet am Ende wirklich Recht hatte und die Entscheidung, mit dem Elf mitzugehen, sein Ende bedeutet, dann zeigt sich das aber nun auf sehr merkwürdige Weise. Sein Kompagnon ist echt nervenaufreibend, unverantwortlich und wusste mit jeden Tag mehr, alles besser. Dennoch blieb John an dessen Seite. Er fragte sich schon selbst, warum er das noch tat. War es, weil er dieser schönen leuchtenden Elfe versprach, ihren zukünftigen Mann zurück zubringen? Wohl eher nicht. Sherlock erzählte nämlich ein wenig von sich, auch wenn es schwierig war, etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Da erfuhr er, das dessen Eltern eine Hochzeit arrangiert haben, damit der Elf erwachsen wird und Verantwortung übernimmt.

Die haben vielleicht Erziehungsmethoden, dachte er für sich, aber er verstand wenn der andere diese Frau nicht wollte. Sie mag zwar gut aussehen, doch Elfen leben sehr lange, wie er hörte. Immer noch hatte er keine Ahnung wie alt sein Kompagnon ist, doch er traute sich auch nicht so recht sich danach zu erkundigen.

Jedenfalls sollte man da doch überlegen, mit wem man sein restliches Leben verbringt. Es ist aber nicht seine Angelegenheit. Noch würde jemand auf ihn hören, wenn er mit der Verwandtschaft des Elfen redet.

Die Geschichten der älteren Trolle aus dem Dorf, sagten das Elfen eher hochnäsig und egoistisch sind. Zwar dachte sein Wandergenosse nicht immer an seine Umgebung, dennoch hatte der Troll bis jetzt nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er einfach stehen gelassen wird, wenn der andere ihn nicht mehr braucht.

Es ist trotz alle dem immer noch seltsam für ihn, einem anderen Wesen zu vertrauen. Noch dazu wäre er selber Schuld, wenn er in sein Unglück rennt, denn er wurde ja reichlich von fast jedem Troll gewarnt.

Auch wenn er ständig an all die Worte dachte, hatte er niemals Angst an der Seite von Sherlock. Zumindest musste er sich nicht fürchten, von diesen angegriffen oder ausgenutzt zu werden.

„Der See!“ Hörte er den anderen begeistert ausrufen. Anscheinend konnte der Elf alles erkennen, weil seine Heimat nicht mehr weit entfernt ist. Er seufzte ein wenig betrübt. Das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Reise, kam wohl doch schneller als geplant. Noch wollte er sich keine Worte überlegen, die er zu Abschied sagen könnte, denn es war die ganze Zeit klar, das sie sich danach trennen müssen. Für immer. Wenn sie beide sich öfters sehen würden, dann könnte ja so was wie eine Freundschaft entstehen und das durfte es nicht geben. Jede Spezies blieb unter ihres gleichen und feindete andere Arten höchstens an. Positive Gefühlte wie Freundschaft oder sogar Liebe ist streng verboten.

Erneut schüttelte seinen Trollkopf. Was für wirre Gedanken er in letzter Zeit hatte. Ausgerechnet seitdem Sherlock in sein Leben geplatzt ist. Um so mehr er sich mit diesem Unterhielt, um so mehr verstand er was der Elf für ein Dasein vorher hatte. Prinz hin oder her, man durfte den Kerl doch nicht die ganze Zeit einsperren. Zwar kannte er auch nicht alle Details, dennoch ist so was nicht in Ordnung.

Sherlock lernte schnell und somit würde er auch schnell begreifen, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Also warum wollen ihn seine Eltern in Zukunft nur noch in einem Palast halten?

John hörte wie sein Begleiter, genervt in den Boden stampfte. Das brachte ihn dazu, nachzusehen was nun wieder los ist.

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?“

„Wasser.“ Bekam er knapp als Antwort.

„Das sehe ich auch. Aber müssen wir darüber oder sollen wir drum herum..“

„Willst du wirklich vorschlagen, wir sollen durchschwimmen? Das ist keine von diesen kleinen Pfützen.“ Vielleicht weiß er nicht das es Boote und andere Sachen zum überqueren eines Sees oder Fluss gibt, dachte John und sah sich schon suchend um. Schließlich standen noch einige Bäume, um sie herum. Irgendwo musste geeignetes Holz sein, das sie sich schnell zu nutzen machen können.

„Schwimmen schon, aber ohne dabei nass zu werden.“ Meinte er dann noch, bevor er sich von den verwunderten Elfen ganz abwendete. Vielleicht konnte der Troll einmal etwas tun, was den anderen faszinierte. Sonst ist es bisher immer umgekehrt gewesen. Zugegeben, er konnte keine magischen Tricks vollziehen, um zu begeistern. Sein Wissen und Handarbeit mussten dafür leider genügen.

Er bat Sherlock noch nach sehr langen breiten Ästen zu suchen, während er mit seinem Beil, ein großes Stück von gutem Holz so bearbeitete, das eine Schale daraus wird. Mit seiner Axt wäre es schneller gegangen, aber das Ding hätte er nicht durch den ganzen Wald schleppen können. Es schien ihm ja schon schwer zu fallen, sich von den meisten Gegenständen ins seinem Haus zu trennen. Das aber auch nur, weil er wusste das seine Schwester sicherlich kein Staub dort ansetzten lassen würde. Er hoffte nur sie übertreibt es mit den Feierlichkeiten nicht zu sehr.

Harriet ist alt genug, um zu wissen was gut oder schlecht für sie ist. Ich kann mich nicht mein ganzes Leben lang nur um sie kümmern, das dachte John. Auf der anderen Seite zog er mit einem eigentlich fremden Elf davon, um diesem zu helfen.

Als sein Körper von der Arbeit mit Schweiß bedeckt war, zog er sein Hemd aus, um sich die überschüssige Feuchtigkeit abzuwischen. Eigentlich konnte sich seine Arbeit doch sehen lassen, aber trotzdem wollte sein Kompagnon dieses Mal keinen schlauen Satz sagen.

Lag wahrscheinlich daran, das dieser immer noch nicht zurück ist. Denn als er sich umdrehte, sah er erst das er noch allein war. Sich ein wenig sorgend, schmiss er alles hin und rief nach dem Elf. Es ertönte aber keine Antwort, dabei sollte der andere doch nicht so weit wegrennen.

„Sherlock!“ Probierte er es erneut, aber wieder hörte er nur seine eigene Stimme ein wenig nachhallen. Er fand es ein wenig unhöflich, wenn der Elf einfach so davon gestürmt ist, weil er den Weg von hier aus kannte. Auch wenn er nicht immer wusste, was in dem Lockenkopf von diesem vorgeht, so möchte er nicht daran glauben auf diese Art zurückgelassen zu werden.

Gerade als er an diesem Gedanken zweifeln wollte, vernahm er ungewöhnliche Geräusche. Eilig versteckte er sich im Gebüsch und war ein wenig froh, sein Messer noch bei sich zu haben, als er zwei Gestalten erkannte. Jetzt ist ihm auch bewusst, warum sein Kompagnon nicht antworten konnte, denn dieser schien bewusstlos und war nun an einem Pfahl gebunden. Das Ding trugen die Fremden gerade in Richtung des Sees. John sah das die Angreifer auch Elfen waren, nur sah deren Haut nicht so schön hell aus wie er es schon kannte. Die zwei Gestalten kamen eher daher, als hätten sie sich in Ruß gewälzt. Solche dunkle graue ja fast schwarze Haut hatte er noch nie gesehen. Noch dazu waren die Haare auf den Kopf eher Blond wenn nicht sogar weiß.

Der Troll hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn als diese Fremden am Seeufer ankamen, hatten die doch tatsächlich vor den Bewusstlosen mit Steinen zu versenken. Er hoffte das diese Wesen nicht magisch sind, denn bis jetzt hatten sie keine Magie eingesetzt. Dennoch brüllte er was das Zeug hielt, um den Elfen irgendwie angst zu machen. Was nicht sehr gut überlegt war, denn die beiden ließen vor Schreck Sherlock ins Wasser fallen.

Panisch sprang er hinterher, denn er kam ihm nicht so vor als könnte sein Kompagnon unter Wasser atmen. Wenn seine Ahnung stimmte, konnte dieser nicht einmal schwimmen. Innerlich lobte er sich selbst, dass er dann und wann doch einmal in seiner Jugend schwimmen ging. Denn ansonsten hätte er nicht viel ausrichten können.

Der Pfahl sank immer tiefer, aber zum Glück erblickte er schon den Grund von dem See. Da sie noch nah am Ufer waren, ist er hier nicht sehr tief. Der nächste Glücksfall war, das er sein Messer beim Sprung ins kalte Nass nicht losgelassen hatte. Das konnte er nun nutzen, um den Strick durchzuschneiden mit dem der Bewusstlose gefesselt war.

Alles lief wie am Schnürchen und dennoch befürchtete er, das Sherlock hier ertrinken würde. Das bestätigte sich auch noch dadurch, das dieser nicht atmete als er den Elf endlich aus dem Wasser zog. Die dunklen Gestalten waren schon wieder verschwunden und ehrlich gesagt, John hätte sich auch nicht um die gekümmert.

„Komm schon, solange warst du auch nicht im Wasser.“ Er schüttelte und Ohrfeigte seinen Kompagnon dann auch noch, aber nichts geschah. Dieser blieb einfach regungslos liegen.  
Was wenn diese Fremden, dem anderen irgendwas verabreicht oder ihn verzaubert haben. John kannte sich doch mit solchen Dingen nicht aus, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Damit wir das gleich klarstellen! Ich mach das nur, damit du hier nicht vor meinen Augen verreckst!“ Erklärte er laut und deutlich, obwohl ihm bewusst war, das keine Antwort folgen kann. Er holte nochmal tief Luft und drückte seinen Mund auf den des Elfen. Abwechselnd mit der Aktion, drückte er dem Bewegungslosen noch gleichmäßig wie im Herztakt auf den Brustkorb. Dum, dum, dum. Wie der alte Specht, der sie früher immer geweckt hat als er und Harriet noch kleine Kinder waren.

Gerade als er dachte, das sein Handeln sinnlos ist, da riss der Elf unter ihm die Augen auf. So schnell wie er konnte entfernte er sich, um diesen für das Wasserhusten platz zu machen.

„Geht es?“ Erkundigte der Troll sich, als sein Gegenüber sich danach dennoch wieder auf den Boden niederlegte.

„Danke.“ Hörte er nur leise, denn Sherlock hatte sich von ihm weggedreht.

„Schon in Ordnung.“ Ihm war klar, das sie nun keine weiteren Gespräche führen würden. Bestimmt tat dem Elf der Hals weh. Außerdem saß der Schock, das die eigenen Artgenossen einen Tot sehen wollen, sicherlich auch noch tief. Er wusste nicht viel über diese Rasse, um aufmunternde Worte zu spenden. So vollendete er seine Arbeit von vorhin. Natürlich ließ er seinen Kompagnon nicht mehr aus den Augen. Später stellte er diesem nur stumm etwas zu essen hin, in der Hoffnung das wenigstens etwas gegessen wird.

* * *

 

„Du kannst wieder verschwinden.“ Ein wenig war John schon erschrocken, denn der Elf hatte seit des Vorfalls gestern nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen oder ihn sonst irgendwie groß beachtet.

„Wie meinst du das? Schließlich habe ich dich noch nicht..“

„Als ob dein dummes Versprechen an diese Elfe so wichtig ist. Geh einfach zurück, wo du hergekommen bist. Ich benötige dich nicht länger.“ Doch er dachte gar nicht daran, dies zu tun. Er ist doch nicht so weit mitgegangen, dass er sich nun einfach verscheuchen ließ. Außerdem glaubte er nicht das der andere sicher war, wenn er ihn hier zurückließ.

„Ich dachte mir schon, das die Kerle von gestern dich verzaubert haben. Also was kann ich dagegen tun, dass du nicht noch griesgrämiger wirst.“ Verärgert wurde er darauf angestarrt, aber dieser Blick und auch die Größe des Elfen, machten ihm schon lange keine Angst mehr. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um zu zeigen das er nicht gehen wird, ohne eine gute Erklärung bekommen zu haben.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich also nur an. Der Schwächere wird den Blick zuerst abwenden und John hatte nicht vor, zu verlieren. Das musste er gar nicht, denn Sherlock war derjenige der seufzte und ein wenig hilflos zu Boden sah. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat, legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe von deiner Rasse sehr wenig Ahnung. Doch kannst du nicht versuchen, es mir auf einfache Art zu erklären, was nun zu tun ist.“ Nach dem Satz nahm er seine Hand wieder weg, denn er möchte auch nicht das sein Gegenüber sich unwohl fühlt. Und anscheinend trat dies immer ein, wenn er dem Elf zu nahe kam.

„Es ist nicht so, das du es nicht verstehen würdest.“

„Aber?“

„Die Nachtelfen von gestern sollten mich auf Befehl töten. Anscheinend möchte mich jemand vom Schloss fernhalten. Wenn ich weiter gehe und du mir folgst, wird auch dein Leben nicht verschont werden.“ Deswegen sollte er also verschwinden. Der Elf möchte nicht, das ihm etwas geschieht. Seltsamerweise freute er sich darüber. Doch er steckte diese Gefühle ganz schnell bei Seite und wendete sich wieder seinen Sachen zu.

„Wenn du jetzt aufbrichst, dann wirst du heute noch weit genug von hier wegkommen.“ Ein wenig erschrocken drehte er sich doch wieder um, als er das vernahm. Entweder seine Sinne spielen ihm einen Streich oder sein Kompagnon klang wirklich ein wenig betrübt. Dieser sah ihn natürlich wieder nicht an. Wahrscheinlich weil der Elf selbst nicht wusste, wie er nun mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Selbstverständlich bleibe ich hier. Ich meine, wenn ich ein paar Elfen vermöble, die dir auf die Pelle rücken, dann findet auch meine Schwester etwas Gutes an der Reise.“ So schnell wie er sich eben umdrehte, machte es nun der andere gleich. Ja fast fassungslos blickten ihn die grünen oder blauen Augen des Elfen an. Molly meinte ja sie wären türkis, aber er fand das sie je nach Lichtschein anders aussahen. Nun glichen sie dem Wasser, an dem sie sich befanden.

„Wenn du es so haben willst. Aber sag später nicht, das du keine Warnung bekommen hast.“ Damit drehte sich Sherlock wieder weg. Sicherlich um auch einige Dinge einzusammeln. Der Troll jedoch schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich dann daran, das Boot auf Schwimmtauglichkeit zu überprüfen. Als er das Holzding eins Wasser zog, fühlte er erneut ein Augenpaar in seinem Rücken.

„Sag bloß, du hast das gebaut?“ Was soll die Frage, hatte der Elf im Dorf nicht mitbekommen, das seine Art handwerklich begabt ist und somit alles selber macht. Mehr oder weniger. Harriet's Talent lag darin Schnaps aus Früchten zu gewinnen, die in der Nähe wuchsen. Aber leider trank sie das Zeug meistens selbst, deswegen verstand er sich nicht immer gut mit seiner Schwester.

„Nein. Das waren kleine Zwerge. Natürlich war ich das.“ Erklärte er dann doch eingeschnappter, als beabsichtigt. Denn so ein Wunder war es nun auch nicht, ein Boot mit herumliegenden Holz zu bauen. Aber seine Worte wurden gar nicht beachtet. Sein Begleiter hatte sich schon die Schuhe ausgezogen und die Hose hochgekrempelt, um das schwimmende Ding näher zu betrachten.

Gestern wäre er fast ertrunken und nun steht er schon wieder im Wasser. Also hat die Sache, doch kein Trauma hinterlassen, dachte John beruhigt. Er kam auch nicht drum herum, den Elf dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser das Boot inspizierte.

„Dir ist klar, das man sich hineinsetzt.“ Meinte er nach einer Weile belustigt, weil der andere immer noch neben dem Holz im kühlen Nass stand.

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das.“ Trotzdem hielt er seinen Kameraden auf, sich jetzt schon hinein zu begeben.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, könnest du erst Mal unsere Sachen darin verstauen. Ich schaue derweil nach etwas, dass wir als Ruder verwenden können.“ Anscheinend war Sherlock genervt, das es nicht endlich losging. Eigentlich hätte sein Begleiter einfach mit dem Boot verschwinden können, wenn er nicht mehr genau hinsieht, doch irgendwie ist ihm klar, das dies nicht passieren wird. Ein wenig beängstigte ihn das schon noch, das er einem Fremden und dazu noch einem anderen Wesen so schnell sein Vertrauen schenkte. Trotzdem war da ein Gefühl, das sagte es sei in Ordnung.

„Schau nicht so. Wenn diese dunklen Elfen nicht aufgetaucht wären, dann würden wir schon längst auf dem Wasser sein. Also gib denen die Schuld.“ Somit machte er sich eilig auf, nach langen, breiten Ästen zu suchen. Dieses Mal blieb er aber in der Nähe. Denn er hatte einen erneuten Angriff immer im Hinterkopf. Da sie sich aber nicht vom Platz bewegten, nahmen die Angreifer wohl an, das sie Erfolg hatten. Oder zumindest sahen die Kerle nicht nach, ob sein Kompagnon wirklich ertrank.

Das Gesuchte war schnell gefunden, er musste den langen Stock nur ein wenig mit dem Messer bearbeiten, damit dieser leichter in der Hand lag.

„Ich hoffe der Herr Troll hat jetzt alles.“ Kam es immer noch ein wenig eingeschnappt von Sherlock, aber blickte ihn dabei nicht an. Im Gegenteil, dieser saß schon auf dem schwimmenden Holz und sah auf das Wasser.

„Eure Hoheit hat dann sicher bessere Augen als ich. Dann kann er mir ja sagen, in welche Richtung wir sollen.“ Gab John im selben Ton zurück. Ihm machte es nichts aus, das aufgeregte Kind zu sehen, wenn der Elf etwas neues entdeckt. Doch das quengelige Etwas, kann dieser ruhig für sich behalten.

„Ich dachte du kennst den Wald.“

„Dir ist klar, das dieser hier aufhört.“

„Heißt das, du warst noch nie weiter?“

„Früher waren wir Trolle hier noch angeln, aber das ist schon lange her. Aus Angst wieder von anderen Wesen angegriffen zu werden, beschlossen wir weiter in den Wald hinein zu gehen. Zumindest ist das die Geschichte, die ich mir als Kind anhören durfte.“ Nachdenklich wurde er darauf kurz angestarrt.

„Na ja, du kannst doch zaubern.“ Fügte der Troll dann hinzu, weil er dachte, es würde ihr Problem lösen.

„Und was soll uns das jetzt bringen?“

„Ich dachte, du kennst irgendeine magische Formel die dich zum fliegen bringt oder so.“

„Dir ist klar, das wir Elfen sonst Flügel haben.“ Zwar hatte er schon mal von seiner Großmutter gehört, das es auch Exemplare gibt, die nicht solche Dinger auf den Rücken haben. Aber er wusste ja leider schon, das Sherlock vor ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit nicht viel von der Außenwelt mitbekommen hat, dann wird er auch nicht viel über andere Elfenarten wissen. Außer vielleicht, diese feindlichen Gesellen von gestern.

So seufzte John und sah sich nach einem geeigneten Baum zum klettern um, denn er wollte auch nicht weiter streiten. So mussten sie es auf altmodische Art nachsehen, wohin es weiter geht.

„Was hast du vor?“

„Ich kletter hoch und sehe nach, ob irgendwelche Gefahren auf dem offenen Wasser auf uns lauern. Ich hoffe, das du wenigstens einen Zaubertrick kennst, damit ich mir bei einem Sturz nicht alle Knochen breche.“ Natürlich ist er noch nie von einem Baum gefallen. Trolle fangen an zu klettern, sobald sie laufen können.

„Sei vorsichtig.“ Glaubte er vernommen zu haben, als er schon ein Stück vom Baum erklommen hat. Es war nicht sehr deutlich und er könnte sich das auch eingebildet haben. Außerdem pfeift der Wind, auch ganz schön stark um seine Ohren. Er wollte nicht weiter an den Elf da unten zu denken. Lieber sollte er eine passende Stelle im Baum suchen, wo er den See gut überblicken kann. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich bei seinem Kompagnon erkundigen sollen, ob er nach etwas Bestimmten ausschaue halten soll.

Dennoch war der Ausblick allein es wert, so weit hinauf zu steigen, denn als er endlich einen freien Ast gefunden hatte, konnte er alles sehen. Wie weit das Wasser ging und sogar das andere Ufer.

Ein wenig war erstaunt, als er abrupt etwas über dem See schweben sah. Deutlich konnte er es nicht erkenne, denn es lag wohl mehr in der Mitte des Gewässers. Außerdem schoben sich auch Wolken davor, was eigentlich unmöglich sein kann, denn normalerweise hängen die nicht so tief. Es könnte auch Nebel sein, der sich um das Ding sammelt. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wieder hinab zu steigen, um nach seinen Kameraden zu sehen. Sicherlich weiß der auch mehr über das schwebende Etwas.

John begab sich also schnell, aber dennoch vorsichtig wieder nach unten. Dort wartete selbstverständlich schon ein sehr ungeduldiger Elf.

„Das hat aber ziemlich lange gedauert.“ Danach überprüfte das Augenpaar seiner Gegenübers seinen Körper. Erst wollte er fragen was los sei, aber dann wusste er es plötzlich. Sein elfenhafter Geselle hat sich sorgen gemacht, während er da oben war. Wahrscheinlich weil dieser ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Ich bin in Ordnung.“ Er legte seine Hand noch auf eine Schulter des anderes, um das Umkreisen zu stoppen. Sherlock sah ihm flüchtig in die Augen und nickte nur, während er wieder von ihm weg trat. Jedes Mal hatte er das Gefühl was falsches getan zu haben, wenn der andere sich so von ihm abwendete. Doch er redete sich ein, das der Elf nur schnell zum Boot möchte, um endlich die Überfahrt zu starten.

„Wenn wir erneut angegriffen werden, kannst du dieses Mal sicherlich etwas tun. Oder?“

„Ich war nur einmal unvorsichtig weil...weil ich nicht daran dachte das solche Elfen mir schaden wollen. Jetzt weiß ich besser Bescheid.“ John legte das zweite Ruder ins Boot und versicherte sich, dass sie alles hatten bevor er auch hinein stieg.

„Wird euch Elfen nicht beigebracht, wer eure Feinde sind?“ Erkundigte er sich, als das Holz immer weiter hinaus schwamm. Da sie aber noch durch hohes Schilf mussten, sah er das fliegende Etwas noch nicht.

„Wenn ich alles genau nehme, was man mich gelehrt hat, dann sollten wir Feinde sein.“ Der Elf sah auf die Wellen, die ihr Boot verursachte, während er das von sich gab. John wusste auch nicht gleich, was er darauf erwidern sollte, denn eigentlich sollte er Elfen auch verabscheuen.

Als sie endlich aus dem hohe Grass hinausschwammen, beschloss er, das sie sich eine Weile vom Wasser und Wind treiben lassen können. So legte er das Ruder ins Boot. Abgesehen vom Klang der Natur, breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Sherlock sah weiter in Gedanken versunken auf das Wasser. Der Troll beobachtete ihn zwar eine Weile aus den Augenwinkeln, aber sagte dennoch nichts weiter.

Es ist wohl das Beste, das schwebende Ding wieder zu finden, dann haben wir wenigstens ein angenehmeres Gesprächsthema. Zumindest dachte das John und somit blickte er weiter in den Himmel. Es schien aber vergebens. Anders als vorhin auf dem Baum, sah er nun nichts außer einige Wolken am Himmel. Vielleicht ist das der Sinn bei diesem fliegenden Etwas. Das man es vom Boden aus nicht sehen kann. Sicherlich hat das auch etwas mit Magie zu tun.

Bald war Mittagszeit und natürlich hatte er auch daran gedacht, das sie was auf dem Wasser essen müssen.

„Ich habe einige Früchte gesammelt, während du auf dem Baum warst.“ Erklärte sein Gegenüber auf einmal und öffnete ein großes Bündel. Er wunderte sich schon, was darin steckte, als er es auf dem Boot entdeckte.

„Vielleicht war ich dieses Mal erfolgreicher.“ Wurde noch leicht genervt hinzugefügt, aber der Troll lächelte nur, als er die Himbeeren und die Erdbeeren erblickte. Es klang zwar so, als hätte der Elf diese Arbeit äußerst ungern erledigt, aber er wusste es doch besser.

„Ja, das warst du. Die Beeren sehen alle voll gereift und genießbar aus.“ Ohne weiter zu zögern griff er sich eine rote Frucht und fing an sie zu verspeisen.

„Was? Du hast sie gepflückt, also iss auch was.“ Forderte er den anderen auf, als dieser nicht anfing zu essen. Dann aber kam es ihm in den Sinn.

„Du willst noch etwas von dem Brot haben, stimmt's?“ Ein ein stummes Nicken folgte. Also überreichte er das Verlangte.

Seltsam das die aufbrausend Elfe auch so schüchtern werden kann. Dann noch dieser leichte Schimmer auf den Wangen. Irgendwie fand er es niedlich. Einen Moment später, legte er sein Essen auf seinen Schoß, um sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen. Danach sah er wieder zu seinem Begleiter. Dieser sah ihn nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. John wischte sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel trocken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Die Kletterei und die Sonne muss mir wohl zu Kopf gestiegen sein. Bloß gut, das wir Wasser zum abkühlen um uns haben.“ Er lachte noch kurz über diese Tatsache, um zu verschleiern das in seinem Kopf ganz andere Dinge abliefen. John war sich sicher, das er eben nur so dachte, weil erstens männliche Elfen sehr feminin aussehen und zweitens, er lange mit keiner Frau das Bett geteilt hat.

Trotz all dem kühlen Nass um sich herum, war es dennoch gefährlich hier einfach hinein zu springen. Das Beste war auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Als ich oben auf dem Baum war, da war ein schwebendes Etwas über dem See. Ich kann es mir natürlich auch eingebildet...“

„Hast du nicht. Das ist mein Zuhause. Es kam mir nur nie in den Sinn, es einmal ohne Flügel erreichen zu müssen.“ Zwar wollte er sich ablenken, aber dennoch den Elf nicht traurig machen.

„Wir finden einen Weg.“ Auch wenn John selbst nicht genau wusste, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Schließlich kann man hier nicht einfach eine Leiter oder so was ähnliches bauen. Aber anscheinend hatte er seinen Kompagnon schon mit den Worten allein etwas beruhigt. Dieser erwiderte seinen Satz nämlich mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er fand es schön und fragte sich was Sherlock für Gesichtszüge machte, wenn dieser richtig glücklich ist.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und stopfte sich mehr von diesen Beeren rein. Sollte er Magenschmerzen bekommen, kann er sich wenigstens darauf konzentrieren.


	5. Chapter 5

Diese Reise, die mehr aufgezwungen war, wurde immer eigenartiger für Sherlock. Zwar wollte er alle bei sich Daheim mit dem Troll an seiner Seite nur schocken. Gerade das Gesicht seiner Bruders stellte er sich amüsant vor, wie dieser alle festen Gesichtszüge verlor.

Doch nun fing etwas in ihm an, in einen seltsame Richtung zu gehen, denn er begann seinen Begleiter zu mögen. Es ist nicht bloß Dankbarkeit oder Respekt das er gerettet und versorgt wurde. Es regte ihn auf, dass er nicht wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Fing so Freundschaft wirklich an? Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Selbst wenn er vergiftete wurde und deshalb so dachte, hatte sein Kompagnon doch nichts davon. Zwar kam ihm noch der Gedanke, das diese Nachtelfen John dazu angestiftet haben, ihn von Weg abzubringen oder ihn gar zu töten. Aber er wurde doch vor dem ertrinken bewahrt, also konnte das unmöglich sein. Es wäre auch unnütze Arbeit gewesen.

Bis jetzt saßen sie beide immer noch in dem Boot und wenn er sterben sollte, hätte der Troll genug Chancen gehabt ihn in den See zu befördern. Vom Leben im Schloss kannte er Wasser nur als Getränk oder zum waschen. Deshalb konnte er selbstverständlich auch nicht schwimmen. John musste das nun klar sein, dennoch nutze er das Wissen nicht aus.

Vielleicht machte er sich zu viele Gedanken darum was sein könnte, anstatt daran zu denken was er direkt vor Augen hatte. Die Nachtelfen wurden eindeutig von jemanden beauftragt ihn zu töten. Wahrscheinlich weil er nicht wie geplant, bei dem Sturz vom Baum starb. Wären die zwei Trolle nicht gewesen, dann hätte er sein Ende entgegen sehen müssen.

Nun stand er doppelt in der Schuld dieser Wesen oder sollte er besser sagen, vom dem was bei ihm im Boot saß.

Fast hatten sie dem See überquert, doch als er richtig um sich sah, merkte er das dicke Nebelschwaden sich um sie herum breit gemacht haben. Es war so dicht, er konnte nicht einmal seinen Kameraden oder das andere Ende des Bootes erblicken. Dabei war dies doch nicht so weit weg von ihm.

Plötzlich wurde seine Hand gepackt und er erschrak ein wenig, wie kalt die des anderen ist. Sherlock konnte den anderen im Wasser erkennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser sich dennoch dazu entschlossen, schwimmen zu gehen und er bekam es bei seinen Gedankengängen nur nicht mit.

„Komm rein. Es ist herrlich.“ Seine Hand wurde dabei nicht losgelassen. Ehrlich gesagt ist er ein wenig besorgt, dass der Troll sich so kalt anfühlt. Aber dieser musste selbst wissen, was gut für ihn ist.

„Du weißt, ich kann nicht..“

„Das macht nichts.“ Die Hand war schon bei seinem Unterarm, um ihn weiter in den See zu ziehen. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich so schnell wie möglich lernen, wie man schwimmt und er kann John doch trauen. Somit zog er sich einige Kleider aus, um nicht alles nass zu machen. Selbst wenn er sich dabei immer noch ein wenig unwohl fühlte, denn so weit wie er es sehen konnte war der Troll auch unbekleidet.

Eigentlich war ja nichts dabei. Einfach zwei Männer die in einem See baden. Wenn sein Herz nicht dauern gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern würde, dann wäre alles in Ordnung. Er fragte sich, was dieses pochende Etwas eigentlich erwartet und was diese Nervosität zu bedeuten hat. Es wird sicherlich nichts unsittliches geschehen. Bei so was durfte er nicht die Gedanken verlieren, denn er konnte jetzt keinen roten Kopf gebrauchen. Auch wenn der andere nichts sagte, so hatte dieser schon einige Male seine verfärbten Wangen mitbekommen. Selbst wenn er gefragt wird, warum das passiert, wäre es ihm noch peinlicher es zu erklären. Am Ende würde es ihre Wanderschaft nur verkomplizieren. Oder schlimmer, John würde ihm den Rücken zu kehren und einfach verschwinden. Zwar ist er sich bewusst, das sie beide sich eines Tages wieder verabschieden müssen, aber bis dahin möchte er noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Troll verbringen.

„Nun beeil dich.“ Warum klang die Stimme des anderen so befehlend? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie keine Zeit. Erneut wurde er gegriffen. Dieses Mal am Fuß.

„Na komm schon.“ Dann passierte etwas unvorhergesehenes. Der Troll drückte seine Lippen auf seine Haut. Das diese auch sehr kalt waren, störte ihn gerade nicht, denn sein Kompagnon hörte nicht auf. Mit jeden Stück seines Beines das er mehr ins Wasser gleiten ließ, wanderte John mit seinem Mund weiter hoch. Eine Schauer lief ihm den Nacken herunter und das lag nicht am kühlen Nass.

„John?“ Erkundigte er sich, während dieser schon an einem seiner Oberschenkel angekommen war und ihn mit beiden Armen ins Wasser ziehen wollte. Trotzdem wehrte er sich nicht gegen die abrupte Umklammerung, die ziemlich stark ist. Auch wenn er sich erneut wunderte, warum sein Gegenüber sich so kalt anfühlte. Dieser jedoch, kam langsam mit seinen Küssen immer weiter hinauf. Somit entschied er sich, das die Kälte ihm egal ist, denn er wollte diese Lippen endlich auf seinen spüren. Zwar geschah das schon, als er vom ertrinken gerettet wurde, doch daran erinnerte er sich nicht so gut. Außerdem ist er auch neugierig jemanden mit Eckzähnen so nah an sich heran zu lassen.

Schlagartig bekam aber John etwas auf dem Kopf und er wurde los gelassen. Zumindest von dem Troll, denn irgendwas packte ihn nun von hinten. Haben diese Nachtelfen ihn schon wieder entdeckt? Erneut wurde ins Wasser geschlagen und dieses Mal erkannte er, das ihr Ruder als Waffe benutzt wurde.

„Verschwinde!“ Hörte er nun deutlich die Stimme von John hinter sich. Dieser hatte noch einen Arm um ihn gelegt, damit er ihn leichter aus dem Wasser ziehen konnte. Sherlock ist nun sichtlich irritiert. Ist sein Kompagnon nicht gerade im See gewesen? Doch als er zu dem Fleck blickte, tauchte irgendwas unter. Der Arm um ihn, ließ nicht locker bis er ganz im Boot saß. Der andere beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter, sondern schlug noch einige Male in die Wellen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Wurde er dann ein wenig atemlos gefragt, aber die Augen seines Gegenübers ruhten dabei noch auf dem Wasser. Er konnte nicht antworten, denn das alles eben war ein wenig zu viel für ihn. Als er angesehen wurde, da nickte er nur und darauf bekam er eine Decke umgelegt. Diese zog er ein wenig enger um sich, denn die Kälte kroch schon ein wenig in seinen Körper.

„Was war das?“ Fragte er nach einer Weile, als er sicher war, das John die Gefahr beseitigt hatte.

„Sirenen.“ Und alles machte nun einen Sinn. Diese Wesen waren auch magisch wie er. Nur sie nutzen diese Kraft nur um zu fressen. Gesehen hatte Sherlock noch nie eine dieser Sirenen. Wie auch, wenn man sich sonst nicht im Wasser aufhält?

„Hast du schon einmal etwas von diesen Geschöpfen gehört?“

„Ja, ich habe in einem Buch darüber gelesen.“ Es war wieder eine Sache über die er nicht mehr erfahren wollte, weil er ja dachte, er könnte das Schloss nie verlassen.

„Ich dachte diese Wesen singen.“ Meinte er und blickte auf seine Füße. Nach dem Geschehen von eben, konnte er John einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

„Je nach dem wie sie Lust und Laune haben. Das war zum Glück nur ein einzelnes Exemplar. Mehrere hätten das Boot zum kentern bringen können.“ Damit machte sich der Troll so schnell wie möglich daran, sie von diesem Fleck hier wegzubekommen.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ich eingeschlafen bin. Ansonsten wäre das sicher nicht passiert.“ Hörte er nach einer Weile. Anscheinend dachte der andere es wäre seine Schuld, aber eigentlich stimmt das doch nicht. Er hätte wissen müssen das John niemals so was tun würde, was vorhin geschah.

„Du wusstest wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, das es hier Sirenen gibt.“ Als ob nichts gewesen wäre, verschwand der Nebel und blauer Himmel, mit einer strahlenden Sonne erschien wieder über ihnen. Damit mussten sie schon weit über der Mitte des Sees sein.

Dafür das Sirenen nur ans Essen dachten, waren sie gar nicht so dumm. Ihr Revier lag wahrscheinlich genau im Mittelpunkt des Gewässers, so konnte es niemand vom Ufer genau sehen. Wenn jemand allein zu weit hinaus schwamm, taucht der Nebel auf und schon ist das nächste Mahl serviert.

„Ich glaub wenn du mich noch öfters rettest, kann ich dir das mit meinen Schätzen aus dem Schloss nie zurück zahlen.“ Dabei tat er so, als wäre er eingeschnappt. Er bekam dafür ein Lachen geschenkt.

„Wenn ich dich nicht ins Schloss bringe, glaube ich nicht das ich überhaupt für etwas belohnt werde.“ Stimmt, das ist was der Troll möchte und nicht mehr. Eine Belohnung.

Stumm blickte er wieder auf das Wasser hinaus und wickelte sich währenddessen mehr in die Decke hinein. Vielleicht ist er zu lange mit diesem anderen Wesen zusammen, das er sich nun nach mehr Nähe sehnte. Oder er interpretierte einfach diese Hilfebreitschaft falsch. Er wünschte sich fast, John würde etwas grausames tun, wie in den Geschichten die er als Kind immer hörte. Zumindest hätte er dann einen Grund, warum er sich von seinem Gegenüber fern halten sollte. Das einzige was aber geschah, das er hin und wieder ein wenig bemuttert wurde, dafür kann er John aber nicht hassen.

„Hey! Warum hast du nicht gesagt das diese Vieh dich erwischt hat?!“ Vernahm er die alarmierte Stimme seines Gegenübers. Dieser sah ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht, sondern mehr nach unten. Somit tat er das gleiche und musste erkennen, das er in der tat verwundet war. Die Sirene musste ihn während des Geschehens am linken Bein gekratzt haben. Das aber mehr hinten, so das es erst sichtbar wurde, als das Blut schon auf den Boden des Bootes tropfte.

„Deine Füße sind ja eiskalt! Da wundert es mich nicht, das du nichts gemerkt hast.“ Zwar wollte er sich dagegen wehren, nun von dem echten John berührt zu werden, doch dessen Hände waren so angenehm warm. Außerdem sollte er nicht mit einer offenen Wunde herumlaufen. Auch wenn sie noch so klein war, sie könnte ihn später vielleicht schwächen, wenn es zum erneuten Angriff kommt. So ließ er den Troll machen.

„War doch nicht so falsch, einige Sachen von meiner Hütte mitzunehmen.“ Erklärte sein Gegenüber ein wenig stolz, während er sein Füße noch ein wenig rieb, damit sie warm werden. Die Massage ließ zu seinem missfallen schnell nach, denn sein Beine waren schnell unter der Decke verschwunden. Zwar kam er sich dieses Mal wirklich vor wie ein Kind, das vor dem Schlafen richtig zugedeckt wurde, aber es macht ihm nicht das geringste aus. Wahrscheinlich weil der Schock, fast von einer Sirene gefressen worden zu sein, doch tiefer saß als er dachte.

„So ich hab genug geruht. Wenn du willst, kannst du ein wenig schlafen.“ Wurde ihm vorgeschlagen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Nachher hat er wieder seltsame Träume und spricht bei seinem Glück auch noch im Schlaf. Das konnte er unmöglich geschehen lassen, solange sie auf den Wasser sind. Zwar wird es bald dunkel werden, aber das andere Ufer ist auch nicht mehr so weit weg. Vielleicht trifft er dort auf Krieger von seinem Volk, dann wäre es leichter ins Schloss zu gelangen.

Der Elf hoffte nur, das er nicht von seinem Bruder als erstes gefunden wird. Dieser würde ihm sicherlich nicht die Chance geben, die Umstände zu erklären. Wenn Mycroft den Troll erblickt, dann wird dieser seine eigenen Theorien dazu erfinden. Er wird seinen Freund gefangen nehmen oder schlimmeres, diesen sofort töten. Das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen und somit war er froh, nun ein wenig Bedenkzeit zu haben. So konnte er sich überlegen, wie er John vor den Elfen schützen kann.

Plötzlich machte er halt in seinen Gedanken. Hatte er sein Gegenüber in seinem Kopf gerade wirklich als Freund bezeichnet? Wieso dachte er so was unsinniges oder vielmehr unmögliches?

Zwar könnte er den anderen einfach fragen, ob sie so was wie Freunde waren. Doch er möchte diesen nicht in eine unangenehme Lage bringen.

'Sei nicht albern. Wieso sollte ich mit dir befreundet sein wollen?' Solche Dinge hörte er immer als Kind, wenn andere Elfen nicht wussten wer er war. Damals dachte er wirklich, es lag alles nur daran, das er ein Prinz ist. Somit vertuschte er dieses Detail immer bei den ersten Begegnungen im Schloss. Bald aber fand er heraus, das auch dann niemand mit ihm etwas zu tun haben wollte. Erst als seine Mutter oder sein Vater zu ihm schritt, um etwas zu sagen, da wollten die anderen Elfenkinder plötzlich alle mit ihm spielen. Sie wurden ja teilweise regelrecht von den Eltern dazu gezwungen. Sherlock aber sah schnell, das er solche Leute nicht um sich brauchte. Zwar ging die ganze Prozedur noch einmal von vorn los, als er alt genug zum heiraten war. Doch da er viel älter war, schaffte er aus eigener Kraft die Elfen von sich fern zu halten.

„Also langsam wird’s gruselig.“ Meinte der Troll und er blinzelte. Ihm ist gar nicht bewusst gewesen, das er seinen Kameraden eine Weile nur stumm angestarrt hatte.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, das du das öfter machst.“ Ein wenig beschämt, drehte er sich so weit von John weg, wie es in seiner Position möglich war.

„Hey, ich meinte das nicht als Vorwurf. Du bist sehr schlau und da hat man sicherlich einiges im Kopf. Noch dazu ist deine Situation nicht gerade eine, in der man blindlings seinen Weg gehen sollte.“ Er wendete sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu. Dieser sah flüchtig zu Boden, bevor er sich ein wenig ahnungslos aussehend am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Du musst dir nichts ausdenken. Mir wurde bereits schon öfter gesagt, das ich zu viel in den Tag hinein träume. Ich weiß, das es eine schlechte Eigenschaft ist für..“

„Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!“ Wurde er lautstark unterbrochen. Danach räusperte sich sein Gegenüber ein wenig, wahrscheinlich weil ihm dieser Ausruf von eben nun unangenehm ist.

„Vielleicht willst oder darfst du mir nicht verraten was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Doch ich weiß, wie es ist mit Problemen allein dazustehen. Ja, ich bin ein Troll und ich kann dir keinen Beweis dafür geben, das du mir trauen kannst. Doch wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, auch wenn es nur ein klein wenig ist, dann kannst du mit mir über alles reden.“ Sherlock wusste nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte. Somit starrte er den anderen nur verwundert an. Währenddessen krallten sich seine Fingernägel unter der Decke in seine Arme. Er wollte sich damit davon abhalten, aufzustehen und irgendwas dummes zu tun.

„Danke.“ Es war kaum hörbar, aber nach dem Gesichtszügen des Trolls, musste dieser es vernommen haben. Zu mehr war der Elf aber nicht im Stande und so wurde wieder einige Zeit kein Gespräch auf dem Boot geführt.

„Wach auf! Sherlock, wir sind endlich angekommen.“ Der Angesprochene blinzelte und fragte sich auch gleichzeitig, wann er eingeschlafen ist. Jedenfalls war es jetzt finstere Nacht. Außer Johns Kerze, konnte er nicht viel erkennen.

„Komm schon, steh auf. Du kannst nicht bis zum Morgengrauen im Sitzen schlafen. Da wird dir nur später alles wehtun.“ Was er wollte oder nicht, ist dem anderen wohl egal. Denn dieser zog ihn bestimmend an einer Hand aus dem Boot. Er rechnete schon damit, im Wasser zu landen, aber anscheinend hatte sein Begleiter das Holzstück schon auf das Land gezogen. Dabei saß er doch vorher noch drin. Er kam nicht drum herum daran zu denken, das die Muskeln unter John's Kleidung nicht nur zur Zierde da waren. Zum Glück war es dunkel, so konnten seine glühenden Wangen nicht gesehen werden.

„Hoppla.“ Und dann musste auch noch etwas peinlicheres passieren. Er stolperte über den Rand des Bootes , weil seine Beine noch müde vom sitzen waren, direkt in die Arme des Trolls. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, stieß er sich wieder von diesem weg. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er unsanft auf den Boden landete.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Doch er nickte nur auf die Frage und sah sich um, denn er brauchte Ablenkung.

„Hier sieht es relativ geschützt aus. Soll ich noch ein Feuer machen oder ist dir mit der Decke warm genug?“

„Vergiss das Feuer. Du musst sicher auch müde sein, also leg dich hin und schlafe.“ Damit legte er sich ganz hin und drehte sich von seinem Kompagnon weg. So sollte dieser wissen, das nun das letzte Wort gesprochen war.

„Du musst dich nicht mir diesem dünnen Stoff auf den blanken Boden legen.“ Anscheinend breitete der andere eine weitere Decke hinter ihm auf der Erde aus, denn als das erledigt war, wurde er an der Schulter herumgedreht. Jetzt lag er zwar bequemer, aber blickte wieder auf den Troll.

„Nun rutsch ein wenig weiter her. Das Ding ist groß genug, das wir beide platz haben.“ Somit tat er, was verlangt wurde, wenn auch mit einen genervten Seufzer.

„Ist ja schon gut. Von jetzt an hast du deine Ruhe.“ Erklärte John und blies seine Kerze aus. Danach machte dieser es sich auch mehr bequem, neben ihm. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er immer noch leicht die Umrisse des anderen erkennen. Wieso störte es diesen nicht, so nahe bei jemanden zu liegen, der eigentlich sein Feind ist? Gut, es ist noch eine Armlänge zwischen ihn frei, dennoch machte ihn diese Tatsache unruhig. Das in dieser Baumhöhle ist eine Notlösung gewesen, aber hier regnete es nicht.

Seitdem ihre gemeinsame Reise begonnen hatte, musste er hin und wieder daran denken, das sein Vater vermutlich etwas mit dem Tod von John's Eltern zu tun hatte. Sollte der Troll ihn bis ins Schloss bringen, besteht die Möglichkeit das diese Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Vielleicht ist es sogar ein Befehl seines Bruders gewesen, die Wesen anzugreifen. Leider hatte er keine Anhaltspunkte, außer das der Angriff einige Jahre her ist. Dabei kann dies zehn oder hundert Jahre bedeuten.

Es ist zwar töricht darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen würde sobald er im Schloss war. Aber den anderen einfach niemals wieder zu sehen, ist für ihn kein Weg. Ihm ist bewusst, das seine Familie das von ihm verlangen wird, doch vielleicht gab es einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn die anderen Elfen John richtig kennenlernen. Diese Irene hatte ja auch keine Scheu, seinem Kompagnon zu nahe zu treten. Obwohl, sie ist auch fremd. Das könnte bedeuten, das sie Trolle vorher schon gesehen oder getroffen hat.

Bei dem Gedanken bald heiraten zu müssen, wird ihm auch wieder ganz mulmig. Zwar hielt er nicht viel von den Regeln der Elfen, aber er könnte nach der Hochzeit auch nicht untreu werden. Schließlich konnte diese Frau nichts dafür, das seine Eltern diese Sache beschlossen haben. Vielleicht wird sie auch von ihren Eltern dazu gezwungen. Solange er jedoch hier unten verweilt, konnte er weder mit ihr reden, noch die Zeremonie sonst wie vereiteln. Denn irgendwie konnte er sich vorstellen, das diese Elfe seiner Familie mitgeteilt hat, das sie sich nicht sorgen müssen, weil er bald zurück sein wird. Dabei hat sie sicherlich das mit den ausgerissen Flügeln und dem Troll für sich behalten. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum rings um den See niemand nach ihm sucht. Oder er ist am Ende doch nicht so wichtig, das er die Mühe wert ist.

Er seufzte und fand das er dieser Elfenfrau, die sich seine Verlobte schimpfte, auch nicht so recht über den Weg trauen konnte. Sicherlich trägt auch sie ein Geheimnis mit sich herum. Auch wenn John gefallen an ihr fand, so sollte er aufpassen das diese in Zukunft dem Troll nicht mehr so nahe kommt. Wahrscheinlich beherrscht sie noch mehr magische Kunststückchen, als nur in Glitzerstaub zu erscheinen.

Sherlock vernahm nun, dass der Mann neben ihm gleichmäßig ein- und ausatmete. Das hieß, dieser ist schon in tiefen Schlaf versunken. Einerseits fragte er sich, wie dieser bei all dem Geschehenen, so friedlich schlafen konnte. Andererseits ist es auch unsinnig die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben, um zu grübeln. So schloss auch er seine Augen, denn er brauchte Energie. Wer wusste schon, was am nächsten Tag auf sie zukommen wird. Also ist es das Beste, die ruhigen Momente voll auszunutzen und zu genießen.

Die Sonne schien ihm so ins Gesicht, das es unmöglich war, noch liegen zu bleiben. So drehte er sich weg und öffnete langsam die Augen. Was ein Fehler war, denn er bemerkte nicht das sein Begleiter schon wach ist und nun im See badete. Zwar erblickte er John nur von hinten, aber das genügte um sich peinlich berührt wieder der Sonne zuzuwenden. Er stöhnte genervt, weil diese ihn blendete und weil er so eine Situation am Morgen nicht erwartete.

„Na, auch schon wach? Steh auf und komm auch ins Wasser. Es ist herrlich.“ Der hat gut reden. Warum ist mir nicht aufgefallen, das er aufgestanden ist? Schließlich musste er zum Ufer an mir vorbei gehen. Wahrscheinlich war mein Körper doch mehr entkräftet, als ich dachte. Diese und weitere Gedanken beendete Sherlock schnell.

„Nein. Ich habe fürs erste genug gebadet. Beeil dich lieber, denn ich will schnell weiter.“

„Ja. Du hast Recht. Ich bin gleich fertig.“ Vielleicht ist sein Ton eben zu kühl gewesen, doch er wusste doch auch nicht wie er mit solchen neuen Gegebenheiten umgehen soll. Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich wie er glaubt, er hat lange niemanden um sich herum gehabt, der ihn so behandelt und deswegen kommt diese dumme Idee ständig in ihm auf, das er sich John an den Hals werfen soll.

Als der andere vom Wasser im Trockenen stand, da Entschied er sich, sein Gesicht wenigstens ein wenig zu waschen. Das kalte Nass half ihm, sich auf das wichtigste zu konzentrieren. Und das ist herauszufinden wer ihm seine Flügel genommen hat. Wenn der Troll ihm da unbedingt zu Hand gehen möchte, dann wird er ihn nicht abhalten. Doch er sollte sich auch nicht von diesem aufhalten lassen. Denn egal wie er es dreht und wendet, ein Troll bleibt ein Troll. Ungebildet, hässlich und unsozial.

Es nütze aber nichts, an diesen Lügen, die ihm jahrelang eingeredet wurden festzuhalten. John wusste nicht alles, doch er ist fähig zu lernen und das von ihm. Das kann er von den meisten seiner Artgenossen nicht behaupten. Niemand im Schloss, hörte ihm je richtig zu. Außerdem fand er, das sein Kamerad nun nicht wirklich anders aussah als er. Dieser war halt nur kleiner und besaß einen Schwanz mit Fellbüschel am Ende. Außerdem hatte der Troll deutlich mehr Muskeln und Körperbehaarung. An denen gerade die letzten Wassertropfen von Baden herunter liefen. Die Sonne reflektierte sich sogar noch darin. Doch als der andere sein Oberteil anzog und somit sein Rücken bedeckte, da merkte er erst, das er gestarrt hatte.

Eilig steckte er nochmal sein ganzen Kopf ins Wasser. Natürlich wurde er dann fragend angesehen. Aber redete sich damit heraus, das irgendwas in seinen Haaren klebte.

„Hier.“ Ein Stock wurde ihm gereicht. Sein Kompagnon hatte diesen die ganze Zeit, während sie dem Ufer entlang liefen in der Hand und schnitze mit dem Messer daran herum. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass es eines ihrer Ruder vom Boot war.

„Auch wenn du magisch bist, solltest du wenigstens eine Waffe bei dir tragen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade das Beste. Aber ich denke, du kannst andere damit von dir fern halten.“ Sherlock sah zur Seite und nickte, obwohl er nicht wusste wie er das Ding benutzen soll.

„Du hattest doch schon einmal ein Schwert oder so was in der Hand oder?“ Natürlich musste diese Fragen folgen. Er schüttelte beschämt, doch auch mit knirschenden Zähnen den Kopf. Unsinniges wurde ihm beigebracht, aber keine Selbstverteidigung. Man dachte ja, er würde es so wieso nie brauchen. Das was er aus eigener Hand lernte, wollte er nun nicht dem anderen vorführen, weil er Angst hatte das er ausgelacht wird. Der Troll legte seinen Rucksack zu Boden.

„Greif mich an.“ Irritiert sah er seinen Nebenmann darauf wieder ins Gesicht.

„Wie bitte?“

„Na los! Versuch irgendwie, mich zum fallen zu bringen oder so.“ Wurde weiter gefordert, aber er fand das Ganze doch albern.

„John.“ Meinte er nur und ließ den Stock fallen, um zu zeigen das er nicht Kämpfen möchte.

„Hebe ihn wieder auf. Wenn du denkst, du kannst das nicht machen, weil du mich einfach verletzen könntest, dann hast du dich getäuscht.“ Das Holz wurde für ihn aufgehoben und ihm in die Hände gedrückt.

„Halte es so.“ Erklärte sein Gegenüber und fing dann an, ihn leicht zu schubsen.

„Was soll das werden?“ Dasselbe geschah noch einmal von der anderes Seite.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?“ Er sah, das er nun wütend werden sollte, damit er sich endlich wehrt. Ein heftiger Stoß von hinten folgte. Beinah wäre er zu Boden gestürzt.

„Oh, kann der arme Elf sich nicht auf den Beinen halten.“

„Mir ist klar, dass du mir..“ Doch er brachte seinen Satz nicht einmal zu Ende, da lag er dieses Mal wirklich am Boden. Seine Waffe ließ er dabei auch fallen.

„In Ordnung. Aber denke daran, das du es nicht anders gewollt hattest.“ Somit stand er eilig auf und griff nun seinen Kompagnon an. Dieser jedoch, ist nicht so leicht herumzuschubsen, wie gedacht. Trotz dessen Größe, besaß der Troll eine starke Standhaftigkeit. Das überlegene Lächeln, was der andere nun im Gesicht hatte, erinnerte ihn seltsamerweise für einen Moment an seinen Bruder. Dieser wollte auch immer gegen ihn gewinnen. Als Kind bewunderte er diese Person. Er wollte immer so sein, aber bald sah er das dies ein Fehler war. Mycroft tat nur das was ihm vorgeschrieben wird. Wie alle anderen Elfen. Nur er ist anders, deswegen hält es auch niemand lang genug mit ihm aus. Sollte er überhaupt zurück gehen?

"Vorsicht!" Gerade wollte er seinem Gegner ein Bein stellen, da riss dieser ihn am Arm herum und warf sich auf ihn. Er konnte nur noch verwirrt zu Boden fallen. Als er sich einem Moment später von dem Sturz erholt hat, lag der andere merkwürdigerweise immer noch auf ihn. Zwar nutze er die Chance das eine Ohr zu studieren, doch als ihm die Atmung des Trolls auffiel, wusste er das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Erst dann erblickte er geschockt, das ein Pfeil im Rücken des Trolls steckte.

"John!" Rief er, das half aber alles nichts. Ein weiter Pfeil landete dicht neben ihnen und verströmte bei der Landung eine pulverartige Substanz. Sherlock kannte das, aber das einzige was er nun noch tun konnte ist einschlafen. Denn dafür war dieses Schlafpulver bestens geeignet. Das Letzte was er noch mitbekam, waren merkwürdige Schatten, bevor seine Augen ganz zufielen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als der Troll langsam zu sich kam, brummte nicht nur sein Schädel, sondern auch sein Rücken und seine Glieder schmerzten ziemlich. Blinzelnd sah er sich um, denn ihm schien gerade sehr viel Sonne ins Gesicht. Als sich daran gewöhnt hatte, bemerkte er warum ihm alles wehtat. Er war angekettet wurden.

Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf, um noch klarer zu werden. Anscheinend hatte man sie gefangen genommen, doch von seinem elfenhaften Begleiter fehlte jede Spur. John hoffte das es diesem gut ging, wo immer dieser nun auch steckte.

„Hallo?“ Krächzte er nur, denn sein Hals war sehr trocken. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er solange in der Sonne verweilte. War das eine Foltermethode hier? Wollten sie ihn einfach vertrocknen lassen? Das würde noch eine Weile dauern. Außerdem würde das auch anfangen zu stinken, wenn er Tod war. Jetzt wo er seine Nase benutze, fand er das jetzt schon nicht sehr angenehm roch. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Wunde auf seinem Rücken.

„Ist da jemand?“ Versuchte er es erneut und dieses Mal musste er gehört wurden sein.

„Schweig still, niedere Kreatur!“ Nett, dachte er, aber nun wusste der Troll, das so was wie eine Tür hinter ihm sein musste. Dieser Bewacher schlug nämlich gerade mit irgendwas dagegen. Leider ließen diese Fesseln es nicht zu, das er sich irgendwie umdrehen kann. Vielleicht kann er es ja, aber sein Körper ist zu schwach von dieses Strapazen.

„Wieso bin ich hier?“

„Du wagst es noch, diese törichte Frage zu stellen?!“ Dann wurde etwas gemurmelt, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Offenbar war der Wächter nicht allein und machte sich mit dessen Kompagnon lustig über ihn.

Das hier war nicht fair und es machte ihn wütend, doch egal wie sehr er an den Fesseln zog, nichts geschah außer mehr Schmerzen. Der Troll zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne, als er erneut seine Wunde auf dem Rücken merkte. Das Ding zehrte am meisten an seinem Körper und so musste er sich wieder beruhigen, um diese Verletzung nicht noch mehr zu reizen. So gut es ihm möglich war, versuchte er die Augen wieder zu schließen. Das hielt er bei der Sonneneinstrahlung und seiner körperlichen Verfassung für das Beste. Wahrscheinlich wird der Tod dann auch nicht ganz so schmerzhaft, obwohl sich das noch ewig hinziehen kann.

Alarmierende Geräusche ließen ihn wieder erwachen. Offensichtlich hatte er es doch geschafft einzuschlafen, denn die Sonne war verschwunden. Nun konnte er auch erkennen das vor ihm auf Kopfhöhe ein Fenster ist, das ihm nun die Sterne zeigte. Es wirkte aber nicht wie ein normales Glas, sonst wäre er doch vorher nicht so geblendet wurden. Aber es blieb nicht viel Zeit, das vor sich weiter zu betrachten, denn das was sich hinter ihm abspielte, wurde nun in seinen Ohren viel aufdringlicher.

„Wache, haltet ihn auf! Er ist verwirrt und weiß nicht was er tut.“ Hörte er jemanden rufen. So gut wie es ihm möglich war, drehte er ein wenig den Kopf. Leider reichte es nicht, um zu sehen was hinter ihm geschah.

„Eure Majestät, Ihr solltet das nicht tun! Er wird Euch..“ Vernahm er es nun deutlich hinter sich, denn jemand stand vor seiner Tür. Da möchte also einer einen Blick auf die nieder Kreatur werfen, dachte er noch genervt. Doch er würde jede Chance nutzen, um von hier zu entkommen. Schließlich musste er sein Versprechen einlösen und dem Elf zurück in dieses schwebende Schloss bringen. Vielleicht wurde dieser auch irgendwo hier eingesperrt. Wenn diese Typen seinem Kompagnon etwas angetan haben, dann werden sie aber einen Troll einmal richtig kennenlernen.

„Er wurde sicherlich mit einem Zauber belegt.“

„Nun hör auf, solchen Unsinn von dir zu geben!“ Es wurde hell hinter ihm, aber das verwunderte ihn nicht. Die Stimme die er eben hörte um so mehr, denn sie kam eindeutig von Sherlock.  
„John! Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?“ Dann spürte er schon das seine Fesseln gelöst wurden. Sobald dies geschah, drohte er zu Boden zu fallen. Zwei Arme schützen ihn aber davor. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, denn seine Wunde auf dem Rücken wurde berührt.

„Ich...es..“ Endlich sah er das Gesicht von seinem Kompagnon.

„Ist schon gut.“ Sprach er dem leicht panisch werdenden Elf dazwischen. Seine Verletzung musste wirklich schlimm aussehen, das er nun so geschockt gemustert wurde.

„Kannst du aufstehen?“ Er wollte antworten, aber jemand anders kam ihm dazwischen.

„Was hast du nun vor mit diesem..“

„Sei endlich still!“ Erklärte der Elf neben ihm, der versuchte ihn hier raus zu bringen. John tat wirklich alles, damit er nicht so schwer ist. Aber nun da er ohne Fesseln ist, möchte er nur noch zu Boden fallen.

„Ich werde ihn in mein Zimmer bringen und mich da um ihn kümmern.“

„Bruder, er wird dich töten.“

„Wie oft muss ich noch erklären, das ich es ihm zu verdanken hab das ich noch lebe.“ Das ist das einzige was er noch mitbekam, bevor alles schwarz wurde. Wahrscheinlich gab er nun nach, weil er wusste das er in guten Händen ist.

Als er erneut erwachte, fühlte er sich viel besser. Lag vermutlich daran, das er dieses Mal in einem Bett lag. Es lag auch nicht mehr dieser Gestank in der Luft. Genau konnte er es nicht beschreiben, wonach es gerade roch. Blumig und nach frischen Tau am morgen kam dem ganzen aber schon sehr nah.

Der Troll sollte sich wohl keine Gedanken darum machen. Deswegen entschied er sich die Augen zu öffnen. Zwar ist es auch hell hier in diesem Zimmer, aber Vorhänge vor dem Fenster hinderte die Sonne daran zu stark herein zu scheinen. Ein Gähnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Er trug nun ein Hemd, aus dem leichtesten Stoff das er je auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte. Darunter war ein Verband, der nach dem Aussehen von dem Elf dem das Zimmer gehörte, gebunden wurde. Nicht die beste Arbeit, aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Außerdem konnte er nicht mehr verlangen, wenn der andere das allein an einem Bewusstlosen durchführen musste.

Das Bett von dem Elfen war auch sehr groß, was wohl von einem Prinzen nicht anders zu erwarten war. Doch wo befand sich der Besitzer dieses zu schönen Zimmers? Zwar hatte er sich nicht wirklich vorgestellt, wie Sherlock wohnt, aber das hier hat er auch nicht erwartet. Irgendwie sah man es dem Raum nicht genau an, wem er gehört. Das könnte auch damit zu tun haben, das der Elf hier nicht so er selbst sein darf. Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch daran, das eine andere Person Sherlock seinen Bruder nannte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch ein Elf, aber er konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht so gut aufsehen, deswegen wusste er nicht wie dieser befehlende Kerl aussah. Aber dieser klang sehr kalt und ernst. Anscheinend wehte hier ein anderer Ton unter Geschwistern. Es hat wohl offenbar etwas damit zu tun, weil es Elfen von königlichen Blut sind. Er, als gewöhnlicher Troll, hatte von so was keine Ahnung.

Augenblicklich musste er schlucken, als er daran dachte wie viel Ärger er seinem Kompagnon wohl mit dieser Sache machte. Obwohl, er konnte ja nun wirklich nicht etwas dafür, wenn diese anderen Elfen ihn hier her verschleppen. Schließlich hätten sie nur den Prinz wieder zu sich nehmen müssen.

Nun da er sich besser fühlte, ist er nicht mehr so richtig sauer über diese Entführung, denn wenn sie ihn ignoriert hätten, wäre das Abenteuer auch vorbei gewesen. Das hieß auch, das er seinen neuen Kompagnon nie wieder sehen würde. So fand er die Sache mit der Gefangenschaft nur halb so schlimm, denn eigentlich hatte er schon schlimmeres im Leben durchgemacht. Er hat sich in letzter Zeit nur zu sehr an das friedliche Dasein gewöhnt, das er erst wieder Trainieren muss, um richtig in Kämpferlaune zu kommen.

„Du bist wach. Gut.“ Das riss ihn wieder aus den Gedanken und er sah zur Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Besitzer des Raumes herein gekommen war. Fast hätte er diese Elfe nicht erkannt, die nun vor dem Bett stand und ihn von Kopf bis Fuß überprüft. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das dieser nicht mehr einfache Kleidung von Trollen trägt, sondern eher schöne glänzende Stoffe, wie es einer königlichen Elfe gebührt.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er blickte auf die Decke. Vielleicht ist es besser aufzustehen und doch so schnell wie möglich von hier wegzukommen. Denn er hatte getan was versprochen wurde, Sherlock ist wieder bei seiner Familie und dieser Verlobten.

Aber im Stehen bemerkte er das seine Wunde wohl noch ein wenig Zuwendung brauch, bevor er irgendwo hinging.

„Es.. ich wusste nicht wie..“ Kam es kleinlaut von der Seite, als er dieses Hemd auszog, um sich den Verband genauer anzusehen.

„Habt Ihr irgendwelche Kräuter da oder..“ Er brach ab, als er seine Sachen im Zimmer erblickte.

„Du kannst sie wieder haben. Anscheinend haben die Diener meines Bruders, nichts teuflisches daran entdeckt.“

„Sind die sich da sicher? Also in diesem Topf könnte man schon ein schönes Süppchen mit Elfenbeilage kochen.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der andere grinste. Doch er konnte sich nicht lange damit aufhalten, denn er fand schnell die Tinktur die er noch in seinem Rucksack hatte.

„Wie sieht es denn aus? Blutet es noch oder schlimmer, Eitert es?“ Erkundigte er sich, denn er konnte die Wunde auf seinem Rücken ja nicht selbst sehen.

„Hier, ich habe einen Spiegel.“ Wurde ihm erklärte und der Elf zog ein Tuch von dem besagten Ding. Das würde Molly sicher gefallen, dachte er während er für einen Moment seine Verletzung vergaß. Außer sich im Wasser zu sehen, besaßen nur einige Trolle einen Handspiegel in denen sie sich betrachten können. So etwas brauchte er nicht wirklich, aber in solchen Momenten ist es schon praktisch.

„Ich habe nur die nötigsten Stellen mit klaren Wasser gesäubert. Es ist also verständlich, wenn du dich noch einmal richtig baden möchtest.“ Fügte Sherlock leiser hinzu. Als er diesen ansehen wollte, wendete sich der Elf eilig ab, um ihm zu zeigen wo er sich waschen kann. Hinter einem Vorhang stand eine Badewanne und noch einiges Zubehör auf Regalen darüber. John konnte nicht einmal definieren aus welchen Material das Badeutensil ist. Es sah aus wie eine weiße Muschel, doch es konnte unmöglich eine sein. Oder? Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich warum er darüber nachdachte, was sein Kompagnon besaß.

„Und wo nehmt ihr das Wasser her?“ Wollte er wissen, denn bei ihnen Zuhause musste er das von einem Brunnen schleppen oder Morgentau sammeln. Jetzt befand er sich fast im Himmel, da wird wohl kaum eine solche Quelle existieren.

„Warm oder kalt?“ Wurde er gefragt und der Elf drehte einen Hahn über der Muschel auf.

„Warm, bitte.“ Antwortete er und sah erstaunt zu, wie sich die Wanne füllte.

„Was Magie alles bewirken kann.“

„Eigentlich ist es nur aufgefangenes Regenwasser. Sollte das zu lange ausbleiben, bedienen wir uns auch am See unter uns.“ Darauf hätte er auch wirklich selbst kommen können. Dennoch stellte er die nächste Frage.

„Und wie macht ihr es warm? Mit Feuer?“

„Nein. Wir bündeln mit einem speziellen Glas die Sonnenstrahlen, die dann auf das Wasser scheinen.“

„Das heißt, wenn die Sonne nicht scheint, könnt ihr nicht warm baden gehen.“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat oder wo er war, fing er an sich zu entkleiden. Denn es kam nicht oft für den Troll vor, dass er sich in warmen Wasser waschen durfte.

„Na ja, die anderen vielleicht nicht.“ Hörte er hinter sich. Nun bemerkte er erst, das der andere sich vielleicht unwohl fühlte. Somit zog der denn Vorhang wieder zu. Der Stoff war hell, so ließ er dennoch genug Licht durch, dass er alles sehen konnte.

„Was sind das hier für bunte Flaschen?“

„Badezusätze. Es steht dir frei, dich zu bedienen.“ Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und nahm sich die erste Flasche an die er herankam. Er öffnete sie und schnupperte daran und irgendwie ist das nicht, was er erwartet hatte.

„Wo hast du denn das her?“

„Welche Farbe?“ Da erinnerte er sich, das Sherlock nicht durch den Vorhang sehen konnte.

„Grün mit irgendeiner weißen Aufschrift, die ich nicht entziffern kann. Das stinkt ja wie als ob irgendwas vergammelt. Wer badet denn in so was? Oder sollte ich viel mehr fragen, wer hat dich so gern, das er dir so ein Geschenk macht?“

„Das habe ich mir selbst besorgt. Es ist ein besonderer Duft.“

„Ja, um jeden auf zwanzig Schritte fern zu halten.“

„Du hast es erfasst. Das Mittel riecht für jeden anders. Jeder hat bei den schönen Düften auch verschiedene Vorlieben. Das gilt auch für die schlechten Gerüche.“

„Für was brauchst du denn so was? Ich meine wenn du willst, das andere sich von dir fern halten, iss einfach Bohneneintopf mit Zwiebeln. Jedenfalls musste ich auch auf die harte Tour lernen, das man auf diese Weise keine Frau herumkriegt.“ Er hörte wie der Elf kurz lachte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich einstellen, um mich in Zukunft in solchen Dingen zu beraten.“

„Ich glaub wenn ich hier bleibe, wird deine Familie auch anfangen dich zu meiden.“ Es war nicht beabsichtigt von ihm, die Stimmung so zu kippen. Doch er bemerkte irgendwie, das gerade was Falsches geäußerte hatte. Er möchte ja auch nicht einfach wieder in sein Dorf mit seiner leeren Hütte, aber es ist auch keine Lösung wenn er einfach hier bleibt.

Erst als er wieder beim anziehen war, sprach er wieder mit dem Elf.

„Ist mir ein bisschen unangenehm, in so feinen Sachen herumzustolzieren. Was ist mit meiner Kleidung geschehen? Benutzt um den Ofen anzuheizen?“

„Leider so was ähnliches. Sie wollten wirklich sicher gehen, das du mir nichts tun kannst.“ Sherlock sprach es vielleicht so locker vorhin aus, aber er erkannte jetzt, das es schwer für diesen sein musste, die Gegenstände eines Trolls wieder zu besorgen.

„Hier.“ Es wurde ihm ein kleines Glas hingehalten das irgendeine glitzernde Flüssigkeit beinhaltet.

„Was ist das?“ Erkundigt er sich, während er vorsichtig den Korken entfernte.

„Auch eine Art Heilpaste.“ Es konnte nicht schaden, es zu benutzen wenn es ihm angeboten wurde. Vielleicht waren Elfen erfahrener in der Heilkunst als seine Spezies. Bevor er aber sein Finger in das Fläschchen eintauchen konnte, fiel ihm ein das er das Zeug nicht für seine Handgelenke verschwenden konnte. Es sieht wenig und auch teuer aus, so sollte er es nur für die größte Wunde verwenden.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..“ Der andere nickte leicht. Es kam ihm fast schüchtern vor, doch das musste er sich einbilden. Sherlock beeilte sich auch, tauchte einen Finger in die Paste und drückte diesen flüchtig genau in seine Verletzung.

„Hey, das..“ Der Troll hörte auf sich zu beschweren, als er ein seltsames Kribbeln auf dem Rücken bemerkte.

„Was hast du mir da drauf geschmiert?“ Eilig stellte er sich dabei vor den Spiegel um seine Wunde anzusehen. Doch als er seinen Rücken erblickte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Keine offene Wunde, Blut oder sogar eine Narbe. Seine Haut und Haare waren wie immer, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Aber wie?“ Nun starrte er den Elf ungläubig an.

„Das ist..“ Mehr konnte ihm gar nicht erklärt werden, da wurde schon die Tür aufgerissen. Im selben Moment, wurde er zur Seite gestoßen.

„Was ist hier los?! Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das du diesen Troll frei gelassen hast.“ Der Angesprochene versteckte eilig, das Fläschchen hinter seinem Rücken. Anscheinend war es diesem nicht wirklich erlaubt, es in den Händen zu halten. Der Troll überlegte schon scherzhaft ob ihm jetzt Flügel oder so wachsen, denn das Kribbeln lies nur langsam wieder nach.  
Eilig zog er sich doch wieder ein Hemd an, auch wenn es nicht seine Kleider waren. Er konnte auch nicht halbnackt herumstehen, denn auf den Herrn der hereinstürmte, folgte schnell eine Dame. Wahrscheinlich erblickte niemand ihn, weil der Raum so groß war und er hinter den Spiegel geschubst wurde.

„Sherlock, ist das wahr?“ Möchte nun diese Frau wissen und er überlegte, ob das die Mutter seines elfenhaften Kompagnon war. Zumindest gab es in der Schönheit eine Ähnlichkeit.

„Ihr beide wart ja nicht da. Ich konnte somit nichts erklären, als ich nach drei Tagen Schlaf endlich aufgewacht bin.“ Moment Mal! Wenn er so lange geschlafen hat, dann war ich doch länger in diesem Gefängnis als gedacht. John sah ein, das diese Information nun auch nicht mehr viel Wert war.

„Man sah nur, das diese Bestie dich angegriffen hat. Woher sollte man denn wissen, das man dir schon die Flügel genommen hatte? Sei deinem Bruder wegen dem Schlafpulver nicht böse. Er hat getan was er konnte, um dich zu retten.“

„John hat mich nicht angegriffen. Ein Nachtelfe hat einen Zauber über mich gelegt und mir dann die Flügel ausgerissen.“

„John? Ist das der Name dieses Trolls. Dein Bruder hat ja schon gesagt, das dieser einen Zauber über dich gelegt hat, damit..

„Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?! Nachtelfen haben versucht mich zu töten. Wenn ich nicht in diesem Dorf gelandet wäre, dann hättet ihr jetzt einen Sohn weniger. Doch vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen.“ Wie kann er so was sagen, aber anscheinend hören seinen Eltern ihm dennoch nicht richtig zu. Ich weiß noch nicht was ich tun soll, aber ich kann ihn auch nicht allein da drüben stehen lassen. Wenn die ganze Zeit hier so mit Sherlock umgesprungen wird, da wundert es mich wirklich, dass er hier wieder hin wollte. Vielleicht gibt es hier auch Anhaltspunkte dafür, wie er seine Flügel wiederbekommt. Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Magie hat sicherlich auch ihre Grenzen.

So holte der Troll noch einmal tief Luft und trat zu den Leuten, die fast alle viel größer waren als er. Natürlich wurde sofort angesehen, als wäre er ein Wolf und wollte gleich ein Schaf reißen. Jeder nahm auch Abstand, nur Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, als die anderen so ein Theater aufführten.

„Du hast ihn in dein Zimmer gebracht?!“ Fassungslos sah ihn ein Elf an, der ihm beim näher treten vorkam wie der König.

„Sind das deine Eltern?“ Er bekam ein Kopfnicken, was so viel sagen sollte wie, leider ja.

„Ich möchte wirklich kein Ärger machen.“ Bei seiner Erklärung sollte er versuchen, nicht näher an das Königspaar heranzutreten. Denn zwei Wachen hielten ihm sofort Speerspitzen ins Gesicht.

„Aber er hat Recht. Einige anderen Elfen haben versucht euren Sohn zu töten.“

„Schweig still, Bestie! Das denkst du..“ Plötzlich wurde ein Schwert gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet, aber sein Kompagnon zog ihn an der Schulter schon hinter sich. Jetzt hatte er auch einen Blick zur Tür hinaus. Anscheinend waren viele Elfen hier eine 'Bestie' zu sehen. Also so aufregend fand er sich selbst zwar nicht, aber er konnte die Neugier auch irgendwie verstehen.

„Weder du, noch Mycroft, noch sonst jemand in diesem Schloss wird ihm etwas antun!“

„Es stimmt wirklich, dein Kopf wurde mit irgendeiner Magie vernebelt.“

„Erstens beherrschen wir Trolle keine Magie und zweitens, wenn ich so was könnte, würde ich die bestimmt nicht einsetzten um so eine idiotische Elfe herumzukriegen.“ Stille.

„Das war nicht sehr hilfreich, John.“ Seinem Kompagnon musste das Gesicht wehtun, denn er sah doch das dieser ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Zumindest hatte dieser seinen scherzhaften Ton eben mitbekommen.

„Ich hab's gemerkt, aber ich weiß auch nicht wie..“ Dann kam wieder ein Speer zwischen ihnen, weil beim sprechen eine Geste gemacht hatte.

„Siehst du? Er wollte..“

„Ja Vater, ich sehe es. Er wollte mich gerade mit seinen Händen zu Tode gestikulieren. Bloß gut, das deine Wächter mich davor geschützt haben.“ Eigentlich ist die Situation alles andere als witzig, aber er konnte nicht anders und musste kurz lachen. Sollte er je im Dorf davon berichten dürfen, dann fanden die das sicherlich auch amüsant.

„Genug!“ Der König wurde lauter und er versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen.

„Mir ist egal, was vorgefallen ist. Wichtig ist nur, das du mein Sohn sicher wieder daheim bist, damit wir die Zeremonie endlich vorbereiten können.“ Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, das Sherlock gerade erst hier angekommen ist und schon heiraten soll. Das ist das einzige was ihn bei dem Wort Zeremonie in den Sinn kommt. Vielleicht werden solche Dinge auch bei anderen Situationen durchgeführt.

„Wir haben deine Braut schon kennengelernt. Durch sie wussten wir auch, das es dir gut geht. Sie wird dir eine gute Frau sein.“ Kam es nun aus den Mund der Königin und John musste es sich stark verkneifen, mit den Augen zu rollen. Die wollten also seinen Kompagnon wirklich schnell zu einer Hochzeit bringen und so tun, als wäre das mit dessen Flügeln nicht passiert.  
Jetzt wo er sich so umsah, da konnte er die Dinger der anderen Elfen betrachten. Jede Person hatte ihre eigene Art von Flügeln, aber alle sahen irgendwie aus wie durchsichtiges dünnes Glas. Flüchtig sah er Sherlock auf den Rücken und fragte sich, wie dessen Flügel wohl aussahen.

'Keinen Anstand. So direkt. Trolle kennen eben so was nicht.' Hörte er einige Elfen flüstern während das Königspaar weiter mit ihrem Sohn diskutiert. Schnell fand er die Gesichter zu den Stimmen und sah sie grimmig an. Das führte dazu, das sie verstummten. Zwar würde er hier keinem etwas tun, aber er muss sich auch nicht alles gefallen lassen.

„Ich werde sie nicht heiraten! Ist es euch noch nicht aufgefallen? Mir wurden die Flügel genommen.“ Damit lenkte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Sherlock und seinen Eltern.

„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wichtig. Sie meinte sie würde dich auch ohne Flügel heiraten.“

„Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben, ihm die Dinger wieder zu geben.“ Dafür bekam John jetzt einen bösen Blick von allen Elfen die noch fliegen konnten geschenkt. Nur dir Person neben ihm, schien begeistert.

„So ein Unsinn kann nur von einem Troll kommen. Wisst ihr denn gar nichts? Wenn die Flügel einer Elfe erst einmal fort sind, kann man sie nicht so einfach wieder beschaffen.“ Erklärte ihm der König genervt.

„Also ist es möglich?“ Denn das Gegenteil wurde gerade ja nicht behauptet. Wieder wurde er von dem Herrscher angesehen, als wollte dieser ihn sofort töten oder schlimmeres.

„Es geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an. Sherlock du wirst demnächst an der Zeremonie teilhaben. Und wenn du dazu gezwungen werden musst, dann sei es so! Wache, führt denn Troll wieder in die Sonnenkammer, damit..“

„Solange wie er hier ist, wird er in meinem Zimmer bleiben und bevor ich nicht erfahren habe, wer mir die Flügel gestohlen hat, werde ich leider nicht heiraten können.“ Damit schob sich die flügellose Elfe wieder vor den Troll.

„Sherlock, nun sein doch vernünftig. Ich weiß, das du neugierig bist und denkst das diese Wesen sich studieren lassen. Doch je mehr du ihn wieder zu Kräften kommen lässt, so sehr wirst du das auch später bereuen.“ Der Angesprochene seufzte genervt, aber dann er erschien ein kleines fast gemeines Lächeln auf dessen Lippen.

„Als ich verletzt war, trug dieser Troll mich in sein Dorf.“ Das wurde so laut und deutlich gesagt, damit es wahrscheinlich alle mitbekommen.

„Er hat mich verpflegt und auf mich aufgepasst, als ich verwundet war. Ich lag in seinem Bett und man kann sagen, das niemand von uns einem Troll je so nahe war.“

„Hey, mach über so was keine Witze.“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken boxte er den Prinzen leicht in die Seite. Die Wachen waren zwar schnell zu Stelle, doch das nütze nichts. Sie kamen mit ihren Waffen nicht dicht genug an ihn heran. Sein Kompagnon äußerte dann noch etwas laut und deutlich, doch er verstand dieses Mal kein Wort. Ist das die Sprache die nur Elfen beherrschen? Ihm kam in den Sinn, das Molly das einmal erwähnt hat. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch mit Sherlock darüber unterhalten, als er die beiden allein ließ. Ein wenig zuhören hätte vielleicht nicht geschadet, denn dann wüsste er wahrscheinlich, worum es hier ging. Als der Besitzer des Zimmers fertig mit seiner Rede war, starrten sie ihn alle noch irritierten und geschockter an. Einige Damen schienen sogar in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Die Mutter des Prinzen war auch sehr nahe dran. Sie hielt sich aber am Arm ihres Gemahls fest.

„Fürs erste kann ich nichts dagegen tun, um dir zu helfen. Doch du kennst die Regeln und was passiert, solltet ihr zwei dagegen verstoßen.“ Es kam ihm vor, als wäre der Vater seines Kompagnons nun fast angewidert von seinem Anblick und so stolzierten alle wieder hinaus. Die Tür wurde von außen verschlossen.

„Die schließen uns einfach in dein Zimmer ein?“

„Ach, das machen sie immer, wenn sie noch nicht wissen wie sie mich bestrafen sollen.“ John fand das zwar eigenartig, aber da konnte er im Moment auch nichts dagegen tun.

„Was hast du eben gesagt?“

„Ich sagte das machen die immer..“

„Nein. Das habe ich verstanden. Ich meine, als deine Eltern noch hier standen. Du hast in irgendeiner fremden Sprache geredet. Ist das Elfisch oder so? Jedenfalls habe ich kein Wort verstanden.“ Sein Zimmergenosse wendete des Gesicht ab, als er ihn ansehen wollte.

„Auf jeden Fall muss es deinen Vater noch wütender gemacht haben. Irgendwie behagt es mir nicht, das du meinetwegen Streit mit ihnen hast.“

„Denk nicht darüber nach. Ich hätte mich so wieso mit ihnen wegen der Hochzeit gestritten.“

„So, was war es nun?“ Versucht der andere ihm etwa auszuweichen. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das die Worte in dieser fremdartigen Sprache ihn schützen konnten. Wenigstens für eine Weile.

„Warum ist es denn so wichtig?“

„Warum? Dein Vater wollte mich vorher noch in der Sonne brutzeln lassen, aber dann geht er einfach raus. Ich bin zwar nicht der schlauste, aber du musst was gesagt haben, dass sich selbst ein König hier nicht dagegen wenden darf. Da bin ich schon neugierig welche Worte so machtvoll in eurer Sprache sind.“

„Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Mein Vater ist nur launisch. Es langweilt ihn wahrscheinlich einen Troll nur in die Sonne zu stellen. Deswegen bist du erst einmal frei, weil er sich andere Dinge mit meinem Bruder ausdenkt.“ John nutze den Moment aus, um sich an seinen Kameraden heran zu schleichen, denn der würdigte ihm bei der Erklärung keines Blickes. Als er dann dicht neben dem Elf stand, um diesen ins Gesicht zu sehen, nahm dieser erneut reiß aus.

„Das war gelogen oder? Ich sehe es dir doch an. Wieso sollten sie etwas aufwendiges für einen Troll tun? Ich habe die Blicke doch mitbekommen, denn ich bin nicht blind. Dennoch finde ich, sie sollten sich mehr mit dir beschäftigen. Nicht nur befehlen, was du tun solltest.“

„Wie du schon bemerkt hast, bin ich nicht wirklich die Person für gute Gesellschaft.“ Warum hatte er bei diesen Worten das Gefühl, das er den Hofstaat hier eine Lektion erteilen möchte. Ja, Sherlock hatte seine kleinen Macken, wenn man es so nennen will, aber er ist dennoch ganz in Ordnung. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht den Wunsch gehabt, diese Elfe für immer aus seinem Leben verbannen zu wollen.

„Stimmt. Du redest manchmal viel zu viel und weißt immer alles besser. Was nervigeres kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“ Meinte er scherzhaft und legte noch seine Hand auf eine Schulter des anderen. Dieser sah ihn darauf mit großen Augen an. Diese Gesichtszüge konnte er nicht wirklich lesen, doch er schüttelte alles ab was aufkommen wollte und packte sein Gegenüber leicht an den Oberarmen, damit dieser nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

„Also? Was hast du deinen Eltern erzählt?“ Erst erklang ein genervter Seufzer, aber der Elf sah vermutlich ein, das er keine andere Wahl hatte.

„Ich erklärte ihnen das du mein Freund bist.“ Es war fast unhörbar, doch dank seiner Ohren konnte man noch so leise sprechen, er würde es verstehen. Auch wenn der andere Größer ist, so ließ ihn der hängende Kopf und Schultern plötzlich kleiner und verletzlicher aussehen.

„Hey, sieh mich an.“ Damit ging er mit seinen Fingern, die auf einmal viel grober aussehen als sonst, an das Kinn des Elfen heran, um es leicht anzuheben.

„Seit ihr nicht eine stolze Rasse? Also lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Schon gar nicht in der Gegenwart eines Trolls. Nachher denke ich noch, du hast Gefühle oder so was und bist verletzlich.“ Er lächelte noch leicht, damit der andere wusste, wie es gemeint war. Sein Fingerspitzen verweilten immer noch am Kinn des Elfen. Er wunderte sich wie etwas sich so zart unter seine Fingern anfühlen konnte. Schnell verbannte er jegliche Gedanken, um sich wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Es ist also in Ordnung?“

„Das wir Freunde sind? Kommt darauf an, was du davon hältst. Für mich ist es in Ordnung.“ Auch wenn diese Freundschaft nicht lange halten wird, denn sobald ich hier raus befördert werde, sind unsere Leben wieder wie getrennte Welten. Du hier oben und ich unten im Wald.

Diese Gedanken wollte der Troll aber nicht auf seinem Gesicht zeigen und deshalb tat er so, als hätte er etwas Interessantes im Raum entdeckt. Die Gefühlssache lag ihnen wohl beiden nicht und somit wollte er Sherlock auch ablenken, indem dieser ihm etwas erklären muss. Darin ist der Elf nämlich sehr gut.


	7. Chapter 7

Er hatte es zusammen mit dem Troll geschafft einen Weg zu finden, wie sie seine Flügel wiederbekommen können. Oder zumindest denjenigen bestrafen, der sie genommen hat.  
Der Elf musste sich ständig daran erinnern, wer er war und was er tat. Denn seit die Untersuchen in diesem Schloss mit John begonnen hatten, konnte er seltsamerweise nicht aufhören zu erfreut zu grinsen. Es war nicht das Lächeln, zu dem er sich zwang wenn irgend ein Fest anstand, denn er hatte sich schon damit erwischt. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in einer Vase, als sie beide sich zu den Räumen schlichen, in den alles Verbotene verschlossen ist. Es durfte nicht sein, dass er selbst hier oben Spaß mit dem anderen hat. Dennoch ist John der erste, der ihn nicht gleich für alles verurteilt. Aber er sollte sich auf wichtigeres konzentrieren und nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er seinen andersartiger Begleiter auf eine eher ungewöhnliche Weise mag.

Der Troll hat schon irgendwie Recht, wenn dieser meinte, das es Schade ist all diese Sachen wegzusperren. Früher stellte er seinen Eltern ständig die Frage, weshalb sie das Zeug besaßen wenn es doch verboten ist. Doch sein Vater meinte immer nur, damit es anderen nicht in die Hände fällt. Das war bestimmt auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit, denn man konnte diese Dinge auch auf irgendeinen Weg zerstören, damit niemand heran kam, aber das geschah auch nie.

„Also wenn sie mich schon hassen müssen, haben sie danach wenigstens einen Grund.“ Diese Bemerkung gab John zum besten, als dieser eine Wache ausschaltete, die den Raum mit verbotenen Büchern bewachen sollte. Auch er war für einen Moment besorgt, das der Troll so einfach jemanden seinesgleichen töten konnte. Doch er erkannte schnell, dass der Wachmann nur bewusstlos war. Innerlich rügte er sich selbst für diese beschämenden Gedanken, denn sein Begleiter zeigte ihm mehrmals das man ihm vertrauen kann.

„Ist eigentlich wie eine kleine Bibliothek.“

„Nur alles ist verboten. Hier verbotener Staub, der nicht weggefegt werden darf.“ Manchmal wunderte er sich ob der andere nur lachte, weil er nicht unhöflich sein wollte oder ob dieser ihn wirklich amüsant fand. Es ist genau wie sein eigenes Lächeln, es ist schwierig heraus zu finden, warum genau es geschah.  
Aber Sherlock erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, das dies nicht von Bedeutung war und alles bald wieder vorbei sein wird, sobald er seine Flügel wieder besaß oder Rache genommen hat.

„Wenn das hier verboten ist, warum kennst.. Du warst schon öfters hier drin, nicht wahr? Ach was frage ich eigentlich? Natürlich bist du schon hier gewesen.“ Das wurde ihm aber nicht in einem bösen Ton gesagt, wie er es von seinen Eltern kannte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das der Troll seine Neugierde zwar manchmal nervig fand, doch sie auch bewunderte.

Laut würde er es nie zugeben, aber es ist schön einen Freund zu haben, der teilweise dachte er sei in Ordnung. Allein wenn er daran dachte, das der Troll offen vor ihm bestätigte dass sie Freunde sind, bekam er erneut eine leichte Gänsehaut vor Aufregung. Vielleicht ist er im Laufe ihres Beisammenseins, irgendwann einmal im Stande zu offenbaren, wie viel ihm das bedeutet. Für jetzt traute er sich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. Er hasste es, denn er war sonst nie feige wenn es ums reden ging.

„Und was denkst du?“ Irritiert sah er von seinen Schriften auf. Da sie das Buch mit den wertvollen Informationen nicht mitnehmen konnten, weil ein Zauber auf dem Raum lag, konnte er sich nur Notizen machen. Wobei er mehr auch nicht brauchte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich bei diesen Büchern aufhielt, sah er immer kein Ende, um von diesem Ort wieder weg zu gehen. Es war fast so, als zwang ihn eine fremde Kraft noch mehr Bücher zu durchforsten. Ja, er war schon öfters dort, dennoch sah er trotzdem noch nicht alles.

„Sherlock?“ Jetzt sah er doch rüber zu dem Troll. Er hatte sich in den Jahren so daran gewöhnt allein zu sein, das es nun sehr ungewohnt war, dass noch jemand in seinem Zimmer verweilt. Na ja, abgesehen von diesen Treffen mit dem Bogenschützen. Aber das ist lange her und er möchte auch nicht daran denken, wenn er nun jemanden bei sich hatte der besser war.

Dennoch musste dieser auch öfters Anläufe nehmen, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Anders als seine Verwandten, nahm ihm sein Kompagnon die tiefen Gedankengänge nicht übel.

„Ich weiß, du musst viel für diese Reise vorbereiten, aber du solltest auch einmal etwas essen und schlafen. Du hast mit den Aufzeichnungen begonnen da stand die Sonne noch hoch am Himmel.“ Er sah aus seinem Fenster, um zu prüfen wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, denn solange saß er nun auch nicht an seinem Schreibtisch. Aber der Himmel hing schon voller Sterne und einem Halbmond. Somit schrieb er noch zu Ende was er gerade begonnen hatte und erhob sich dann. Denn der Troll würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er tat was verlangt wird.

„Hier. Ein sehr mutiger Diener brachte dies.“ Der Elf rollte daraufhin mit den Augen, denn sie sind nun fünf Tage hier und wenn sein Gegenüber wirklich jemanden fressen wollte, hätte dieser es schon längst getan. In seinem Kopf ist es immer noch amüsant, wenn Mycroft angeknabbert wird. Aber wenn er daran dachte, kam auch schnell die Szene mit der Sirene in ihm hoch und dann hatte er ein Bild vor Augen wie er angeknabbert wird, nur nicht auf die blutrünstige Art.

Wenn er John wirklich dazu bringen möchte, mit ihm zu gehen, dann musste er aufhören an so etwas zu denken. Bis jetzt ist noch nicht einmal klar, ob er den Troll unversehrt aus dem Schloss bekam. Sollte seine Familie diesem Wesen wirklich etwas zu Leide tun, dann wird es keine Hochzeit geben und er wird diesen Elfen für ewig den Rücken kehren. Wenn es wirklich keinen Weg gab, seine Flügel wieder zu besorgen, dann ist dies doch die beste Idee. Denn er würde diese bemitleidenden Blicke nicht lange ertragen. Zwar war ihm klar, das er auch für John so angesehen wurde, aber auch weil die Dinger auf seinem Rücken fehlen. Sollen sie es doch alle zugeben, das er ohne Flügel nicht mehr hier her passte. Seine Eltern konnten aber so wütend sein wie sie wollten, sie würden ihn doch nicht einfach hinaus werfen. Schließlich ist einen Troll zu beherbergen schon ein guter Grund dafür.

Nach dem er etwas gegessen hatte, legte er sich in sein Bett. Noch nie kam ihm es so groß vor, denn John lag unten am See nicht so weit von ihm weg. Zwar meinte dieser, das er auch auf dem Boden oder so schlafen könnte, aber das wollte er nicht hinnehmen. Sherlock durfte im Haus und im Bett von dem anderen schlafen und nun möchte er das zurück geben. Zwar hatten sie unzählige Gästezimmer, doch er konnte keinen da draußen richtig trauen. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, ist der Troll eines morgens verschwunden und er wird nie erfahren wohin. Somit hielt er es für das Beste, seine Tür auch von innen magisch zu verriegeln. Sobald er dann einschläft, konnte niemand mehr diesen Raum betreten.

Trotz allem rollte er sich dann zum Rand seines Bettes, so das sein Gast seinen Rücken ansehen musste. Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer, seine Gedanken bei der Wiederbeschaffung seiner Flügel zu lassen? Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch schuldig, weil er John angelogen hatte. Das was er in ihrer Sprache zu seinen Eltern sagte, ist nicht dasselbe was seinem Freund erklärte. Ob dieser wütend wird, wenn die Wahrheit herauskommt? Er könnte es doch als Missverständnis aufklären.

„Schläfst du schon?“ Vernahm er es plötzlich und er zuckte sogar ein wenig zusammen, denn eigentlich dachte er der Troll wolle sofort schlafen.

„Nun benimmst du dich noch ängstlicher, als unten im Wald. Es ist dein Bett. Also rutsch etwas in die Mitte oder du fällst in der Nacht noch raus. Oder soll ich vielleicht nicht doch..“

„Nein.“ Das kam wohl ein wenig laut herüber und der Elf könnte sich selbst Ohrfeigen dafür. Dennoch konnte er sich seine Nervosität auch nicht erklären.

„Was ich dich eigentlich vorhin schon fragen wollte..“ Anscheinend bekam sein Bettnachbar nichts von seinem Gefühlsleben mit oder dieser ist nur höflich und ignoriert es. Er ist dankbar dafür, denn es zu erklären wäre doch zu schwierig.

„..na ja, nachdem du jetzt weißt wie du deine Flügel wieder bekommst. Ich meine, wirst du..“ Nun war der Elf irritiert und drehte sich doch herum. Dem Troll fiel es schwer seine Worte zu finden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum es diesem gerade so ging.

„Natürlich. Jetzt musst du mich wieder so anstarren. Also ob es das Ganze besser macht.“ Im Schneidersitz und verschränkten Armen saß der andere nun da. Der Blick stur gerade aus und der Schwanz schlug auf dem Bett hin und her.

Das fand Sherlock in der Tat eigenartig und interessant zugleich, denn so hatte sich sein Kompagnon noch nicht vor ihm verhalten. Er kannte diesen wütend, doch nun war da noch etwas anderes, was er nicht deuten konnte. Irgendwie blieb er dennoch auf seiner Seite wie versteinert, denn er wollte trotz Neugier nicht näher rücken.

„Ich wollte nur..“ Dieses Mal unterbrach John seinen Satz, weil so einen bekannte goldene Substanz von oben herab rieselte. Der Elf schob genervt die Brauen zusammen und fragte sich, was die Elfendame schon wieder wollte. Dieses Mal ist er aber vorbereiten und griff nach etwas, das er unter dem Bett lagerte. Der leuchtende Staub begann schon Form anzunehmen und so schnell war er gar nicht, da lag die nicht erwünschte Frau auf dem Troll.

„Oh, eigentlich habe ich hier jemand anderen vermutet.“ Meinte sie leicht grinsend und der andere erwiderte dies auch noch.

„Hallo nochmal. Sie suchen wahrscheinlich ihn.“ Dabei wurde auf Sherlock gezeigt, aber sein Kamerad sah ihn nicht an. Die Elfe war auch nicht gerade abgeneigt, von dem anderen Wesen. Er wunderte sich schon, ob die zwei es bemerken würden, wenn er den Raum verlässt.

„Zwar seit Ihr nicht besonders schwer, aber könntet Ihr dennoch von mir herunter gehen.“ Entweder möchte John sie nicht anfassen, was er gut fand, aber er war bestimmt auch, weil dieser dachte er würde sich verbrennen oder so was, weil alles so glühte. Erst dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Also verschwendete er auch keinen weiteren Moment und stieß die Dame von dem Troll herunter. Er war überrascht und erleichtert zugleich, dass dies so einfach war.

„Ein paar Manieren muss ich Euch wohl noch beibringen.“ Sie lachte und kam geschwind an ihn heran, um ihn zu berühren. Es sah noch schlimmer aus, denn sie möchte ihn anscheinend küssen. Nun ist es unmöglich noch auszuweichen, bei dieser Geschwindigkeit und so musste dies wohl geschehen. Aber das erwartete blieb aus, denn als er runter sah, erkannte er das John seine Faust durch die Elfe schlug. Das brachte diese dazu wieder zu Staub zu zerfallen.

„Dann eben keinen Kuss. Es ist nett von diesem Troll, das er Euch half wieder hier her zu finden. Doch wenn er weiter so stört, sollte er lieber gehen. Ihr behaltet ihn doch sowieso nur, um gegen Eure Eltern zu rebellieren.“ Sie tauchte wieder in ihre ganzen Form vor dem Bett auf.

„Seid Ihr für solche Dinge nicht langsam zu alt? Jedenfalls möchte ich endlich wissen, wann die Zeremonie stattfinden soll.“

„Sobald ich meine Flügel wieder habe. Gibt es dafür keinen Weg, wird es keine Hochzeit geben.“ Denn wenn er nicht mehr fliegen konnte, dann kann er auch von hier fort gehen. Die Idee gefiel ihm immer mehr. Vielleicht konnte er heimlich in der Nähe von den Trollen wohnen. Eines Tages wird er dann nur zufällig vorbei gehen und..

„Es gibt dafür keinen Weg. Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn Ihr keine besitzt.“

„Ihr hättet von Anfang an nicht auf das Versprechen meiner Eltern hören sollen. Wärt Ihr zuerst zu mir gekommen, dann könntet Ihr euch die kleinen Tricks hier sparen.“ Das machte sie wohl wütend. Gut so, dachte Sherlock, denn seine Laune ist auch nicht gerade die Beste. Schließlich wollte er die Zeit für andere Dinge nutzen.

„Mir ist egal, warum und wieso ihr Euch weigert mich zu heiraten. Die Zeremonie wird in zehn Tagen stattfinden.“ Zwar holte er gerade Luft für einen weiteren Gegenspruch, aber da war sie schon wieder dicht vor ihm.

„Und wenn ich Euch dazu zwingen muss, dann sei es so!“ Dieser glitzernde Staub formte sich zu einem Ball, der immer kleiner wurde, bis nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„So einfach verschwand sie wieder.“ Sagte nun der Troll, der vorher nicht viel beitrug, außer sein Fausthieb.

„In Zukunft sei vorsichtig, wenn sie auftaucht. Dieser Staub ist wahrscheinlich nicht ganz ungefährlich.“

„Das erwähnst du erst jetzt!“ Ein wenig beunruhigt, blickte John auf seine Hand und er tat dasselbe. Da sie sich wegen dem Geschehen eben immer noch sehr nahe waren, war dies kein Problem. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, nahm er die andere Hand in seine, um sie auf Verletzungen zu überprüfen. Erst als er mitbekam, das sein Gegenüber ihn dabei anstarrte, ließ er dessen Hand wieder fallen. Eilig stieg er aus dem Bett, weil er ja vorher heimlich etwas von dieser glitzernden Substanz ergattern konnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Stellen waschen wo sie dich berührt hat. Ich verstehe dennoch nicht, warum du sie schlagen musstest. Dir ist klar, das du ihr so keine Schmerzen zufügen kannst.“

„Es ist nicht so, das ich sie mit Absicht verletzten wollte. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Außerdem sahst du nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus, als sie dich auf diese Art berühren wollte.“ Da hatte der andere nicht unrecht. Trotz das die Frau eine Elfe war, möchte er dennoch nicht mit ihr solchen Kontakt haben. Für jetzt zumindest. Wer weiß schon, was sie für eine Macht hat um ihn zu einer Hochzeit zu zwingen.

„Nur weil sie sagte uns bleiben nur zehn Tage, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du die alle durchmachen musst.“ Erneut musste er blinzeln, denn es musste wieder einige Zeit vergangen sein. Zwar ist es noch nicht sehr hell draußen, aber er konnte schon die ersten Vögel vernehmen. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, das der Troll das Fenster geöffnet hat. Oder war dieses schon die ganze Nacht offen? Das erklärt ihm, wie die Dame am Abend hier herein gekommen ist.

Plötzlich fiel ihm aber etwas ganz anderes auf. Verwundert ließ er seinen Blick hinüber zu dem Troll wandern.

„Was hast du eben gesagt?“ Es konnte ja auch sein, das er sich verhört hat oder schon Wunschdenken eintritt, weil er das Schlafen vergaß.

„Du musst nicht durcharbeiten ohne dich auszuruhen.“ Zwar ist das nur eine Vermutung, aber wenn der Schwanz des Trolls so hin und her schlug, konnte das Nervosität bedeuten.

„Nein, das davor.“

„Es bleiben zehn Tage?“

„Nein. Du hast gesagt 'uns' bleiben noch zehn Tage.“

„Ja und? Dann will ich eben wissen wie dein Abenteuer weiter geht. Ist das ein Verbrechen?“ Wieder genervte Stimme und das Arme verschränken.Als hätte er irgendwas schlimmer getan, das der andere nun sauer war. Doch dafür gab es keinen Grund. Im Gegenteil, er möchte seinem Freund am liebsten um den Halls fallen, das dieser sich entschieden hat ihm weiter zu helfen. Das lässt aber besser sein. Nachher verärgert das den Troll nur noch mehr.

„Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, das du nach der Tortur mich immer noch begleiten willst.“

„Endlich habe ich einmal wieder ein wenig Aufregung in meinem Leben und da soll ich nun einfach so wieder abspringen? Nichts da. Es sei denn, du willst mich nicht dabei haben.“ Seufzend stand er auf und setzte sich auf dem Rand des Bettes. So konnte der andere sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Du hast ja gesehen, wie gern meine Familie mir bei der Sache helfen möchte. So bin ich ehrlich gesagt dankbar, das mir überhaupt jemand beisteht.“

„Auch wenn es nur ein Troll ist.“ Er vernahm das sein Kamerad nur scherzte, wahrscheinlich um ihn aufzuheitern.

„Ich sollte mich jetzt wohl wirklich ausruhen. Wecke mich wieder auf, sobald die Sonne richtig aufgegangen ist. Dann machen wir uns nämlich daran, von hier zu verschwinden.“ Somit legte er sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen, denn das ist auch eine Möglichkeit unangenehmen Gesprächen zu entgehen. Ihm ist auch bewusst, das noch einige solche Momente folgen werden.


	8. Chapter 8

John blickte schon eine Weile auf den schlafenden Prinzen. Seine Schwester würde ihn wirklich für verrückt erklären, wenn sie das alles hier erfährt. Ehrlich gesagt, zweifelt er selbst langsam an seinem Verstand. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, warum er einem weiteren Abenteuer zusagte. Die Reise hier in dieses Schloss was ja schon anstrengend, aber dennoch auch aufregend. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das ist nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem was ihn noch erwartet.

Trotz der inneren Warnung, konnte er nicht einfach gehen und seinen Gefährten allein lassen. Denn er ist sich sicher, das dieser nur auf sich gestellt ist mit dieser Mission, wenn er zurück ins Dorf geht. Er verstand nicht wirklich, wie die anderen Elfen einen Prinzen so behandeln können. So schlimm ist Sherlock doch gar nicht, wenn man erst einmal eine Weile in seiner Nähe verbringt.

Gut, ihr Zusammensein wurde erst erzwungen. Nun jedoch musste ihn niemand mehr zu irgendwas bringen, denn er brauchte es nicht übers Herz seinen neuen Freund allein zu lassen. Schließlich hatte jemand Unbekanntes es geschafft, den Elf aus dieser Festung zu holen und dann die Flügel zu nehmen. Somit kann der andere es allein gar nicht schaffen, Antworten zu finden. Zwar hielt er sich selbst nicht für so eine große Hilfe, aber sein Angebot wurde dennoch nicht abgelehnt. Er dachte nämlich das der Elf ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder hinunter ans Ufer befördern will und das war es dann gewesen.

Als Troll sollte er sich wirklich unbehaglich hier fühlen. Noch dazu ist er hier alles andere als willkommen und dennoch machte es ihm nichts aus, was hunderte oder tausende Elfen vor dieser Tür dachten. Solange das Wesen hier drin, ihn in Ordnung fand, war alles gut.

Vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen, schritt er um das Bett herum, um dem Schlafenden ins Gesicht zu sehen. Zwar sah er Sherlock schon öfters so, aber zum ersten Mal überlegte er, was dieser wohl träumte. Kleine Sorgenfalten machten sich in dem Elfengesicht breit, wenn dieser ruhte. Unten im Wald, bekam er das in der Nacht nie so deutlich mit.

Auf der anderen Seite sollte ihn es nicht wundern bei diesem Leben, dass der Prinz führen musste. Meiste Zeit eingesperrt in einem Zimmer, dass riesig ist, aber dennoch leer.

Es war wohl das Beste, die Zeit zu nutzen und sich endlich unbeobachtet hier um zusehen. Vielleicht findet er ja irgendwo Hinweise darauf, warum sein Kamerad sich zu dieser Person entwickelte. Oder warum er überhaupt so leben muss. Dafür das Elfen Flügel besaßen, wurden die wohl nicht sehr oft genutzt. Zwar konnte er vom Fenster aus, einige Schlossbewohner ein- und ausfliegen sehen, doch sie hatten alle so etwas wie eine Rüstung an. So nahm er an, das dies Arbeiter oder Soldaten sind. Wahrscheinlich funktioniert hier alles genau so wie bei den Ameisen. Jedenfalls bemerkte er einige Ähnlichkeiten.

All diese Bücher die hier standen, enthielten alle Notizen von dem Besitzer. Sogar die werden nicht von dem Besserwisser verschont, dachte er und grinste leicht.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Frau, die nicht selbst erschien, sondern nur in Form des magischen Pulvers. Es gab so viele Ungereimtheiten was diese Dame betraf und doch wollte das Königspaar ihren Sohn an diese Elfe verheiraten. Der Troll fragte sich, ob sie schon einmal wirklich hier in diesem Schloss gewesen war oder warum es unbedingt sein Freund sein musste, den sie zum Gemahl wollte.

„Verschwinde.“ John schloss das Buch und drehte sich zu dem Elf um, doch dieser schlief immer noch.

„Du gehörst hier nicht her.“ Erneut vernahm er flüstern und er schritt zur Tür. Wenn jemand gegen ihn etwas hat, sollen die ihm es ins Gesicht sagen. Er vergaß, dass sie hier eingeschlossen waren, wenn Sherlock nicht gerade einer seiner magischen Tricks anwendet. So lauschte er an der Tür, aber da schien niemand zu sein.

„Du solltest verschwinden, solange du noch kannst.“ Erklang es wieder und es kam wirklich nicht von außerhalb der Tür.

„So weit kommt es noch, das ich mir von Luft etwas befehlen lasse.“ Denn er konnte immer noch keinen im Raum sehen, außer seinen Freund. Es konnte sein, das jemand denselben Trick anwendet wie Irene. Dann soll sich dieser Kerl auch zeigen. Zumindest klang die Stimme sehr düster und tief. So nahm er einfach an, dass es sich um einen Herren handelte.

„Wie amüsant ihr Trolle doch seit. Ihr wisst nichts von der Welt und doch schafft ihr es irgendwie zu überleben.“

„Also wirklich, ich sollte das Fenster ganz öffnen damit die schlechte Luft hinaus zieht.“

„Das ist es, was du gebrauchen kannst. Es ist so wieso eigenartig, dass es ein Troll hier solange aushält.“ Er wollte schon kontern, aber als er das Fenster berührte, glitt seine Hand auf einmal hindurch.

„Was ist denn los? Wisst ihr Troll denn gar nichts?“ Die Stimme war direkt hinter ihm und er drehte sich rasch herum, aber natürlich ist da niemand außer das Zimmer mit dem schlafenden Elf.

„Sherlock!“ Rief er, denn langsam wurde es ein wenig unheimlich und sein Kompagnon verstand vielleicht mehr von dem Ganzen hier.

„Sherlock, genug geschlummert! Ich denke, da will dich wieder jemand besuchen.“ Abrupt merkte er einen Windhauch hinter sich und er blickte wieder zum Fenster, nur um zu bemerken das dort weder ein Fenster noch eine Wand war. Das halbe Zimmer ist auf einmal verschwunden und er sah nur in den Himmel beziehungsweise in die Tiefe, denn unter ihm verschwand auch der Boden allmählich. Wie eingefroren bewegte er sich kein Stück mehr.

„Schöne Aussicht, nicht wahr?“ Wurde erneut geflüstert, doch er schüttelte darauf den Kopf. Das hier war doch nur fauler Zauber. Selbst wenn er gleich fallen sollte, wird ihn der See auffangen.

„Also? Du hast die Wahl. Verschwinde dahin wo du hergekommen bist oder stirb in diesem Schloss. Da deine Art hier sehr beliebt ist, wirst du früher oder später sowieso hier dein Ende finden.“ Aber erneut schüttelte er seine Rübe, um alles los zu werden. Das hier konnte doch nicht echt sein.Oder gab es solche mächtigen Magier wirklich, wie er sie aus den Geschichten seines Urgroßvaters kannte? Aber es sind doch nur Erzählungen gewesen, um Kinder zu unterhalten.

Selbst wenn es alles der Wahrheit entsprach und ein Magier hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Was will dieser von ihm oder viel mehr von den Elfen im Schloss?

„Dir bleibt nicht viel Zeit, um noch länger zu über..“ Plötzlich packte ihn etwas und rüttelte ihn.

„John!“ Jetzt vernahm er seinen Kameraden und somit drehte er sich um. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass er an der Schulter berührt und geschüttelt wurde. Er blinzelte und die Bilder verschwanden. Viel mehr tauchte das Zimmer im Zustand von vorher wieder auf. Nur er stand nicht am Fenster, sondern er lag dort auf dem Boden, wo er vorher das Buch noch gelesen hatte. Der Elf war nun besorgt über ihn gebeugt.

„Geht es dir gut?“ Irritiert überprüfte er sich selbst noch einmal, während er sich aufsetze. Doch außer das er am Boden saß, schien nichts weiter mit ihm zu sein.

„Ein Traum.“ Erklärte John und der andere musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sich erhob.

„Ich sagte doch, du musst nicht auf dem Boden schlafen.“

„Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich gar nicht schlafen. Ich habe mir ein paar Dinge hier angesehen und im nächsten Moment, verschwand das Zimmer. Außerdem sprach noch eine eigenartige Stimme mit mir und meinte ich soll verschwinden. Ich weiß, es klingt eigenartig aber..“ Der Elf beachtete ihn schon nicht weiter und rannte zu einen verschlossenen Schrank. Dann suchte er irgendwas darin.

„Sherlock?“ Aber er sah schon, das dieser erneut in einer seiner Phasen war und über irgendwas nachdachte. So zuckte er mit den Schultern und warf sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, damit er nicht nochmal so plötzlich einknickt. Zwar ist er sich sicher, das dies durch einen faulen Zauber geschah, dennoch sollte er nun nicht ans ausruhen denken.

„Ich wusste es doch!“ Hörte er nun von dem mit Büchern umzingelten Elf. Dieser schritt begeistert über einige mit einem besonderen Exemplar auf ihn zu. Wahrscheinlich um ihm irgendwas zu zeigen.

„Eh, ich kann das doch nicht lesen.“ Meinte er, denn es ist natürlich in dieser Elfensprache geschrieben. Obwohl, es sah wieder ein wenig anders aus, als das was er in dieser Bibliothek erblickte. Lag vermutlich daran, wer dieses Buch verfasst hat. Es sieht definitiv nicht aus, wie ein Notizbuch von seinem schlauen Kameraden. Wenn es so tief im verschlossen Schrank verborgen war, ist e sicher auch irgendwas verbotenes.

„Ah, ich vergaß das für einen Moment. Das ist eine Zauberformel wie man sich in Träume schleicht, um Nachrichten zu verbreiten.“

„Kann man das nicht einfach selbst sagen? Ich mein, jemand von hier wird sich kaum die Mühe machen, mich damit verscheuchen zu wollen.“

„Früher wurde das auch für romantische Zwecke genutzt, aber mit der Zeit eher um anderen Albträume zu schicken. Deswegen wurde es auch verboten.“

„Daher kommen also die ganzen Sprüche. Ich hab von dir geträumt, Ich sende dir schöne Träume und du warst in meinen Träumen.“ Sein Gegenüber rollte mit den Augen darauf.

„So ähnlich. Aber wer auch immer wollte das du gehst, dieser jemand versteht sein Handwerk und diese Bücher. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass manche Zauber auch in andere Sprachen übersetzt wurden.“

„Damit auch andere diese Magie anwenden können?“

„Eigentlich musst du für manche Zauberformeln nicht einmal von Geburt aus ein magisches Wesen sein.“

„Soll das heißen, ich könnte auch solche Spielereien anwenden?“ Als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes dann sah, fügte er schnell noch einiges hinzu.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Deine Zauber sind doch nützlich. Aber bei jemanden in die Träume zu schlüpfen, nur um ihm Angst zu machen, ist nicht gerade sinnvoll. Drohungen kann man damit aussenden, aber irgendwie ist es auch feige.“

„Es gibt viele Zauber die dir sinnlos vorkommen. Aber wenn du in bestimmte Notsituationen kommst, kannst du sie dann doch gebrauchen. Sagen wir Mal, du bist auf einer einsamen Insel gefangen. Da wäre es doch praktisch jemanden im Traum zu erzählen wo du dich aufhältst.“ Da fiel dem Troll auch nichts besseres ein und nickte nur zustimmend. Trotzdem fand er es auch interessant, dass auch seine Art magische Dinge anwenden könnte. Solche Zauber haben Vorteile, wie auch Nachteile. Er sollte somit genau überlegen, bevor er davon irgendwas im Dorf erzählt. Aber das hatte ja noch Zeit.

* * *

 

„Einfach aus dem Fenster springen, würde wohl nicht funktionieren oder?“ Sherlock hatte ihm erklärt das es im Wald ein Baum geben muss, der älter war als all die anderen Gewächse dort. Zwar glaubt er noch nicht ganz, das ein Baum die Flügel wiederbeschaffen oder Antworten geben kann, aber er wird ja sehen was daran wahr sein wird.

Nun jedoch standen sie vor einer sehr heiklen Aufgabe. Denn um den magischen Baum suchen zu können, mussten sie beide immer noch aus den Schloss hinaus. Der Troll wünschte sich, sie hätten die Information mit den Flügeln auch wo anders bekommen, dann säßen sie nun nicht hier fest. Aber ihr erstes Ziel war nun mal diese schwebende Festung und die haben sie ja auch mit Erfolg erreicht.

„Für dich wäre es vielleicht ein Ausweg. Schließlich sind sie dich dann los. Doch ich würde nicht einmal in die Nähe des Wasser unter uns kommen. Um das Schloss schwirren doch Soldaten herum.“ Außerdem könnten die Sirenen unten auf sie warten, wenn sie einfach so in den See springen. Das Detail hat der andere sicher auch so im Kopf, somit musste er diesen nicht nochmal an dieses Ereignis erinnern.  
Eine Weile waren sie beide am Grübeln, denn die Sache ist gar nicht so einfach. Ihr Ziel ist irgendwo am Ufer anzukommen. Ihm war es lieber, wenn sie dabei vom Wasser und hungrigen Wasserwesen verschont bleiben.

„Was hältst du davon, dass hier zu bauen?“ Eine alte Skizze, wurde ihm unter die Nase geschoben und er blickte verwirrt auf die Konstruktion. Anscheinend wurde hier aufgezeichnet, wie man ein Gerät baut, das fliegen kann. Es ist eindeutig die Schrift des Elfen vor sich, doch sie sah noch ein wenig unleserlich aus. John kam nicht drum herum und wunderte sich, wann dieser Zettel beschrieben wurde. Es muss einige Jahre her sein. In seinem Kopf sah er einen viel jüngeren Sherlock, der das Schreiben gerade so meisterte und dann so etwas erblickte.

„Wo hast du das her?“

„Ich sah es einmal als Kind am Himmel, doch niemand wollte mir erklären was das ist und ich sollte es vergessen. Denn wer braucht schon so ein Gerät, wenn man selbst Flügel hat.“ Nun kam ihm in den Sinn, das andere Wesen ohne Flügel, das wohl gebaut haben, um den Himmel zu erkunden. Irgendwie fand er das schlau und gefährlich zu gleich. Trotzdem wollte er nicht nein zu einem Versuch sagen, dieses Ding zu bauen.

„In Ordnung. Was benötigst du?“ Das brachte dem Elfen wieder leicht zum lächeln, wahrscheinlich weil es diesen freute das jemand wie er so etwas mitmacht. Natürlich wird er auch noch darüber nachdenken, was er tun könnte, sollten sie dennoch ins Wasser fallen. Für jetzt ist aber Materialien zusammensuchen angesagt.

Seltsamerweise fanden sie beide alles was sie für diese Konstruktion brauchen, hier im Zimmer.  
Als John nach der kleinen Anstrengung fragen wollte, ob das Ding sie beide und einige Sachen überhaupt tragen kann, da kam ihm sein Magen zuvor.

„Du musst Hunger haben. Natürlich.“ Ein wenig schämte er sich schon gerade, denn so viel hatten sie auch nicht gearbeitet. Aber hier oben fiel es ihm schwer mit der Sonne zu bestimmen, welche Tageszeit gerade ist. An seinen Kameraden konnte er sich da nicht halten, denn wenn dieser erst in einer Beschäftigung vertieft ist, war diesem alles andere egal.

„Hier.“ Damit wurde ihm ein Teller entgegen geschoben. Dazu holte Sherlock noch ein wenig kaltes Wasser mit einer Kanne.

„Sehen will uns da draußen keiner, aber dennoch wollen sie uns nicht verhungern lassen.“ Bemerkte der Elf nebenbei und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

„In meinem Fall würde das auch länger dauern. Komm wieder her und iss auch etwas. Danach denkt es sich auch besser.“

„Wir haben nur noch..“

„Ja, ist klar. Es sind nur noch neun und ein halber Tag. Aber ich möchte gern sehen, wie sie dich zu einer Hochzeitszeremonie zwingen will, wenn du gar nicht hier bist.“ Der andere holte für irgendwas noch Luft, aber seufzte dann doch nur und setzte sich zu ihm, um mit ihm zu essen. Selbstverständlich ist ihm bewusst, das es sicherlich Magie gab, mit der man Personen an andere Orte zaubern kann. Zumindest dachte er das. Aber entweder müssen das sehr schwere Zauber sein oder sie hatten das richtige Zeug dafür einfach nicht hier. Es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum sein Nebenmann so etwas nicht nutze, um sie von hier raus zu bekommen. Vielleicht ist diese Art von Magie auch gefährlich und so verdrängte er es auch, sich darüber zu erkundigen.

„Sag mal, beherrschst du auch solche Zauber? Ich meine solche wie deine Verlobte.“ Schließlich ist er neugierig was sein Freund wirklich alles weiß. Wenn sie ein wenig Zeit haben, dann kann vielleicht auch er etwas nützliches lernen. Obwohl er hatte wohl schon mehr gesehen, als die meisten Trolle aus seinem Dorf. Auf seine Sätze bekam er aber erst einmal ein genervtes Augenrollen.

„Was denkst du wie ich vorhabe die Wachen abzulenken, die draußen herumfliegen? Die werden so eine große Flugmaschine kaum übersehen.“

„Du willst nicht warten bis es Nacht ist?“ Selbst wenn das mit dem Zauber plausibel klingt, dachte er nicht das alles so schnell geht. Doch der Elf hatte es natürlich eilig und schob diesen Tragekorb oder was es nun darstellen sollte, zu dem Fenster.

„Kann man es dann ganz öffnen? Ansonsten..“ Aber warum bemüht er sich eigentlich etwas zu sagen, denn im selben Moment zerschlug Sherlock die Scheibe so, das sie nicht von den Scherben getroffen wurden.

„Los leg alles rein, was du mitnehmen möchtest!“ Zwar schluckte er darauf noch, doch das nahm der andere gar nicht wahr. Dieser war schon viel zu beschäftigt damit, sein Zeug einzupacken.

Mehr als schwimmen gehen können wir nicht, John hoffte zumindest das nichts schlimmeres passiert und machte sich auch daran, alles einzupacken.

„Sherlock!“ Rief plötzlich jemand von außerhalb des Raumes. Die ganze Zeit kam niemand groß hier herein, aber jetzt wollen sie seinen Freund angeblich dringend sprechen. Er war sich sicher, jemand hat ihr Handeln mitbekommen und es ausgeplaudert. Auch wenn er nicht wusste wie das funktioniert hat, beeilte er sich, als ihm aufgetragen wurde in das Korbgeflecht zu springen. Leider ist der Prinz nicht stark genug, um ihn und ihre Sachen aus dem Fenster zu schieben.

„Sherlock, öffne sofort die Tür!“ Schallte es erneut von draußen. Der Gemeinte musste dieses Mal die Tür von innen verschlossen haben, weil er wusste das ihre Vorhaben nicht ganz unbemerkt blieb.

„So jetzt spring rein!“ Befahl John nun seinem Nebenmann, denn er stieg wieder hinaus um das Ding allein über die Kante schieben.

„Aber..“

„Jetzt mach schon! Du bist schließlich derjenige, der dafür sorgen muss das dieses Gebilde in der Luft bleibt.“ Ohne weitere Widerworte, sprang der Elf also in diesen großen Korb. Er wusste nicht was das vorher einmal war. Vielleicht lagern die Leute hier irgendetwas darin, doch für solche Gedanken hatte er später Zeit. Denn er merkte wie das Ding wegrutschte. Oder viel mehr er selbst rutschte weg und blickte hinunter zum See. Weiter fallen konnte er aber nicht, denn er wurde an einem Arm festgehalten. Er schaffte es gerade noch so, sich über den Rand des Korbgeflechts zu hangeln, da gab es einen heftigen Stoß und er landete bei Sherlock's Füßen. Sind sie etwa schon dabei abzustürzen?

„Nun liege da doch nicht faul herum.“ Meinte der andere und er wusste es war nur ein Scherz. Dennoch erhob er sich und erkannte erst einmal nichts. Alles ist weiß um sie herum. Der Elf hatte eine Hand in der Luft, an der eine Flamme brannte.

„Könntest du mir die Schale hinter dir geben, denn ich kann den Arm nun wirklich nicht die ganze Zeit so halten.“ Somit reichte er das Verlangte und bemerkte erst dann, das sie beide auf recht engen Raum zusammen sein mussten. Das Zimmer des Prinzen vorher war zu groß und hier wünschte sich der Troll plötzlich mehr Freiraum. Sein Gegenüber war kaum ein Schritt von ihm entfernt, noch konnte er weiter weg treten. Es sollte ihm nichts ausmachen, dafür das sie entkommen konnten. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wo im Himmel sie sich nun befanden.

Endlich aber schien er zu begreifen, wie diese Flugobjekt funktioniert. Nun machte es auch Sinn, das er Stoff zusammennähen sollte. Dennoch breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Sein Kamerad ist wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dafür zu sorgen das sie in der Luft bleiben und er selbst, sah sich dauernd nach möglichen Gefahren um. Es konnte ja sein, das Elfenwächter ihre Flucht dennoch vereiteln wollten.

Vielleicht erhoffte er dies zu sehr, denn es geschah überhaupt nichts. Erst als sie aus dem Nebel heraus flogen, erkannte John wo sie sich aufhalten.Sie waren tatsächlich weit oben über den Wald. Schnell versuchte er bekanntes wie den See ausfindig zu machen und er fand ihn auch, aber ist schon weiter weg. Oder gab es in diesem Wald mehrere Gewässer? Wie sollte er das wissen, wenn er eigentlich nur das Dorf und dem Weg zu diesem einen See kannte?

„Oh, nein.“ Vernahm er nun hinter sich und er drehte sich zu dem Elf um. Dieser blicke fast geschockt über die Landschaft.

„Was ist?“

„Das ist der ganze Wald?!“ Zwar verstand er nicht warum die Frage gestellt wurde, doch er nickte.

„Hattet ihr im Schloss keinen Plan oder so was, der zeigt wie groß die Fläche ist?“

„Die kümmern sich doch nur um das, was innerhalb und außerhalb des Schlosses geschieht. Die wissen doch nicht einmal wo dein Dorf liegt.“

„Was ich auch für besser halte. Aber was ist jetzt dein Problem?“

„Wie sollen wir bei all den Bäumen das älteste Exemplar finden?“ Daraufhin blickte er auch nochmal über alles hinweg, denn das könnte wirklich zeitaufwendig werden.

„Gab es in dem Buch keine Wegbeschreibung?“

„Natürlich, John. Das habe ich doch glatt übersehen. Wir müssen dahinten an der Eiche rechts abbiegen und dann müssten wir das magische und sehr versteckte Gewächs gleich finden.“ Der Troll verschränkte ein wenig grimmig die Arme. Diesen Ton hätte sich der andere wirklich sparen können. Er versuchte doch auch nur zu helfen, aber ihn fiel dann auch nicht mehr ein.

Außer einige Vögel und sonstige Waldgeräusche, herrschte dann wieder Stille zwischen den beiden. Wenn sich ihre Blicke beim umsehen zufällig kreuzten, dann sahen sie gleichzeitig schnell in eine andere Richtung. Ihm ist bewusst, das sie sich ein wenig verhalten wie kleine Kinder, dennoch könnte Sherlock ein wenig freundlicher zu ihm sein. Schließlich ist er nur ein Troll und hat keine Ahnung von solchen magischen Dingen oder langen Reisen. Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn er in sein Dorf zurückkehrt. Auch wenn da ein langweiliges Alltagsleben auf ihn wartet. Damit kannte er sich wenigstens aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Elf dasselbe im Sinn. Trotzdem machte weder dieser, noch er selbst den Mund auf, um zu erklären was gedacht wurde.

Als sich John endlich dazu durchgerungen hat, ein paar Sätze zu sprechen, da wurde er von einem leichten Ruck davon abgehalten.

„Fest halten!“ Befahl sein Nebenmann und das Fluggerät schaukelte noch heftiger. Anscheinend ist dieses Ding nicht für starken Wind geeignet.

„Am besten ist, wenn du versuchst zu landen.“ Rief er, denn der Wind pfiff ihnen stark um die Ohren.

„Gute Idee. Die Frage ist nur wo?“ Dieses Mal ignorierte er diesen Ton und blickte nach unten. Dort waren in der Tat nur Bäume zu sehen. In den Ästen zu landen war doch sehr riskant, weil man nicht sah ob sie stark genug sind um sie zu tragen.

Anscheinend waren sie nicht die einzigen, die Ärger mit dem Wind hatte, denn plötzlich streifte ein Vogel sie. Oder zumindest das Fluggerät. Zwar passierte ihnen nichts, doch das Tier musste scharfe Krallen gehabt haben, denn nun besaßen sie ein Loch in dem Stoff über ihren Köpfen. Dieses brachte sie dazu unfreiwillig runter zu gehen.

Einfach mit hinunter fallen war eine schlechte Idee. Nur was sollte er sonst machen? Als er in das Gesicht seines Kompagnons schaute, merkte er das dieser auch ratlos ist. Ihr Abenteuer soll aber nicht so enden. Somit schnappte er sich eines der Seile was an dem Stoff und dem Korbgeflecht befestigt war und sprang sobald sie die ersten Blätter erreichten, soweit weg wie möglich.

„John!“ Vernahm er es panisch hinter sich.

„Halt dich irgendwo gut fest!“ Schrie er noch bevor das geschah, was er erhofft hatte. Der Strick blieb an einem stabilen Ast hängen. Nur leider hätte er mehr davon greifen sollen, denn eins allein hielt sie wohl nicht aus. Er schwang einmal hin und her, bevor er weiter hinunter fiel. Dennoch tat er sein möglichstes um sich erneut an einem Ast fest zu halten. Das schaffte er auch, wenn auch mit einigen Kratzern, aber besser als unten zu landen wie Fallobst.

„Sherlock!“ Schrie John sofort, als er sicher war das seine Arme ihn halten können.

„Hier.“ Vernahm er es näher an sich als erwartet. Verwundert sah er so gut es möglich war über seine Schulter. Zwar konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie sich sein Schwanz um eins von Sherlock's Beinen gewickelt hat, doch er ist froh das es passierte. Jetzt wurde ihm auch das Gewicht bewusst, während er versucht sich hoch zu hangeln. Der Elf ist anscheinend schon wieder von ihm genervt. Denn dieser hing Kopfüber an ihm dran. Anstatt sich sorgen über die Höhe zu machen, verschränkte dieser auch noch die Arme. Doch der Absturz war ja nicht seine Schuld.

„So eine gute Idee war das Ding wohl doch nicht. Ich meine nun da wir hier sind, war es nur eine kleine Sommerbrise die uns hat abstürzen lassen.“ Als sie beide auf sicheren Stellen auf dem Ast standen, fingen sie an, sich nach ihrem Zeug umzusehen.

„Das war doch dein erster Entwurf. Beim nächsten Mal nehmen wir andere Materialien und schon hält das Ding mehr aus.“ Meinte er, während er weiter herunter klettert. Irgendwie wollte er den Elf aufheitern.

„Ich glaube nicht das ich nochmal...John du blutest!“ Erschrocken sah er an sich herunter, ja da waren doch schon einige Kratzer mehr. Aber nun konnte er sich schlecht darum kümmern.

„Das ist nicht so..“

„Wisch dir wenigstens das aus dem Gesicht ein wenig weg.“ Wurde er unterbrochen und ohne ein weiteres Wort, berührte der Elf seine Stirn um einige Haare wegzustreichen. Die Finger eines anderen Mannes sollten sich wirklich nicht so anfühlen, wie er es gerade wahrnahm. Schnell verdrängte er weitere aufkommende Gedanken.

Er musste hatte auch einen schlimm aussehenden Kratzer am Kopf haben. Zumindest wenn er in das Gesicht des anderen sah, erblickte er dort Angst. Sherlock riss sich ein Stück von einem Ärmel ab und schob ihm das als Verband hin. Vermutlich hätte dieser ihn gleich angelegt, doch er wollte vermeiden, dass er es nun etwas falsch macht. Jedenfalls dachte so der Troll. Er fand dessen Bemühungen irgendwie entzückend. Dachte er gerade wirklich diese Wort und verglich es mit einem Mann. Er sollte seinen Wortschatz wohl wirklich erweitern.

Das mit dem Ärmel hätte aber nun wirklich nicht sein müssen, aber wo er den Stoff einmal in der Hand hatte und ihm das Blut schon übers Auge lief, nutze er die Gelegenheit.

„Danke.“ Und entfernte sich wieder von seinem Freund. Dieses Anstarren und nahe bei beieinander sein, verwirrte ihn zu sehr. Deswegen hielt er es für besser, solche Momente zu vermeiden. Außerdem sind sie nicht gerade an einem geeigneten Ort, um tiefsinnige Gedanken auszutauschen. Das hieß, sollte er sie je ausplaudern.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest in deinem Rucksack nichts zerbrechliches.“ Fing der Elf aus heiterem Himmel an zu reden, wahrscheinlich mochte dieser die Stille zwischen ihnen auch nicht. Vielleicht wurde es auch nur geäußert, weil sein Zeug wirklich am Boden zu sehen war.

„Das Geschirr und die Spiegel die ich während deiner Abwesenheit hineingepackt habe, kann ich nun wohl wegschmeißen.“

„Hast du wenigstens auch das hässliche Zeug genommen?“

„Damit du es im Schloss nicht mehr sehen musst? Nichts da. Nur das Beste.“ Daraufhin lachten beide kurz, denn ihnen war klar das ihre Unterhaltung eigentlich sinnlos ist. Der Troll hatte weder etwas mitgehen lassen, noch hatte er es vorgehabt.

„Aber wenn du wirklich etwas haben wolltest, dann hättest du es nur sagen müssen.“ Er sah nach oben, weil sich der Ton der Elfe wieder änderte. Dieser jedoch sah weg von ihm. Was nicht so ungefährlich war beim herunterklettern.

„Ich habe einen Elfenprinzen entführt. Ich glaube etwas besseres als das, habt ihr im Schloss nicht.“ In seinem Kopf klang es noch witzig, aber ausgesprochen ging es eher in eine andere Richtung. Er glaubte das der andere rot bei dem Kommentar wurde. War sich aber nicht ganz sicher, wegen den letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die nun auf sie fielen. Eilig drehte er sich zur Sonne und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es schon Abend wurde. Sie waren also doch einige Zeit lang in der Luft.


	9. Chapter 9

Hier waren sie nun. Ein Elf und ein Troll zusammen unterwegs um etwas zu suchen, das vielleicht gar nicht mehr existiert. Dennoch spürte Sherlock das diese Reise sinnvoll sein wird, denn er konnte länger bei seinem neuen Freund bleiben.

Nach dem Absturz, dem Abstieg von dem Baum und die das Auffinden ihrer Sachen, da dachte er eigentlich das der andere endgültig genug hat. Er war da oben nicht gerade nett und so sah er es schon kommen, das sich ihre Wege an den Wurzeln des Baumes trennen. Warum ist er auch so stolz, das ihm keine Entschuldigung über die Lippen kommen möchte? Ist er seinem Bruder wahrscheinlich doch ähnlicher als geglaubt? Denn wenn er sich zurückerinnerte, ging dieser immer so mit ihm um, wie er es jetzt mit John tat. Doch er glaubte doch nicht, das sein Kompagnon ihm unterlegen war. Oder gar eine niedere Kreatur zu sein scheint. Wenn er so wie vorhin sprach, war er nicht besser als seine Leute im Schloss. Aber der Troll hatte schon mehrmals bewiesen, das er alles andere als dumm zu sein scheint. Trotzdem lag es ihm wohl im Blut, sein Frustration an den erst Besten aus zu lassen. Da niemand außer John die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe war, richtete sich seine Laune immer an diesen.

„Hör auf da drüben zu schmollen und komm her ans Feuer!“ Wurde ihm nun auf noch akzeptable Weise befohlen. Natürlich musste der andere wieder vorschlagen, dass sie eine Pause einlegen. Die nächste Sache die ihn nervte, war nämlich das ständige ausruhen.

„Ich weiß, das es ärgerlich ist nicht weiter zu wissen. Aber nur für sich zu grübeln, bringt dir auch nichts. Komm schon her. Zusammen fällt uns vielleicht etwas ein.“ Als könnte er lange kalt bleiben und so setzte er sich zu dem anderen ans Feuer. Dieser reichte ihm sofort eine Kleinigkeit zum essen. Sein Magen ist auch ein Verräter, aber dieser meldete sich bestimmt auch, weil das Klettern vom Baum auch aufwändig war. Eine Elfe die sonst Flügel auf dem Rücken trug, ist nun mal solche körperlichen Anstrengungen nicht gewohnt. Er kann froh sein, dass er so was nicht jeden Tag tun muss. Für seinen Kamerad war es anscheinend eine Kleinigkeit und er machte sich noch unnötige Sorgen, als er diesen zum ersten Mal klettern sah.

Deswegen fing er auch am Boden an mit 'schmollen'. So einfach war es nun Mal nicht zu verkraften, bei Dingen so zu versagen. Wenn der Troll nämlich nicht aufgepasst hätte, dann wäre er schon bei den ersten Versuchen von dem hohen Gewächs gestürzt. Im Nachhinein stellte er sich doch an wie ein Kind.

Was der Elf aber interessant fand, war das Körperteil seines Freundes, das sich während dem Absturz um sein Bein wickelte. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, das man einen Trollschwanz auch zu tragen benutzen kann. Also sind sie doch stärker gebaut, als sie aussehen.

„Jetzt starrst du schon wieder drauf. Willst du vielleicht eine Suppe daraus kochen oder so was? Langsam frage ich mich, wer hier wen essen möchte.“ Damit versteckte der andere seinen Schwanz hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Trolle ihn nicht mehr nutzen, wenn da deutlich Kraft darin steckt.“ Dann machte sein Gesprächspartner den Mund auf, aber es kam nichts heraus. Anscheinend wurde es sich anders überlegt, denn John kratzte sich am Kopf und sah ein wenig verlegen aus. Nein. Das musste er falsch gedeutet haben.

„Sie sind halt sehr empfindlich. Verstanden?“ Bevor er dazu was sagen konnte, wurde noch etwas hinzugefügt.

„Du würdest auch nicht wollen, das jemand deine Flügel anfasst.“ Sollte er sie wirklich wieder bekommen, darf der Troll sie gern von nahem bestaunen. Doch fürs erste musste er wohl klein bei geben. Wenn sein Gegenüber nicht darüber reden möchte, dann kann er ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Er selbst war ja genau so.

„Hier. Du kannst es dir ja einmal ansehen.“ Nachdem sie vernünftig gegessen haben, liefen sie einfach ein wenig weiter. Er hoffte einfach das es die richtige Richtung war. Denn es reicht doch, wenn sie einen Tag vertrödelt haben, da müssen die restlichen neun nicht auch noch sinnlos vergeudet werden.

„Wie alt ist denn dieser Baum? Ich habe einmal eine Geschichte von meiner Urgroßmutter gehört. Sie erzählt davon, das ihre Mutter einmal als junger Troll auf eine eigenartige Lichtung gelangt ist.“ Das hatte ihm auch noch gefehlt, alte vielleicht sogar erfundene Geschichten. Aber er möchte John nicht schon wieder verärgern.

„Was ist denn an einer Lichtung eigenartig?“

„Sie soll hell geleuchtet haben.“

„Was ist daran ungewöhnlich wenn die Sonne scheint? Einige Wassertropfen haben vielleicht..“

„Nein. Es soll Nacht gewesen sein und nicht einmal der Mond war zu sehen.“ Das ist in der Tat eigenartig, dachte Sherlock. Doch er konnte nichts mit der Information anfangen, wenn sie auch nicht wussten wo der verwandte Wesen sich aufgehalten haben soll.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass du versuchst..“

„Ja, ist klar. Der Troll erzählt alberne Geschichten. Aber ich hätte nicht damit angefangen, wenn mir das nicht vor die Augen gekommen wäre.“ Sein Kamerad zeigte auf eine Stelle an einen Baum und er schritt ein wenig näher heran mit seinem magischen Licht. Ein Zeichen aus Moos. Normalerweise wächst dieses Zeug doch eher auf dem Boden, aber das Symbol hängt nicht einmal auf seiner Augenhöhe am Baum. Sondern noch viel höher. Heißt das Trolle waren damals noch größer? Zumindest stellte er sich gerade diese Frage. Außerdem möchte er wissen, wie es geschafft wurde, das dieses Mooszeichen all die Jahre nicht verschwand.

„Das ist eine besondere Mischung, die ich dir auch einmal zeigen kann, wenn du willst. Früher hatten alle Trolle immer so etwas bei sich, um bestimmte Stellen im Wald zu markieren ohne die Bäume zu verletzen. Ich habe einmal gehört, das jemand sich damit eingeschmiert hat und am nächsten Tag soll dieser Kerl...“

„Nette Erzählung. Kann ich von dieser ein anderes Mal das Ende hören?“

„Ja, hast natürlich Recht.“ Damit machte sich auch sein Begleiter daran weitere Symbole zu suchen. Das taten sie eine Weile, doch anscheinend vergebens. Sie fanden an keinem weiteren Baum so etwas ungewöhnliches. Wahrscheinlich ist dieses eine Mooszeichen, dass einzige das solange gehalten hat.

„Ich hätte erst nach mehr schauen sollen, bevor dir mit dieser Geschichte auf die Nerven ging.“

„Nein. Es ist nicht das. Du hast es versucht. Und ich...“ Plötzlich wendete sich sein Freund von ihm ab, dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal zu ende gesprochen. Erst wollte er fragen, was das sollte, aber dann drang auch ein Geräusch zu seinen Ohren. So blickte auch er in die Richtung wo der Troll nun hinschritt. Es klang wie eine Melodie. Doch wie und wer machte so etwas Mitten in der Nacht? Das finden sie wohl nur heraus, wenn sie den Tönen folgen. Was auf eine Art auch nicht sehr schlau war, denn sie könnten auch in eine Falle laufen. Sofort erinnerte er sich an die Sirenen und fragte sich, ob diese auch auf dem Land existieren. Oder in der Nähe ist vielleicht irgendwo ein Tümpel oder etwas ähnliches zu finden. Denn er nutze natürlich die Zeit im Schloss auch aus, um sich schlauer über mögliche Feinde im Wald zu machen.

„John, warte doch!“ Es war seltsam, dass der Troll auf einmal so schnell laufen konnte. Er kam ja kaum hinter her. Dann stolperte er auch noch über eine Wurzel oder einen Ast. Jedenfalls ist es abrupt dunkel, denn bei dem Sturz erlosch auch sein Licht. Seine Glieder fühlten sich immer noch schwer an und das liegen tat gut. Auch wenn es auf unebenen Waldboden war. So schloss er kurz seine Augen. Seinem Kompagnon wird schon auffallen, dass er nicht mehr hinter ihm ist. Dann wird er zurück kommen und ihn wecken.

* * *

 

„Es ist schon wieder Tag!“ Rief Sherlock erschrocken aus, als die Sonne auf ihn herab schien.

„Nun brülle doch nicht gleich so herum!“ Beschwerte sich jemand neben ihm und er sah dort hin. Natürlich fand er dort den Troll vor. Nun bemerkte er auch, dass er nicht auf dem Waldboden lag, sondern auf einer Decke.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?!“ Erkundigt er sich enttäuscht, denn nun hatten sie wieder Zeit vertrödelt.

„Ersten weil du Schlaf gebraucht hast und zweitens, selbst wenn ich es versucht hätte, wäre es sinnlos gewesen.“

„Was soll denn das heißen? Wir hätten in der Nacht sicherlich noch einiges..“ Der Elf brach ab, als er sich genau umsah. Dieser Teil des Waldes sah anders aus, als alles was er vorher zu Gesicht bekam. Irgendwie geheimnisvoller, aber auch dunkler und das am Tag. Es war fast so, als würde in jedem Schatten der Bäume etwas lauern, das ihnen schaden möchte.

„Damit wollte ich sagen, dass du es nicht einmal bemerkt hast, das ich dich fast die ganze Nacht huckepack hier her getragen habe.“ Er versuchte herunter zu schlucken was der Troll eben von sich gab, denn nun gibt es deutlich wichtigeres, als daran zu denken das er dem anderen so nahe war.

„Aber wie hast du überhaupt hier her gefunden?“

„Bevor du eingeknickt bist, hast du sicher auch diese Melodie gehört. Es waren Waldfeen die ein wenig Feiern wollten. Ich habe mich dann bei ihnen nach dem Weg erkundigt.“ Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das an der Geschichte etwas nicht stimmte. Doch es gab keinen Grund für seinen Gegenüber ihn zu belügen. Oder er hörte eben nicht die ganzen Details.

„Und sie haben dich einfach so hier her gebracht?“ Sein Blick ist durch dringlich und selbstverständlich hält diesem niemand lange stand.

„Willst du wirklich wissen warum?“

„Ja. Niemand macht einfach so etwas, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen.“

„Niemand also, hm?“ Das irritierte ihn jetzt, aber er nickte und beharrte auf seine Standpunkt.

„Sie haben uns hier hergeführt, weil dort der Durchgang zu dem verbotenen Waldabschnitt beginnt.“ So was ähnliches hatte er gelesen, also waren sie dem gesuchten Baum doch näher als gedacht. Eilig half er schnell alles zusammen zu packen.

„Freue dich nicht zu früh, denn sie haben uns nur hergeführt weil sie wissen das wir nicht zurückkommen.“ Aber er hörte schon nicht richtig hin.

„Dann ist der Weg nach draußen eben ein anderer. Das ist doch egal.“

„Sherlock, du verstehst das nicht. Es gibt keinen Weg hinaus. Niemand der hier hinein gegangen ist, tauchte je wieder auf.“ Das war also John's Problem. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum dieser nicht so begeistert vom weiter marschieren war, wie er selbst.

„Nur weil diese Waldfeen nicht beobachten konnten, wie jemand wieder heraus kam, heißt das noch lange nicht das es niemand geschafft hat. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht wie dieser Bereich so geheim sein kann, wenn diese Wesen jeden dem Weg einfach so zeigen.“

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass niemand zurück gekommen ist, um davon zu berichten.“ Na gut, er konnte es auch nicht ändern, das es ein wenig heikel wird. Aber er dachte der andere wusste das diese Reise nicht gerade ungefährlich blieb.

„Wenn du ab hier nicht mehr mitkommen möchtest, dann steht es dir frei zu gehen.“ Das hätte er wohl nicht äußern sollen, denn so wie es aussah ist sein Gegenüber wirklich am überlegen. Ja, der Troll meinte sie wären Freunde. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, das dieser ihm bis zum Tod folgen musste. Ehrlich gesagt möchte er das auch nicht. Doch das jetzt ihre Trennung folgen sollte, kam für ihn so unerwartet. Trotzdem war es voraussichtlich der beste Zeitpunkt. Wenn seinem Freund im verbotenen Wald etwas geschieht, was selbst er mit Magie nicht wieder heilen kann, dann könnte er sich das nie verzeihen.

„Gut. Dann gehst du am besten in die Richtung zurück, wo du hergekommen bist. Ich werde dann Mal..“ Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter unterbrach ihn und er blickte den Besitzer an, der nun dicht neben ihm stand.

„Ich frage mich, ob deine ganze Familie solche Tricks drauf hat, wie deine Verlobte. Wenn ja, dann könnten die mich ja im Schlaf töten, weil ich dich allein gelassen habe. Nein, danke. Da komme ich doch lieber mit und sehe noch etwas verbotenes.“ Daraufhin ließ der andere mit einen Lächeln von ihm ab, als hätten sie nun etwas wirklich lustiges vor. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders und musste auch grinsen. Einerseits weil John ansteckend war, andererseits weil er sich freute das sie zu zweit weiter gehen.

„Hast du alles?“ Er nickte nur, denn es half auch nicht wenn sie hundert Mal nachschauen. Sie mussten jetzt durch diese fast schwarzen Wurzeln schreiten, die gewachsen waren wie ein Tor. Das seltsamerweise offen stand. Dafür das dieser Bereich verboten war, sollte man ihn nicht so leicht betreten können. Zumindest dachte der Elf das, während er nochmal tief Luft holte und mit erhobenen Kopf hindurch lief.

Ist doch nichts dabei, sagte er zu sich selbst, denn es sah ja von der anderen Seite nicht schlimmer aus. Trotzdem musste er schlucken und stehen bleiben, als er endlich durch war. Das führte dazu, das sein Kamerad ihn anrempelte.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht? Sehen wir schon dem Tod ins Auge?“ Der Troll meinte das wohl eher scherzhaft, als er sich hier umsah. Sherlock jedoch spürte ein leichtes eigenartiges Kribbeln. Nicht auf der Haut, sondern eher in ihm drin. Es war in seinem Kopf und überall in seinem Körper. Da es aber nicht schmerzte oder stärker wurde, hielt er es für besser, nichts zu seinem Kompagnon zu sagen.

„Alles sieht hier ein wenig trostlos aus, aber ansonsten ist es nicht so schlimm wie gedacht.“ Er seufzte darauf und fing an weiter zu gehen. Anders als im Wald vorher, gab es hier wenig Farbunterschiede, Geräusche oder überhaupt andere Wesen. Alles hielt sich so grau in grau mit leichten Nebel, wo immer der auch herkam. Wenigstens gab es jetzt nur eine Richtung, dass erleichterte ihnen den Weg. Zumindest für eine Weile.

„Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?“ Erkundigte er sich einem Moment später, um sich von der Stille und dem inneren Kribbeln abzulenken.

„Keine Ahnung. Das wir gleich irgendwelchen monströsen Kreaturen begegnen, die uns sofort töten wollen oder so ähnlich.“

„Vielleicht kommt das noch, weil unser eintreten erst bemerkt wurde.“

„Toll. Jetzt wünschte ich, dass ich mehr bewaffnet wäre.“ Da fiel dem Elfenprinz eine Sache ein, die er fast vergessen hätte. Sofort ging er an John's Rucksack und suchte nach etwas dort drin. Auch wunderte er sich nun, wie der Troll das Ding schleppen konnte, wenn er schlafend auf dessen Rücken war. Das schüttelte er wieder ab, als er fand was er wollte.

„Hier.“ Der andere starrte auf seine Hände, als würde er sonst etwas ungewöhnliches in diesen halten. Dabei hielt er nur ein kleines Schwert. Dieses und andere Sachen hatte er sich ausgeliehen, bevor sie das Schloss mit dem Fluggerät verließen. Immer noch fand er es Schade, dass sie das Ding wohl nicht mehr gebrauchen konnten.

„Was soll ich damit?“ Er seufzte und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Warum musste es sein Kamerad ihm so schwer machen? Einfach Geschenke annehmen ist wohl keine Eigenschaft von Trollen. Oder jedenfalls nicht von diesem.

„Ach, komm schon. Du hast gesehen, das ich nicht gerade dafür geeignet bin mit so einer Waffe umzugehen.“

„Also gibst du mir das Ding? Jetzt wundert es mich auch nicht mehr, weshalb der Rucksack so schwer war. Hast du vielleicht noch eine Rüstung verstaut?“ Das wurde zwar gefragt, aber er wusste das sein Nebenmann es nicht so ernst meinte. Außerdem sah er ihn schon lange nicht mehr an, sondern holte das Schwert aus der Scheide, um es genau betrachten zu können. Das hielt aber beim Gehen nicht lange an, denn John sah wahrscheinlich selbst schnell ein, das hier nicht der richtige Ort war um unvorsichtig zu sein. Somit befestigte er die Waffe an seinem Ledergürtel und machte sich daran seinen Rucksack wieder richtig in Position zu bringen. Einmal versuchte der Troll noch das Schwert zu ziehen, um zu testen wie flink er es in der Hand hatte. Aber dann wurde es nur Lächelnd zurück gesteckt. Die Augen des anderen wanderten dann sofort wieder zu Sherlock. Dieser schaffte es gerade noch seinen Blick abzuwenden, denn er hatte John die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Dennoch wurde er ein wenig rot, als er stur nach vorn starrte. Er hoffte sein Freund bekam das bei dem Nebel, der allmählich immer dicker wurde nicht mit.

„Danke, auch wenn es nur geliehen ist.“

'Unsinn, du kannst es behalten. Das Schwert war genau so dick mit Staub bedeckt, wie die Bücher in der Bibliothek.' Der Elf dachte dies, gab aber trotzdem kein Ton von sich und nickte nur. Er wollte jetzt keine unnütze Diskussion anfangen, weil er sich sicher war, das sein Nebenmann das Geschenk nicht einfach so annehmen kann. Somit wird er später einfach so tun, als hätte er vergessen es zurück zu verlangen.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das jeden Moment etwas passieren könnte.“ Gab John nach einer Weile des Wanderns in Stille von sich. Damit hat er nicht unrecht, denn der Nebel ist inzwischen so dicht das er seinen Kameraden gar nicht mehr sehen konnte, dabei stand dieser direkt neben ihm.

„Warte Mal!“ Forderte der Troll dann noch und holte einen Stricke aus seiner Lederrucksack. Das eine Ende band er sich um die Hüfte und das andere hielt er ihm nun hin.

„Hier, mach es wie ich. So können wir uns nicht so leicht verlieren.“

„Wir laufen die ganze Zeit nebeneinander her. Da ist das doch sinnlos.“

„Hör auf dich zu beschweren und mach es einfach!“ Meinte Kompagnon mit Nachdruck und er griff nach der Hand oder vielmehr Unterarm. Denn diesen erwischte er gerade. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das die Nebelschwaden so schlimm geworden sind, dass er seine eigenen Hände kaum erkennen konnte. Vielleicht ist das mit dem Seil doch keine schlechte Idee, aber das konnte er nun auch nicht einfach zugeben.

Schleunigst band er sich das Ding um seine Hüfte. Natürlich reichte das dem anderen nicht. Dieser zog ihn nämlich plötzlich zu sich, um zu testen ob der Strick und der Knoten zu locker saß. Weil auch der Troll wahrscheinlich nicht viel sehen konnte, tastete dieser ihn mit seinen Händen ab wo sich Gebundene befand. Sherlock drehte derweil verlegen den Kopf zur Seite. Wenn sie hier klar durchblicken könnten, würde sein Gegenüber sehen wie peinlich ihm das ist. Aber dann müssten sie das auch nicht machen.

„So. Jetzt können wir weiter gehen.“ Erklärte John als er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war.  
Nachdem sie das mit dem Seil erledigt hatten, schritten sie einfach zügig weiter um endlich irgendwo anzukommen.

„Was?“ Der anderer wurde von der jetzigen Aussicht sicher genauso verwirrt. Der Nebel verflüchtigte sich zwar wieder, aber leider standen sie erneut an dem Punkt wo sie hergekommen sind.

„Wie kann das sein? Wir sind die ganze Zeit nicht einmal abgebogen.“

„Lass uns einfach nochmal zu dem Punkt laufen wo der Nebel so dicht ist.“ Damit lief er schon los und zog seinen Kameraden dank des Seils mehr hinterher. Sherlock war vorhin zwar kurz abgelenkt, aber auch er glaubte nicht, das sie in die selbe Richtung zurück gegangen sind. Das hieß er hatte irgendwas übersehen und nun muss er unbedingt herausfinden was das war.


	10. Chapter 10

Na wunderbar. Ich werde ignoriert und hinter geschleift, dachte John. Er konnte gerade nichts anderes tun als einfach hinterher zu gehen. Das sie vorher wieder am Anfang standen, konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, aber nun sind sie schon eine Weile abermals im Nebel unterwegs. Nun musste dieses fast unklare Etwas andere Sachen mit ihnen beiden vorhaben. Denn langsam konnte er nicht mehr. Es war ja nicht einmal möglich, in den Himmel zu schauen, um zu sehen wie weit oben die Sonne stand. Es könnte noch Tag oder auch schon wieder Nacht sein. Selbst wenn es den Elf wieder wütend machte, sie mussten eine Pause einlegen. Somit blieb er stehen und zog an dem Strick. Nichts geschah, außer das sich das Ding spannte.

„Sherlock?“ Da dieser nicht zu ihm kommen wollte, musste er es umgedreht machen. Stück für Stück zog er weiter das Seil ein und kam dem anderen immer näher. Wenigstens hing sein Freund noch an dem anderen Ende dran.

„Hey, ich weiß du willst weiter kommen..“ Aber als er seinen Kameraden an der Schulter packte und ihn zu sich drehte, da erkannte er schnell das dies gar nicht der Elfenprinz sein konnte. Denn die Vorderseite sah ganz anders aus als sonst. Die Haut ging ins grau über wie bei den dunklen Elfen, doch diese besaßen nicht schwarze Löcher wo du Augen sein sollten. Das Etwas reagierte zwar erst ein wenig langsam, aber plötzlich roch es an ihm und dann fing es es abrupt an, sich weiter zu verwandeln. Aus den Händen wurden große Pranken mit scharfen Krallen daran, denen John flink ausweichen musste. Ist das immer noch sein Freund oder ist das ein Monster, was für einen Moment so aussah? Wenn ja, wo ist dann der Elfenprinz abgeblieben?

Das Nachsehen und Denken ist schwer, wenn etwas hinter dir her war und man rein gar nichts vor seinen Augen sieht außer Nebel. Jetzt wäre es ihm lieber noch einmal zu Anfang zu gelangen.

Endlich fand er die Chance sein neues Schwert zu ziehen. Das Wegrennen würde er nämlich auch nicht lange standhalten können, vor allem weil er vom Laufen so wieso schon ein wenig müde war. So gut wie er konnte, versuchte er das Etwas zu treffen, aber er wollte auch nicht zu dicht heran kommen.

„Sherlock!“ Rief er, weil er nicht glauben möchte das sein Begleiter sich einfach so fressen ließ. Oder was auch immer diese Kreatur mit ihnen vorhatte. Doch das hin und her ging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit so weiter. So konnte er nichts anderes tun als langsam aufzugeben. Irgendwas zog dann schon an seinen Beinen, so das er stolperte. Eilig dreht er sich um, damit er den Feind mit dem Schwert noch abwehren kann. Er traute seinen Augen nicht als dort einen riesige haarige Spinne über ihm stand. Die schwarzen Augen hatten sich vermehrt und auch die Pranken mit den Krallen, waren nun die acht Beine des Wesens. Die Fäden hatten ihn zu Fall gebracht. Das Zeug klebte teilweise noch an seine Hose und seinen Schuhen. Das nutze das Riesenvieh nun aus, um ihn näher zu ziehen.

Was sollte er denn jetzt noch gegen diese Kreatur ausrichten können? Vielleicht hilft es wenn er sie nur einmal irgendwie trifft. Wenn er Glück hat, kann er größeren Schaden ausrichten so dass er erst Mal in Ruhe gelassen wird. Viel Auswahl hatte er aber in der kurzen Zeit nicht in der er Vieh immer näher kam. Er wusste nicht ob es Klauen oder Zähne sind, jedenfalls sahen die Dinger sehr scharf aus und außerdem konnte er auch noch einen beißenden Geruch vernehmen.

Dann als die Spinne gerade in ihn hinein beißen wollte, stach er einfach zu. Nebenbei schloss er automatisch die Augen, weil diese weißen Fäden in seine Richtung schossen.

John hatte mit extremen Schmerz jeglicher Art gerechnet, aber nichts geschah. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und sah das die Spinne sich nicht mehr bewegte. Der Speichel der Kreatur tropfte auf seinen Arm und fing an zu brennen. Ruckartig entfernte er sich rückwärts kriechend von dem riesigen achtbeinigen Etwas. Anscheinend hatte wirklich mit dem Schwert einen sehr verwundbaren Punkt getroffen. Zwar zuckten die Beine von seinen Gegenüber noch ein wenig, aber weiter passierte nichts. Um sich von dem Schock zu erholen oder sogar zu warten bis sich die Spinne wieder aufrappelt wollte er nicht, deswegen entfernte er das weiße Zeug von seinen Beinen, steckte das Schwert weg, um in die Richtung zu rennen wo noch mehr davon befand.

Normalerweise war das sinnlos und sah aus, als wäre er Lebensmüde. Aber vielleicht konnte er im Netz des übergroßen Insekts seinen verschwundenen Kameraden finden. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass er noch mehr Glück im Unglück hat und der Elf noch nicht gefressen wurde.

Jedoch dauerte es so lange den Platz zu finden, das die Hoffnung des Trolls mit jeden Schritt immer mehr dahinschwand.

„Sherlock, bist du hier?“ Rief er schon etliche Male, aber bisher bekam er keine Antwort. Auch jetzt hörte er nichts außer dieser drückenden Stille und vielleicht sein eigenes Seufzen. Er musste etwas trinken und so holte er die Wasserflasche heraus, die er letzte Nacht an einer Quelle aufgefüllt hatte. Leider war es nicht genug, um sich das eklige Zeug vom Arm zu waschen. Doch außer ihn, wird es kaum jemanden stören. Da er nun den Rückweg allein antreten muss. Auch wenn die Verwandtschaft des Elfenprinzen nicht sehr nett zu ihm war, so bedauerte er es doch sehr dessen Schützling nicht wieder bringen zu können.

Ein Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit, der nur schwer herunter zu schlucken war. Schließlich hat er nicht irgendjemanden verloren, sondern einen Freund. Seine Augen brannten und das nun nicht vom Gestank dieser Kreatur. Nicht einmal ein anständiges Begräbnis konnte er dem Elfen bieten, weil er dessen Körper nicht finden konnte.

„Was für ein Idiot!“ Beschimpfte er den Verschwundenen leise, während die erste Träne seine Wange herunterrollte. Er ist auch nicht gerade weiser, wenn er hier so schnell anfing zu heulen. John konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Träne vergossen hatte. War es, als seine Eltern starben? Wahrscheinlich, denn er war damals noch sehr jung und doch konnte er sich nur Fetzen von Bildern ins Gedächtnis rufen. Mit dem noch sauberen Ärmel wischte er sich über das Gesicht, um das Wasser zu trocknen. Niemals hätte er es kommen sehen, das ihr Abenteuer so endet.

Was er auch nicht kommen sah, war etwas schweres das plötzlich auf ihn drauf fiel. Irritiert aber auch alarmiert lag er kurz auf dem Boden, bevor er erneut seine Waffe griff. Wahrscheinlich war diese Spinne nicht das einzige Exemplar. Aber als er sich umdrehte, lag da ein langer Körper in diesen Fäden gewickelt. Es bewegte sich zwar, griff ihn aber nicht an. Als er aufstand, erblickte er das auf einer Seite der Kopf heraus ragte. Dieser sah ihn nun mehr als genervt und wütend an.

„Sherlock, warum hast du mir denn nicht einmal geantwortet?“ Die Frage fand er selbst überflüssig, als er sah das dem Elf der Mund zugeklebt wurde und dieser seine Hände auch nicht benutzen konnte, weil diese ja in den weißen Fäden hingen. Eilig entfernte er das Zeug vom Mund seines Freundes, bevor er anfing mit seinem kleinen Messer die restlichen Spinnenfäden zu entfernen.

„Also wirklich, John. Zwar rennst du hier herum und suchst nach mir, aber dir fällt nicht einmal ein nach oben zu schauen. Weißt du wie schwierig das war, von dort herunter zu kommen? Du kannst froh sein das ich mir nichts gebrochen habe.“ Wurde ihm mehr als verärgert erklärt, doch er konnte nicht wirklich zuhören. Denn als der Elf aus dem Kokon stieg, musste er diesen erst einmal in die Arme schließen. Die Freude überrumpelte ihn einfach, dass er nicht nachdachte was er tat. Einen Moment später realisierte er erst, was er hier gerade geschah und so löste er sich schnell wieder.

„Ich...ehm es ist schön das du noch am Leben bist.“ Der Troll wendete sich eilig ab, weil ihm auch noch Freudentränen aus den Augen fielen. Diese wischte er nebenbei fort, während er so tat, als müsste er nachsehen ob noch alles in seinem Gepäck war. Ihm ist die Reaktion von gerade eben echt unangenehm und er hoffte, der andere ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Danke, nochmal.“ Vernahm er den Elf nur flüstern. Fragend drehte er sich also wieder zu diesem, denn das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Schon wieder und da sollte ich wenigstens einmal so was wie Dankbarkeit zeigen.“ John erkannte das es seinem Gegenüber sehr schwer fallen musste, dies zu äußern. Es war nicht so, weil der Elf nicht froh darüber war noch zu am Leben zu sein. Nein, es war viel mehr so das sein Kompagnon nicht gern in der Schuld von anderen stand. Wahrscheinlich weil andere es in der Vergangenheit bei dem Elf schamlos ausnutzen.

„Schon in Ordnung. Hättest du mir das Schwert nicht gegeben, dann wären wir beide wohl jetzt Spinnenfutter. Somit sind wird quitt.“ Sein Freund nickt nur ein wenig schüchtern und so vermied er es, diesen noch aufmunternd an der Schulter zu berühren. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war gerade seltsam genug, da musste er es nicht noch verschlimmern.

„So, wie geht es nun weiter?“ Nach einem räuspern stellte er die Frage, denn es sah nicht so aus als ob Sherlock irgendwas tun wollte.

„Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich Lust dazu habe, sollten wir an dem Baum hochklettern.“ Damit zeigte hinauf auf das dunkle Gewächs. Nun sah der Troll auch ein Stück von dem großen Spinnennetz. Sollten sie dieses Mal vom Baum fallen, konnten sie sich wenigstens nicht ernsthaft verletzen.

„Ich sollte mich nun mehr anstrengen.“

„Solange ich dicht hinter dir bin, fällst du nirgends herunter. Außerdem möchtest du nicht wieder im Netz landen.“

„Bestimmt nicht. Die Spinne hat einige Nester gebaut und wahrscheinlich ist die Brut bald bereit hinaus in die Welt zu ziehen.“ Der Troll schluckte und dachte, das er auf den Augenblick wohl gern verzichten kann. Normale Spinnen geben sich ja mit anderen Insekten zufrieden und sie werden auch nicht so riesig. Allein wenn er daran dachte, das hundert bis tausend kleinere fleischfressenden Spinnen ihren Weg kreuzen könnten, da lief ihm eiskalter Schweiß den Rücken hinab.

„Nun dränge mich doch nicht so!“ Sagte der Elf zwar, aber kletterte selbst noch ein wenig zügiger.

Endlich waren sie weit über dem Spinnennetz hinaus geklettert, nur um festzustellen das es Nacht war und sie nichts sehen konnten. Noch nie hatte John eine so schwarze Nacht vor Augen gehabt. Keine Sterne. Kein Mond. Gar nichts. Eigenartig ist auch das Sherlock anscheinend Schwierigkeiten mit seinem magischen Licht hatte. Denn um so länger es brannte, desto angespannter wurde der Elf. Konnte es sein, das diese Magie seinem Freund doch mehr Kraft kostete? Wahrscheinlich schon, denn als sie von Ast zu Ast in diesem schwarzen Wald kletterten, fing sein Vordermann plötzlich an zu schwanken. John konnte den anderen gerade noch am Arm festhalten, bevor dieser herunter fiel.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Während er den Elf zu sich in Sicherheit zog, verschwand das Licht.

„Natürlich. Wir müssen..“ Doch er unterbrach das genervte Gerede.

„Wirklich eine Pause machen.“ Denn erstens war er nun wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen und zweitens, glühte sein Kompagnon ja förmlich, als er diesen am Arm berührte. Und das spürte er durch die Kleidung hindurch. Sofort fühlte er dessen Stirn, auch wenn sein Gegenüber ein wenig herumzappelte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sie beide wussten nicht wo sie waren, wo es weiter ging und einer von ihnen hatte zum allen Überfluss auch noch Fieber.

Hoffentlich kriechen hier nicht auch noch eigenartige Kreaturen herum, dachte John und setzte den anderen einfach an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden. Er prüfte noch schnell ob es sicher war, sich genau daneben zu setzen und dann wickelte sich sein Trollschwanz fast von allein um den Bauch des anderen. So konnte er sichergehen das sie nun zusammen bleiben. Er lehnte sich dann an den Rücken seines Freundes und griff ein wenig blind in seinen Rucksack, den er vorher neben sich abgesetzt hatte. Die Wasserflasche war noch halbvoll und er hoffte das würde noch eine Weile genügen.

John brauchte nicht unbedingt etwas, deswegen übergab er die Flasche an seinen Freund. Ohne dessen Gesicht zu sehen, wusste er dennoch das dieser einen Bemerkung machen wollte. Aber sie kam aus irgendeinen Grund nicht und das Wasser wurde getrunken. Zumindest einen Schluck, denn als die Flasche wieder in der Hand hatte, merkte er das kaum etwas fehlte. Zu mehr möchte er den anderen auch nicht drängen.

„Es fühlt sich so warm an.“ Hörte er und wusste erst nicht was gemeint war, aber dann strich der Elf vorsichtig über das, was einen Strick ersetzten sollte. John bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, denn normalerweise dürfen nur Leute die einem sehr nahe stehen, einen Trollschwanz berühren. Die meisten seiner Art gestatteten es nur den Partnern in einer romantischen Beziehung. Natürlich konnte man damit auch Dinge tragen, aber da dieser Körperteil auf Gefühle reagiert, würde auch sehr schnell etwas zu Bruch gehen, wenn man es öfters als dritten Arm benutzt. Eigentlich sollte er sich in diesem Moment so unbehaglich wie möglich fühlen. Denn sein Schwanz war nicht um seine Angebetete gewickelt, sondern um einen männliches Wesen. Für seine Schwester wäre es wohl schlimmer das der andere ein Elf war, denn sie bevorzugte ja auch eher das eigene Geschlecht. Somit sollte es Harriet egal sein, wenn auch er sich mit Männern vergnügt. Es wäre eine Lüge wenn er sagen würde, er hätte nie daran gedacht.

Aber warum muss er gerade jetzt, in einer schwarzen Nacht im Nirgendwo sich fragen zu wem oder was er sich hingezogen fühlt?


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock wusste das hier irgendwas nicht stimmte. Dieser Ort muss ihm die restliche Energie entziehen. Es konnten aber auch diese Spinnenfäden sein, aber diese war er schon für eine Weile los. Dennoch zerrte irgendwas immer noch an ihm, als wäre klettern allein nicht schwer genug gewesen.

  
„Jetzt hör damit auf!“ Schimpfte sein Kompagnon schon wieder, denn er ist wohl erneut an dessen Schwanz geraten. Er erinnerte sich, das der andere ihn auf den Boden setzte und ihm was zu trinken gab, dann wurde alles um ihn herum verschwommen und ganz schwarz.

Als er zu sich kam, befand er sich auf dem Rücken seinen Freundes und dieser trug eine Fackel in der Hand. Der Rucksack wurde um den Bauch gebunden. Auch wenn es umständlich aussah, schmiss ihn der Troll dennoch nicht herunter, als bemerkt wurde das er wieder zu sich kam. Am liebsten wäre der Elf doch selbst abgesprungen, denn die Nähe war wirklich unerträglich. Schließlich sah er nun John's Körper nicht nur, sondern fühlte und roch ihn auch noch. Das ließ seine Gedanken verrückt spielen, aber er schob es darauf das es ihm an Energie fehlte um klar zu bleiben.

Während der Mann unter ihm ein wenig wankend von einem Ast zum anderen hüpfte, da kam es dazu, das er sich irgendwo festhalten musste. Da war nun mal der Trollschanz um seinen Bauch das einzige gewesen. Deswegen beschwerte sich der Besitzer auch dauernd, weil er den ja nicht anfassen sollte. Dabei hatte John das Ding doch sicherlich selbst um seine Mitte gewickelt. Er wünschte sich, das sein Hemd nicht so lang wäre, dann würde er spüren wie sich das leicht beharrte Körperteil auf seine Haut anfühlt.

„Das ist keine gute Idee.“ Hatte er eben seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen? Er wusste es nicht und sofort stieg ihm die Wärme in die Wangen.

„Sherlock, ich rede mit dir! Klammer deine Beine doch nicht so fest um mich. Wie soll ich da vernünftig weiter laufen?“ Erleichtert atmete er aus und lehnte seine Kopf wieder ein wenig nach vorne.

„Und könntest du aufhören mir in den Nacken zu hauchen? Das ich eigentlich nicht weiß, wohin ich gehen soll ist gruselig genug.“

„Wenn du mich los lässt, kann ich absteigen.“

„Sag aber Bescheid, wenn es dir wieder schlechter geht. Mir ist schon klar, dass er irgendwie der Ort daran schuld ist, das du dich unwohl fühlst.“ Der lebendige Gürtel löste sich langsam, dennoch wünschte er sich das es nicht das letzte Mal war, dass er seinem Freund so nahe kam. Eilig schüttelte er seine Kopf.

„Ist dir schwindelig?“

„Nein. Schon in Ordnung. Lass uns einfach weitergehen und sehen ob wir endlich irgendwas erreichen.“ Der andere nickte und er war dennoch froh, das sein Kompagnon sich so aufmerksam um ihn kümmerte. Er musste ja nicht einmal erwähnen, dass der Ort ihn schwächer werden lässt. Der Troll bemerkte es von allein. Einen Freund wie dieses Wesen, wird er nie wieder so einfach bekommen, deswegen sollte er solche verwirrenden Gedanken wie vorhin niemals zulassen. Würde John je erfahren, was er so über sie beide dachte, er wurde sich sicherlich von ihm abwenden.

„Der Ast ist zwar breit genug, aber dennoch solltest du dich nicht so weit von mir entfernen.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort wickelte sich der Trollschwanz plötzlich um eines seiner Handgelenke.

„So kann ich sicher gehen, dass du nicht ohnmächtig wirst und runter fällst.“ Nun berührte der Teil von John seine Haut, denn es war die Stelle wo er ein Stück vom Ärmel entfernte. Ob bemerkt wurde, dass er gerade nervös war, denn irgendwie kam es ihm doch vor wie Händchen halten. Es fühlte sich schön an und doch schrie etwas in ihm, das es falsch war.

„Nun sieh mich nicht so an! Ich mach das nur, bis wir wieder auf sicheren Boden sind.“ Darauf nickte er verstehend und der Troll wendete sich wieder nach vorn, um zu sehen wie es weiter ging. Anscheinend möchte dieser am liebsten gar nicht, in solch einer Situation mit ihm stecken. Verübeln konnte er es ihm nicht, denn so wie John seine selbsternannte Verlobte ansah, wird er niemals von diesem angeblickt.

„Wo hast du eigentlich die Fackel her?“ Mit irgendwas musste er ja das Thema wechseln, denn bei der Stille werden seine eigenartigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf nur immer lauter.

„Ach ja. Ich habe einfach einen Ast abgebrochen und ihn dann angezündet. Vielleicht hätten wir von Anfang an so etwas benutzen sollen.“ Wieder nur ein leichtes Nicken vom ihm, was dein Kompagnon wohl aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam.

„Das seltsame ist, das dieses dunkle Holz nicht nieder brennt. Eventuell sollte ich einige Stücke mitnehmen. Dann müsste ich bei mir Zuhause nie wieder Holz hacken.“

„Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht den Spaß verderben. Aber ich denke es ist keine gute Idee, magisches Holz aus so einer Umgebung in dein Dorf zu bringen.“

„Natürlich hast du Recht. Das zieht nachher nur Kreaturen an, die schlimmer sind als die Spinne.“ Das konnte gut möglich sein, aber darüber musste er jetzt auch nicht nachdenken. Wichtig war nun eigentlich der Weg vor ihnen.

Gingen sie eigentlich irgendwo hin oder nur die ganze Zeit im Kreis? Das über dicke Äste wandern und springen kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Noch dazu, wusste sein Nebenmann doch sicherlich auch nicht wohin es ging, trotzdem erhob er seine Stimme nicht. Erstens fühlte er sich immer noch schwach wegen diesem Ort, zweitens möchte er noch nicht das John ihn loslässt. Denn er spürte auch, das diese Berührung ihm irgendwie Halt gab. Außerdem wird es wohl nie wieder passieren, wenn sie erst hier heraus kommen.

„Siehst du das?“ Damit zeigte der Troll auf etwas unter ihren Füßen. Er blinzelte, um sicher zu gehen das er sich nichts einbildete. Doch vor seinen Augen ist schon wieder ein Symbol aus Moos.

„Anscheinend sind wir auf den richtigen Weg. Denn das ist schon das fünfte Zeichen, das ich gefunden habe. Dieses Mal sind sie wenigstens so angeordnet, wie ich es auch gelernt habe.“ Sie liefen somit ein wenig zügiger. Sherlock konnte mit diesen Moossymbolen nichts anfangen. Zumindest wusste er jetzt wie sein Freund sich fühlte, als dieser seiner Sprache hörte. Erneut kam es ihm in den Sinn was er seinen Eltern vor allen erklärte. Aber dies schüttelte er schnell wieder ab. Nicht nur weil es ihn nun ein wenig verlegen machte. Sondern auch weil der andere so schnell davon auch nichts erfahren wird, so war es doch sinnlos, seine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Meinst du, das du allein hinunter klettern kannst?“ Wurde er plötzlich gefragt und dann erblickte er, dass es ein Stück hinunter ging. Oder zumindest wollte der Troll, dass sie beide dort hinunter steigen.

„Ja. Mir geht es schon besser.“ So gern er auch erneut von seinem Begleiter getragen werden möchte, es bringt nichts diesen umsonst zu überfordern. Auch wenn der Troll sehr stark war, muss es dennoch eine große Anstrengung sein, alles zu tragen und auch noch zu klettern.

„Gut. Ich gehe voraus.“ Gesagt und getan. Es waren nur einige Schritte. Das wird er wohl schaffen. Die Fackel von John ging immer weiter hinunter. Der Elf bekam ein wenig Angst, dass er seinen Kompagnon wieder aus den Augen verlieren könnte. Das Ereignis mit der Spinne hatte ihm erst einmal vollkommen gereicht. Also beeilte er sich und versuchte beim hinunter gehen, dort hinzutreten wo der andere auch seine Füße hatte. So schwer war es hier überhaupt nicht. Nun fragte er sich, wie er bei diesem anderen Bäumen dauernd abrutschen konnte. Vielleicht hatte sich auch sein Körper schon daran gewöhnt. Schließlich war er immer noch ein magisches Wesen. Auch wenn die Teile die reich an Magie waren, an seinem Körper fehlten.

Da war er wohl zu voreingenommen von sich selbst oder er hatte sich den falschen Schritt gemerkt. Jedenfalls trat er auf eine Rille im Baum und er rutschte sofort weg. Selbst mit seinen Händen konnte er sich nicht schnell genug irgendwo festhalten.

„Ich hab dich!“ War das nächste was seine Ohren vernahmen und er sollte wirklich aufhören die Augen zu schließen, wenn er fällt. Aber dies tat sein Körper fasst von allein. Wahrscheinlich eine Reaktion die schon vorher von selbst geschah, doch er fiel nicht so oft wegen seiner Flügel.

Nun lag er den starken, Halt gebenden Armen des anderen und wunderte sich, ob John wirklich wütend wird, wenn er nun dessen Gesicht näher kommt. Das was ihn nun besorgt, aber auch irritiert anblickte.

Wie von selbst berührte seine Hand die Wange des Trolls. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er kurz sachte über die Bartstoppeln, die langsam wuchsen. Sicherlich weil sein Kompagnon nicht dazu kam, sich richtig zu rasieren seit sie diesen Teil des Waldes betreten haben. Warum auch? Es ist nicht so wichtig, wie ihr Ziel zu finden. Außerdem war er auch neugierig wie sein Freund mit einem Bart im Gesicht aussieht.

„Ehm..ich weiß, dass du einen Troll noch nie aus dieser Nähe betrachten konntest. Aber wenn du noch näher kommst verbrennst du dich.“ Selbstverständlich würde er sich bei so einer verbotene Sache verbrennen, doch er wollte es. Kurz bevor er aber die Lippen des anderen berühren konnte, merkte er nicht nur das sein Kamerad nicht davon sprach, sondern dieser ließ ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen. Fast hätte er sich an der Fackel verbrannt weil dieser Stock so eigenartig gebogen war. Dennoch hätte ihn sein Freund auch höflicher absetzten können. Doch die Härte des Untergrunds, ließ ihn auch wieder klar im Kopf werden und nun schämte er sich für das, was er eben noch vorhatte.

Eilig stand er auf, um vielleicht selbst nachzusehen wie es weiter ging. Jetzt erkannte er auch, das sie beide wieder ganz auf dem Boden standen. Oder zumindest nicht mehr auf dicken schwarzen Ästen. Dabei kam ihm der Abstieg nicht so lang vor. Es kann auch sein, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit nicht in gefährlicher Höhe befanden. Wenn sie also wirklich herunterstürzt wären, hätte das zwar weh getan und etwas gebrochen, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Da vorne!“ Der Troll würdigte ihn keines Blickes, während er auch die Richtung sah, wo ein blau-grünes Licht herkam. Anscheinend hatte er gerade einen schwerwiegenden Fehler getan, der ihre Freundschaft geschädigt hat. Es war unmöglich das Geschehene von eben misszuverstehen. Dennoch konnte der Troll ja nicht einfach abhauen und vielleicht ist dessen Neugier groß genug, um ihn bis zum Ende seiner Reise zu begleiten. Sherlock schüttelte diese Gedanken einmal wieder nur ab, denn endlich sah er einen Ausweg aus dieser Dunkelheit.

„Das Wasser gibt dieses Licht von sich. Wie kann das sein?“ Stellte sein Begleiter die Frage mehr an niemanden, als an ihn. Er blickte sich um, aber leider gab es keinen anderen Weg als hier in diese leuchtende Flüssigkeit zu steigen. Hinter ihnen stand abrupt eine Hecke. Erst weit weg, aber er hatte das Gefühl jedes Mal wenn er blinzelte kam sie näher.

„Nun komm schon rein. So tief ist es nicht.“ Als er sich wieder zu dem Troll wendete, hatte dieser tatsächlich schon die meisten seiner Kleider abgelegt und in seinen Rucksack gestopft. Dieser sollte nun über das Wasser getragen werden. Ihm blieb wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als dasselbe zu tun. Das sein Körper nun von unten beleuchtet wurde, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Fertig und fast nackt, prüfte er nochmal die Oberfläche des Wassers.

Was ihn dann sehr verwunderte, war das der andere ihm die Hand hin hielt, während er sein Zeug auf einer Schulter balancierte. Sein Herz schlug stark gegen seine Brust, weil er nicht wusste, ob John das mit dem beinahe Kuss wirklich nicht mitbekam oder es diesem überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Alles aufkommende schluckte er herunter, aber nahm das Dargebotene dennoch an. Nun hielten sie wirklich Händchen. Und sein Freund hatte anscheinend nicht vor, in der nächsten Zeit los zu lassen. Dabei musste ihr Gepäck doch schwer sein. Was er ablegte bevor er ins Wasser stieg, packte der Troll auch in seinen Rucksack.

So versuchte er, sich der Hand nach einigen Schritten zu entziehen, wenn auch ungern. Fragend wurde er angeblickt.

„Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit aufpassen das ich hier ertrinke oder was immer du denkst. So tief ist es auch nicht.“ So schritt er mit erhobenen Kopf an John vorbei, als wäre das hier eine Leichtigkeit. Wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht schlecht gewesen, dabei nach unten zu sehen, denn er stolperte und landete ganz im Wasser. Eilig drückte er sich mit seinen Armen wieder nach oben, denn auch wenn es nicht tief ist, so hatte er sich doch erschrocken das erneut irgendwas passieren könnte. Außerdem merkte er nun wie kalt das fließende Nass wirklich war. Aber sein Freund war schnell zur Stelle und zog ihn an einem Arm hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Zwar hatte Sherlock erwartet, dass der andere über sein Missgeschick lachen würde. Aber das geschah nicht. Im Gegenteil, er wurde besorgt von Kopf bis Fuß überprüft. Der Troll war viel zu nett zu ihm, dafür das er manchmal eine Ich-brauch-niemanden-Haltung einnahm. Es war schon eigenartig, dass ihm auffiel das seine Handlungen nicht richtig sind, aber ausführen tat er sie dennoch. Niemand kann eben so leicht von der Gewohnheit abweichen. Trotzdem half sein Kamerad ihm weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Es ist nur eine leichter Kratzer.“ Er sah nach unten an sein Knie, genau wie der andere, der dieses gerade begutachtete. Seine Eltern bestanden immer darauf das er diese Leibwäsche aus diesen feinen hellen Stoffen trug, zum ersten Mal war er wirklich froh das er auch bei diesem Punkt rebellierte. Im Schloss hatte er schon daran gedacht, das sie wieder ins Wasser mussten. Zwar hatte er eher ans waschen gedacht, aber nichts von all dem hier, konnte er voraussehen. Trotzdem war es gut, das seine Unterwäsche nun eher einen dunklen Ton besaß. Wenn diese hellen Stoffe nass werden, kann man doch viel zu viel erkennen. Nie machte es ihm in seinem vorigen Leben etwas aus, wenn man ihn nackt sah. Dennoch wollte er es dem Troll aus einem unerklärlichen Grund nicht zumuten. Für diesen schien so eine Nähe auch ganz natürlich. Er konnte ja fast den Atem seines Begleiters auf seinem Bein spüren. Oder bildete er sich das schon ein?

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde ihm auch noch ins Gesicht gefasst. Erst hielt sein Gegenüber die Hand kurz an seine Stirn, aber dann wurden nasse Locken weggestrichen.

„Wenigstens ist dein Fieber wieder gesunken.“ Damit bekam er noch ein Lächeln und der andere drehte sich um, denn sie konnten ja nicht für immer hier stehen bleiben.

Fieber. Bekommen Elfen so etwas überhaupt? Er wusste was es bedeutete, doch er war als Kind eher selten krank auf diese Weise. Eher holte er sich Knochenbrüche.

„Wie weit dieser leuchtende Weg wohl noch ist?“

„Es ist wohl eher ein kleiner Bach oder einer Quelle.“ Fügte er nur beiläufig hinzu. Das Leuchten kam von den Steinen unter ihren Füßen. Zwar hatte er schon von solchen Ereignissen gelesen, aber die Sonne musste im Normalfall auf etwas herab scheinen. Hier gab es von oben nur Finsternis.

„Hey, du musst jetzt auch nicht unbedingt herausfinden, warum der Boden leuchtet. Konzentriere dich lieber darauf das du nicht noch einmal stolperst.“ Sein Nebenmann hatte Recht, aber wenn etwas unlogisches geschah, musste er nun einmal herausfinden warum. Somit versuchte er über die Dinger unter ihnen nachzudenken, während er stur nach vorn sah, damit der andere das auch mitbekam.

„Wir können ja einige kleinere Exemplare mitnehmen.“ Solange kannten sie sich nun auch nicht und dennoch blickte John in ihn hinein wie ein offenes Buch. Es kann aber auch sein, das seine Gesichtsausdrücke ihn verraten haben. Ganz sicher war er sich da nicht.

Es schien erneut eine Ewigkeit zu sein, in der sie diesen kleinen Fluss hinauf oder hinunter schritten. Das Kribbeln hatte nun ein wenig nachgelassen. Oder er spürte es nicht mehr so stark, weil er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Diese Details sind ihm eigentlich egal, denn er wurde langsam wirklich ungeduldig. Er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, von nun an immer lange wandern zu müssen. Sofort muss eine Änderung hier geschehen und er wusste auch schon, wie er diese heraufbeschwören konnte. Sherlock blieb also stehen, um sich kurz zu konzentrieren. Schließlich wird das einer von diesen Zaubern, die er nicht so oft verwendete.

„Warum bleibst du...Ist es denn notwendig, dass du nun deine Magie einsetzt? Ich meine es sah vorhin so..“ Doch er ließ seinen Freund den Satz nicht zu ende reden. Sein Hände leuchteten nun beide auf und er klatschte sie laut über seinem Kopf zusammen. Kurz zeigte sich ein blendende Lichtkugel über ihm, bevor fast normales Tageslicht erschien. Zumindest hatten sie es nun um sich herum hell genug. Das Licht brachte auch zwei Mauern zum Vorschein, die den Fluss wohl an Ort und Stelle halten sollten. Immer noch sah er kein Ende von dem wässrigen Wanderweg. Also entschied er sich einer dieser Mauern hoch zu klettern. So hoch waren sie zum Glück nicht gebaut.

„Worauf wartest du noch?“ Er wendete seinen Blick ab von oben und sah hinüber zu John. Dieser stellte sich schon in Position. Anscheinend sollte er nun an seinen Kompagnon hochklettern. So tat er dies eilig ohne dabei irgendwelche Nebengedanken zu haben. Zwar musste er sich noch ein wenig anstrengen und an den Steinen selbst noch einige Schritte tun, aber als er hinüber sah, war das schon nicht mehr wichtig. Denn auf der anderen Seite waren noch mehr Wege und Mauern. Sie sind also in ein Labyrinth geraten.

„John!“

„Ja.“ Vernahm er dicht neben ihm und er wusste, er hatte zu lange die Aussicht bewundert. Der Troll hatte die Zeit genutzt und kletterte von selbst hier herauf.

„Toll, wie sollen wir hier wieder hinaus finden? Und könntest du bitte aufhören zu grinsen? Solche Dinger werden schließlich gebaut, damit man nie wieder hinaus kommt. Das ist nichts schönes.“ Aber er hörte schon nicht weiter zu und machte sich daran, auf der anderen Seite hinunter zu klettern. Natürlich musste er beim letzten Stück erneut wegrutschen. Dieses Mal war da leider kein Wasser, dass seinen Sturz hätte abfedern können. Somit landete sein Hintern auf kaltem hartem Stein.

„Du konntest es ja auch nicht abwarten bis ich unten bin.“ Mit diesem Satz reichte sein Freund ihm seine Kleider. Seine Leibwäsche war noch nass. So zog er diese schnell aus und das Trockene an, während der andere auch damit beschäftigt war seine Kleidung wieder überzuziehen.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?“

„Nein. Wie oft willst du das denn noch fragen? Ich meine wir sind die einzigen beiden hier.“ Der Elf musste nachdenken, wie dieses Labyrinth aufgebaut wurde und funktioniert. Das ging aber nicht so leicht, wenn sein Kompagnon dauernd auf die langweiligste Art ein Gespräch anfangen möchte. Er hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft der andere sich erkundigt hatte ob er irgend einen Ton von sich gab. Aber plötzlich wurde es noch verwirrender, denn der Troll rannte einfach los.

„Was soll das werden?“ Rief er noch und machte sich schnell hinterher.

„Sei Still, sei Still, sei Still!“ Dann sah er, das John sich nun auch die Hände auf die Ohren drückte. Sein Begleiter kippte abrupt vorn über und blieb liegen. Geschockt kniete er sich zu diesen hinunter. Offenbar war der Troll so entkräftet, dass er nun in Ohnmacht fiel. Somit zwang dessen Körper ihn zur Ruhe.

Schuldbeladen nahm er den Rucksack vorsichtig von dem Rücken seines Freundes, um dann eine Decke daraus unter den Kopf des Ruhenden zu schieben. Die ganze Zeit achtete sein Freund darauf, das er genug Schlaf und Essen bekam. Warum dachte dieser nicht einmal mehr an sich selbst? Natürlich möchte er schnell weiter, doch es war nicht in seinem Interesse das seinem Gefährten anzutun. Kam es wirklich so rüber, das er nur sich selbst und sein Ziel vor Augen hatte? Da er nie einen richtigen Freund besaß, wusste er auch nicht, wie er mit solchen Personen umgehen sollte. Trotzdem war John doch auch vorher stur, wenn er sich durchsetzen musste. Oder fehlte diesem sogar dafür die Kraft?

Der Boden worauf der Schlafende lag, sah nicht sehr bequem aus. Somit probierte er es, denn Troll auf eine weitere Decke zu rollen. Vorsichtig, damit der Kopf nicht beim herum rollen zu hart aufschlägt. Als er den Schlummernden aber vom Bauch auf den Rücken drehen wollte, blinzele dieser ihn auf einmal an. Da er genau über dem Troll war, weil er sich wegen dessen Gewicht so anstrengen musste, sah das sicher nun eigenartig aus.

„Du warst müde..und dann..“ Er ist ein erwachsener Elf. Warum stotterte er also vor sich hin, als er sich von dem anderen entfernte? Schließlich sollte er doch wütend sein, weil John nicht mit einem Ton erwähnt hatte, dass dieser erschöpft war.

„Geht das mit in Träume schleichen auch, wenn man sich ein wenig schlapp fühlt?“ Darauf ruckte sein Kopf wieder hoch und er starrte seinen Gegenüber direkt an.

„Natürlich. Weil dein Körper dann schwach und so leichter zu befallen ist. Deswegen warst du auch so seltsam vorhin.“ Er redete aber mehr mit sich selbst, denn wenn John schon wieder Nachrichten im Traum bekam, bedeutete das auch das sie vielleicht beobachtet wurden.

„War es wieder dieselbe Stimme?“ Der andere nickte und wirkte immer noch ein wenig schläfrig. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie hier richtig Rasten. Der Troll brauchte sicherlich dringend Schlaf.

„Ja. Wollte wieder nur das ich verschwinde...aber nun bin ich nicht mehr im Schloss.“ Sherlock hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sein Freund alles ansehen möchte außer ihn. Vielleicht hatte diese Nachricht auch etwas mit ihm zu tun.

„Und du sollst dich von mir fern halten, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Aber ich kann dich ja schlecht einfach hier stehen lassen.“ Damit blickte der Troll ungefähr in seine Richtung.

„Gut. Lass uns eine Weile hier bleiben. Ich muss sowie so nachdenken und du solltest schlafen.“

„Aber was ist, wenn ich wieder diese Stimme höre?“

„Niemand kann dir im Traum etwas antun. Vielmehr könntest du auf diese Weise herausfinden, mit wem wir es zu tun haben.“

„Das sagst du so einfach. Du hast ja nicht das gesehen was ich...Ach vergiss es!“ Das waren die letzten Worte die er zuhören bekam, bevor John sich es bequem auf dem Boden machte. Seltsamerweise drehte dieser ihm auch noch den Rücken zu, als hätte er wieder etwas angestellt. Der Elf konnte nicht verstehen, warum der andere nun sauer war. Vielleicht mochte dieser es wirklich nicht, dass er ihm vorher so nahe kam. Aber dessen Laune verschlechterte sich doch erst gerade eben.

Der Troll meinte, er hätte etwas gesehen. Nur was konnte das sein, dass es schwerer machte schlafen zu gehen? Die Person, die diese Nachrichten in die Träume bringt, kann sie auch nach belieben ändern. Je nach dem, wie begabt man mit diesem Handwerk ist, kann aus einen schönen Traum ganz schnell ein Alptraum werden. Aber es gibt niemanden, dem es gefallen würde das es meinem Begleiter schlecht geht. Mal abgesehen von meiner Familie natürlich, aber die beherrschen solche schmutzigen Tricks nicht. Wobei ich mir bei Mycroft nicht ganz sicher bin, aber John kannte die Stimme meines Bruders. Nein. Auch wenn ich diesem einiges zutraue. So denke ich nicht, das dieser will, dass ich an so einem Ort allein bin. Schließlich möchten mich alle nur wieder allein in meinem Zimmer sehen und nicht herum irrend oder sogar tot.

Dennoch hätten sie alle ein wenig freundlicher sein können. Es war ihnen ja völlig gleich was ich von mir gegeben habe, bis ich einige Sätze in dieser alten Sprache benutzte. Erst das schien sie wachzurütteln. Nun wo es so ruhig um mich herum ist, kann ich endlich richtig über das im Schloss nachdenken. Vielleicht sind dort alle mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie dazu brachte den Troll zu hassen. Als ich dann einige Wörter in der alten Ausdrucksform äußerte, schien dieser Trick nicht mehr ganz zu funktionieren. Wahrscheinlich weil der Magier von außerhalb kommt und diese Sprache nicht beherrscht. Das könnte es definitiv sein, aber nun da wir weit weg von Schloss sind, spielt das irgendwie keine Rolle mehr.

Ein Blick zu John verrät mir, das dieser schon fest eingeschlafen ist. Vorsichtig schritt ich um ihn herum, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Meine Schuhe machten hier auf diesen Boden sowieso kaum ein Geräusch, dennoch wollte ich auf der sicheren Seite sein.

Noch schien es so, als würde John gut schlafen. Seine Atemzüge sind regelmäßig und sein Gesicht sieht friedlich aus. Es ist sehr eigenartig, das ich mir darüber Gedanken mache, warum dieser Troll eigentlich noch alleinstehend ist. Dessen Haus zeigte mir zwar, das dort immer Mal weibliche Gesellschaft ein und aus ging, doch die Frauen blieben aus irgend einem Grund nicht sehr lange.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle langweilig und nicht für mehr geeignet als eine Nacht. Wieso habe ich ein Gefühl das ich froh darüber bin? Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht.

„Nein..“ Damit wurde er aus seinem Gedanken gerissen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Schlafenden. Denn dieser fing langsam an, unruhiger zu werden. Die Gesichtszüge seines Kompagnons taten ihm irgendwie weh. Auch wenn es nur Träume waren, fand er das die Quälerei jetzt ein Ende haben sollte. So viel wird ihr Beobachter auch nicht von sich verraten, das es Wert war seinen Freund länger leiden zu lassen. Somit zog er alles was sie bei sich hatten ganz nahe an den Schlafenden heran und ließ das Licht um sie herum verschwinden. Normalerweise würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, mehrere Zauber auszusprechen und dafür zu sorgen das sie alle funktionieren, aber dieser Ort raubte ihn dafür die Kraft. So musste er wählen ob er lieber Licht hatte oder ob sein Nebenmann besser schlafen kann. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm natürlich nicht schwer.

Er breitete neben dem Troll eine Decke für ihn aus, worauf er es sich dann bequem machte. Einen Moment später, als die Formel die vor Traumeindringlingen schützen soll seinen Mund verließ, entspannte sie John's Haltung wieder. Auch dessen Gesicht wurde wieder friedlicher. Jedenfalls glaubte er das gesehen zu haben, bevor es ganz dunkel wurde. Die Mauer mit dem leuchtenden Fluss dürfte nicht so weit von ihnen weg sein, dennoch herrschte erneut absolute Finsternis. Also legte er sich neben dem Schlafenden. Er kam nicht drum herum, so nahe an diesen zu rücken, bis er dessen Wärme spürte. Eigentlich wollte er dessen Hand oder das andere festhaltende Körperteil greifen, doch er wusste nicht genau wie er das erklären sollte, wenn sie beide wieder aufwachen. Wenn er auf diese Weise näher rückt, könnte er später behaupten das es im Schlaf geschehen war.

Der Elf rollte sich in die Decke und berührte fast mit der Stirn den Oberkörper des anderen. Von wegen Trolle riechen schlecht, dachte er und schnupperte nur ein wenig an seinem Gegenüber um genau zu definieren, was seine Nase alles aufnahm. Seine Wangen wurden heiß, als er erkannte das sein Körper überhaupt keinen Platz mehr zwischen ihm und seinem Freund ließ. Zwar wollte er näher rücken, aber nun war das wahrscheinlich übertrieben. Dennoch machte er keine Bewegungen und blieb einfach so liegen. John würde ihn nie so nahe an sich heran lassen, wenn dieser wach war. Das hier war also die einzige Möglichkeit. Sherlock weiß, das er sich später dafür schämen wird, trotzdem lehnte er seine Stirn an die Brust des Trolls und stellte sich für einen Moment vor, das es die Umstände die Schuld an ihrer Begegnung waren, es nicht gegeben hat. Das sie beide sich auf eine andere Art kennenlernten, das er seine Flügel noch besitzen würde und John sich deswegen in ihn verliebt. Deswegen lagen sie nun nicht auf einem Boden im Nirgendwo, sondern in einem weichen Bett.

Er zwang sich dazu diese Vorstellung abzuschütteln, denn es wird niemals passieren. Sollte er nicht froh darüber sein, dass er endlich einen richtigen Freund an seiner Seite hatte? Mit solchen unreinen Gedanken wird er nur alles zerstören. Nein, rügte er sich innerlich selbst. Zwischen ihnen darf es kein Ende geben, wie das mit Viktor. Zwar erinnerte er sich, das alles zu dieser Zeit auch so anfing. Doch der Bogenschütze hatte ihn schon geküsst, da hatte er noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. Weil es sich anfangs teilweise gut anfühlte und weil er Viktor nicht verlieren wollte, spielte er eine Weile mit.

Nun jedoch ist er derjenige der so viel mehr möchte, wovon sein Kamerad womöglich keine Ahnung hatte. Zumindest solange er solche unangenehmen Momente nicht mehr zuließ. Natürlich könnte er immer den Zauber des Vergessens anwenden, doch es war gefährlich diesen auf seine Gefühle anzuwenden. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch die Erlebnisse mit dem Troll vergessen würde. Das wäre nun nicht sehr hilfreich.

Solange wie es ihm möglich war, musste er sich auf die Reise konzentrieren. Sollte dennoch etwas schief gehen, wird er einfach John's Gedächtnis löschen und diesen in sein Dorf zurück bringen. Die anderen Trolle hätten sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden.


	12. Chapter 12

Es fiel ihm direkt schwer den Elfen wieder ins Gesicht zu blicken. Zwar versuchte John die ganze Zeit andere Gedanken zu finden, während sich sein Kompagnon mit dem Weg beschäftigte, aber es war wirklich schwierig. Nach dem Aufwachen wurde ihm erklärt, das ein Zauber für ihn ausgesprochen wurde, damit er besser schlafen konnte. Das war wirklich der Fall, doch nun wusste er nicht was schlimmer war, dieser Kerl der ihm grausame Dinge zeigte oder seine eigene Fantasie. So ausgeruht er sich auch fühlte, Bilder im Kopf zu haben wie sich ein gewisser Elf sich auf bestimmte Weise vor ihm entkleidete, darauf hätte er verzichten können. Es half auch nicht, das genau dasselbe Wesen nachdem er wach wurde auf ihm lag. Eigentlich lag nur Sherlock's Kopf auf seiner Brust, dennoch war das in diesem Moment irgendwie zu viel für ihn. Noch dazu sah sein Freund im Schlaf auch noch so unschuldig aus, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte, diesen einfach von sich zu stoßen. Nein, er musste durch dessen dunkle Locken streichen, als wäre der andere ein Haustier oder so was ähnliches. Als er dann endlich richtig bei Sinnen war, zog er seine Hand vorsichtig zurück und schob den noch Schlafenden langsam von sich. Es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis sein Freund erwachte, was er zum Glück nutzen konnte, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Oder was immer man tut, wenn man von einen Freund solche Träume hat.

Der Elf schien nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, als dieser erklärte sie sollten endlich weiter gehen. Dieser stellte auch fest, das in diesem Labyrinth auch Tag herrschte, denn er meinte auch, das seine Lichtmagie nicht mehr wirkte. Erst da sah sich der Troll noch einmal richtig um und bemerkte das die Helligkeit in der Tat mehr von oben kam.

Dennoch wechselten sie nicht mehr viele Worte seitdem, denn er möchte seinen Kameraden nicht stören bei seinen Gedankengängen. Nachher diskutieren sie zu viel und das brachte sie nur dazu den Weg zu verlieren, wenn es denn überhaupt einen richtigen gab. Für ihn sah jede Mauer und Boden aus wie die vorigen, aber sein Nebenmann wird schon eine Lösung finden bei dessen Intelligenz.

Trotzdem ertappte er sich von Zeit zu Zeit dabei, wie er einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem anderen warf. Wahrscheinlich geschah es nur aus Langeweile, das seine Augen am Nacken, den irgendwie ansehnlichen Händen oder in der Höhe vom Gesäß hängen blieben. Als er letzteres bemerkte, kniff er sich zur Strafe so doll in eine Wange, damit er sich kurz auf den Schmerz konzentrieren konnte. Was anderes konnte er ja nicht tun, denn aufwendigere Dinge hätte sein Kompagnon wohl mitbekommen.

Also diese Zweisamkeit tat ihnen beiden doch nicht so gut, wie erst gedacht. Wenn das Wandern mit klaren Ziel und sich auf Gegner konzentrieren im Weg war, dann dachte er nicht solche verwirrenden Sachen.

Es war zwar egal wie oft er sich innerlich selbst sagte, das er ein Troll war und somit keine anderen Wesen attraktiv finden sollte, es brachte absolut nichts. Denn schon im nächsten Moment wanderten seine Augen erneut zu dem Körper des anderen.

„Es musste doch irgendwas geben, was mir nicht gefällt.“

„Hm? Was hast du gesagt, John?“ Ein wenig erschrocken merkte dieser, das er eben laut gedacht hatte.

„Ich meinte..“ Ja, ich wollte dich gerade fragen, warum ihr Elfen nicht hässlicher sein könnt. Er seufzte, denn das konnte er unmöglich äußern.

„Die Stelle mit dem Labyrinth in unserem Abenteuer, müssen wir später aber noch sehr ausschmücken, wenn wir davon erzählen. Denn hier passiert überhaupt nichts aufregendes.“ John konnte nur hoffen das ihm das geglaubt wird, doch so wie es aussah war der andere zu sehr mir sich selbst beschäftigt.

„Das kommt sicherlich noch.“

„Hmm.“ Antwortete er mit einem Nicken, denn er wurde schon gar nicht mehr angesehen. Sherlock steckte schon wieder in seinen Notizen. Vielleicht sollte er einmal dahinein schauen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es schadet ja nicht, wenn er ein wenig mit rätselt. Doch bevor er noch etwas auf den Blättern erkennen konnte, entfernte sich sein Begleiter mit einem großen Schritt von ihm. Dabei sollte es doch er sein, der sich seltsam verhielt, aber was der Elfenprinz gerade tat, war auch nicht normal. Und dann wurden dessen Wangen auch noch leicht rot, als er diesem flüchtig direkt ins Gesicht sah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wendete auch er sich eilig wieder ab. Denn seine Wangen fühlten sich auch ein wenig warm an. Doch er wusste warum er so reagierte, aber sein Gegenüber hatte kein Grund dafür. Oder sprach er im Schlaf und sein Nebenmann hatte alles mitbekommen? Das wäre ja noch peinlicher.

„Ich habe alles in meiner alten Sprache geschrieben. Also wirst du nicht viel davon lesen können.“ Hörte er Sherlock in einem entschuldigenden Ton äußern. Dazu wurde ihm noch das klein Büchlein kurz hingehalten. Zwar könnte er schwören, dass er vorher nicht dieselbe Seite sah, aber er möchte jetzt auch nicht darüber diskutieren.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich könnte dir sicher bei diesen Denkaufgaben sowieso nicht helfen.“ Er kratze sich am Kopf, während sie endlich weiter liefen.

„Sag so etwas nicht.“ Damit wurde er an der Schulter berührt und es brachte ihn dazu, erneut in die Richtung seines Freundes zu sehen.

„Ich meine, auch wenn meine Art sagt das ihr Trolle dumm seid.“ Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen, denn der Elf brauchte sie wohl, um ein wenig nervös mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. John blinzelte, denn seine Augen können ihn anscheinend die Wahrheit nicht klar vermitteln. Doch das Bild vom nervösen Elfenprinz änderte sich nicht.

„So habe ich doch gelernt, das dies nicht wahr ist. Gerade du, bist alles andere als das. Deswegen finde ich es nicht richtig, wenn du dich selbst so siehst.“ Die nächste Bewegung die der Troll ausführte, geschah wie von allein. Er lächelte und wuschelte dem Größeren durch die Locken. Wie konnten Haare sich nach so einer Reise immer noch so weich anfühlen? Diese Streicheleinheiten sollte er wirklich lassen.

„Du bist auch nicht gerade wie Elfen immer beschrieben werden. Du bist wunderschön.“ John hätte schlau und andere Wörter benutzen können um nur die Geisteskraft seines Gegenübers zu beschreiben, aber nein es rutschte ihm genau das heraus.

„Das klingt sicher seltsam, es von einem anderen Mann zu hören. Das war auch nicht wirklich was ich sagen wollte. Was ich meinte du bist ganz ansehnlich.“ Der erneute Versuch ein Kompliment zu der Intelligenz zu machen, scheiterte wieder. Was hatte er nur mit dem Aussehen seines Nebenmannes?

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe in deinem Dorf einige männliche Trolle gesehen. Im Gegensatz zu diesen, wirken manche männliche Elfen wohl eher feminin. Das wolltest du wohl damit sagen. Diese glänzenden Stoffe tragen auch nicht gerade dazu bei, mich anders zu sehen. Vielleicht habe ich auf dem Rückweg noch ein wenig Zeit, um bei Molly vorbei zu schauen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie näht mir etwas was eher meinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Denn auch wenn eure Sachen anders aussehen, so gefallen mir einige Details daran besser.“

Nun kam ihm die Frage in den Sinn, wie er sich eben wohl verhalten haben musste, dass sein Gesprächspartner es in den falschen Hals bekam. Der Troll wollte doch nur ein normales Kompliment zurück geben und das sollte nur nicht so klingen, dass er ein wenig vernarrt in den Prinz war. Aber irgendwie bekam er nichts richtig hin und es gefiel ihm nicht, das Sherlock jetzt schlecht von sich selbst dachte. War feminin aussehen für einen Mann eine Beleidigung? Gut die Männer in seinem Dorf sind eher Muskelprotze und manche besaßen überhaupt keine Manieren. Dort würde dir das Wort feminin niemals in den Sinn kommen. Elfen hingegen mussten keine schweren Arbeiten verrichten, wegen ihrer Magie und so besaßen nur die Muskeln, die sich auch anderweitig körperlich betätigen. Zumindest kam ihm keine andere Erklärung in den Sinn. Vom herumfliegen kann man unmöglich fitter oder stärker werden. Oder etwa doch? Aber er schüttelte das ab, darüber konnte er sich immer noch später informieren.

„Du musst nichts an dir oder deiner Kleidung ändern. Natürlich kannst du das tun, wenn du möchtest, aber mache es nicht um irgendjemanden zu gefallen. Ich finde du siehst gut aus, wie du jetzt bist. Auch wenn du vielleicht diese Stoffe wegen deiner Familie tragen musst, so kann ich doch sagen, das du dir die Farben dafür ausgesucht hast.“ Ihre Augen trafen sich wieder, aber dieses Mal sah keiner weg. John möchte das der andere merkte, dass er die Sätze so meinte wie sie geäußert wurden. Darauf sah er wie sich die Mundwinkel des Elfen ein wenig nach oben zogen. Wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln durfte er für seine Bemühungen erblicken.

„John, ich habe nachgedacht. Hast du je..“

„Störe ich?“ Verwundert drehten sie sich beide in die Richtung, von der die nicht so fremde Stimme herkam. Selbstverständlich musste die Verlobte dann auftauchen, wenn es gerade wirklich unpassend war. Vielleicht möchte sie ihnen beiden auch hier raus helfen. Was er auf einer Art willkommen hieß. Dennoch will ein Teil in ihm, sie immer noch fortjagen. Und das nicht nur weil sie seinem Freund gerade schon wieder zu nahe kam. Verlobte hin oder her, wenn man jemanden an gewissen Stellen berührt, dann muss die andere Person das auch wollen.

„Was wollt Ihr denn hier?“ Enttäuscht blickte die leuchtende Gestalt den anderen an. Eigentlich könnte man meinen das sie es schon gewohnt sei, so behandelt zu werden. Sherlock hat doch von Anfang an klar gestellt, dass er nicht selbst für die Verlobung verantwortlich war. Jedenfalls hatte er es deutlich so mitbekommen. Es könnte noch Kleinigkeiten geben, die er nicht aufschnappte, weil er da noch nicht an der Seite des Elfen war, doch diese interessierten ihn herzlich wenig.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht. Dieser Ort ist nicht gerade ungefährlich.“

„Ihr wisst also hiervon und habt dennoch behauptet, das es keinen Weg gibt meine Flügel wieder zu beschaffen.“ Dem Troll fiel auf, das die Elfendame nun nicht mehr ihre ganze Erscheinung zeigte, so wie im Schloss. Sondern nur ihr Oberkörper war zu sehen, aber auch der schien immer mehr zu zerfallen. Es war fast so, als hätte sie Schwierigkeiten die Magie aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn es wirklich so war, wie er vermutete, dann fand er es merkwürdig das sie sich so viel Zeit für eine Antwort ließ.

John selbst wird sich dieses Mal nicht einmischen, dass hieß wenn sie die Finger von seinem Begleiter lässt. Obwohl das musste sie wohl oder übel, denn die haben sich gerade auch aufgelöst und der herabrieselnde Staub verschwand wieder ins nichts.

„Es bleiben Euch noch sechs Tage. Eigentlich wollte ich Euch sagen, wie ihr dem Labyrinth entkommt, aber dafür ist es wohl zu spät.“ Da musste er doch einschreiten. Schließlich konnte er es nicht zulassen, dass diese Frau sie hier versauern lässt, nur weil sie beleidigt war das der Prinz ihr die kalte Schulter zeigte.

„Entschuldigt das er so mies gelaunt ist, aber ich bin auch in keiner besseren Verfassung. Hier drin wird es nämlich langsam echt nervenaufreibend wenn man dauernd dieselben Wände anstarrt.“ Erklärte er ihr so höflich wie möglich.

„Ihr seid ein Troll. Obendrein einer der nicht viel von diesen magischen Dingen versteht. Wo soll ich also anfangen, Euch die Welt zu erklären? Doch dafür habe ich nicht die Zeit, noch die Lust.“ Sie wendete sich leicht verärgert an den anderen Elfen.

„Es war so töricht von Euch, hier mit ihm hineinzugehen. Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass er Euch von dem Ziel ablenkt?“ Anscheinend ist sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte, denn sie löste sich immer mehr auf.

„Ihr müsst ihn loswerden, um weiter zu kommen. Oder Ihr werdet für immer hier gefangen bleiben. Aber dann kann auch ich Euch nicht rausholen, wenn meine Frist abläuft.“ Nun sah man nur noch den Kopf.

„Ihr müsst ihn auf eine Weise töten, dass sein Blut in die Erde sickert kann. Es ist die einzige Chance, das dieser Ort Euch den ersten Fehler verzeiht und Euch die Lösung dennoch..“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie war endgültig verschwunden. Wortlos blickte er auf die restlichen goldenen Funken, die sich noch sehen ließen. Nachdenklich wiederholte er die Dinge die sie sagte im Kopf, um sie genau zu verstehen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Erst dann bekam der Troll mit, dass sein Gefährte dicht bei ihm stand und ihn durch dringlich anblickte. Ein wenig erschrocken, trat er eine Schritt zurück. Aber dann lachte er kurz selbst über seine Albernheit, denn sein Gegenüber wird wohl kaum das tun, was die Elfendame eben äußerte.

„Ehm, Sherlock? In welche Richtung sollen wir jetzt gehen?“ Probierte er es erneut, aber das Gesicht des anderen wurde immer kälter. Na ja, sein Gegenüber musste sich wohl zwischen einem Troll und Flügeln entscheiden. Natürlich fällt es da leicht ihn für das bessere zu opfern.

Nachdem sie alle diese Dinge gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, endet seine Reise wirklich auf diese Art? Das konnte er doch nicht so hinnehmen.

„Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, ob es funktioniert?“ Meinte er wütend und stieß sein Gegenüber von sich weg. Sein Herz war mehr als enttäuscht, das sein Leben so wenig wert für seinen Freund hatte.

Nein, dachte er bestürzt. Jemand der ihn so einfach Tot sehen wollte, war niemals sein Freund. Also war all das nur gespielt, damit er den helfenden Diener gab? Seine Schwerster hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt und er wollte ihr nicht glauben, weil er nicht in alles anderen Wesen das Böse sehen möchte.

„Es schadet nicht es zu versuchen.“ Hörte er und am liebsten hätte er Sherlock dafür geschlagen. Aber selbst jetzt, in der gefährlichen Situation konnte er es nicht.

„Jetzt renne doch nicht weg. Es geht auch ganz schnell. Du hast gehört, dass es nur noch sechs Tage sind.“

„Sie erwähnte auch, dass sie dich auch nicht hier heraus holen kann, wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist.“ Gab er bissig zurück, in der Hoffnung seine Gegenüber kommt wieder zu Sinnen.

„Dennoch will ich dann nicht immer noch hier herumirren. Das Trinkwasser und der Proviant geht langsam zur neige.“ John wollte schon wütend brüllen, wenn du mich jetzt schlachtest hast du ja etwas zu essen, aber da konnte er sich schon nicht mehr bewegen. Nun musste er wohl am eigene Leib erfahren, wie gut Sherlock mit Magie umgehen konnte.

„Es wird nicht weh tun.“ Dabei sah ihn dieser Elf ihn an, als würde er übers Wetter reden.

„Hoffe ich.“ Wurde leiser hinzugefügt. Innerlich fluchte er, dass er so vertrauensselig war und sich auch noch ein wenig in diesen Egoisten verguckt hatte. Zwar hörte er auch nichts mehr, aber da waren sowie so nicht viele Geräusche um sie gewesen. Alles an ihm wurde taub und er sank schnell zu Boden. Der Aufprall war nicht hart, denn sein Mörder hatte schnell seine Arme um ihn gelegt. Das machte für ihn kein Sinn. Er stirbt doch sowieso gleich, da sollte es dem anderen egal sein, ob er sich bei einem Sturz zu Boden einige blaue Flecken oder Schrammen holt.

Und John hasste sich dafür, dass es sich gut anfühlte dem Elf so nahe zu sein. Er hasste es dass er sich praktisch mit dem Kopf gegen die Hand lehnen wollte, die ihn berührte. Anscheinend strich sie ihm irgendwas nasses von der Wange.

Dieser Mistkerl heult doch nicht etwa, weil er nun seine Tat bereut? Aber einen Moment später merkte er noch, dass es seine eigenen Tränen waren. Für Peinlichkeit jeglicher Art oder was dagegen zu tun, war keine Zeit mehr, denn auch seine Sicht begann langsam zu verschwimmen.

Sobald er bemerkte das diese Taubheit in seinem Körper nachließ, schreckte er so schnell wie möglich hoch. Denn auch wenn er nicht wusste was los war, musste er die Chance nutzen zu verschwinden. Oder zumindest dem Elf eine Abreibung verpassen, bevor er den Heimweg antrat.

Aber als er aufrecht saß, merkte er das die Labyrinthmauern verschwunden waren. Hier herrschte auch eine ganz andere Atmosphäre. Der Duft des Waldes lag wieder in der Luft und auch wuchs wieder gesundes Grün um ihn herum. Dennoch sah alles unbekannt aus. Vielleicht sieht so das Reich der Toten aus? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Der Troll schlug die Decke zurück. Eigenartig war das schon. Er erinnerte sich an rein gar nichts, außer das Sherlock irgendwas mit ihm gemacht hatte und er zu Boden fiel. Seine Sachen lagen neben ihm. Ihm rollte ein ein gefühlter Stein vom Herzen das er nicht ermordet wurde, aber dennoch machte das Ganze immer noch keinen Sinn für ihn. Und wohin ist der Elf verschwunden? Hat dieser ihn das alles vorgespielt und ihn dann hier liegen lassen? Doch alle Verletzungen, die er sich bis jetzt geholt hatte sind auf magische Weise verschwunden. Nicht nur das, er hatte außerdem das Gefühl das er Bäume ausreisen könnte vor Energie. Das hat zwar bei der Größe seiner Art noch keiner geschafft, aber vielleicht könnte er der erste sein. Zumindest würde ihm die Kraft helfen, sich gegen jeden Gegner zu wehren, den er auf dem Heimweg antrifft.

Beim Aufstehen bemerkte er auch, dass er noch dieses Schwert besaß. Hatte der Elf es vergessen, weil dieser mit Waffen sowie so nichts anfangen konnte? Es sah wertvoll aus und nach der Sache mit dem Labyrinth möchte er es ungern behalten. John verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Wie konnte er wütend und bestürzt zu gleich sein?

„Endlich bist du wach. Ich hatte schon..“ Aber kaum erblickte er seinen Kameraden, da bewegte er sich sehr schnell auf diesen zu und verpasste ihm eine mit seiner Rechten. Fassungslos berührt der Elf darauf sein Gesicht. Dieser schien nicht ganz zu begreifen, was hier geschah. Somit musste er auch mit Worten zeigen, das die Wut in ihm gerade überhand nahm.

„Sag Mal bist du völlig bescheuert?!“ Brüllte er laut, das über ihnen einige Vögel wegflogen. Sein Gegenüber, sah auf die Hand und erblickte Blut. Das kümmerte den Troll gerade wenig und hoffte auch, das es richtig wehgetan hatte.

„Was soll denn das John?“ Endlich fand Sherlock seine Stimme und sah ihn auch ein wenig verärgert an.

„Was das soll? Das fragst du allen ernstes MICH!“ Das unschuldig aussehende Gesicht des Elfen machte es nur noch schlimmer und er stürzte sich auf diesen.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich erwürgen!“ Gab er laut von sich, während er seinen Kompagnon der eigentlich sein Freund sein sollte zu Boden rangelte.

„Da lasse ich dich einen Moment aus den Augen und dann drehst du gleich..“ Damit schaffte es der andere, ihn so zur Seite zu stoßen, dass sie herum rollten und nun der Elf auf ihm lag. Dieser versuchte aber vergebens, ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Du XXXXXXX. Verstehst du nicht das ich sauer bin, weil du mich umbringen wolltest?!“ Da sah er, das es Erleuchtung auf dem Gesicht des anderen gab. Dann aber schoben sich die Brauen wieder konfus zusammen. Er nutze die Gelegenheit jedenfalls, um sie beide nochmal herum zu rollen. Ihr Kampf der Anfangs nur mit leichten Schlägen und Kratzen anfing, entwickelte sich mehr dazu es zu schaffen den Gegner auf den Boden zu drücken. Seit er aufwachte und es ihm gut ging, wollte er Sherlock sowieso nur einen oder zwei blaue Flecken verpassen, damit dieser daraus lernt. Selbst wenn er den Grund für die Aktion noch nicht kannte, richtig weh tun konnte er dem Elf wohl dennoch nicht. Schließlich hat er gerade die Möglichkeit das Schwert zu ziehen und es einzusetzen. Doch er tat es nicht und würde es auch nicht tun, auch wenn er dennoch durch die Hand seines Gegenübers sterben sollte. Das ist schon eine recht komplexe Miesere, wenn das Herz erst an etwas hängt.

„Jetzt beruhige dich wieder!“ Damit saß der Elf wieder auf ihm, aber dieses Mal murmelte dieser eine Formel und es war schnell vorbei mit der Bewegungsfreiheit.

„Ich wollte das wirklich nicht tun, aber du hast mich dazu gezwungen.“ Schnaufend von dem Gerangel und der restlicher Wut, lag John nun still da.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dich getötet nur weil es Irene vorgeschlagen hat?“ Ein wenig schien sein Kompagnon enttäuscht, aber er war es genau so. Somit sind sie quitt. Mehr tun, als seinen Blick weiter zu verfinstern konnte er aber nicht.

„Was wir nicht wussten, war das dieses Labyrinth auf Gefühle reagiert. Aus irgendeinen mir unerklärlichen Grund, stimmte das mit den Opfergaben. Aber es reichte dich Bewusstlos zu machen und etwas Blut von dir auf den Boden tropfen zu lassen, um hinaus zu gelangen. Der Weg führte mich dann hier her. Hier leben auch einige Waldfeen um diesen Ort zu beschützen. Da wir es bis hier her geschafft haben, versprachen sie mir zu zeigen wo sich der Baum befinden. Sie meinten dieser sollte selbst entscheiden, ob ich es Wert bin das mein Wunsch erfüllt wird. Die Waldfeen waren auch so freundlich ein wenig Wasser von einer magischen Quelle zu bringen. Das hat dann deine Wunden geheilt. Ich bin froh, das sie es gebracht haben. Denn ich habe mir schon ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange ohne Bewusstsein warst.“ Am Ende wurde der Elf immer leiser, trotzdem verstand er alles was gesagt wurde. Der Troll blinzelte und seufzte.

Seine Wut und dieser Zauber, der ihn festhalten sollte, waren verflogen. Der andere ging von ihm herunter und machte es sich neben ihm, im Gras bequem. Das natürlich mit einem Sicherheitsabstand von zwei Schritten.

„Das nächste Mal wäre es nett, so was vorher anzukündigen. Weißt du überhaupt was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist, als du deine Magie von einen Moment auf den nächsten bei mir angewendet hast? Das war verdammt nochmal sehr gruselig. Ab jetzt wirst du nie wieder irgendeinen Zauber bei mir anwenden. Es sei denn wir haben vorher darüber gesprochen und ich habe es ausdrücklich erlaubt. Verstanden?“ Während seiner Erklärung war er aufgestanden, um wieder näher zu dem anderen zu gehen. Dieser zeigte keine Angst und blieb nur auf seinem Platz sitzen.

„In Ordnung.“ Kam es dann kleinlaut von unten.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört.“

„Ich sagte, in Ordnung.“ Damit stand auch der Elf wieder auf und tat so, als wäre John hier nun der Böse. Doch er wird diesem noch lehren, wie er mit anderen umzugehen hatte. Schließlich sollte so was nicht öfter geschehen.

Man geht doch mit Leuten die man Freunde nennt, nicht auf diese Weise um. Vielleicht ist das einer der dunklen Geheimnisse warum Sherlock so viele hat. Der Troll seufzte, denn seine Gedanken waren auch nicht gerade feinfühlig. Wenn man etwas denkt und daran festhält, wird es irgendwann ausgesprochen. Das wollte er vermeiden, denn es kann nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ja, sein Begleiter wusste nicht genau wie man mit anderen umging, die länger in dessen Gesellschaft waren. Das lag aber vermutlich nur daran, dass er der erste war, der überhaupt solange Zeit mit dem Prinz verbrachte.

Während er sich den Dreck von vorher noch ein wenig abklopfte, blickte er auch nachdenklich auf den Rücken seines Kompagnons. Was musste das für ein schreckliches Gefühl sein, zu denken das man so seltsam war, das nicht einmal jemand von der eigenen Rasse etwas mit einem zu tun haben möchte. Natürlich gab es noch die Familie des Elfen, aber die taten nichts anderes als ihren Schützling einzusperren und von der Welt geheim zu halten. Im Schloss hatte er doch bemerkt, dass jeder sich freier bewegen durfte als Sherlock. Hatte dies vielleicht einen Grund? Zwar hörte er, dass die anderen Elfen es nicht mochten wenn er mit fremder Magie oder Zaubern spielte, aber wirklicher Schaden entstand dadurch doch gar nicht. Zumindest bis jetzt.

John packte das Zeug, was er vorhin einfach auf der Stelle liegen gelassen hatte, nun in seinen Rucksack. Von nun an wird bei ihrer Reise wohl nur noch das nötigste gesprochen. Dennoch war das nicht seine Schuld.

„So. Ich habe dann alles.“ Gerade wollte sein Begleiter darauf wahrscheinlich etwas erwidern, doch dessen Magen kam ihm zuvor. Verlegen und stur drehte sich der Elf ganz weg von ihm, um los zu laufen.

„Nun warte doch. Jetzt wo wir uns nicht mehr ganz im Nirgendwo befinden, da bleibt uns auch noch Zeit für eine Mahlzeit. Leider habe ich nicht mehr viel, aber..“

„Ich will es nicht.“ Wurde ihm erklärt und dann nahm der andere auch noch eine Ich-bin-immer-noch-beleidigt-Pose ein. Die bestand daraus, das Sherlock die Arme verschränkte, sich demonstrativ wegdrehte und ein einen genervten Schnaufer von sich gab.

„Wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann es verstehen, dass Brot wird langsam sehr trocken. Aber als Troll kann ich es noch mit meinen Zähnen zerkauen. Vielleicht sollte ich später noch nachsehen, ob hier irgendwo etwas Essbares wächst.“ Natürlich aß er das Brot in Ruhe, so das sein Nebenmann noch ein paar Mal drauf sehen musste. Dessen Kopf blieb nämlich nicht lange weggedreht. Zwar war der genervte Gesichtsausdruck immer noch sichtbar, aber das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran das ein zweites Magenknurren sich bemerkbar machte.

„Ich habe aber noch ein wenig Wasser. Du musst wenigstens was trinken.“ Meinte er nebenbei und rückte vorsichtig näher heran an den Beleidigten. Als er nahe genug war, packte er dein sturen Elf mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen schob er diesem das Brot in den Mund.

„Musste das wirklich sein?“ Bekam er sofort eine Beschwerde, dennoch wurde das Essen nicht wieder ausgespuckt.

„Na willst du vielleicht deine Flügel wiederbekommen, aber dann am Hungertod sterben?“ Sherlock richtete sich wider auf.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Wir Elfen sterben nicht so leicht. Wir verfallen dann nur in eine Art von Starre. Dieser Zustand hält dann solange an, bis uns jemand hilft.“ Da wurde wieder die Rübe hochnäsig hochgehalten und dieses Mal rollte er mit den Augen darauf.

„Nicht sehr schlau, wenn man sich allein irgendwo aufhält. Aber das heißt auch, das ich dich die ganze Zeit nicht hätte retten müssen. Ich hätte..“ Entsetzt wurde er dann angestarrt. Wahrscheinlich weil der andere an seinem Ton nicht mitbekam, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Natürlich hätte ich dir dennoch geholfen.“ Erklärte er leicht lächelnd. Sah er plötzlich einen rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen des Elfen? Lag vermutlich daran, dass sein Arm immer noch um die Hüfte seines Begleiters lag. Noch dazu kam, dass sein Schwanz sich auch noch um eines der Handgelenke des Elfen gewickelt hatte, um diesen dicht bei sich zu halten. Das musste seinem Freund selbstverständlich unangenehm sein. So räusperte er sich und löste ihren Körperkontakt schnell.

„Das hätte ich dir auch geraten.“ Wurde er befehlend ermahnt.

„Denn auch wenn wir nicht so einfach sterben, wenn eine Spinne dich mit ihrem giftigen Speichel befleckt oder dir gar Körperteile heraus reist, das würde wohl jeden umbringen.“ Ein wenig besorgt schaute John sofort auf seinen Arm, denn auch er bekam etwas von dieser Spinnenspucke ab.

„Es wurde geheilt, als man dir hier das magische Wasser verabreicht hat.“

„Du wusstest davon?“ Denn er hatte doch versucht, es geheim zu halten und es juckte ja nur ein wenig.

„Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert und dein Fleisch hätte angefangen zu faulen.“ Das bedeutete, wenn sie noch immer im Labyrinth herumirren würden, dann wäre er so oder so gestorben. Sein Freund hätte dann nur den Weg hinaus erst später gefunden und müsste den Rest des Weges allein beschreiten. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nun dazu verpflichtet, dieser Irene dankbar zu sein.

„Lass uns unterwegs noch nach etwas Essbaren suchen.“ Der Troll nickte darauf nur, denn ans satt essen konnte er gerade nicht mehr wirklich denken. Langsam kam nämlich der Gedanke, dass die Elfendame ihn auch loswerden möchte, auch wenn sie Anfangs nett wirkte. Vielleicht war das ihre Masche, andere so hinters Licht zu führen. Sherlock benahm sich nämlich immer noch nicht so, als wurde dieser sich auf eine Hochzeit freuen. Aber wenn er aus dem Weg geräumt war, wer blieb dann noch, um dieses Ereignis zu verhindern? Niemand und deswegen ließen sie ihn bei dieser Reise mitgehen. Er sollte sicherlich auf dem Weg sterben und wenn sein Kamerad in diese Starre verfällt, konnte man diesen einsammeln wie einen herumliegenden Stein.

Zumindest stellte er sich das so vor. Aber er wird alles andere tun, als das einfach zu zulassen. John wird dafür kämpfen das niemand dem Elf an seiner Seite etwas antun konnte, was dieser selbst nicht wollte. Solange er dabei noch auf den Willen des anderen einging und es nicht tat, weil er selbst es nicht möchte, wird alles in Ordnung kommen.


	13. Chapter 13

Ein wenig war ihm noch mulmig zumute, denn das der Troll so wütend wird, hätte er nicht gedacht. Für Sherlock war doch die Sache ganz logisch. Als seine selbsternannte Verlobte wieder von der Bildfläche verschwand, musste er diese neue Theorie in die Praxis umsetzten. Da blieb ihm keine Zeit, das Ganze zu erklären bis auch sein Begleiter es begriff.

Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum dieser so ein Gesicht zog als er zu Boden ging. Und er machte sich schon Vorwürfe, dass er dem anderen unabsichtlich Schmerzen zufügen würde. Dieses Theater hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen. Für einen Moment hatte er nämlich ein wenig Angst das sein Freund ihm für die Sache etwas antun wollte. Doch mehr als ein paar blaue Flecke vom zu Boden stoßen wird es wohl nicht werden.

_Dieses Labyrinth ist in meinen Augen auch lächerlich. Ein Irrgarten der auf Gefühle reagiert. Wer hat sich den Schwachsinn ausgedacht und dann auch noch beschlossen, genau das zu bauen?_

_Allein das man es mit Magie aufrecht erhalten muss, ist schon eine Verschwendung. Irene hat uns mit Absicht erst dort drin aufgesucht, denn sie plante damit sicherlich, dass ich ihr zu Dank verpflichtet bin. Zwar bin ich froh, dass wir beide da lebend hinaus gekommen sind, doch sie hätte die ganze Geschichte vorher erklären können. Sie hat mich belogen und somit schulde ich ihr eigentlich gar nichts._ _Es ist ja auch ihre Schuld, dass ich mich mit John gestritten habe. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es nur ein Streit gewesen ist._

_Wir mussten doch schnell handeln. Dieser Troll hatte auch kein Recht wütend zu werden. Schließlich musste ich ihn dieses Mal aus diesem Labyrinth heraus schleppen. Zwar sieht er klein aus, aber dennoch hat er ganz schön Gewicht. Dennoch bin ich höflich gewesen und habe mich nicht beschwert. Wahrscheinlich auch weil John es auch nicht tat, als er mich auf seinem Rücken hatte._

_Trotzdem kann ich es mir nicht erklären, warum wir im Labyrinth die ganze Zeit im Kreis gegangen sind. Ist es wirklich, weil ich mich bei John nach mehr sehne als bloß Freundschaft? Das kann nicht sein, das altes Gemäuer so etwas aus mir lesen konnte. Aber was ist dann mit John? Dieser hat nicht solche Gedanken. Somit hätte er einen Weg hinaus finden müssen. Oder lag es daran, dass er mit mir zusammen dort drin war? Eigentlich ist es jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig. Wir sind endlich aus dieser düsteren Umgebung heraus gekommen und nun müssen diese Feen uns nur noch den Weg zum Baum zeigen. Alles genau auswerten kann ich später immer noch. Dann wenn ich meine Flügel wieder habe und der Troll seinen Weg ins Dorf antritt._

„Hey, iss noch ein paar Beeren.“ Damit wurde der Elf aus den Gedanken gerissen, denn sein Begleiter streckte ihm einige Früchte hin. Sie beide sind noch ein ganzes Stück in diesem Teil des Waldes gelaufen. Na ja, er trottete irgendwie nur hinterher, weil ihm das Essen ehrlich gesagt egal war.

„Na nimm sie schon. Wenn du deine Flügel bekommst brauchst du doch Kraft. Oder etwa nicht? Schließlich solltest du sie gleich ausprobieren. Ansonsten wissen wir doch nicht, ob dieser Baum dich betrügt.“ Darauf kam eine dieser kleinen Feen angeflogen und schimpfte sofort mit John. Das Wesen meinte, sie sollten nicht schlecht von demjenigen reden, von dem sie sich etwas wünschen. Sherlock hatte sich schon gedacht, das die Waldfeen die ganze Zeit in der Nähe waren um sie zu beobachten. Denn sie mussten ja sicher gehen, dass die Fremden nichts böses anstellen.

Alles was ihm zu dieser Situation einfiel, war ein kleines Lächeln. Nicht das es gewollt aufkam, aber er merkte wie sich seine Mundwinkel von allein verzogen, als sein Freund mit der Fee erst diskutierte und sich dann entschuldigte. Jemand von seiner Art, hätte sich wohl nicht so verhalten. John jedoch war ein Troll und wuchs somit ganz anders auf.

Eigentlich war es doch völlig banal, all das im Kopf zu haben. Wieso machte er sich so viele Gedanken um ein Wesen, dass er sowieso bald nie wieder sehen kann? Irene meinte, sie würde ihn zu einer Hochzeit zwingen. Nun wo er den Weg zum Baum bekommt, war es vielleicht nicht verkehrt darüber nachzudenken, was geschieht wenn er die Flügel auf dem Rücken hat. Wird John sich einfach von ihm verabschieden und sie gehen getrennte Wege? Blieb ihnen dafür überhaupt noch Zeit? Seine selbsternannte Verlobte konnte sie in diesem Labyrinth finden, da wird diese Umgebung, die nur so vor Magie strotzte ein leichtes sein. Oder war das aufspüren gerade deswegen sehr schwierig? Wenn man hier so einfach hineinkommen könnte und sei es nur in Form eines Pulvers, dann hätte dieser Ort wohl viel mehr Besucher.

„Sherlock? Träumst du schon davon, wieder in die Luft zu steigen?“ Sein Kompagnon stand nun dicht vor ihm, um ihm die Beeren fast ins Gesicht zu halten. Darauf sagte er nichts und nahm das Hingehaltene endlich an.

„Ein paar kannst du noch essen. Wir wollen auch nicht das dir vor dem Baum der Magen knurrt. Was wenn dieser genau so ist, wie das Labyrinth? Dann wird er doch denken, denn größter Wunsch ist es, einen vollen Magen zu haben. Dann stellt er dir was zu essen hin und das war's.“ Somit setzten sie sich auf ein gemütliches Moosbett, um richtig zu Rasten. Denn der Elf konnte dem anderen doch ansehen, dass diesem die Nahrungsaufnahme im stehen nicht gefiel. So aß er noch einige Früchte, bis sein Freund zufrieden war und er sich wirklich ein wenig voll fühlte.

Auch wenn sein Nebenmann vorher mit dieser einen Fee einen Meinungsverschiedenheit hatte, so brachte genau dieselbe diesem jetzt etwas Wasser zum trinken. Er achtete nicht wirklich darauf, über was diese beiden nun sprachen, weil er sich ja eigentlich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren wollte. Trotzdem kam er nicht drum herum, zu bemerken das die Fee seinem Kameraden etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ein bisschen verlegen wurde. Zwar lachte John nur ein wenig darauf, aber ihn störte das. War es die Heimlichtuerei die ihm nicht gefiel, weil der andere Informationen über diesen Ort zuhören bekam und er nicht? Wenn es aber nur darum bei dieser Flüsterrei ging, warum wurde diese Fee, die offensichtlich weiblich war dann rot im Gesicht?

„Genug ausgeruht.“ Verkündete er lauter als beabsichtigt, während er sich erhob. Die beiden Gegenüber sahen ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. Doch bei dem Troll hielt das nicht lange. Dieser nickte ihm verstehend zu und stand auch auf.

„Er hat Recht. Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag hier vergeuden.“ Erklärte John seiner neuen kleinen Freundin. Diese warf Sherlock dafür noch einen bösen Blick zu, als der Troll dabei war seine Sachen aufzuheben.

Erst dachte er, dass er sich das alles vorher nur einbildete, doch nun wusste er das dieses kleine Wesen wirklich etwas für seinen Freund übrig hatte. Aber er ließ sich nicht so einfach zur Seite schubsen und so warf er natürlich im selben Moment einen warnenden Blick zurück.

„Können wir los?“ Erkundigte sich der Troll mehr bei dieser Fee, als bei ihm. Sofort fragte er sich, mit wem dieser hier mehr befreundet war.

Nach einigen Schritten ermahnte er sich innerlich selbst, warum er eifersüchtig auf eine Waldfee war. Schließlich sprach John nur ein wenig mehr mit ihr, weil sie den Weg kannte. Mehr war da nicht. Dennoch konnte er es gerade nicht ertragen, nur hinterher zu laufen. Sein eigener Körper gehorchte ihm fast nicht, als er sich zwischen die Fee und seinem Begleiter drängte. Nun lief er so dicht neben John, dass kaum noch Platz zwischen ihren Armen herrschte. Diese Nähe bemerkte er aber zu spät, denn er war ja dabei das kleinere Wesen in Grund und Boden zu starren.

Verblüfft wurde er nun angeblickt und natürlich kam ihm keine vernünftige Erklärung in den Sinn, warum er sich so nahe an den Troll schmiegen musste. Sicherlich war dieser noch sauer und wird ihn gleich von sich stoßen.

„Alles ist Ordnung. Ich kann verstehen das du nervös bist, aber für mich ist das hier auch alles neu. Zwar wohne ich schon länger im Wald, dennoch heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mit allem einfach klar komme.“ Dann legte sein Kompagnon auch noch eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Aber nicht auf diese, die am nächsten war. So spürte er kurz auch den Arm des Trolls auf seinem Rücken.

Eigentlich möchte er sofort gegen das Erwähnte protestieren, denn war nicht Nervös. Und er wusste auch, dass John damit Angst meinte. Aber dieses aufkeimende komische Gefühl ließ nichts dergleichen zu.

Es wäre jetzt ein leichtes sich einfach ein Stück herunter zu beugen und endlich zu erfahren, wie es war einen Troll zu küssen. Wären seine Lippen rau, wie sein Aussehen? Würden die Eckzähne ihn stören oder hatte sein Gegenüber schon genug Erfahrung damit, das sie gar nicht erst in den Weg kommen? Sherlock blinzelte, denn dafür musste der andere die Berührung erwidern.

Plötzlich flog ihm aber die Fee ins Gesicht und fing an sich zu bescheren. Er wollte sofort einen Schritt zurück gehen, denn sie tippte auch noch auf seiner Nase herum. Weit kam er aber nicht, denn irgendwas hielt ihm am Oberschenkel fest. Er musste nicht einmal herunter schauen, um zu wissen was es war.

„Ich...es tut mir Leid. Ich kann das dumme Ding manchmal nicht kontrollieren.“ Erklärte ihm sein Kompagnon verärgert, aber auch verlegen. Erst wollte er einen Kommentar von sich geben, doch als das Haarbüschel, was am Ende von Trollschwanz wuchs, sehr provokant über seinen Hinter strich, da verschlug es auch ihm wieder die Sprache. Kurz bevor das lange Körperteil noch andere Stellen an ihm erreichen konnte, da riss sich John schon von ihm los.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, schneide ich dich ab.“ Kam es noch von diesem verärgert, doch der Elf war sich sicher das dies nicht geschehen würde. Das Stehen ohne Halt wirkte abrupt ein wenig schwierig, dennoch versuchte er tief durchzuatmen und seinem Freund mit einer Armbewegung zu zeigen, dass sie weiter gehen sollten. Sein Gesicht konnte er dabei nicht sehen lassen, denn so wie seine Wangen brannten, war er erneut ganz rot geworden. Auch wenn er nicht an Vergangenes denken möchte, so überlegte er dennoch ob er damals so oft verlegen wurde.

Ja, er war zwar jünger gewesen, doch nun müsste er das Problem doch in den Griff bekommen. Vielleicht hätte er was die Gefühle betraf, nicht nur Viktor in seinem Kopf lassen sollen. Aber was weg war, kann man nicht auf andere magische Weise wiederholen. Diese Vergessenszauber sind sehr stark und werden sie falsch benutzt, können sie zu schweren Schäden führen. Es kommt ganz auf die Art und Weise der Anwendung an, ob man es nur aus der Erinnerung löscht und man es danach wieder neu erlernen kann oder ob eine bestimmte Sache nach der magischen Prozedur nie wieder im Kopf bleibt. Ihm war jetzt auch klar, das er mit manchen Zaubern nicht hätte herumexperimentieren sollen. Doch bis heute war niemand dahinter gekommen, warum einer der Diener im Schloss nicht versteht das es eine Farbe mit dem Namen blau gibt. Der Himmel bleibt für diesen Kerl immer eine Art grün.

Bloß gut, dass er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, diese Magie an seinem Bruder zu testen. Auch wenn es ihn manchmal wirklich sehr reizte, diesen vergessen zu lassen was Etikette und Pflichten sind.

Trotzdem brauchte ihm das in Erinnerung schwelgen gar nichts, wenn er doch nicht herausfinden konnte wie man sich sonst bei solchen Gefühlschaos verhält. Chaos war das passende Wort dafür, was zur Zeit in seinem Kopf ablief.

Wie konnten solche Empfindungen entstehen und dann auch noch für einen Troll? Nach der Beschreibung die er als Kind immer hören durfte, sind sie eines des hässlichsten Wesen die es gibt. Wenn er es genau nahm, war die Darstellung damals mehr erfunden als alles andere. Denn der Troll an seiner Seite war alles andere als unansehnlich.

Eilig starrte er wieder stur nach vorne, als sein Begleiter mitbekam das noch ein Augenpaar auf ihm ruhte. Zwar unterhielt sich John mit der Fee, aber dennoch bewegte sich dessen Kopf hin und wieder in seine Richtung. Er fragte sich, ob der Troll auch darüber nachdachte, was sie beide tun sollten wenn das Ziel der Reis erreichten. Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, denn er möchte seine Gedanken nicht daran verschwenden.

„John.“ Wenn er nicht wollte, das sie sich trennen, dann musste er selbst etwas dafür tun.

„Du siehst noch, das ich neben dir bin oder?“ Dennoch ließen Irene's Worte ihn nicht so einfach los. Wenn sie ihn zu einer Hochzeit zwingen konnte, steht es sicher auch in ihrer Macht seinem Freund Schaden zuzufügen.

„Also?“ Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Er könnte sich das nie verzeihen, wenn John irgendwas geschieht. Schließlich war er ein Unschuldiger in dieser Geschichte. Aber diese Gestalt, die ihm die Flügel ausriss, schien noch kaltblütiger zu sein.

„Sherlock?“ Wenn er ihn beschützen kann, indem er ihn nie wieder sieht, dann muss das wohl geschehen. Jedoch war das Leben einer Elfe sehr lang und er glaubte nicht daran, das er in der folgenden Zeit jemanden wie diesen Troll kennen lernen würde. Noch war dieser bei ihm, aber es tat ihm seltsamerweise jetzt schon das Herz weh.

„Was ist denn los?“ Erst dann bemerkte er, dass genau die Person über die er eben nachdachte, ihn nun bestimmend an den Schultern packte und ihn leicht rüttelte. Wahrscheinlich damit er seinen Gegenüber endlich beachtet. Zwar hatte er vor, den anderen abzuschütteln, aber dann fasste dieser ihn abrupt ins Gesicht. Die Hand war so warm, als diese seine Wange berührte und eine Träne wegwischte. Wie unangenehm war das denn und er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, das seine Augen feucht wurden. Beschämt wollte er zurücktreten oder sich zumindest abwenden, aber sein Kompagnon ließ nichts davon zu.

„Du weißt wenn dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du es dem nervigen Troll neben dir ruhig erzählen.“ Es klang fast wie eine Bitte, aber mit scherzhaften Unterton. Wahrscheinlich weil der andere sich sonst nicht in solche Situationen brachte, denn dieser wusste das er mit dem Umgang solcher nicht gut war. Trotz alle dem erhob der Troll seine Stimme dafür, dass er sich nun besser fühlte. Und das tat er wirklich.

Am liebsten möchte er die Arme um John legen und diesen bitten, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen. Sie beide mussten nicht einmal zum Schloss zurück oder weiter gehen, um seine Flügel zu bekommen. Es würde Sherlock reichen, wenn er einfach an der Seite seines Freundes bleiben durfte. Nichts war vorher je so frustrierend und aufregend zugleich. Doch die Realität gönnte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht und auch hatte es nicht wirklich verdient.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob du irgendwas gegen trockene Augen kennst. Diese Fee streut so ein Staub aus, der mir in den Augen brennt.“

„Oh.“ Da war etwas in John's Gesichtszügen, dass er nicht lesen konnte. Was hatte sich dieser gerade erhofft?

Vielleicht einen Kuss. Natürlich und als nächstes finden wir dort drüben auf der Lichtung heraus, das unser Körper doch nicht zu verschieden sind um einander lieben zu können, dachte Sherlock und war genervt von seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Dann nimm das restliche Wasser, um dir die Augen auszuspülen. Wir finden sicher später noch eine Quelle oder so was um die Flasche aufzufüllen.“ Der Elf nickte nur und drehte sich weg, um das Gesagte wirklich zu tun. Nicht weil es nötig war, aber weil seine Wangen schon wieder warm wurden. Seine vorigen Gedanken und die Tatsache, das sie die ganze Zeit aus der selben Flasche getrunken haben, machte es ihm nicht leichter sein Inneres wieder zu beruhigen.

Irgendwann musste ihm das aber gelungen sein, denn sie beide wanderten schon wieder eine Weile durch diesen Teil des Waldes. Zwar schwankten er mit seinem Geist erneut zu Dingen, die gerade nicht in seinem Kopf sein sollten, aber das ließ sich ganz einfach beheben. Er musste nur an seine bevorstehende Hochzeit denken und schon verschlechterte sich zwar seine Laune, aber er hoffte er verhielt sich nicht mehr eigenartig.

Seine Augen wanderten aber wie von allein, nach einigen Schritten zu seinem Begleiter. Jedes Mal wenn dieser seinen Blick bemerkte, bekam er ein leichtes Lächeln. Dann kam wieder leichte Verlegenheit, weil er sich unsicher war ob er an- oder ausgelacht wurde. Schließlich musste er auf den Troll sehr dämlich wirken. Es war aber egal wie viel er darüber nachdachte, wie er sich verhalten sollte, nichts erschien ihm richtig in seinem Kopf. Auch kam ihn die Frage in den Sinn, ob John die selben Probleme hatte, wenn dieser jemanden begehrte. Sicher nicht, denn er konnte nicht glauben das irgendjemand diesem Mann widerstehen konnte. Einen Moment später, bemerkte er das er frustrierender Weise erneut auf die Art an seinen Kompagnon dachte.

„Also jetzt haben wir schon ein gutes Stück wieder hinter uns und bis jetzt hast du keinen Ton von dir gegeben.“

„Muss ich dass?“ Er möchte nicht so patzig sein, aber das was in seinem Haupt umher ging nervte ihn einfach. Da niemand anderer hier war, musste der Troll eben seine Laune ertragen. Ehrlich gesagt, war dieser auch zum größten Teil Schuld daran.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht unbedingt willst. Aber es ist irgendwie so still geworden. Zwar reicht es nicht an den Ort heran, in dem wir vorher herumgerannt sind, dennoch beschleicht mich gerade ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.“ Sherlock sah sich um und erkannte nun, das auch die Fee verschwunden war, die seit dem Anfang des Weges an John klebte.

„Wo ist denn deine kleine Freundin?“ Das kam auch bissiger raus, als beabsichtigt. Dennoch versuchte er über den Dingen zu stehen und sich die leichte Eifersucht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dieses Mal würde er nämlich wirklich ausgelacht werden, wenn John das herausbekommt.

„Sie hat sich schon vor einer Weile verabschiedet. Du hast es wohl nicht mitbekommen, weil du Mal wieder ganz woanders warst.“ Dazu konnte er nur nicken. Schlimmer wäre es, wenn sein Freund seine Gedanken lesen könnte.

„Wie dem auch sei. Wenn es nur noch geradeaus geht, schaffen wir das auch alleine.“ Dem Troll konnte man gar nichts ansehen. Weder was dieser über ihre baldige Trennung dachte, noch die Geschehnisse hinter ihnen. Dessen Kleidung gab als einziges preis, dass sie eine anstrengend Reise hinter sich hatten.

„Ohne dich, hätte ich es womöglich nicht so weit geschafft.“

„Ach was. Vielleicht wärst du dann sogar schneller gewesen.“ Wie konnte sich sein Freund selbst so geringschätzen.

„Sag so etwas nicht. Ohne dich, hätte ich mein Lebensende nackt im Wald entgegentreten müssen.“ Als er dies von sich gab, blickte er seinem Begleiter wieder direkt an.

„Hey, jetzt müssen wir aber deswegen nicht sentimental werden. Auch wenn die anderen Trolle behauptet haben, sie können Elfen nicht leiden. Niemand von denen hätte dich einfach so liegen gelassen.“

„Da habe ich von deiner Schwester etwas anderes gehört. Sie hasst mich und ich kann es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Auch du solltest anders über uns denken.“

„Willst du mich so kurz vor dem Ziel zu irgendwas überreden? Wenn du willst, dass ich dich nicht mehr mag, dann hättest du nur das mit dem Labyrinth nicht klar stellen müssen. Das machte mich nämlich stocksauer und ich bin es immer noch ein wenig. Doch ich sehe auch ein... Was?“ Wahrscheinlich meinte sein Freund damit sein Geblinzel, dass vor einen Moment angefangen hatte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass es daran lag weil John erklärte das er ihn mag. Allein das er diesen Satz im Kopf wiederholte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Du magst mich?“ Brachte er so leise heraus, das er seine eigene Stimme nicht erkannte. So schwach sollte er sich doch niemanden gegenüber zeigen.

„Sagte ich das?“ Warum musste der Troll in solchen Situationen seine Scherze machen? Es half ihm absolut nicht weiter.

„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Natürlich tue ich das. Oder denkst du, es ist einer meiner Freizeitbeschäftigungen, fremden Leuten auf merkwürdigen Reisen zu begleiten? Ich hab doch gesagt es ist in Ordnung das wir Freunde sind und da sollte man sich schon ertragen können. Oder hast du das deinen Eltern nur erklärt, damit sie mir im Schloss nichts tun?“ Wie Sherlock gerade angesehen wurde, konnte er nur schwer beschreiben, aber irgendwas in diesen Gesichtszügen des anderen gefiel ihm nicht.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich es erwähnt, damit sie von dir ablassen. Dennoch war ich unsicher, ob du nur mitgespielt hast oder ob es dein voller Ernst ist. Wie du mitbekommen hast, bin ich nicht wirklich talentiert darin liebenswert zu sein.“

„Das habe ich mitbekommen, dennoch ändert sich an meiner Einstellung nichts. Wenn nicht jeder..“ Aber der Troll brach ab, als er grüne Punkte in der Luft entdeckte. Er selbst hätte mehr oder weniger gern, die Unterhaltung fort geführt, aber das was vor ihnen geschah war auch interessant.

„Glühwürmchen.“ Meinte seine Begleiter und wahrscheinlich sind diese Dinger hier, um zu erklären das der Baum ganz in der Nähe war. Erst mussten sie noch über einige recht verwachsene Wurzeln steigen, doch dann standen sich plötzlich wirklich davor.

Während sein Gefährte aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam, fand Sherlock es irgendwie enttäuschend. Zwar hatte er sich nichts spezielles unter diesem Baum vorgestellt, dennoch verschlechterte sich seine Laune gerade. Kann auch daran liegen, das sie allgemein am Ziel angekommen waren und er immer noch nicht wusste, wie es von hier aus weiter ging.

„Das ist wirklich einmal ein alter Baum.“ Meinte John und abrupt bebte die Erde leicht. Nun war er selbst ein wenig verblüfft, als die Zweige sich bei Windstille anfingen zu bewegen.

„Na na junger Mann, das will ich einmal überhört haben.“ Ertönte eine Stimme und sie klang ein wenig eingeschnappt.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen.“ Entschuldigte sich sein Freund sofort und endlich formte sich so etwas wie ein Gesicht im Stammteil des Gewächses.

„Na ja, du hast ja auch Recht. Tausende von Jahren an der selben Stelle stehen, lässt aber auch niemanden gut aussehen.“ Dann herrschte wieder einen Moment ruhe. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Baum nun genau überprüfen, ob sie es wert sind einen Wunsch zu äußern.

Sherlock hatte es sowie so nicht eilig und so wartete geduldig, bis die anderen Wesen etwas sagen würden. Seltsam das er jetzt lernt diese Eigenschaft zu meistern, sonst ging ihm alles immer nicht schnell genug. Aber das Beisammensein mit seinem Freund sollte auch nicht enden und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten was nun passieren wird.

„Es ist eigenartig einen Elfen von diesem Stand mit einem Waldtroll zu erblicken. Besonders da ich dachte das sich eure Rassen eigentlich voneinander fern halten.“ Einer dieser Äste kam auf ihn zu, um ihn zu berühren, doch er schreckte zurück. Auch bemerkte er jetzt erst, dass sein Begleiter nahe bei ihm stand. Dieser hatte sogar die Hand bereits auf das Schwert gelegt, um ihn zu verteidigen. Solche Sachen machten es dem Elf schwer von all dem hier loszulassen.

„Nachdem ihr diesen weiten Weg gegangen seid, ist dies das Letzte vor dem ihr angst haben müsst.“ Zwar warf ihm der Troll noch einen Blick zu, aber er nickte nur um diesen zu beruhigen. Der Baum wird wohl kaum so freundlich sein, wenn er vorhat ihnen ein Leid zuzufügen. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Magischer Baum oder nicht, es war immer noch Holz und er wusste wie man das zum brennen brachte.

„Du bist nicht der erste, der das versucht hat.“ Als der Ast sein Handgelenk hielt, musste das magische Gewächs angefangen haben seine Gedanken zu lesen, was ihn doch ein wenig beunruhigte. Aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Doch ich bin nicht erzürnt deswegen. Du kannst beruhigt sein, ich habe nichts böses im Sinn. Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich über euren Besuch. Ich musste so lange warten, bis wieder jemand zu mir kommt. Wir beide sind uns ein wenig ähnlich. Es umgeben mich so viele meiner Art und doch beachten sie mich nicht.“ Er riss sich von dem Geäst los. Schließlich war nicht gekommen, um von einem Baum Mitleid zu ernten.

„Schon gut. Ich höre schon auf von meiner Wenigkeit zu reden. Welchen Wunsch soll ich dir also erfüllen, Elfenprinz?“

„Ihr habt doch gerade gesehen was ich mir wünsche.“ Gab er ein wenig genervt heraus, doch er versuchte höflich zu bleiben.

„Gesehen habe ich viel. Doch du musst dich klar ausdrücken was du möchtest.“ Der Troll neben ihm, blickte ein wenig verwirrt zwischen dem Baum und ihm hin und her.

„Hast du etwa noch mehr Wünsche?“ Erkundigte sich dieser dann bei ihm und schien ein wenig unsicher. Wahrscheinlich weil sein Freund die ganze Zeit dachte, er hätte nur eine Sache im Kopf.

„Nehmt euch Zeit. So könnt ihr mir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten.“

„Ich weiß jetzt nicht warum er auf schüchtern macht, aber er braucht dringend seine Flügel zurück.“ Erklärte nun der Troll laut und deutlich. Der Baum schien ein wenig zu lächeln. Es kann aber auch sein, das er sich das einbildete.

„Tut er das? Und was ist mit dir, John? Was wünscht du dir?“ Der Elf zog seinem Kameraden bei Seite damit die Äste des Baumes diesen nicht erreichen konnten.

„Wenn Ihr ihm auch einen Wunsch erfüllen möchtet, reicht es doch aus wenn er ihn ausspricht.“ Er stellte sich noch ein wenig vor John, um das nervige Holz abzuwehren.

„Was für ein guter Freund du doch bist, aber ich bin mir sicher der Troll kann das selbst für sich entscheiden.“ Damit packte eine Wurzel ihn am Bein und er wurde zu Fall gebracht. Zwar war sein Begleiter schon dabei ihm aufzuhelfen, aber im selben Augenblick packten diesen die Äste auch an der Hand.

Erst sah der Baum leicht geschockt aus, dann kam ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor es sich in bedrückende Gesichtszüge umwandelte. Sherlock würde so gern wissen, was das Gewächs so eben gesehen hatte. Doch sein Gefährte ließ sich von dem Geäst nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als sie beide wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen standen, überprüfte dieser flüchtig ob er verletzt war, bevor er sich erneut zum Baum wendete. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber Trolle sind alles andere als ängstlich. Auch wenn das Exemplar an seiner Seite kleiner war, so sah er dennoch zu ihm auf.

„So leid es mir tut, dass zu sagen, aber auch ich kann Tote nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken.“ Erst jetzt kam ihm in den Sinn, das der Troll vielleicht die Reise wegen seiner verstorbenen Eltern mitgemacht hatte. Verständlich, aber doch war er enttäuscht das sein Freund nicht allein für ihn mitkam. Das hieß nämlich auch, dieser ertrug ihn all die Zeit nur um zwei geliebte Wesen zurück zu holen.  
Ein wenig kam er sich auch egoistisch vor, denn er hatte niemanden verloren und doch tat er am Anfang der Reise, als wären seine Flügel das wichtigste auf der Welt.

Nun blickte dieser Baum eben auf seine Wünsche und es ließ kein besseres Gefühl in ihm zurück. Denn die Sache die er unbedingt wollte, war das John bei ihm blieb. Das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht aussprechen.

„Was? Nein, nein. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Das alles ist Jahre her und ich.. wir haben uns damit abgefunden.“ Sein Kompagnon brach die kurze Stille. Auch kratze sich dieser verlegen am Kopf, sicherlich weil ihm die Situation unangenehm war. Das verwunderte ihn dann doch ein wenig.

„Also, Ihr macht das mit dem Wünsche erfüllen sicherlich nicht umsonst. Was wollt Ihr also für seine Flügel haben?“ Daran hatte auch Sherlock nicht gleich gedacht. So wendete er endlich den Blick von seinem Kameraden ab und sah nach oben. Anscheinend musste der Baum überlegen und er hoffte es waren keine unmöglichen Dinge.

Auf der anderen Seite, könnte er dann doch die Idee ausführen, wo er sich ausmalte in die Nähe des Trolldorfes zu ziehen. Ein Unterschlupf bauen kann nicht so schwer sein.

„Gut, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich möchte eure Seele.“ Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stellte sich John plötzlich vor ihn hin und zog das Schwert. Das dies verlangt werden würde, hatte auch er nicht erwartet. Er kannte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal dunkle Magie, wo man mit so etwas handelte.

„Beruhigt Euch wieder. Der alte Baum macht nur gern unangebrachte Scherze. Was habt ihr denn von den Wünschen, wenn ihr nur noch leere Körper seit?“

„Also ist es möglich, das Ihr uns die Seelen raubt.“ Stellte er interessiert fest. Darauf dreht sich der Troll ein ein wenig genervt zu ihm um.

„Sherlock!“ Er hob abwehrend die Hände, um zu zeigen das es nicht sein voller Ernst gewesen ist, aber er fand dennoch es war eine faszinierende Theorie. Der Baum schien ihre Gesellschaft zu mögen. Vielleicht können sie später noch etwas plaudern. Wenn dieses Gewächs älter als alles in diesem Wald war, konnte er sicher einiges davon lernen. Oder zumindest die Zeit in die Länge ziehen, bevor er zurück muss.

„Wie wäre es damit, ihr müsst mich öfters besuchen kommen.“ Gab das Pflanzenwesen wieder von sich.

„Natürlich bist du davon ausgeschlossen, wenn du nichts von mir haben willst.“ Damit wurde mit den Ästen auf den Troll gezeigt. Sherlock allerdings fand diesen Tausch mehr als brillant. Dann könnte er öfters aus dem Schloss fliegen ohne dabei aufgehalten zu werden. Nicht nur das, er darf dann auch seinen Freund wieder sehen. Vorausgesetzt dieser wünscht sich auch etwas. Wenn er jetzt John aber bittet, dies zu tun kommt das doch zu merkwürdig rüber.

„Kann ich mir auch einen Gegenstand wünschen?“ Verwirrt sah er seinen Begleiter an. Er dachte stark darüber nach, welchen Wunsch er diesem unterschieben sollte und der Mann selbst wollte irgendwas einfaches haben. Dann griff der Troll dieses Mal selbst nach den Ästen und er konnte sehen, wie das größere Wesen überlegte. Was wünschte sich sein Kompagnon, dass dieser es nicht aussprechen konnte?

„Sag es doch gerade heraus, was du haben willst!“ Forderte der Elf ein wenig patzig auf. Er mochte es nicht, im Dunkeln zu tappen. Doch der Angesprochene blickte nur weiter zum Baum, um auf dessen Antwort zu warten.

„Möglich ist es schon.“

„Wirklich? Aber Ihr sagt es, als gäbe es da einen Haken.“

„Ich brauche einige Dinge dafür und wie du siehst, reichen meine Äste zwar weit, aber ich kann hier nicht weg.“ Genervt verschränkte Sherlock die Arme und drehte sich mit einem hochnäsigen 'Hm' weg von der Szene. Wenn sie ihn nicht einweihen wollten, mussten sie es ja nicht tun.

„Zwar könnten die Feen es auch holen, doch das wird eine Weile dauern.“ Dennoch nickte sein Begleiter einverstanden. Er sah es nur aus den Augenwickeln heraus und als er endlich angeblickt wurde, drehte er sich schnell wieder weg.

„Ach nun schmolle nicht.“ Meinte John scherzhaft und stellte sich genau vor ihm hin.

„Das tue ich gar nicht!“

„Du wirst doch dann sehen was ich haben möchte. Also stehe hier nicht wie angewurzelt herum.“ Dann kam ein räuspern von hinten. Sein Gegenüber sah kurz an ihm vorbei.

„Tut mir Leid. So war das nicht gemeint.“ Erneut wurde er direkt angesehen. Sherlock nahm an, der Baum war kurz beleidigt wegen der Wortwahl des Trolls. Aber er wurde schon an den Schultern gepackt und wieder zum magischen Gewächs gedreht.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich... Ich wünsche mir meine Flügel zurück.“ Verkündete er, damit der andere endlich Ruhe gab. Außerdem zog er sein Hemd aus, denn er wusste nicht wirklich wie dieser Zauber funktionierte und so möchte er nicht das sein Oberteil im Weg war.

„Ihr versprecht mir also, dass ihr beide aller zehn Jahre bei mir vorbei kommen werdet?“ Aller zehn Jahre? Dachte er geschockt, denn solange konnte er doch nicht jedes Mal warten.

„Das geht nicht.“ Kam ihm sein Nebenmann seltsamerweise zuvor.

„Aller hundert Jahre?“ Schlug der Baum weiter vor. Wollte John ihn nie wieder sehen? Denn er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob dieser in hundert Jahren noch lebte.

„Nein.“

„Willst du denn Baum verärgern?!“ Das Gewächs war die Ruhe selbst, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

„Du solltest wirklich mehr Respekt zeigen.“

„Ich..“ Doch er gab seinem Freund keine Chance weiter zu reden.

„Schließlich verlangst du etwas, das anscheinend nicht leicht herzustellen ist..“

„Aber..“

„..und du willst dich nicht einmal anständig bedanken. Natürlich wird der Weg hier her..“

„Jetzt hör..“

„..wieder anstrengend sein, aber man hätte auch..“

„Sherlock.“

„..viel mehr von dir verlangen können. Was wäre..“

„Sherlock, jetzt halt doch für einen Moment mal den Mund!“ Das musste er dann auch, denn eine Hand war auf diesen gedrückt.

„Ich möchte gar nicht undankbar sein. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir jedes Jahr hier herkommen.“ Die Luft die der Elf gerade noch nutzen wollte, um seinen Gegenüber weiter zu belehren, blieb ihm nun plötzlich weg.

„Du willst das wir jedes Jahr zusammen hier herkommen?“ Selbst seine Ohren vernahmen, dass er gerade sehr verschüchtert klang. Sofort machte er sich wieder so groß wie möglich.

„Ich meine, dass ist das Mindeste was du tun kannst.“ Zwar war es nicht einmal annähernd die Zeit, die er eigentlich mit seinem Freund verbringen möchte, doch wenn er mehr verlangt, wird genau dieser misstrauisch.

„Es ist also eine beschlossene Sache. Wir kommen jedes Jahr hier her.“ So drehte sich der Troll wieder zum Baum.

„Ich habe euer Wort darauf?“ Das Gewächs konnte dem Ganzen noch keinen Glauben schenken, wie es scheint.

„Natürlich.“ Versicherte John sofort, aber der Elf nickt nur. Dafür bekam er einen Ellbogen leicht in die Seite.

„Versprochen.“ Fügte er also mit einem Augenrollen hinzu.

„Können wir dann endlich beginnen?“ Das fragte er eher, weil er sein Hemd die ganze Zeit vor seinem Brust hatte, um sich vor Blicken zu schützen. Er wusste auch nicht wirklich, warum er sich nun schämte vor dem anderen oberhalb nackt zu sein. Hängt wahrscheinlich mit seinen unausgesprochenen Gefühlen zusammen.

„Er meinte das nicht so, aber dennoch hat er auch Recht. Es ist ein wenig zu kühl hier, um unbekleidet herum zu laufen.“ Anscheinend hatte sein Begleiter seine Gänsehaut bemerkt, dabei kam diese gar nicht vom Wind.

„Gut. Bitte tritt einige Schritte zurück. Normalerweise passiert nichts gefährliches, aber bis jetzt kamen auch sehr selten zwei Abenteurer zu mir.“ Der Troll nickte verstehen und nahm Abstand von ihm. Sherlock fiel gerade auf das sein Kompagnon ganz schön viel Wärme ausstrahlte. Denn nun da dieser weiter weg stand, wurde ihm wirklich ein wenig kalt. Dennoch atmete er tief durch und hing das Hemd auf einen der Äste. John hatte ihn schon mit weniger Kleidung gesehen, es gab also keinen Grund für ihn verlegen zu werden. Er versuchte erst gar nicht diesen anzublicken, sondern sah bereit für alles kommende zu dem Baum.

Plötzlich kamen mehr und mehr Äste und Wurzeln auf ihn zu. Das geschah in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass er nicht einmal ausweichen konnte, wenn er dies gewollt hätte. Alles wickelte sich um seinen Körper, aber dennoch kratze nichts davon auf seiner Haut. Es fühlte sich eher fast so an, als würde er in seinem Zimmer in den edelsten Laken schlafen.

„Was soll das werden?“ Vernahm er die alarmierte Stimme seines Freundes, aber sie klang so fern.

„Ganz ruhig.“ Denn Baum konnte er deutlich hören, doch sehen konnte er nichts mehr. Denn das Gewächs hatte ihn vollkommen eingewickelt.

Dann bemerkte er es. Ein Brennen auf dem Rücken. Erst war es nur ein leichtes Kribbeln, aber dies wurde immer stärker. Der Elf biss die Zähne zusammen. Als er dachte er würde es nicht mehr aushalten und müsste schreien vor Schmerz, da hörte es abrupt auf. Die Wurzeln und Äste ließen nur langsam von ihm ab, aber er war froh darüber, sonst wäre er sofort zu Boden gestürzt.

„Sherlock!“ Er blinzelte bei seinem Namen und erkannte dann, dass sein Freund besorgt neben ihm auf den Boden kniete. Wie selbstverständlich, nahm dieser sein Hände um ihm aufzuhelfen. Ein wenig war er noch benebelt von der Sache eben, doch schaffte er es, sich hinzustellen. Jedenfalls fast, denn der Troll stütze ihn noch ein bisschen.

„Hat es nicht funktioniert?“ Erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber nun, als würde es nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt geben. Für einen Moment ließ ihn das schwach werden. Er lehnte sich noch mehr nach vorne und legte seine Arme um seinen besorgten Kompagnon. Auch traute er sich seinen Kopf ein wenig gegen den anderen zu lehnen. Später konnte er sagen, das diese Sache ihm zu viel Kraft entzog und er deswegen so handelte.

„Selbstverständlich.“ Gab Sherlock flüsternd von sich, denn er konnte spüren das etwas Verlorengegangenes wieder zurück war. Vielleicht konnte der andere seine Flügel nicht sehen, weil sie von der Prozedur eben noch dicht auf seiner Rückenhaut lagen. Er sollte den Troll nicht länger auf die Folter spannen und so entfernte er sich ein wenig von diesem. Doch er sah wohl noch wacklig auf den Beinen aus, denn John wollte seine Unterarme nicht frei geben.

Gut, dachte Sherlock, denn er wollte den Kontakt auch nicht so schnell wieder brechen. Er versuchte zu lächeln, als er endlich seine Flügel ausbreitete, um sie zu präsentieren. Sein Begleiter hatte im Schloss schon einige Elfen gesehen, so wusste dieser was zu erwarten war. Doch den Blick, den er bekam konnte er nicht ganz deuten. Er wurde einfach nur angestarrt.

_Wahrscheinlich braucht John eine Weile, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Schließlich kennt er mich nur ohne Flügel. Wenn er kein Troll wäre, hätten meine Eltern ihm sicherlich das Gemälde von mir gezeigt, das ohne meine Einwilligung gemacht wurde und auch noch im Empfangsaal hängt._

_Es ist schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl wieder etwas auf dem Rücken zu haben. Nicht das es ohne Flügel schon zur Gewohnheit wurde, das hätte wohl noch eine Weile gedauert. Ohne sie kam ich mir so hilflos vor. Ich konnte ja nicht einmal klettern, ohne dabei Fehler zu machen. Nun ist das alles aber vorbei._

_Genau. Alles hat endlich ein Ende und John wird wieder seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Da er mich soweit mit begleitet hat, sollte ich wenigstens sicher gehen, das er unbeschadet in seinem Dorf ankommt._   
_Langsam werde ich aber nervös. Noch immer hat er nichts von sich gegeben, sondern starrt mich nur an. Es kann doch kein so großer Schock sein, mich nun so zu sehen. Oder etwa doch? Er lässt langsam ganz von mir ab. Trotzdem blinzelt er kaum, als er einen Schritt zurück trat. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht._

„..kann nicht sein.“ Verwirrt warf Sherlock einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schultern, um nachzusehen ob mit seinen Flügeln etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Doch sie schimmerten im Licht schöner den je. Nicht das er selbst sie besonders ansehnlich fand.

„Was kann nicht sein?“ Erkundigte er sich also, weil sein Freund keine weiteren Anstalten machte sich erklären.

„Sind das wirklich deine Flügel?“ Es war definitiv irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, er merkte es an der Stimme des Trolls.

„Ja. Keine Elfe hat dieselben Flügel wie eine andere. Sie unterscheiden sich schon von Farbe und Form. Mit den Jahren verändern sie sich auch ein wenig. Je nach dem, ob man sie oft benutzt oder..“

„Wie konntest du nur?“ Das unterbrach seine Erklärung. Er fand diese nicht wirklich wichtig, aber die Stille eben machte ihm ein wenig angst. Dennoch verstand er immer noch nicht, warum sein Gefährte ein so erschrockenes Gesicht zog.

„Könntest du endlich verraten was mit dir los ist?“

„Ich habe dir vertraut und das ist der Dank dafür?“ Der Elf schritt nach vorne, um den anderen zu beruhigen. Doch dieser machte schnell eine Bewegung von ihm weg. Das Entsetzten des Trolls, verwandelte sich nun in Wut.

„Fass mich ja nicht an! Ich war so dumm. Ich dachte wirklich das du...Harriet hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt was dich betrifft.“

„John, jetzt erkläre mir endlich was los ist!“ Brachte er genau so aufgebracht hervor.

„Was los ist? Wie kannst du noch den Unschuldigen spielen? Jetzt hast du doch was du wolltest, also lass mir in Ruhe!“

„Aber..“

„Nichts aber! Es ist das Beste du kommst mir nie wieder unter die Augen. Sollte ich dich oder einen anderen Elfen je wieder in der Nähe des Dorfes erwischen, dann ist es vorbei mit der Freundlichkeit!“ Damit fing John an, sich immer schneller von ihm fort zu bewegen, bis er ganz hinter den Bäumen verschwand.

„John, warte!“ Rief er, doch es wurde sicherlich ignoriert und der Baum hielt ihn auch noch mit seinen Ästen fest.

„Was soll das werden? Lass mich los!“

„Beruhigte dich doch erst einmal. Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Freund. Er braucht nur ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken.“ Es nutze ja nichts seine Kraft weiter aufzubrauchen, um gegen die Wurzeln und Äste anzukommen. Zwar konnte er immer noch seine Feuermagie einsetzten, aber vielleicht lag das Gewächs gar nicht so falsch. Wenn John so wütend war, würde dieser ihm sicherlich nicht richtig zuhören, egal was er von sich gab.

Immer noch verwirrt, zog er sein Hemd wieder an. Es war eigenartig nachzuschauen ob er dabei seine Flügel nicht beschädigte, denn früher ging er noch ganz anders mit ihnen um. Von nun an sollte er sie wirklich mehr pflegen.

Aber die Freude über das auf seinen Rücken, hielt nicht wirklich lange an. Sein Gedanken schweiften viel zu schnell wieder zu seinem davon gerannten Begleiter. Was war nur in diesen gefahren?

„Du erinnerst dich nicht.“ Sprach der Baum mit ihm und er sah verwirrt auf. Wusste das größere Wesen etwa warum das eben mit seinem Freund geschah? Wenn ja, warum hat es das nicht verhindert?

„Komm her.“ Er wurde zu einer kleinen klaren Wasserstelle geführt, die sich nah dran am Baum befand. Vorher fiel ihm diese wahrscheinlich nicht auf, weil die Wurzeln alles verdeckten.

Die Oberfläche des Wassers änderte sich plötzlich und erst sah er nur einen hellen Schein. Beim deutlichen Hinsehen erkannte er aber, das es kein natürliches Licht war, sondern Feuer. Irgendwas brannte Lichterloh und es war für einen Augenblick schwer andere Dinge zu erkennen, aber dann sah er ein kleines Mädchen, die irgendwas suchte. Es war ein kleiner Troll und nun sah er auch, das andere Wesen dieser Art panisch herum rannten. Das Kind blieb aber stehen und blickte sich suchend um. Sie war den Tränen nahe, doch wollte stark bleiben als sie irgendwas und irgendjemanden rief. Zwar hört Sherlock nichts von dem Gezeigten, aber dennoch erkannte er nun das kleine Mädchen. Denn es war Harriet die verzweifelt zwischen dem Feuer nach ihrem Bruder schrie. Nun musste er geschockt erkennen, das es das Trolldorf war, was dort in Flammen aufging. Auch nahm der Elf an, das es Johns Erinnerungen sind, die er nun sah. Und wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte die Ursache für dieses schlimme Chaos auf.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!“ Meinte er erzürnt zu dem Baum. Dieses alte Holz tischte ihm aus irgend einem Grund eine Lüge auf. Doch jetzt machte John's Verhalten irgendwie Sinn, aber dennoch konnte das Ganze nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Wütend schlug er in das Wasser, um die Bilder zu vertreiben die er da erblicken musste. Doch die Oberfläche beruhigte sich schnell wieder und zeigte ihm erneut dieselbe grausame Darstellung. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Augen, um es nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Er stolperte nach hinten, als sein Körper wie von selbst eilig von dem Wasser wegkommen wollte, das sein Gesicht zeigte.


	14. Chapter 14

_Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde, aber das war sicherlich auch alles nur Theater. Diese Reise hat sich definitiv gelohnt, denn nun weiß ich das es besser ist niemals wieder einen anderen Wesen zu vertrauen._

_Jetzt werden meine Augen auch noch feucht, wegen diesem Mist. Dabei gibt es dafür wirklich keinen vernünftigen Grund. Er ist ein Elf. Da hätte ich nichts anderes erwarten sollen. Harriet wird sich freuen zu hören, das sie im Recht war._

_Bin ich wirklich zu gutmütig? Denn selbst jetzt will ich nicht ganz glauben, das Sherlock dieses Monster ist das vor Jahren unser Dorf abgefackelt hat. Doch ich habe ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Es waren diese Flügel, die mich Nachts bis heute noch manchmal heimsuchen. Egal wie viel Zeit vergeht, die Ereignisse lassen mich niemals los._

_Nun fällt mir auch auf, das ich damals wohl der einzige war, der den Verursacher erblicken konnte. Ansonsten hätten die anderen Dorfbewohner sich sicherlich nicht so ruhig verhalten. Oder wurde ein Zauber auf sie gelegt, damit ein dummer Elf seine Spielchen mit mir treiben kann? Alles könnte möglich sein und ich weiß ehrlich nicht mehr, an was ich noch glauben soll._

_Mein Herz sollte nicht so wehtun. Wahrscheinlich kommt es aber auch davon, dass ich eben so schnell weg gerannt bin. Als ob ich mich selbst belügen müsste. Natürlich kommen die Schmerzen nicht von der Flucht, sondern eher von der Vorstellung Sherlock niemals wieder sehen zu können._

_Wie kann jemand nur solange perfekt schauspielern und dann im Angesicht als der Schwindel aufliegt, immer noch so tun als wäre man ahnungslos? Und warum musste ausgerechnet ich als Sklave oder als was ich nun gesehen wurde für diese Reise herhalten? Ich meine es gibt auch noch schlauere oder stärkere Trolle in meinen Dorf, die hätte Sherlock auch um seine eleganten Finger wickeln können._

„Verdammt!“ Schrie er und trat gegen das nächste Stück Holz, das ihm Weg stand. Aber das Glück meinte es auch hier nicht gut und so tat er sich nur selbst weh. Schnaufend blickte er auf seinen Fuß herab.

Vielleicht war es auch blöd von ihm gewesen, einfach davon zurennen. All die Jahre hatte er Alpträume von dieser einen Nacht, in der seine Eltern und viele andere seiner Art zu Tode kamen. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit den Täter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Oder konnte zumindest fragen, warum all das Leid sein musste.

Auch wenn John seinen angeblichen Freund nicht unter diesen Umständen wieder sehen wollte, so musste er dennoch zurück. Eventuell war das Ganze nur ein sehr heikles Missverständnis. Das sein Gefährte durch irgendwelche magischen Ereignisse dahinein geraten war und eigentlich keine Schuld trägt.

„John! Wo bist du?“ Er horchte auf, als er gerufen wurde. Einen Moment später erkannte er schon, das es die Fee war, die ihnen den Weg zu Baum zeigte. Eilig hielt er seine Hände auf, den das kleine Wesen schien erschöpft zu sein von der Suche.

„Sie haben...Freund weg..“

„Ganz Ruhig. Atme erst einmal tief durch.“ Die Waldfee tat dies dann und versuchte ruhiger zu sprechen. Aber ihre Stimmer zitterte trotzdem vor Aufregung.

„Er ist weg. Dein Freund ist..“ Das verärgerte den Troll dann erneut.

„Ich habe es gewusst. Sobald er hat was er will, verschwindet er einfach. Ich..“ Doch da flog die Fee ihm ins Gesicht, wahrscheinlich damit er sie endlich wieder beachtete.

„Hör mir doch zu! Der Baum meinte es waren Nachtelfen, die plötzlich aufgetaucht sind und deinen Freund entführt haben.“ Seine Ansicht von alle dem, schlug schlagartig um und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Es war eine Sache, wenn er Sherlock auf die grobe Art über die Vergangenheit ausfragen wollte, aber niemand sonst sollte diesem ein Leid zufügen. Schon gar nicht diese dunklen Elfen, die ihn sicherlich umbringen wollten.

Als er wieder bei dem alten Baum ankam, hatte er wohl Glück im Unglück. Denn er fand kein Blut oder sonstige Kampfspuren hier. Vielleicht will diese andere Elfenart seinen Kompagnon nur nicht sofort töten.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht viel ausrichten konnte.“ Meinte das Gewächs und unterbrach seine Überlegungen.

„Ihr könnt ja nichts dafür. Ich werde mir wohl meinen Wunsch zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt erfüllen lassen. Erst einmal muss ich..“

„So warte doch! Hier.“ Verwundert starrte er auf das was der Baum ihm nun mit den Ästen reicht.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ihr meintet doch, das dafür einige Zutaten nötig sind.“

„Du hättest mir eigentlich nur eine Zutat besorgen müssen.“ Ein Ast umwickelt mit einigen weißen Fäden die stark glänzen, wurde ihm präsentiert.

„Ein Spinnennetz?“ Denn es sah fast so aus wie das was die Monsterspinne produzierte.

„Das sind Haare, John.“ Ein Spur genervter und der Baum würde wie Sherlock klingen, dachte er kurz scherzhaft, aber konzentrierte sich schnell wieder. Dann kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, woher die Haare stammen könnten. Er erinnerte sich, als er diese dunklen Elfen sah, dass sie sehr helle Haare besaßen. Das Gewächs vor ihm musste es im Gerangel geschafft haben, einige Exemplare von den Besitzern zu stibitzen.

Moment Mal? Woher sollte er diese Zutat denn herbekommen, wenn diese Elfen nicht hier aufgetaucht wären?

John schüttelte den Kopf und bestaunte sein Geschenk, dass er nun in der Hand hatte. Es war einfach zu Handhaben und auch nicht sehr schwer. Ein runder Glasspiegel umrahmt mit einem harten Wurzelgeflecht, das alles am Platz hielt und außerdem auch noch den Griff nach unten hin formte. Er blickte sich an und erkannte das er schrecklich aussah.

Jeden hätte diese Reise wohl ein wenig mitgenommen, aber sie war ja noch lange nicht zu ende. Somit blickte wieder hinauf zum Baum.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es etwas einfach gehalten, aber in der Zeit hätte ich es nicht anders hinbekommen.“

„Nicht doch. Er ist schön so wie er ist.“

„Schon ein wenig eigenartig, dass sich ein Troll einen Spiegel dieser Art wünscht.“ Sein Wangen wurden darauf ein wenig warm, denn natürlich wollte er keinen einfachen Gegenstand haben. Hoffentlich dachte das andere Wesen nun nichts falsches von ihm, weil er so was verlangte.

Für irgendwelche Bedenken war es aber zu spät. Außerdem kann er sofort testen ob der Baum auch gute Arbeit leistete. Nicht das er es selbst besser hinbekommen hätte, aber wenn jemand sagt das etwas möglich war, dann sollte dies auch so geschehen.

„Na los doch! Probiere ihn schon aus.“ Forderte die Fee auf, die auf seiner Schulter saß und das die ganze Zeit. In seinem Handeln, hatte er sie einfach vergessen. Er nickte und versuchte es sofort, doch es geschah nichts. John blickte einfach weiter sein Spiegelbild an.

„Der Umgang damit will gelernt sein. Am besten du fängst damit an, laut auszusprechen was du sehen willst.“ Die Erklärung war zwar hilfreich, aber er hoffte doch, das sich das später ändern wird. Sollte er wieder ins Dorf zurückkehren und er musste dann dauernd brüllen, wenn er etwas bestimmtes sehen möchte, dann muss er ja vorher einen Tagesmarsch in den Wald unternehmen. Solange wie er den Umgang von dem Gegenstand noch nicht beherrscht, hielt er es für besser niemanden davon zu erzählen. Das hieß wenn er dies überhaupt tun sollte, denn sicherlich würden alle anderen Trolle denken es wäre ein Machwerk von den Elfen.

„Zeig mir den Elfenprinz. Zeige mir Sherlock.“ Den zweiten Satz fügte er noch schnell hinzu, denn der Bruder seines Gefährten war auch ein Elf und ein Prinz.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber dann verschwamm sein Spiegelbild und John sah ihn. Nun war klar, das sein Begleiter wirklich nicht einfach geflohen war, denn dieser war gefesselt. Fasst dachte er, das die Entführer ihr Werk mit dem Mord schon vollendet hatten, denn die Gestalt sah sehr blass aus und bewegte sich erst nicht.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als der Elf blinzelte. Dieser tat es wahrscheinlich nur, weil eine andere Gestalt auf ihn zu trat. Leider sah der Troll nur einen Schatten, aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht weiter darüber nachgrübeln, wen der Elf traf. Der Hintergrund im Spiegel sah nämlich noch genau so aus, wie dieser Waldabschnitt.

„Sie sind noch in der Nähe.“ Erklärte er dem Baum, dieser jedoch machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Das kann nicht sein. Meine Wurzeln reichen sehr weit und so müsste ich das spüren können, wenn andere außer dir hier wären.“

„Kann man dagegen einen Zauber anwenden?“

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber ich habe mich auch schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit so was beschäftigt.“

„Wir müssen doch etwas tun können!“ Mischte sich die Fee wieder ein und als er wieder in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte er das diese anderen Elfen bei Sherlock handgreiflich wurden. Anscheinend wollten sie etwas von ihm.

„John, du solltest den Spiegel auch dafür nutzen können.“ Sagte das magische Gewächs.

„Wie denn? Soll ich..Oh!“ Dann kam er ganz allein zu der Antwort.

„Zeig mir den Weg zu Sherlock. Den Elfenprinz.“ Der Troll glaubte zwar nicht, das es viele mit diesem Namen gab, aber es was besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Dieses Mal leuchtete das Glas kurz sehr hell auf bevor wie ein Lichtfaden darüber entstand. Er schwang den Spiegel kurz hin und her, um zu sehen ob ihn das weiter brachte. Tatsächlich der Faden ging weiter wenn er einen Schritt machte.

„Ich werde dann..“ Doch die Waldfee wollte ihn nicht ausreden lassen.

„Lass uns endlich gehen! Du kannst dich später noch von dem Baum verabschieden.“ So gab er dem Gewächs noch ein entschuldigten Blick bevor er losrannte. Aber die Waldfee hatte auch keine Ahnung, was sich in ihm abspielte. Einerseits machte er sich große Sorgen, in jedem Moment wo er seinen Gefährten nicht sehen konnte. Andererseits könnte dieser Elf immer noch derjenige sein, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war.

Nein, er musste sich für jetzt darauf konzentrieren, Sherlock zu retten. Alles anderen konnten sie später besprechen.

„Warum bist du vorhin überhaupt davon gestürmt? Ich dachte du wärst mit dem Elf befreundet.“ Die Fee war ganz schön neugierig, während er beim schnellen verfolgen des Fadens versuchte nicht über irgendwas auf den Waldboden zu stolpern.

„Es ist kompliziert.“ Meinte er nur, aber das kleine Wesen wollte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben.

„Was soll denn das bedeuten?“

„Müssen wir das jetzt besprechen?! Ich kann dir später auch noch alles erklären.“ Damit rannte er noch ein wenig schneller. Bloß gut das dann plötzlich jemand laut schrie, sonst wäre er wohl unvorbereitet irgendwo hinein gerannt. Auch die Fee bei ihm, musste das bemerkt haben, denn sie blieb plötzlich still.

Vorsichtig und ohne groß Geräusche zu machen, schritt er näher zu den Stimmen heran. Er hatte sich vorher nicht verhört und derjenige der schrie war Sherlock. Sicherlich vor Schmerz, denn dieser hatte Blut im Gesicht. Es machte John wütend, aber einfach dort hinüber zu stürmen, weil der Elfenprinz gefoltert wurde, war keine gute Idee. Er musste überlegt an die Sache herangehen. Erst einmal wickelte er den Spiegel in einer Decke aus seinem Rucksack ein und packte diesen weg. Sein neues Geschenk musste ja nicht sofort in die Hände dieser Schurken fallen.

„Hört damit auf!“ Er spitze die Ohren, denn auch die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Wenn ihr ihn schon schlagen müsst, dann nicht ins Gesicht. Ich möchte noch eine Weile etwas davon haben.“ Es war tatsächlich die Frau, die sonst immer nur in diesem glänzenden Pulver erschien. Dieses Mal jedoch nutze sie keinerlei Magie. Sondern stand lebendig dort bei seinem Freund und wischte diesem zu liebevoll das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Für einem Moment verwunderte ihn nicht einmal das Detail, das die Dame ein Nachtelfe zu sein schien. Alles was er gerade wahrnahm, war das sie ihre Finger falsch an seinen Gefährten legte. Wütend atmete er ein und aus, doch das war ein Fehler. Einer der anderen dunklen Elfen musste das bemerkt haben. Der Troll drückte sich aber gegen den Baum, hinter dem er gerade stand. Zwar dachte er noch, sie hätte ihn gesehen, aber es geschah nichts weiter, außer das er eine Kopfnuss von der Waldfee bekam. Vermutlich weil er unachtsam war.

„Ihr seid solche Hasenfüße! Das ist ein Wald. Natürlich gibt es da auch Tiere.“ Vernahm er die Dame erneut und das war das Zeichen, das sie wohl nicht entdeckt wurden. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Er war kein Magier oder Zauber. Alles was er einsetzten konnte, waren seine Fäuste und das Schwert, was er von Sherlock bekam. Auf der anderen Seite des Baumes sind mindestens drei Gegner und einer davon beherrschte auch noch Magie. Wenn sie das nicht alle taten. Gefunden hatte er den Elfenprinz, aber wie weiter wusste er wirklich nicht.  
Vielleicht war warten das Beste, denn so wie es aussah wollten sie seinen Begleiter nicht töten. Zumindest noch nicht. Auf diese Art konnte er sicherlich auch erfahren, zu was das Ganze gut sein sollte. Schließlich können die zehn Tage noch nicht vorbei sein. Oder diese Irene hat sie beide die ganze Zeit verfolgt und wollte nur den Moment mit den Flügeln abwarten.

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis wieder etwas passierte und John fiel es wirklich nicht leicht abzuwarten, denn die Entführer gingen nicht gerade höflich mit dem Elfenprinz um. Durch den Spiegle konnte er alles beobachten ohne erwischt zu werden. Zwar bot die Fee auch ihre Hilfe an, aber er beauftragte sie damit zurück zum Baum zu fliegen, um von diesem Informationen über diese Nachtelfen zu bekommen. Schließlich mussten diese auch eine Schwachstelle haben.

„Was ziehst Ihr denn für ein Gesicht? Ihr solltest euch geehrt fühlen, mich heiraten zu dürfen. Oder liegt es etwa an meinem Aussehen? Bald werdet Ihr es zu schätzen wissen.“ Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Meinte die Frau etwa damit, das der Prinz keine andere Wahl hatte, weil er nur sie den ganzen Tag zu Gesicht bekam?

„Du solltest aufhören, so feinfühlig mit ihm zu sein.“ Forderte nun jemand unbekanntes.

„Schließlich wird er dich so wieso nicht freiwillig heiraten. Er sieht ja jetzt schon nicht besonders glücklich aus, das du so nahe bei ihm sitzt.“

„Wir mussten ihn ja nur fesseln, weil du keine Geduld hast. Ich hätte mit ihm reden können und er wäre uns dann freiwillig gefolgt.“ Musste sie sich dabei noch auf Sherlocks Schoss setzten? Schlimm genug das dieser so gefesselt wurde, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte. Erkannte sie denn nicht, das der Elfenprinz diese Nähe nicht wollte? Es konnte auch sein, das dieser sich nur unwohl fühlte, weil er gefoltert wurde, doch dem Troll gefiel immer weniger was er sah. Es musste jetzt etwas geschehen, denn die anderen waren gerade nur zu zweit. Der dritte dunkle Elf war sich vor einiger Zeit die Beine vertreten gegangen. Bevor er aber auf den Platz springen konnte, erschien die Waldfee wieder bei ihm. Leider nicht mit allzu guten Neuigkeiten. Denn außer das seine Feinde genauso verwundbar waren wie er selbst, hatten sie keine anderen Schwachstellen.

Trotzdem, wollte er es versuchen. Er legte seinen Rucksack ab und suchte ein gutes Versteck für diesen. Wenn er dennoch gefangen genommen wird, wollte er nicht das sein Zeug den anderen in die Hände fällt. Unter einer Wurzel fand er ein Loch, das gerade groß genug für sein Gepäck war. Eilig legte er noch einiges Grünzeug darauf, damit man es nicht gleich entdeckte, sollte dennoch jemand hier herunter schauen. John bat noch die Fee an an seiner Seite, sich die Stelle zu merken und sich dann zu verstecken. Schließlich wollte er das kleine Wesen nicht mit in einen Kampf ziehen. Doch als er schon einige Schritte zurück zu dem Platz schritt, prallte er plötzlich gegen etwas. Oder viel mehr gegen jemanden.

„Ehm, schöner Tag zum spazieren gehen, nicht wahr?“ Erklärte er entschuldigend als er aufsah, aber der Nachtelf war nicht zum scherzen aufgelegt und zog sofort ein Schwert. Zwar war er erleichtert, dass ihm keine Zauber um die Ohren flogen, doch das konnte noch kommen. Auch er hatte sein Schwert flink in der Hand. Statt ihn anzugreifen, starrte sein Gegenüber nur auf das, was er zum kämpfen benutzen wollte. Dabei war die Klinge seiner Waffe nicht so lang oder sah sonst irgendwie imposant aus.

„Kein Wunder das wir es nicht finden konnten, wenn ein stinkendes Ungeheuer es die ganze Zeit mit sich herum trägt.“

„Hey, das mit dem Ungeheuer habe ich mal überhört und ich glaube kaum das jemand besser riecht, wenn er das durchgemacht hat was ich erlebt habe.“ Damit griff er an, sein Gegner steckte seine Waffe wieder weg. Fand dieser etwa, dass er nicht genug für einen Kampf war? Verärgert darüber, wurde er noch schneller, aber wie er es sich schon dachte, sind alle Elfen sehr flink. Dauernd versuche der andere nach seinem Handgelenk zu greifen, aber beim dritten Mal hielt er dagegen.

Blutend und vor Schmerz stöhnend, ging der Nachtelf zu Boden. Der Troll jedoch starrte auf dessen Wunde und dann zurück zu seiner Klinge. Er begriff nicht wirklich, was gerade geschehen war. Eigentlich wollte er die Hand seines Feindes abwehren. Wer mit bloßen Händen gegen ein Schwert kämpft, wird natürlich verletzt, doch er hat nicht einmal viel Druck ausgeübt und schon im nächsten Moment lag da diese Hand auf dem Waldboden.

Doch er kam nicht dazu, viel zu bereuen oder sich sogar zu entschuldigen, denn da standen schon zwei weitere Nachtelfen hinter ihm. Geschwind drehte er sich so, dass er alle drei im Blick hatte, auch wenn der Verwundete nun nicht mehr viel gegen ihn tun konnte. Ein wenig irritiert blickte ihn Irene an.

„Ich wusste doch, das du noch in der Nähe warst, aber ich hätte dich nicht so gewaltbereit eingestuft.“ Er sich selbst auch nicht, doch er konnte ja schlecht sagen, das Ganze war nur ein Versehen. Der zweite Nachtelf war schon dabei sich auf ihn zustürzen. Doch die Frau hielt ihn mit einem Zauber auf. Zumindest sah es für John so aus, denn er blieb abrupt einfach stehen wie erstarrt.

„Komm mit.“ Er war erleichtert und verwirrt zu gleich, dass sie ihn nicht angreifen wollte.

„Nun hör auf zu jammern! Das kann ja keiner mit anhören.“ Warf sie die dem Elf mit der fehlenden Hand entgegen, aber sie hatte ja gut reden, sie musste diesen Schmerz ja nicht fühlen.

„Beachte ihn nicht weiter. Dieser Kerl ist selbst daran schuld, wenn er in eine Klinge fasst, die alles zerschneiden kann.“ Der Troll möchte zwar mehr darüber wissen, doch als er auf die Lichtung mit seinem Freund trat, bewegte dieser sich nicht mehr.

„Was habt Ihr getan?“ Warf er ihr entgegen und kniete sich besorgt zu dem Prinz hinunter. Mörder oder nicht, er wollte immer noch nicht das Sherlock auf diese Weise starb.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Außerdem wird er von ein paar Schlägen nicht gleich sterben. Es sieht zwar nicht besonders schön aus..“

„Seit Still! Ich dachte Ihr wolltet ihn heiraten, weil Euch etwas an ihm liegt. So wird er nicht gerade den vorzeigbaren Bräutigam abgeben.“ Nun hatte er wohl ein Wort zu viel gesprochen, denn auf einmal riss ihn eine fremde Kraft weg von Sherlock.

„Nun hör mir einmal aufrichtig zu! Meinst du es ist Zufall das ihm seine Flügel ausgerissen wurden? Denkst du seine Eltern und die restlichen Bewohner seines Schlosses sperren ihn aus Langeweile weg?“ Langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf. Die Elfe möchte das sein Gefährte in diesem Zustand blieb, damit er sich nicht wehren kann. Aber wieso hat Sherlock vorhin nichts getan, als dieser noch wach war? Sicherlich gab es auch Zauber, für die man die Hände nicht benötigte.

„Jeder will ihn haben, weil er ganz besondere Magie in sich trägt. Deswegen will ein Diener meines Herrschers ihn auch Tod sehen, weil dieser denkt, die Gefahr das er am Leben ist sei groß.“

„Und Euer Herrscher?“ Das hätte er wohl nicht fragen sollen, denn sie machte ein genervtes Gesicht.

„Seit Jahren will er ihn besitzen, weil auch er Pläne mit ihm hat. Das kann ich nicht einfach zulassen.“

„Weil Ihr doch etwas für ihn empfindet und nicht wollt das er sterben muss?“

„Vielleicht. Aber da haben wir wohl eine Sache gemeinsam.“ Durch dringlich blickte sie ihn mit ihren blutroten Augen an und es störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Als würde er jetzt anfangen Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Ich weiß nicht was Ihr meint.“ Das war natürlich nicht die Wahrheit, aber er musste seine Gefühle doch nicht mit einer Nachtelfe diskutieren. Nachher wird er nur verspottet und das konnte er nun nicht gebrauchen.

„Du kannst ruhig weiter versuchen dich zu belügen.“ Die Dame wandte sich von ihm ab und er wurde abrupt nicht mehr in der Luft gehalten. So fiel er zu Boden wie ein Stein.

„Sollte es meinen Herrscher gelingen, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, dann wird sich vielleicht die Welt verändern. Glaub mir kleiner Troll, der Tod wird dann dein geringstes Problem sein.“ Und das war kein Scherz oder etwas ähnliches. Es war ihr voller Ernst und er musste es wohl glauben, denn ihre Augen sprachen Bände von schlimmeren Dingen.

John war immer noch verwirrt, was seine Rolle in diesem Szenario sein sollte. Muss er den Elfenprinz befreien und von hier wegbringen oder zwang sie ihn dazu, ihr bei den Plänen zu helfen. Ehrlich gesagt klang eine Zwangshochzeit besser als ein Weltuntergang, aber die Nachtelfe musste auch ihren Nutzen daraus ziehen. Von einer Hochzeit allein, hatte sie doch nichts. Da muss es noch eine Sache geben, die sie bis jetzt noch nicht preisgegeben hatte.

Fürs erste vereinigte sich der Troll mit ihr, aber unter der Bedingung das er Sherlock's Wunden richtig versorgen darf, bevor sie irgendwo hingehen. Sie willigte ein, mit der Warnung auch ihn zu töten, sollte er irgendwas versuchen. Über die Androhung konnte er nicht lange genug nachdenken, denn er machte sich viel mehr darüber sorgen, dass der Elfenprinz nicht wieder aufwachte.

Seine Art hatte doch von Zaubern und so was ähnliches überhaupt keine Ahnung. So was soll das bedeuten, das jemand ganz besondere Magie in sich trägt? Heißt das man kann seinen Kompagnon als Waffe nutzen oder sich jeden Wunsch mit ihm erfüllen?  
Das Grübeln brachte doch nichts und so blickte er wieder zu der Dame. Wenn sie beide schon von ihr festgehalten werden, kann sie auch einiges erklären.

„Weiß er davon?“

„Wie soll ich das einem Troll das am besten erklären?“ Er ignorierte Mal das sie an seiner Intelligenz zweifelte. Vielleicht versteht er nicht alles, aber das sein Freund dringend Hilfe und Schutz braucht, das war schon in seinem Kopf angekommen.

„Magie ist wie Wasser. Es wird eine Zeit geben, da geht es dir aus und du musst dir neues besorgen.“ Sie fasste seinem Nebenmann wie selbstverständlich ins Gesicht, um diesen über die Wange zu streichen. John musste sich stark beherrschen, die Hand nicht weg zuschlagen. Wenn er sie nun verärgert, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht so gut. Jemanden im Schlaf zu berühren, ohne zu wissen ob dieser das möchte war seiner Meinung nach nicht sehr höflich. Wenn er es genau nahm, war er selbst nicht besser, denn sein ungehorsames Körperteil hatte sich schon wieder verselbstständigt. Unauffällig zog er am Hemd des Prinzen um seinen Trollschwanz ein wenig zu verdecken.

„Und er hier ist wie ein Brunnen. Egal ob du selbst ein magisches Wesen bist oder nicht, du kannst mit ihm alles erreichen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ist der Grund warum du ihn begleitest.“ Musste die Frau ihn nun so anstarren, es machte ihn ein wenig nervös.

„Dir gefallen meine Augen nicht, hm?“ Ehrlich gesagt, wenn man sich an das Aussehen gewöhnte, war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

„Nein. Das ist es nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie sehen den roten Steinen sehr ähnlich.“

„Rote Steine?“ Erst klang es so, dass sie böse werden wollte, weil er zu Boden blickte. Na ja, eher zu seiner Hand die auf dem Oberschenkel des Schlafenden neben ihm ruhte. Wann hatte er die denn da hingelegt? Und warum fühlte sie sich an, wie angeklebt? Wenn die Nachtelfe das schon mitbekommen hatte, dann musste er ja nicht mehr so tun, als wäre es ihm unangenehm. Solange Sherlock schlief war alles in Ordnung. Seltsam das es ihm nicht peinlich war, was andere von ihm dachten, wenn er einem männlichen Wesen so nahe kam. Unangenehm wird es nur, wenn der Prinz wieder erwacht.

„Ich glaube es sind Juwelen.“ Fügte er noch hinzu. Das war noch so eine Sache von dem Trolle keine Ahnung hatten. Reichtum. Gold, Silber und Edelsteine. Seine Art sieht so was selten, weil sie das im Wald nicht wirklich gebrauchen konnten. Elfen scheinen da anders zu sein. Zumindest bekam er diesen Eindruck, als er im Schloss landete.

„Rubine?“ Erkundigte sie sich unschlüssig. John hatte ein wenig das Gefühl das sie schüchtern wurde. Das musste er sich einbilden.

„Genau.“ Antwortete er, obwohl er sich nicht mal sicher war, ob das die Steine sind die er meinte. Anscheinend war das Gesagte richtig, denn sie kam mit ihrem lächelnden Gesicht näher. Da er angelehnt am Baum saß, konnte er nicht so schnell weg. Er hoffte das ihn ein kleiner Kuss von einer Nachtelfe auf die Wange nicht umbringt.

Doch dann lag da eine Hand auf seinen Mund. Die Dame traf nur einen Handrücken mit ihren Lippen.

„Sieh mal einer an, wer jetzt von seinem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht ist?“ Irene tat nicht einmal so, als würde sie es stören, gerade bei was erwischt worden zu sein. John jedoch dachte vorher noch über solche Momente nach und nun war so einer eingetroffen. Dabei war er doch unschuldig.

Die Hand verschwand von seinem Gesicht. So riskierte er einen Blick, um zu sehen wie es seinem Gefährten ging. Dieser schien noch ein wenig benebelt, aber er starrte die Dame dennoch wütend an. Diese hatte anscheinend einiges vergessen zu erwähnen. Nun wusste er auch, warum Sherlock solange schlief. Sie hatte ihm irgendwas verabreicht oder mit einem Zauber belegt. Wieso kam ihn das vorher nicht in den Sinn? Und wie kam es, dass der Prinz genau in diesem Moment wach wurde? Die unwichtigen Dinge musste er jetzt abschütteln, denn er sollte lieber froh sein, das man seinen Nebenmann wieder ansprechen konnte.

„Hat sie dir irgendwas angetan?“ Bevor er in der Lage war, solche Fragen an seinen Kameraden zu stellen, kam dieser ihm zuvor. Fast panisch sah der andere über ihn drüber weg, um irgendwelche Verletzungen zu suchen.

„Ich bin in Ordnung.“ Versicherte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Als sich ihre Augen aber trafen, musste sich der Prinz wieder an die vorige Szene erinnert haben und ließ sofort wieder von ihm ab.

„John. Ich weiß nicht wie..“ Der Troll konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen und so packte er die zittrige Hand des schuldig aussehenden Mannes. Nachdem was Irene ihm erzählte, war es doch möglich, das sein Freund an dem Brand in seinem Dorf keine Schuld trägt. Auch wenn er selbst dessen Gestalt erkannte, so konnte es dennoch jemand anders gewesen sein. Der Elf erzählte ihm doch selbst, das dieser kurz wie eine andere Person aussah, bevor er die Flügel verlor. Vielleicht hätte der Troll das auch vorher berücksichtigen sollen.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Geschockt wurde er nun angestarrt.

„Dir tut es Leid? Du solltest dich wirklich nicht entschuldigen. Der Baum hat mir gezeigt, was du damals gesehen hast. Auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern kann, es muss schrecklich..“ Sherlock wurde immer leiser. Es tat so weh, den Prinz leiden zu sehen. Jemand der wirklich grausam war, würde niemals so ein Theater wegen eines einzelnen Wesens vorführen.

Somit tat er das einzige, was ihm gerade einfiel. John zog den zitternden Elf einfach in seine Arme. Für einen Moment stellte er sich nämlich vor, das er selbst etwas schlimmes getan hatte, woran er keinerlei Erinnerung besaß und da war das Letzte was er wollte, auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein.

„Egal was wir noch herausfinden, ich werde versuchen nicht wieder einfach so davon zurennen.“

„Aber..“

„Lass mich ausreden! Es tut mir Leid, was mir vorhin so leichtsinnig von mir gegeben habe. So plötzlich mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden..es brauchte mich einfach durcheinander.“ Damit ließ er langsam wieder von dem anderen ab.

„Es war dein gutes Recht. Meine Flügel haben dich also wieder an...das Ereignis erinnert?“ Sein Gegenüber sah so aus, als wollte er sich die Dinger dafür gleich wieder selbst ausreißen.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn..“ Nein, John möchte nicht hören, was auch immer sein Gefährte äußern wollte.

„Wenn was? Wenn wir nicht zu diesem Baum gelangt wären? Wenn ich dich nicht im Wald gefunden hätte? Weißt du eigentlich..“

„So jetzt ist aber erst einmal genug mit diesem Liebesgeplänkel. Wir können nicht ewig an diesen Platz verweilen und warten bis wir entdeckt werden.“ Die Nachtelfe hatte Recht, aber er musste sein Zeug noch holen und so half er seinem Nebenmann auf. Sein Schwanz war ja immer noch um diesen gewickelt und er hatte auch nicht vor, irgendwann locker zu lassen. So musste er Sherlock wenigstens nicht an der Hand anfassen, denn er war gerade ein wenig verärgert auf diesen. Trotzdem traute er denn anderen umstehenden Wesen auch nicht und so zog er den Prinz einfach hinterher.

„Versucht ihr etwa zu fliehen?!“ Der erstarrte dunkle Elf, war leider schon lange wieder beweglich und stand nun vor ihnen.

„Ich habe meine Sachen vorhin dort hinten fallen lassen.“ Erklärte er so unschuldig wie möglich.

„Lass ihn nur machen. Er weiß was ihm blüht, sollte er versuchen zu flüchten.“ Irene schob den Kerl, der den Weg versperrte von ihm weg. So machte er sich zügig daran, seinen Rucksack zu holen.

„Verschwinde! Ich halte sie solange auf.“ Warf sein Anhängsel ihm ins Gesicht, als sie hinter dem ersten Baum getreten waren. Währenddessen bekam John noch eine Gänsehaut, weil der andere auch versuchte seinen Trollschwanz vom Körper zu lösen.

„Nein. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und bitte lass das sein.“ Doch als er die ungeschickten Hände in seine nahm, löste sich der Strickersatz ganz von allein. Wahrscheinlich weil das Ding keine Scham besaß und sich sofort wieder um den Oberschenkel des Elfen wickeln wollte. Eilig steckte er es ganz in sein Hose.

„Ihr braucht aber ganz schön lange. Habt ihr.. ach wisst ihr was? Nehmt euch noch einen Moment zeit.“ Das war jetzt eigenartig und fragend sah er seinen Gefährten an. Dieser hatte auch einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck drauf und war leicht rot um die Wangen geworden. Verwirrt folgte er dessen Blick, nur um festzustellen das sich eine Beule in seiner Hose geformt hatte und er Sherlock's Hände fast darüber hielt.

Peinlich berührt ließ er von dem Elf ab, um den Stoff seinen Unterteils wieder die in die richtige Position zu bringen. Dann zog er seinen Trollschwanz doch wieder aus seiner Hose und dachte wirklich darüber nach, das Ding abzuschneiden. Er verstand ja selbst nicht, warum das Teil in letzter Zeit so widerspenstig reagierte. Na gut, dass war gelogen, er wusste natürlich warum. Aber ein bisschen mehr Zurückhaltung wäre nicht schlecht. Schließlich musste er sich ja auch daran halten.

„Das war nicht das, wonach es aussah!“ Behauptete er lautstark, als sie endlich seine Sachen hatten und wieder zu den anderen Elfen schritten. Es wurde eine Weile dauern, bis er seinem Freund wieder ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Die Dame in der Runde, grinste ihn nur von der Seite an. Doch er würde alles Unwichtige ignorieren und sich erst einmal wieder auf die Reise konzentrieren.


	15. Chapter 15

Alles war also seine Schuld. Das John's Eltern gestorben sind, das damals das Trolldorf zerstört wurde und das diese Rasse heute seine hasste. Sherlock verstand zwar nicht genau, warum sie nun Irene folgen mussten, aber er würde alles tun, was sein Gefährte verlangte. Dieser war trotz der Ansprache von gestern, immer noch wütend auf ihn. Eigentlich sollte er sich damit abfinden, das der Troll ihn von nun an in einen anderen Licht sehen wird. Aber er kann und will es nicht einfach akzeptieren. Bevor sein Nebenmann seine Flügel erblickte, waren sie so etwas wie gute Freunde. Nun blieb John sicherlich nur noch bei ihm, weil diese Nachtelfe ihn irgendwie dazu zwang. Wieso hatte der andere sein Angebot nicht angenommen und war einfach weggelaufen? Auch wenn es ihm vielleicht wehtun würde, jetzt wäre es ihm sogar lieber, wenn der Troll ihn nie bei diesen Nachtelfen gefunden hätte. Zwar wäre er sicherlich die ganze Zeit gefesselt gewesen und diese Elfenherren hätten ihn weiter aus Freude gequält. Das schien aber ein geringer Preis zu sein, wenn sein Freund dafür in Sicherheit wäre.

Waren sie beide das überhaupt noch? Konnte er den Troll noch als seinen Freund bezeichnen? Laut sprach er es so wieso nie aus, aber vermutlich sollte er auch aufhören es in seinen Kopf zu tun. Je eher sich daran gewöhnt, desto besser.

Normalerweise müsste er doch begeistert sein, schließlich hatte seine Reise anscheinend noch lange kein Ende und somit musste er nicht zurück in sein Zimmer. Ja früher hätte ihn das wahrscheinlich in Hochstimmung versetzt andere Wesen und Landschaften zu sehen. Das einzige an was er nun dachte, war John.

„Was war das?“ Aber der Mann an seiner Seite wurde von den anderen ignoriert. Die Elfe blickte sich schnell suchend um.

„Wir haben anscheinend keine Zeit mehr durch den Wald zu schlendern.“ Sie machte einige Handbewegungen in der Luft und irgendwie hatte Sherlock das Gefühl, das schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Aber niemand im Schloss wandte solche Magie an. Also wieso kam ihm es auf seltsame Weise bekannt vor?

Vor ihnen entstand ein leuchtender roter Kreis, der immer größer wurde und dann wie ein Fenster funktionierte. Zumindest konnte er durch den Lichtring eine andere Umgebung erkennen. Die zwei männlichen Nachtelfen schritten flink hindurch, als sähen sie das nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Na los doch!“ Befahl ihnen Irene nun barsch. Als ob er darauf hören würde und so sah er fragend zu seinem Begleiter. Dieser warf ihm genau den selben Blick zurück.

„Wir können auch hier bleiben, wenn du ihr nicht traust.“ Was sollte er denn darauf antworten? Natürlich waren die Nachtelfen nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig, aber es musste etwas geben was John dazu brachte diesen zu folgen. Somit würde er natürlich dasselbe tun. Egal wie der Troll nun von ihm dachte, das Letzte was er tun will war diesen im Stich zu lassen.

„Das tue ich nicht, aber ich vertraue dir und wenn du das Gefühl hast dies tun zu müssen..“

„Es geht hier nicht nur um mich. Es geht um deine und meine Vergangenheit. Da muss es doch einen Grund geben, warum du dich nicht an diesen Brand erinnerst, aber dennoch dort warst. Willst du denn gar nicht mehr darüber erfahren?“ War es nicht schmerzlich für seinen Nebenmann, dass alles nochmal durchleben zu müssen? Selbstverständlich hatte er schon Ideen, warum er sich nicht an das dieses Flammeninferno erinnerte.

„Könnt ihr beide eurer Gespräch nicht auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?!“ Kam ihnen eine genervte Elfe dazwischen, aber er ließ sich dennoch nicht so einfach aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Was ist wenn heraus kommt, dass ich wirklich allein für die Sache verantwortlich war? Wenn ich so viel Leid..“ Er brach ab, als seine Hand ergriffen wurde.

„Ich werde dennoch nicht einfach wieder von deiner Seite weichen. Selbst wenn du damals schlecht warst, so bist du heute dennoch ein anderer.“ Dazu fiel ihm nichts mehr ein, aber das brauchte es auch nicht, denn John zog ihn einfach an der Hand mit sich. So wie es sich gerade anhörte, glaubte sein Gefährte wirklich an ihn. Und eigentlich hatte dieser auch Recht. Es sollte vielleicht alles erfahren was damals geschah, damit sich in Zukunft das Spektakel nicht wiederholte.

Sherlock war ein wenig erleichtert oder es war einfach nur das Gefühl, dass seine Hand von John gehalten wurde. Was es auch war, er fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

„Könnt ihr das jetzt lassen.“ Die Nachtelfe war die Letzte die durch ihr leuchtendes Portal trat. Sie drängte sich dann aber genau zwischen sie beide hindurch, so das sich ihre Hände voneinander lösen mussten. Zwar möchte er ihr darauf seine volle Meinung darüber sagen, aber er konnte ja nicht laut erklären, das er machen konnte was und mit wem er wollte. Das würde doch nur falsch herüber kommen und er möchte sich nicht vor John lächerlich machen. Schließlich handelt dieser nur nach seinem reinen Beschützerinstinkt.

Niemals fand er es schön, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Sein Begleiter tat dies aber auf eine Art, wobei er sich nicht wie ein Schwächling vorkam. Außerdem mochte er es, von dem Troll berührt zu werden. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, denn gerade daran sollte er sich nicht gewöhnen.

„Erstens hättet Ihr uns vorher sagen können, das wir einen Landschaftswechsel machen und zweitens möchte ich langsam eine Erklärung haben wo die Reise hingehen soll.“ Dabei musste sich Sherlock nicht einmal von Fleck bewegen, sein Kompagnon stellte sich von selbst wieder schützend vor ihn, dass keiner der drei Nachtelfen ihm zu nahe kam. Aber der Troll hatte Recht und so konzentrierte er sich darauf, was Irene nun ausspucken würde. Nicht weniger uninteressant war die Umgebung, denn es gab hier keine Pflanzen oder ähnliches. Er beugte sich herunter, um genau sicher zu sein, das er mit der Vermutung was der Untergrund sein könnte richtig lag. Es handelte sich hier eindeutig um Sand. Wo waren sie hier nur gelandet? Jedenfalls konnten sie endlich den Himmel wieder besser erkennen. Auch wenn gerade Nacht herrschte, wurde es hier nicht so kühl wie im Wald. Die Luft war dazu noch sehr trocken.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit und wir sollten hier erst einmal rasten.“

„Und mit was bitte schön? Hier gibt es nichts und wir bräuchten dringend Wasser.“

„Du wirst uns nicht gleich umfallen. Und wenn, wäre das auch nicht schlimm.“ Denn zweiten Satz äußerte sie leiser, aber dennoch verstand er ihn. John wohl auch, denn er blickte sie verärgert an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es mit euch Nachtelfen ist, aber wir brauchen Flüssigkeit und Nahrung zum Überleben.“ Anscheinend fiel es John sehr schwer, nicht gleich auszurasten. Diese Frau machte es einem aber auch echt schwer, Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie sprach dauernd mit einem neckenden Ton und dann warf sie dem Troll noch so eigenartige Blicke zu. Was ihn dazu veranlasste, darüber nachzudenken was geschehen war, während er bewusstlos gewesen ist. Einerseits taten die Schläge dieser Raufbolden weh, aber andererseits gab sein Körper von allein nach, weil er Schlaf brauchte. Darüber hinaus hätte er wohl das Getränk, was sie ihm angeboten hatte nicht trinken sollen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich immer noch ein wenig schwer an deswegen, aber er musste stark bleiben. Sherlock kann sich doch nicht einfach so von ihr unterkriegen lassen. Das Ganze wird vor dem Troll sicherlich nicht geschehen.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, hier ist irgendwo ein Brunnen in der Nähe.“ Sie blickte sie um. Wie wollte sie bei der Umgebung was finden, fragte er sich und tat es ihr gleich. Dann zeigte sie auf einmal auf etwas, dennoch erkannte er immer noch nichts. Sein Gefährte sicherlich genau so wenig. Die Nachtelfe erklärte nichts weiter und so schritt John einfach in die gezeigte Richtung. Trotzdem sorgte dieser gleichzeitig dafür, das er immer in der Nähe blieb. Der Prinz fand es zwar schön, das der andere so auf ihn konzentriert war, doch er möchte nicht das der Troll sich dazu gezwungen fühlte.

„Was habt ihr miteinander besprochen als ich schlief?“ Flüsterte er zu seinem Vordermann, als sie tatsächlich auf so etwas wie einen Brunnen zugingen. Seine Kehle war auch trocken, doch er sprach eigentlich nur leise, damit die anderen drei nichts davon hörten.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie uns mit der Vergangenheit helfen kann. Mehr oder weniger.“ Er wurde nicht groß beachtet, als der Troll sich damit beschäftigte, nachzusehen ob es bei dieser Stelle noch Wasser gab.

„Da ist wirklich noch was drin.“ Vernahm er dann, doch er blickte nur herüber zu den anderen Gestalten. Jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst, warum sie ihnen so viel vertraute. Die Frau kannte sich hier aus und wenn sie beide nun flüchten wollten, wäre das der sichere Tod. Sand war das einzige was es hier gab und selbst wenn es dunkel war, die Sterne und der Mond schienen hell genug, um weit zu schauen. Da fiel ihm ein, dass sein Kompagnon wohl Licht bei seiner Arbeit brauchte und so versuchte er endlich wieder seine magisches Licht zu benutzen.

„Danke. So sieht es sich gleich besser. Aber überanstrenge dich nicht.“ Irritiert sah er von den Nachtelfen weg und dem Troll ins Gesicht.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Als wir in diesem dunkeln Teil des Waldes waren, sah es so aus als würde solche Magie dir viel Kraft kosten.“ Es wurde also bemerkt. Vielleicht war er zu der Zeit, nur nicht gut genug darin es zu verheimlichen.

„Es lag sicherlich nur an diesem gruseligen Ort, denn jetzt scheint es dir damit besser zu gehen.“ Die Stimme von dem anderen klang so ehrlich besorgt und er lehnte sich noch ein wenig vor, um dessen Gesicht besser sehen zu können. Was keine gute Idee war, denn sie beide lehnten über den Brunnenrand. Sein Gegenüber tat es, um das Wasser rauf zu ziehen, aber er wäre beinah hinein gestürzt. Bevor der andere noch etwas von seinem Missgeschick mitbekommen konnte, lehnte er sich schnell ein wenig zurück und hielt nur seine Hand über den Brunnen. Die Nacht brachte einige gute Seiten mit sich, nämlich das seine Wangen schneller abkühlten wenn sie wieder bei falschen Gedanken erröteten.

„Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht! Die Sonne geht sicherlich bald wieder auf.“ Doch weder er, noch sein Gefährte ließen sich von der genervten Nachtelfe irritieren.

„Egal wo wir hinwollen, ich konnte ihn ja nicht weiter mit getrockneten Blut am Körper herumlaufen lassen.“ Sherlock bekam vorhin einen kleinen Schock, als der Befehl kam er sollte sich ausziehen. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, tat dies der andere am Brunnen auch. Als die Wasserflaschen gefüllt waren, meinte John nämlich es wäre besser sich noch zu waschen. Ihr Kleidung konnten sie zwar nicht reinigen, weil sie dann mit nassen Sachen herumlaufen müssten, aber sie konnten ja wenigstens ihre geschundenen Körper ein wenig erfrischen.

Warum besaßen Trolle kein Schamgefühl und konnten sich vor allen Wesen der Welt die Kleidung runter reißen? Zumindest dachte er so ähnlich, als der andere ohne halt alle Kleider ablegte, um dann alles mit dem kühlen Nass abzureiben. Er musste sich wirklich stark beherrschen nicht zu starren.

In solchen Momenten wunderte es ihn sehr, dass sein Gegenüber keine Freundin oder Partnerin hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch die Zeichen dafür übersehen. Schließlich war er nicht sehr lange im Dorf gewesen und er hatte in diesen Tagen nicht wirklich an so was gedacht. Vielleicht möchte der Troll eines Tages sogar eine Familie. Selbst wenn er großes Glück hat und sein Gefährte ein wenig dasselbe wie er empfand, so könnte er diesem niemals Kinder schenken. Selbst wenn er eine Frau wäre, wusste er nicht ob sich zwei verschieden Wesen dann so paaren können, das Nachwuchs daraus entsteht. Denn er wusste ja immer noch nicht wie genau das bei Trollen ablief.

„Was ist los?“ Mal wieder holte ihn sein Kompagnon aus seinen wirren Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich tat dieser das auch, weil ihm etwas Nahrung gereicht wurde, aber er es nicht annahm, sondern nur Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Es schmeckt nicht besonders gut, aber es füllt den Magen.“ Wurde ihm weiter erklärt, als er diese komische Wurzel annahm. Zwar hatte er verpasst, woher John das Zeug hatte, aber dieser biss schon munter in sein Essen rein. Also war es zumindest nicht giftig. Ein wenig kam ihm das Aussehen bekannt vor, aber als er davon in einen Buch gelesen hatte, war es wohl nicht wichtig genug, um sich mehr darüber zu merken. Tatsächlich würde dieses Gewächs nicht gerade zu seiner Leibspeise zählen, denn es lag eher bitter auf der Zunge.

„Vielleicht würde man es besser genießen können, wenn man das Zeug kocht.“

„Wenn du jetzt anfängst ein Süppchen zu kochen, wirst du die Fleischbeilage sein.“ Entweder bildete er sich das nur ein oder die Nachtelfen wurden wirklich mit jeden Moment der verging unruhiger. Nun könnte er seinen Bruder wirklich verfluchen. Denn vor Jahren hatte er einmal zufällig ein Lesewerk über diese Rasse in die Hände bekommen, aber Mycroft erwischte ihn leider zu früh damit und so lernte er nicht mit viel über seine dunklen Artgenossen.

Wenn seine Familie nicht immer so 'vorsichtig' mit ihm umgegangen wäre, dann hätte er diese Reise wohl gar nicht erst hinter sich bringen müssen. Flüchtig blickte er beim weiterlaufen zu John hinüber. Es dauerte nicht einmal lange, bis dieser das bemerkte und ihm sogar ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. Wahrscheinlich nur damit er in dieser Situation ein wenig beruhigt war. Er spiegelte die Gesichtszüge kurz, aber wendete seine Gesicht wieder nach vorn.

Seine Eltern haben sicherlich nicht gedacht, dass sie mit ihrer Erziehung erreichen würden, das er eines Tages mit einem Troll und drei Nachtelfen wandern geht. Zwar wünschte er die anderen Elfen auch woanders hin, aber das er an John's Seite gelandet war, könnte er nie bereuen.

Plötzlich erblickte er in der Ferne etwas hell Leuchtendes. Nach ein paar Mal blinzeln, erkannte er das die Sonne dort anfing aufzugehen.

„Ist auch einmal schön so einen Sonnenaufgang so zu erblicken.“ Meinte sein Gefährte locker. Nur die drei dunkleren Geschöpfe fanden diesen Anblick anscheinend nicht so angenehm.

„Daran seid nur ihr beide Schuld. Wir hätten es in der Nacht sicherlich geschafft, wenn ihr nicht so langsam gewesen wärt.“ Fing Irene an mit ihnen zu schimpfen. Es dämmerte ihm langsam was die Schwachstelle von Nachtelfen war. Die erzürnte Elfe warf etwas in ihre Richtung, bevor sie erneut ihre Magie ins Spiel brachte und einen Lichtkreis erzeugte.

„Ihr zwei wollt doch so wieso lieber unter euch sein. Wir sehen uns also zu einen anderen Zeitpunkt wieder.“ Sherlock konnte ihr nicht einmal etwas entgegen werfen, da schritt die Frau schon als Letztes eilig durch den magischen Ring und sie waren plötzlich allein hier.

„Erst schleppt die uns hier an diesen Ort und dann lässt die uns einfach stehen?!“ Der Troll war genauso durcheinander und wütend wie er. Doch bei ihm kühlte sich das schnell wieder ab, denn sie waren die Nachtelfen wieder los. Zwar nur für eine Weile, aber dennoch sollte er froh darüber sein.

„Sie mögen anscheinend die Sonne nicht.“ Bemerkte er und fing an das Päckchen zu untersuchen, was Irene ihnen zuwarf.

„Aber im Wald schien doch auch die Sonne.“

„Möglicherweise ist nur direkte Sonne nicht gut für sie.“

„Also bekommen sie schneller einen Sonnenbrand?“ Auch wenn er sich wirklich auf das Zugeschnürte konzentrieren wollte, sein Mitreisender machte es ihm gerade sehr schwer.

„Sonnenbrand?“ Verwundert blickte ihn der Troll an und dann sah dieser kurz aus, als hätte er eine Erleuchtung.

„So etwas bekommen Elfen nicht. Oder zumindest deine Art.“

„Wenn Licht im Schloss für bestimmte Zwecke gebündelt wird, kann es natürlich sehr heiß werden. Aber niemand würde freiwillig in diese Geräte fassen.“ Bloß gut das sein Gegenüber nichts von seiner Vergangenheit wusste, denn er hatte als neugieriges Kind seine Hand darein gesteckt. Seine Eltern waren verreist und Mycroft sollte mit den Kindermädchen das erste Mal allein auf ihn aufpassen.

„Hast du denn noch nie..“ Abrupt brach der andere seinen Satz ab.

„Ich meine, ich bin froh das du noch niemals so was erleiden musstest. Es ist nichts angenehmes. Ich fand es vor einigen Jahren im Sommer eine gute Idee, nach harter Arbeit mich unter einen Baum zu legen und zu schlafen. Das Ende von der Geschichte, der Platz war nicht mehr so schattig wie am Anfang und meine Haut war rot wie Erdbeeren. Mein ganzer Oberkörper brannte teuflisch, dass ich mir gewünscht habe Nachts im kalten Wasser zu schlafen. Harriet hat damals..Egal. Mach endlich das Ding auf, was du da in der Hand hast. Ich sehe doch, das ich dich mit meiner Geschichte schon wieder langweile.“ Das dachte John wahrscheinlich, weil er sich wieder mit dem Gesicht von diesem abwandte. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur näher an seinen Begleiter stellen, damit dieser auch einen Blick auf das Paket werfen konnte. Aber sobald er einen Schritt heran trat, schlängelte sich wieder etwas Bekanntes um seine Beine. Er fand den Trollschwanz nicht unangenehm und jetzt wo sie wieder allein waren, konnte er es doch geschehen lassen. Auch wenn es nur eine wage Vermutung war, dass dieses Körperteil nach den Gefühlen des anderen handelte, so zählte es dennoch für ihn als Berührung von dem Troll.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Also könntest du bitte dein Messer rausholen?“ Sein Nebenmann zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er fragte sich, warum dieser überhaupt nicht mitbekam, was dessen Körperteil gerade tat.

„Warum verbrennst du den Strick nicht einfach?“ Das könnte er wirklich tun, aber er hielt das Verpackte gerade ein wenig verkrampft in den Händen.

„Ich will nicht das beschädigen, was sich darin verbirgt. Es könnte durch jegliche Magie zerstört werden.“ Es war keine gute Ausrede, aber sein Gesprächspartner nahm sie ihm dennoch ab. Denn er fing an nach dem Messer zu suchen.

Einerseits fühlte es sich gut an, nach so langer Zeit wieder auf solche sanfte Art gestreichelte zu werden. Andererseits kam das Ding an seinem Unterkörper allmählich einer Stelle näher, an der er sich wohl nicht gerade in dieser Situation vor dem Troll berühren lassen sollte. Außerdem fing auch sein eigener Körper an, auf die Streicheleinheiten zu reagieren. Abrupt schlüpfte es auch noch unter sein Hemd. Erst wollte er was dagegen tun, während der Troll immer noch abgelenkt war. Aber beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als das Haarbüschel am Ende des langen Körperteils nun seine nackte Haut ein wenig kitzelte. Sherlock konnte nicht einmal seine Hand dagegen drücken, denn das würde John sicher bemerken.

„Ah!“ Als das Ding über seine Brust strich und eine Brustwarze erwischte, hatte auch er genug. So nahm er eilig Abstand, aber er vergaß, das der Trollschwanz sich durch seine Beine geschlängelte hatte und von seiner Rückseite unter sein Hemd nach weiter oben fuhr. Beim wegtreten funktionierte das eben wie ein Seil und das rieb eher unsanft kurz an untereren Regionen. Als sich sein Begleiter wieder zu ihm umdrehte, war das quälende Teil schon hinter dessen Rücken verschwunden.

„Hast du was gesagt? Warum sitzt du jetzt da unten?“ Sherlock versuchte schnell wieder normal zu wirken, denn er schämte sich nun dafür, was gerade fast zugelassen hätte. Eilig setzte er sich so hin, das John keine Veränderung an seinem Körper wahrnahm. Fast wünschte er sich, wieder zum Brunnen zu gehen, damit er eiskaltes Wasser über sich gießen konnte.

„Jetzt wo sie weg sind, sollten wir kurz vernünftig rasten. Wir wissen sowieso nicht, in welche Richtung es weiter geht und herumirren ist auch keine gute Idee.“ Für diese Aussage wurde er wieder genau von oben bis unten beugt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er in der Vergangenheit nicht immer so genervt wirken sollen, wenn es darum ging eine Pause einzulegen.

„Das stimmt. Aber dir geht es gut oder?“ Sieh ihm nur nicht ins Gesicht, dachte er während er das Päckchen auf seinem Schoß anstarrte und hoffte, dass der Inhalt darin ihn genug von anderen Sachen ablenken wird. Zum Glück setzte sich der Troll ihm gegenüber, bevor er ihm endlich das Messer reichte. Denn er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er erklären sollte, dass er dessen Nähe gerade nicht ertrug, wenn dieser neben ihm Platz genommen hätte.

„Ist das Teil mit irgendeinen Zauber geschützt oder so?“ Er muss das jetzt hinter sich bringen, denn wenn er länger wartete, wird sein Begleiter doch auch nur stutzig wegen seines Verhaltens.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber wie gesagt, ich traue 'meiner Verlobten' nicht. Hat sie irgendwas angedeutet, während ich nicht im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten war?“

„So kann man das auch ausdrücken. Na ja, sie hat ja einiges angedeutet. Zum Beispiel das sie mich töten wird, sollte ich eurem Glück im Weg stehen.“ Sein Gegenüber lachte kurz, aber es war nicht weil dieser etwas amüsant fand. Es ging mehr in eine andere Richtung. Sherlock war sich sicher, das zwischen John und Irene eine Sache geschah, die beide nicht so leicht preis geben würden. Die Frau konnte tun was sie wollte, sein Vertrauen könnte sie ja doch nicht so einfach erlangen. Aber John sollte in der Lage sein, mit ihm über alles sprechen zu können. Er blinzelte, als ihm eine Kleinigkeit wieder einfiel. Sein Kompagnon war ihm gar nichts schuldig. Schließlich hatte er doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass er anscheinend hier die böse Rolle besaß.

„Das alles nagt sehr an dir, nicht wahr?“ Der Tonfall klang so sorgenvoll, dass er dem anderen endlich wieder ins Gesicht blickte. Wenn auch ein wenig unsicher, denn er hatte seltsamerweise gerade das Gefühl das der Troll alle seine Gedanken lesen möchte. Was natürlich nicht möglich war. Trotzdem verhielt er sich lieber vorsichtig. Aber sein Blick wurde nicht einmal erwidert.

„Ich möchte, dass..“ Der Satz wurde von seinem Gesprächspartner abgebrochen. Auch streckte dieser kurz die Hand nach ihm aus, aber diese berührte ihn nie. Offenbar wusste auch John nicht wirklich wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte. So wanderten seine Augen wieder zu dem Bündel auf seinem Schoß. Wenn er ehrlich war, würde er auch nicht wissen wie er mit jemanden umgehen sollte, der seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Nein, das wäre eine Lüge, dachte der Elf. Selbstverständlich waren seine Eltern und sein Bruder übervorsichtig und nervig. Sollte es dennoch jemand schaffen, diese zu töten, dann wäre Rache sein erster Gedanke.

War das vielleicht der Grund, warum der Troll ihm immer noch als sein Gefährte diente? Wollte dieser sich an ihm rächen und seinen Tod sehen? Da er nicht wusste, wie dieser regierte wenn er jemanden hasste, konnte das jetzige Verhalten gut dazu passen. All diese netten Worte, sollten ihn beruhigen, damit er nicht die Flucht ergriff oder anfing sich zu wehren. Selbst wenn sein Kompagnon das Geschenk von ihm nutzen würde um ihn zu töten, er könnte nicht einmal daran denken, seine Magie gegen dieses Wesen einzusetzen.

„Hör bitte auf damit.“ Dabei wurde hinter ihn gezeigt und es war ihm sofort klar, was gemeint war. Die ganze Zeit, versuchte er das Wiedererlangte vor dem Troll zu verstecken. Was nicht so einfach war, aber er möchte vermeiden, dass weitere schmerzliche Erinnerungen in seinem Gegenüber hochkommen.

Das Messer lag immer noch unter der Schnur des Paketes, aber erst jetzt bekam es wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Erst dachte ich, das du sie nicht mehr ausbreitest, weil du sie noch schonen möchtest. Doch ich bin mir nun sicher, dass du es tust weil du es vermeiden willst das ich wieder eine Blick darauf werfe.“ Wie konnte der Besitzer des Messers irgendwas damit zerschneiden, denn dieser Strick um das Verpackte wollte überhaupt nicht nachgeben.

„Sherlock?“ Das Schneidewerkzeug funktionierte wohl nicht, weil er es in dieser nervenaufreibenden Situation falsch herum hielt.

„Jetzt lass das einmal sein! Du schneidest dir sonst noch in die Finger.“ Seine Hände wurden durch die seines Freundes ruhig gestellt.

„Das Ganze ergibt immer noch keinen Sinn in meinen Kopf, denn es ist egal wie sehr ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, es bleibt wie eine Tat von einem Fremden in meiner Gestalt.“ Selbstverständlich wusste sein Gesprächspartner sofort was gemeint war.

„Vielleicht ist es genau das gewesen.“ Das Messer und das Päckchen rutschten von seinem Schoß, während seine Hände richtig ergriffen wurden. Es war keine verkrampfte Annäherung. Er wagte es seinen Blick zu heben, denn auch wenn er sich bei einem Kampf nicht wehren wollte, so hatte er auch seinen Stolz.

Aber John, der nun auch auf den Knien vor ihm hockte, sah ihn weder hasserfüllt oder irgendwie gespielt freundlich an. Zwar glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass der andere ihn anlügen konnte, doch es wäre auch sinnlos ihm jetzt noch die heile Freundschaft aufzutischen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Nein, der Elf konnte den gegenüberliegenden Augenpaar nicht lange standhalten, denn was er sah war so undefinierbar für ihn. Niemand hatte ihn je so angesehen. Er kannte fast jegliche Form von Abscheu gegen ihn, wenn Elfen herausfanden, dass er nicht wie seine Artgenossen sein möchte. Was er nun in den Gesichtszügen des Trolls erhaschen durfte, musste also etwas anderes sein.

„Du hattest mehr als nur eine Chance, um mich zu töten. Dennoch lebe ich noch. War es weil ich dir als einziger behilflich war, bis zu dem Baum zu gelangen? Ich bin zwar kein besonderes Wesen, aber als dir deine Flügel wiederbeschafft wurden, da hast du für einen kurzen Augenblick vor magischer Energie nur so geleuchtet.“ Sherlock versuchte sich stark auf das Gesprochene zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, das der Troll mit seinen Daumen über seine Handrücken strich.

„Die Reise war da doch für dich beendet. Du hättest mich also ganz leicht mit deiner Magie beseitigen können. Aber du hast es nicht getan. Oder hebst du dir das Beste bis zum Schluss auf?“ Wie immer versuchte der Troll, mit Scherzen die Situation aufzulockern. Zwar zeigte er ein schwaches Lächeln dafür, aber es nütze alles nichts. Er musste mit der Wahrheit rausrücken.

„Wie kannst du mir vertrauen? Es gibt Dinge in der magischen Welt, die würdest du nicht mögen. Auch wenn ich von dem Brand in deinem Dorf nichts weiß, so war ich dennoch nie das, was man als vorzeigbaren Elf bezeichnen kann.“

„Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Ich meine es ernst, John! Ich...Es gibt Zauber, die bewirken das du dich an bestimmte Sachen nie wieder erinnerst. Vielleicht habe ich aus reiner Freude und Neugier meine Feuermagie an deinem Zuhause ausprobiert und es mich dann später vergessen lassen, damit meine Eltern mich nicht bestrafen.“ Darauf schluckte er einen schweren Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, während er erneut lieber in den Sand starrte. Warum fiel ihm das reden gerade so schwer?

„Möchtest du mich unbedingt los werden?“ Wieso stellte der andere nun solche Fragen?

„Natürlich nicht, aber du solltest alles was ich weiß, von mir erfahren bevor..“ Wie erbärmlich er doch war, denn seine Stimme fing schon an zu versagen. Seine Hände wurden nun auch wieder freigelassen, was wohl bedeutete, das der Troll genug gehört hatte. Der Elf hasste es, das sein Körper ihm gerade gar nicht gehorchen wollte, denn er fing an zu zittern, dabei wurde es an diesem Ort hier langsam wärmer. Und er merkte wie Wasser in seine Augen stieg. Nein, dachte Sherlock stolz, er durfte das seinen Gegenüber nicht sehen lassen. Das Letzte was er von diesem bekommen möchte war Mitleid.

„Sieh mich an.“ Plötzlich berührte ihn die zwei Hände des Trolls an seinen Wangen und zwangen ihn aufzusehen. Eher geschockt aber dennoch neugierig was jetzt kommen könnte, tat er das auch.

„Habe ich mich vorher nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Zwar kann ich nicht so leicht vergessen, was geschehen ist, dennoch könnte ich dich niemals so einfach töten oder was du von mir als Rache verlangst. Wir Trolle erscheinen zwar manchmal ein wenig grob, aber eigentlich sind wir keine gewaltbereiten Wesen.“ Stumm blickte er den Redner an und dieser nutze seine Daumen nun, um ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Der Elf traute sich gerade nicht wirklich, sich zu bewegen und das lag nicht an den scharfkantigen Fingernägeln des Trolls.

„Egal ob du es wirklich getan hast oder nicht, es sehe doch das es dich dennoch quält. Ich möchte das nicht. Bevor wir nicht alles über die Sache erfahren haben, solltest du nicht mehr daran denken.“ Ein wenig verärgert schüttelte er die Hände ab und stand dann auf. Denn sein Begleiter machte es sich so doch zu leicht hier.

„Das ist nicht so..“ Fing er laut an, aber hatte keine Chance seinen Satz zu beenden.

„Einfach? Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Wenn man schon einen Moment nicht mit dir redet, fängt dein Kopf schon an zu wandern.“ Der andere erhob sich auch, aber dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Aber wenn..“

„Das einzige was wir beide jetzt wissen sollten, ist das wir Freunde sind und uns gegenseitig auf dieser Reise helfen, wo immer diese auch hinführt.“ Nun wurden die Tränen deutlich mehr und die Worte von John waren daran Schuld. Dennoch blickte er stur in den Sand, in der Hoffnung es würde nicht ganz so jämmerlich aussehen. Kurz bevor er sich wegdrehen konnte, wurde er am Arm nach vorn gezogen.

„Komm her.“ Meinte sein Kompagnon leiser, als dieser ihn einfach umarmte. Er jedoch versteifte sich kurz. Entweder lag es daran das er so viele Gefühle auf einmal nicht gewohnt war, oder das sein Freund ihn anders anfasste als je jemand zuvor. Vor einen Augenblick hatte er noch Angst das er gehasst wurde und nun schlugt sein Herz schon wieder freudig vor Aufregung in seiner Brust.


	16. Chapter 16

Der Troll wusste nicht wie lange sie beide schon hier standen. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Freund mit dieser Geste nur beruhigen und schlagartig wollte er selbst nicht mehr so schnell loslassen. Wie konnte ein Elf, der viel größer war, auch aussehen wir ein alleingelassenes Kind? Allmählich wurde die Sache aber wirklich unangenehm, denn der andere tat gar nichts. Konnte es sein, dass unter dieser Rasse so etwas nicht üblich war? Schließlich wusste er rein gar nichts über Elfen, außer das was er im Schloss erfahren durfte.

Er hätte gern mehr darüber gelesen, wie er sich seinem Gefährten annähern konnte ohne diesen gleich zu verschrecken, aber er beherrschte ja nicht einmal die Sprache. Das Ganze sollte natürlich auch auf rein freundschaftlicher Ebene geschehen. Vielleicht ging er mit der Umarmung schon zu weit und Sherlock dachte nur ganz andere Dinge von ihm.

Gerade als er verlegen von dem anderen ablassen wollte, da merkte er, wie sich endlich dessen Arme bewegten und sich eher zögernd auf seinen Rücken legten. Seine Hände, die sich eben gelockerten hatten, drückten den unsicheren Elf wieder stärker an sich. Es war ihm gerade so was von egal was sie beide waren oder wie das aussah. John wusste nur ein eins, sein Freund brauchte anscheinend jemanden der ihm Halt gab. Da war es doch unwichtig wie das von anderen gesehen wurde. Wenn er jemanden helfen kann, indem er nur an dessen Seite verweilte, dann fühlte auch er sich ein bisschen besser.

„Man lässt euch beide einen Moment allein und schon fallt ihr übereinander her.“ Der Troll hatte vergessen, das sie wohl nicht ewig allein bleiben können. Doch jetzt erschien Irene wieder nur in der Form ihres Zauberpulvers.

„Was habt Ihr denn erwartet?“ Sein Begleiter war dabei sich eilig von ihm zu lösen, doch er ließ es nicht einfach zu.

„Ihr habt ihn mit diesen Spielchen an seine Grenzen gebracht. Da ist es nur verständlich, das er irgendwann einen Schwächeanfall bekommt.“

„An eurer Stelle würde ich nicht solange hier herum trödeln. Wenn die Sonne erst hoch am Himmel steht, wird es hier ziemlich ungemütlich. Ihr habt ja noch nicht einmal den Kompass ausgepackt, den ich euch gegeben habe.“

„Es hätte ja auch eine Falle sein können.“ Meldete sich nun der Elf zu Wort und als er diesem kurz ins Gesicht schaute, entfernte er sich doch ein wenig von diesem. Vorher wollte er nur nicht, dass die Frau seinen Freund so verletzlich sah. Nun hatte dieser wieder einen Blick drauf, als wäre der Moment von eben nicht geschehen. Der einzige Beweis war noch auf seiner Schulter zu sehen, aber auch die nassen Flecken trockneten bei der Wärme schnell.

„Ich bitte Euch. Wenn ich den Tod von euch beiden wollte, dann hätte ich euch bei dem klapprigen Bäumchen gelassen. Beeilt euch nun lieber, wenn es wieder Nacht ist sollten wir schon weiter sein oder einer von euch muss wirklich daran glauben.“ Selbstverständlich musste sie dann auf ihn zeigen, als wäre es ihm nicht klar, dass er hier zu nichts nütze war. Zumindest für die Nachtelfen.

„Wir haben verstanden und jetzt verschwinde!“ Bevor er selbst etwas hinzufügen konnte, kam Sherlock ihm zuvor. Irene gefiel der Ton sicherlich gar nicht, aber dennoch erwiderte auch sie nichts mehr und verschwand einfach.

„Wie kann es sein, dass sie uns dauernd findet, egal wo wir uns gerade aufhalten?“ Der Troll stellte diese Frage, aber er wurde schon nicht mehr beachtet, denn das vergessene Paket wurde endlich geöffnet. Aber er brauchte auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort, denn es erklangen immer noch die Worte der Nachtelfe in seinem Kopf. Sie erklärte ihm doch, dass sein Gefährte ein magisches Wesen der besonderen Art sei. Sehr wahrscheinlich hat es also damit zu tun, dass sie so leicht aufspürbar waren.

„Sicherlich dunkle Magie.“ Ah, der Abwesende hat ihm also doch zugehört, aber dieser starrte nun ein wenig irritiert auf das Ding in seinen Händen. Trolle benötigen nicht so oft einen Kompass, weil ihr Orientierungssinn eigentlich sehr gut war. Na ja, zumindest wenn keine Zauberei in der Luft lag.

Das was sein Kompagnon nun studierte, sah auch für ihn nicht wie ein Werkzeug aus, das einem die Richtung zeigen konnte. Offensichtlich bestand es aus einer Art von Glas, aber es hatte die Form eines großen Wassertropfens.

„Vielleicht solltest du es auf den Boden legen.“ Erst warf Sherlock ihm ein genervten Seitenblick zu, doch dann tat dieser tatsächlich was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Für weitere schlaue Sprüche, bekam der Elf auch keine Zeit, denn sobald der Kompass den Boden berührte, fing er an sich zu bewegen. John sollte wohl langsam aufhören, alles zu hinterfragen, denn Magie war ja die Antwort auf alles. Besonders auf einen Wassertropfen, der sich nun wie ein dicker durchsichtiger Wurm durch den Sand schlängelte.

„Ich nehme an, wir müssen hinterher gehen.“

„Ja. Und wir sollten uns ein wenig beeilen, denn ich glaube das Ding wird schneller.“ Es war ihm nicht entgangen, das mit 'wir' nur er allein benannt wurde. Aber er ignorierte das er angeblich zu langsam lief und versuchte stattdessen mitzuhalten. Was nicht wirklich einfach war, denn Irene hatte Recht, es wurde immer ungemütlicher hier. Wenn die Sonne direkt von oben auf einen herab scheint, kann es auch nicht wirklich eine angenehme Wanderung werden.

Schritt für Schritt. Der Troll setzte all seine Kraft daran, immer weiter zu gehen, auch wenn ihm das Ganze schon wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Er merkte ja noch nicht einmal, was seine Beine taten, sie gingen wie von allein vorwärts. Vielleicht hätte er mit mehr Nachdruck erwähnen sollen, das sich seine Lebensenergie nicht wie auf magische Weise wiederherstellt. Sein Kopf ermahnte ihn nämlich immer stärker das die kurzen Pausen allein nicht reichten, er brauchte endlich richtigen Schlaf. Sich hier in den Sand fallen zu lassen, war auch nicht die beste Idee, auch wenn das körnige Zeug von einen Moment auf den anderen immer weicher aussah.

„Sherlock?“ Das würde der andere wohl nicht hören und so wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Es half auch schon lange nicht mehr, doch es war ihm schon wieder egal, als nichts vor sich erblickte. Suchend drehte er sich eilig einmal um die eigen Achse, aber sein Gefährte blieb verschwunden. John setzte seinen Rucksack nun doch ab, der plötzlich so viel mehr wog. Oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Die Wasserflasche ließ sich zum Glück schnell finden. Aber auch als sein Hals befeuchtet war und er erneut nach seinem Freund rief, blieb dessen Stimme aus.

Vielleicht war das genau der Plan, von diesen Nachtelfen. Die lassen sie beide erst hier herumwandern und als er einmal nicht hinsah, entführten sie den Prinz. Hatten diese Leute wirklich solche Angst vor dem Schwert, was er mit sich herumtrug? Nein, wenn diese Dame Sherlock für sich allein haben wollte, dann hätte sie ihn schon längst töten können. Im Wald hatte sie ja die Magie dafür. Irene mag zwar eine Nachtelfe sein, aber anscheinend möchte sie die Dinge wohl eher gewaltfrei erledigen. Warum hat sie es dann zugelassen, das ihr zukünftiger Verlobter gefoltert wurde? Was wollte sie so dringen von ihm wissen? Wahrscheinlich wird auch er das bald erfahren.

Dann schwenkten seine Gedanken wieder an die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Als ob er das auch so einfach zulassen würde. Das hieß, solange sein elfenhafter Freund nicht selbst einwilligte. Er schüttelte das ab, denn solche Sachen im Kopf waren weder jetzt noch in Zukunft gut, denn es war unwichtig was er fühlte.

Trotzdem wollte ihm der Sinn von einer Vereinigungszeremonie, nicht in seine Rübe kommen. Die beiden wären dann verheiratet. Aber welchen Vorteil zog Irene daraus? Wollte sie das schwebende Schloss mitregieren? Ging es dabei vielleicht darum, ob zwei verschiedene Rassen überhaupt Nachwuchs zeugen konnten? Darüber nachzudenken, war auch nicht wirklich hilfreich. Sollte diese Dame, mit ihren roten Augen es dennoch wagen seinen Gefährten noch einmal schief anblicken, dann würde er ganz sicher zu Problem werden

„Sherlock?“ Schrie er erneut, denn da schlichen sich gerade Bilder in seinen Kopf, die er nicht willkommen hieß.

„Ich bin hier.“ Vernahm er ganz nah bei sich und so blinzelte er. Darauf fragte er sich zwei Dinge. Wann hatte er die Augen geschlossen und sich nebenbei noch hingelegt? Nun ruhte er jedenfalls bequem auf dem Schoß des Elfen. Dieser blickte unsicher und besorgt auf ihn herab.

„Ich bin in Ordnung.“ Auch wenn die Position bequem war, so konnte er dennoch nicht einfach liegen bleiben. So setzte er sich auf und bemerkte noch etwas. Die Sonne war verschwunden und es regnete. Nicht sehr stark, aber es machte den Aufenthalt hier angenehmer.

„Du hättest sagen können, das es zu viel für dich ist!“ Kam es zwar genervt von dem anderen, aber der Troll wusste wie das gemeint war.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Egal was noch folgen sollte, mit einer Entschuldigung hatte sein Begleiter wohl nicht gerechnet. Dieser stand nur stumm wieder auf und sah sich um. Erst da fiel ihm wieder ein, das sie beide ja das komische Glasding verfolgt haben.

„Wo ist der Kompass?“ Erkundigte er sich, denn Irene war bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn sie das Zeug von ihr verlieren. Zugegeben, eine Anleitung wie man magische Sachen benutzt, wäre für ihn nicht schlecht gewesen. Deswegen können Trolle auch nichts mit Magie anfangen.

„Hier.“ Das kam mit einen Augenrollen.“

„Du hast das Teil wieder eingefangen?“

„So ähnlich. Es wurde plötzlich langsamer und ich wollte die Chance nutzen, um etwas zu trinken.“

„Aber der Wasserträger lag faul im Sand.“ Ein wenig war es ihm schon unangenehm, denn die ganze Zeit belehrte er seinen Gegenüber das er auf sich achten soll und er hielt sich nicht einmal selbst daran. Aber auf der anderen Seite, wollte er auch dass sie schleunigst weiter kommen.

„Meine Verlobte wird so sauer sein.“ Das wurde geäußert, als würde es seinem Freund gefallen. Eigentlich möchte John das der Elf diese Frau nicht mehr so betitelte, aber das konnte er unmöglich sagen. Nun erhob auch er sich langsam wieder und nahm sein Gepäck wieder auf den Rücken.

„Wieso? Wir haben doch gemacht was sie wollte.“

„John, du hast einen halben Tag geschlafen.“ Jetzt wo das so deutlich erwähnt wurde, fühlte er sich auch besser.

„Zum Glück ist es nicht mehr so heiß. Sonst wäre ich wohl eher in der Sonne verbrutzelt.“

„Es fiel mir nicht gerade leicht, weil ich diesen Zauber noch nie anwenden musste, aber es war machbar.“ Kurz überlegte der Troll noch einmal, während er in den verregneten Himmel blickte. Erneut erklangen die die Worte der Nachtelfe in seinem Kopf. 'Jeder will ihn haben, weil er ganz besondere Magie in sich trägt.'

John ließ aber davon nichts nach außen dringen und lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an.

„Also wenn sie sowieso wütend wird, dann können wir eigentlich auch etwas essen.“ Genau konnte er es nicht beschreiben, aber um so mehr Zeit er mit Elfenprinz verbrachte, um so mehr konnte er dessen Kraft einschätzen. Er war nun wirklich kein magisches Wesen, noch hatte viel darüber gelesen wie Molly. Dennoch konnte er in diesem Moment feststellen, dass der Regenzauber oder was es war, viel Energie von seinem Begleiter verlangte. Man musst auch wirklich kein Genie sein, um erkennen zu können, dass es eine menge Kraft kostet den Himmel mit Wolken zu bedecken. Zwar war er ein wenig enttäuscht, das Sherlock ihm gegenüber immer noch nicht so leicht zeigen konnte, das er erschöpft war. Aber er kannte dieses Wesen auch nicht solange, dass er ihm dafür Vorwürfe machen konnte. Irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, dann könnten sie vielleicht ein offenes Gespräch darüber führen. Wenn er nicht sofort dazu kam, hatte er doch jedes Jahr einmal die Chance dazu, wenn sie gemeinsam zu Baum wandern. Wieso wusste er jetzt schon, dass diese Zeit zwischen den Treffen ihm sehr lang vorkommen wird?

„Das ist halt der Nachteil, wenn man einen Troll mit sich schleppt.“ Das dunkle Wesen, das durch John die Hand verlor, war anscheinend immer noch verärgert deswegen. Dabei besaß dieser bei der zweiten Begegnung das gute Stück wieder. Erneut hätte er gern gewusst wie, aber es funktionierte bestimmt so ähnlich wie Sherlock's glitzernde Zaubersalbe.

Aber der Scherge der Nachtelfe war nur halb so wütend, wie die Frau selbst. Natürlich sagte sie nichts. Sie fand es besser ihre Gefühle damit auszudrücken, dass sie beide nicht gerade sanft gefesselt durch die Nacht geschleift wurden. Und sie sorgte mit ihrer Magie auch dafür, das keiner von ihnen beiden sich beschweren konnte, denn egal wie er versuchte zu sprechen, es kam nichts aus seinem Mund. So nahm er einfach an, dass es seinem Gefährten genau so erging. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte der Prinz die Dame vor sich schon ermordet. Ihm gefiel es aber auch nicht wirklich, wie Irene seine Freund hinter sich herzog und diesen dann unsittlich berührte. Dachte sie vielleicht, dass es niemanden auffallen würde? Oder war so was unter Elfen eine Geste, um den anderen zu zeigen, dass man ihn gern hatte?

Am liebsten würde er sie in den Sand schubsen. Ihm war bewusst, dass darauf dann das Todesurteil folgen könnte, aber solange sie die Finger von seinem Freund ließ, wäre es ihm die Sache wert.

Leider kam er nicht einmal in die Nähe der anderen zwei, denn der Kerl mit der geheilten Hand, durfte ihn an der Leine führen.  
Dieser ließ ihn natürlich aus Rache einige Male stolpern, aber der Sand war nicht besonders hart, schlimmer fand er nur, das Sherlock das mit ansehen musste. Er sah dem Elf an, das dieser zähneknirschend sich gerade noch davon abhielt, irgendwas zu tun. Gut zu wissen, das sein Kompagnon trotz verzauberter Zunge und den festgebunden Händen, dennoch seine Magie einsetzten könnte.

Vielleicht war es aber für jetzt besser, keinen Kampf anzuzetteln, denn er selbst wollte nicht wirklich wissen wer hier stärker war. Seltsamerweise hatte er immer noch sein Schwert und seinen Rucksack bei sich. Vermutlich trauten sich die dunklen Wesen auch nicht, etwas von einem Troll zu berühren. Oder das einschneidende Erlebnis war mehr als eine gute Warnung, sich von ihm fern zu halten.

„Endlich sind wir angekommen.“ Verkündete ihre Anführerin plötzlich und John sah sich suchend um. Zwar war die Nacht nun wirklich nicht so hell, wie die vorige, noch konnte er gut im Dunkeln sehen, aber hier war immer noch rein gar nichts zu erblicken. Jede Stelle ähnelte anderen. Er kam sich vor wie damals als Kind, wo er sich im Wald noch nicht so gut auskannte und jeder Baum dem anderen glich. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das er nicht hier wohnte, aber wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, tat es doch eigentlich niemand.

Mit nur Sand kann man eben nicht überleben. Dennoch benötigte Irene diesen Kompass nicht, um zu wissen in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten. Sie alle hätten die ganze Zeit im Kreis gehen können, es wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen. Fragend sah er zu seinem Freund, doch der schien genau so ahnungslos und zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte die Dame in ihrer Mitte auch langsam dem Verstand verloren und sie machten diese Wanderschaft durch den Sand umsonst.

Einen Moment später, wusste er das es sich erneut um einer dieser magischen Dinge handelte. Das hätte ihm ja auch gleich einfallen können. Denn endlich ließ die Nachtelfe von seinem Kameraden ab und ging ein paar Schritte ohne ihn. Irgendwas murmelte sie vor sich hin, was er nicht genau verstand, aber es brauchte ein Windrose hervor, die den Sand zu ihren Füßen verschwinden ließ.

„Runter, John!“ Hörte abrupt und wurde umgestoßen. Anscheinend durften sie jetzt wieder sprechen und der Prinz begriff das schneller. Dieser hatte sich schon von der Gefangenschaft befreit und drückte ihn nun auf den Boden. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das der Sand immer stärker durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Doch mit seinem magischen Kompagnon, konnte ihm nichts passieren. Dieser stellte nämlich mit einen Zauber eine Art unsichtbare Blase für sie her.

Ihm war klar, das der andere das nur tat um sie beide zu schützen, doch diese Pose gerade war ihm ein wenig unangenehm. Er lag auf der Seite im Sand, denn in der Eile blieb nicht die Zeit um seine Fesseln zu lösen. Das war aber nicht so ein Problem. Der Mann, der nun über ihn kniete und seine Hände in der Luft behielt, damit herum wirbelnder Sand sie nicht traf, brachte ihn schon in eigenartige Situationen. Wenigstens war dieser zu beschäftigt, um zu bemerken das der Troll ihn gerade genau ansah.

Wenn er seine Erinnerungen einmal beiseite schob, dann waren die Flügel seinen Freundes wirklich schön. Sie besaßen an manchen Stellen dieselbe Farbe wie dessen Augen. Den Schimmer, den er im Mondlicht bei dem Brunnen auf ihnen gesehen hatte, musste ihn verzaubert haben. Zwar möchte er immer noch genau wissen, wie damals alles geschehen war, aber dennoch konnte er die Flügel nun ansehen ohne Schmerz zu spüren. Sie passten einfach zu diesem Elfenprinz. Er sah damit vollkommen aus und es wirkte fast, als könnte er die Magie nun auch spüren.

Oder es war nur die Wärme, die er merkte, weil sich ihre Beine berührten. Außerdem wickelte sich sein Trollschwanz gerade um den Oberschenkel des Elfen. Sicherlich weil das Ding seinen Freund auch halt geben wollte. Was dachte er eigentlich? Denn dieses unzuverlässige Körperteil fing tatsächlich an, unter Sherlock's Hemd zu schlüpfen. Es kam ihm vor, als wolle es ihn verspotten und zeigte was es tun durfte, aber er nicht.

Der Sandsturm hatte immer noch kein Ende genommen und jede Bewegung könnte vielleicht die Konzentration des Elfen stören. Darum unternahm er erst einmal nichts, außer sein Fesseln loszuwerden. Er schaffte es sogar, seine Klinge heraus zu ziehen, aber selbstverständlich versuchte er nicht mit den Fingern daran zu kommen. Ganz befreit, setzte er sich auf, um sich wieder seinem Trollschwanz zu widmen. Aber er dachte nicht groß über seine Taten nach, als er dem ungehorsamen Ding mit seiner Hand folgte. Bloß jetzt steckte dieses nicht wie vor Jahren in einem Erdloch, sondern unter den Kleidern eines lebendigen Wesens. Gerade als er dachte, er könnte es einfach packen, da spürte er schon nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern.

„John, was tust du da?“ Hörte er von oben und so schaute er sich um, denn der Sand in der Luft drum herum verschwand endlich. Der Nachteil war dabei, es sah sehr wahrscheinlich danach aus, als ob er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um den Prinz an die Wäsche zu gehen. Die eine Hand unterm Hemd und die andere lag auch noch auf der Hüfte des Elfen.

„Ich..wollte..“ Ja, das was er vorhatte, musste er nicht mehr tun, denn das schlängelnde Teil war wieder unschuldig hinter ihm verschwunden. Schnell zog er beide Hände zurück und kroch mit seinen Gepäck von dem anderen rückwärts weg. Er traute sich nicht einmal seinen Freund anzusehen und wendete sich zu Irene. Die gab ihm auch einen eigenartigen Blick, aber der riesige schwarze Fels unter ihr, lenkte ihn schnell von seiner Peinlichkeit ab. Neugierig erhob er sich, um das Gestein mehr zu untersuchen.

„Eine Warnung wäre angebracht gewesen!“ Beschwerte sich nun sein Gefährte bei der Frau. Wahrscheinlich wegen des plötzlich aufkommenden Sandsturms. Aber der Troll inspizierte weiter die frei gewehten Steine. Einerseits weil er nicht so schnell erneut im Mittelpunkt stehen möchte, aber andererseits kam ihm das Felsengebilde hier bekannt vor. Nicht das er so was schon einmal erblickt hatte. Bevor der Elf auftauchte, hatte er das Dorf ja nicht groß verlassen. Dennoch klingelte nun irgendwas in seinem Kopf.

Sicherlich musste eines dieser Bücher im Schloss Informationen darüber gehabt haben. Aber er überflog manche Dinge eben, die ihn nicht interessierten. Hätte er gewusst das er einige Kenntnisse später benötigte, dann wäre er genauer gewesen. So musste er mit dem arbeiten, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Natürlich könnte er sich immer noch an seinen Gefährten wenden, aber das vorige unangenehme Ereignis ließ ihn nur weiter stur auf die Steinbrocken schauen.

Dies hier war ein ritueller Platz, an dem bestimmte Zauber noch besser funktionieren, weil die Felsen aus Material waren, dass Magie aus der Umgebung anzog. Vielleicht konnte deswegen Irene diese Stelle hier ohne Kompass finden. Warum sie dann herlaufen mussten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich kann man einige Zauber nicht überall anwenden. Eigenartig das Sherlock dann den Kompass benutzen musste.

Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es gar nicht so seltsam. Denn was man noch nie gesehen oder gemacht hat, kann man nicht wissen. Später, wenn das hier vorbei war, musste er unbedingt eine Lösung dafür finden, dass die anderen Elfen im Schloss seinen Freund nicht mehr gefangen halten. Eine Person wie dieser Elf sollte frei sein.

Beim dem Gedanken blickte John dann doch rüber zu dem Prinz. Anscheinend hatte dieser wirklich mehr Ahnung von dem Ganzen hier, denn er stand einfach nur da und unterhielt sich lieber mit der weiblichen Nachtelfe. Die zwei Schergen liefen gemächlich um das große Steingebilde herum. Offensichtlich hatten diese zwei die Aufgabe zu erledigen, nachzusehen das keiner außer ihnen hier herumlungerte.  
Eventuell sollte er auch aufhören, den Platz zu untersuchen. Schließlich könnte es gleich gefährlich werden.

Noch dazu stand er viel zu weit Weg von seinem Begleiter. Ob da nun vorher eine peinliche Situation gewesen ist oder ob er es gleich noch verschlimmert, war unwichtig für ihn. Denn sein Beschützerinstinkt und die Eifersucht kam gerade in ihm hoch. Solange seine Hände frei waren, würde er dafür sorgen das die Frau ihre bei sich behält. Also drängte er sich einfach zwischen das gut-zusammenpassende Paar.

„Können Trolle nicht einen Moment existieren, ohne das sie ungehobelt sein müssen?“ John war es egal, was sie über sein Verhalten zu sagen hatte. Er blieb einfach in der Mitte stehen und verschränkte die Arme, damit die Fronten klar gestellt waren.

„Nicht alle sind so. Er hier ist etwas besonderes.“ Meinte nun der Elfenprinz leicht grinsend. Doch die Gesichtszüge fielen sehr schnell wieder. Er fragte sich, was die beiden elfenhaften Wesen vorher besprochen haben.

Irene beschwor wieder eines ihre magischen Ringe und als er hindurch sah, erkannte er die Gegend wieder. Was nun weiter geschehen sollte, wusste er. Die wollten ihn loswerden.

„Du kannst verschwinden. Deine Dienste werden nicht mehr benötigt.“ Aber er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle und blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Kompagnon.

„John, ich..Sie hat Recht. Du solltest gehen. Ich werde dich besuchen, sobald das hier vorbei ist.“ Warum klang es dann, wie ein Abschied für immer. Diese Nachtelfen haben irgendwas hier mit Sherlock vor. Wie kann dieser da von ihm verlangen einfach abzuhauen?

„Sag deinem Trollfreund, dass er endlich die Beine in die Hand nehmen soll oder ich werde ihn dazu zwingen.“ Also wenn es hier schon kritisch wird, dann konnte er ihr auch einige Dinge entgegen werfen. Schützend stellte er sich ganz vor den Elf und warf ihr böse Blicke entgegen.

„Ich werde ohne ihn nirgendwo hin gehen.“

„Deine Sturheit kostet dich irgendwann einmal das Leben.“ Sie ließ den leuchtenden Kreis verschwinden und murmelte irgendwas.

„Nein! Lasst ihn zufrieden.“ Sein Nebenmann sorgte dafür das die Magie aufhörte. Zwar sah er noch nichts, aber er spürte schon einen Augenblick lang eine Art von Kopfschmerzen.

„Ihr solltet Euch daraus halten!“ Sie fing an ihre Hände zu bewegen und gleichzeitig, tat sein Gefährte dasselbe.

„Was soll das werden?“ Er versuchte den anderen noch festzuhalten, aber auch er entkam ihrer Magie nicht. So erstarrte er Mal wieder zu Salzsäule.

„Hört auf damit! Er wird doch dann alles vergessen.“ Schrie sein Kompagnon und er möchte diesem die Angst nehmen, aber er war machtlos. 'Es gibt Zauber, die bewirken das du dich an bestimmte Sachen nie wieder erinnerst.'

„Das ist nun der Plan? Ihr wollt das ich von all dem hier nichts mehr weiß. Da müsste Ihr aber viel Magie einsetzten, denn ich habe einiges gesehen.“ Ihr Lächeln, während sie auf ihn zukam, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen.

„Mein lieber einfältiger Troll.“ Sie hob sein Kinn an, damit er ihr genau in die blutroten Augen sah, die seltsamerweise immer dunkler wurden.

„Ich muss doch nur eine einzige Sache aus deinem Kopf ausradieren.“ Flüchtig sah er über ihre Schulter und wusste sofort genau was sie meinte.

„Nein.“ Es kam leise, aber dennoch wie ein Flehen über seine Lippen.

„Es wird nicht wehtun, falls dir das Sorgen bereitet.“ Selbst für den Fall, dass er seinen elfenhaften Freund nur weiter im Kopf behalten darf, wenn er ein Schlag mit einen Brett hinnimmt, er würde es tun.

Ein Blitz erschien schlagartig und das bei klaren Nachthimmel. Irene drehte sich geschockt um. Nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, fürchtete sie entweder auch solches Licht oder sie alle haben gleich noch schlimmeres zu erwarten. Denn abrupt war er nicht mehr so wichtig und wurde fallen gelassen.

„Dann muss es eben so funktionieren.“ Rief sie und John nutze die Chance und suchte eilig nach dem Spiegel. Zwar wusste er nicht ob er diesen wirklich als magischen Schutzschild benutzen konnte, aber ein Versuch war es ihm wert. Irgendwas musste er hier ja tun. Ein rotes Licht lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder zu dem Geschehen vor ihm. Sherlock war in der Mitte dieses Felsengebildes und einige Steine leuchteten in der selben Farbe wie Irene's Augen.

„Hört sofort damit auf!“ Sobald er das Gesuchte in der Hand hielt, ließ er den Rest links liegen und stürmte auf die Frau zu. Diese ließ seinen Freund in die Höhe steigen. Gleichzeitig quälte sie den Prinz mit irgendwas, denn dessen Gesicht war in Schmerzen verzerrt.

„Ich sagte Ihr sollt..“ Doch er brach ab, denn kurz bevor er sie erreichen konnte, warf ihn irgendwas zurück. Die zwei anderen Nachtelfen hatte einen einen Moment lang wirklich vergessen.

„Ihr könnt mit ihm machen was ihr wollt, aber denkt daran das ich ihn später lebendig benötige.“ Schöne Aussichten, dachte der Troll und befestigte den Spiegel so an seinen Gürtel, das dieser während eines Gefechts nicht herunter fallen konnte. Eigentlich war er ja im Nahkampf ein bisschen eingerostet, doch die beiden vor ihm, lassen ihm sicherlich keine Zeit zum trainieren.

„Ist das hier nicht ein wenig unfair?“ Startete John den Versuch mit seinen Gegnern zu reden, während die immer näher kamen. Er konnte ja auch nicht weiter nach hinten gehen, denn ihm war klar, das sie vorhaben ihn weiter weg von seinem Gefährten treiben.

„Lass doch das Schwert fallen, dann wäre die Sache nicht mehr so ungerecht.“ Warf ihm der dunkle Elf entgegen, dem er die Hand abgeschnitten hatte. Gleichzeitig begann der andere seinen ersten Angriff, der aber verfehlt wurde. Sein Fehler war so auszuweichen, das er nun genau zwischen den beiden stand.

„Nun kannst du ja einmal selbst sehen, wie das ohne Hand ist.“ Schrie der vor ihm und holte aus, der hinter ihm, sollte wohl dafür sorgen dass er still hielt. Er jedoch sah nicht ein, warum er sich einfach so eine seiner Gliedmaßen abschneiden lassen muss. Eilig ließ er sich in den Sand fallen, damit ihn der gut gezielte Schwerthieb verfehlte. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, das er bei der Bewegung des anderen nicht nur die Hand, sondern den ganzen Arm verloren hätte. Obwohl, dafür müssten seinen Gegner auch solch ein Schwert besitzen, das Knochen zertrennt. Auf tiefe Wunden hatte er auch keine Lust und so rollte er sich im Sand herum, bis er weit genug weg war, um aufzustehen.

„Können wir das Ganze nicht friedlich lösen?“ Fragen kostete nichts, aber für die anderen war das schon wieder zu viel und so stürzten sich dieses Mal gleichzeitig auf ihn. Also waren seine Fähigkeiten in dem Bereich doch jetzt gefragt und es wurde ihm gar keine andere Wahl gelassen, er musste das Schwert ziehen.

Wie heißt es so schön, Augen zu und durch. Obwohl, hier blind zu kämpfen, war keine gute Idee.


	17. Chapter 17

Nach Luft schnappend stand der Troll da und wusste langsam nicht weiter. War es tatsächlich sein Schicksal hier zu sterben? Sein Bein schmerzte ziemlich und sollte wohl versorgt werden, denn er durfte doch noch erfahren, dass die Nachtelfen gewöhnliche Schwerter mit sich herum trugen. Die Schnittwunden brannten trotzdem, aber er teilte auch einiges aus. Zumindest versuchte er es, aber seine Gegner entkamen seiner Klinge zum größten Teil.

John sah herüber zu seinem Freund. Er wusste das dieser dort drüben bei Irene war, aber sehen konnte er ihn nicht mehr, wegen des magischen Lichtes. Sie meinte doch, das sie Schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Es kam ihm gerade so vor, das er wohl einer Lügnerin vertraut hatte. Wieso ließ sie ihn dann, bis zu diesem Punkt mitreisen? Gefiel es ihr, anderen solches Leid zuzufügen? Wie oft hatte er jetzt schon den Namen des Elfenprinzen gerufen, in der Hoffnung dieser half ihm mit einer Antwort irgendwie weiter? Aber dieser bekam anscheinend nichts mehr mit.

„Wieso tut Ihr das?“ Rief er zu der Nachtelfe herüber. Doch auch sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stand nur so da mit den Händen in der Luft, um ihren Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ich kann dir helfen.“ Und plötzlich war da wieder diese Stimme. Dieselbe die auch seine Träume vor einigen Zeit verschlechterte. Seltsam, das er bei seinem letzten Nickerchen im Sand, nichts schlimmes geträumt hatte. Konnte der Grund sein, weil er Sherlock's Nähe spürte und somit wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war? Wohl eher wurde erneut ein Guter-Schlaf-Zauber für ihn ausgesprochen. So viel zu dem Versprechen, das keine Zauber mehr über ihn gelegt werden. Aber wie konnte er, seinem Gefährten böse sein, dieser hatte es dieses Mal wirklich nur gut mit ihm gemeint. Genau so wie der kühle Regen. Wenn der Elf nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hätte, dann wäre er diesem nach dem Labyrinth nicht halb an die Kehle gesprungen. Wenn er ein bisschen mehr Wissen gehabt hätte, wäre er nicht vom magischen Baum weggelaufen. Nein, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren was er nun tun konnte. Fehler bei seinem Begleiter von vorigen Dingen zu finden, war jetzt keine Lösung.

Doch warum fühlte er sich so schwach, dass dieser Fremde erneut in seinen Kopf eindringen konnte, obwohl er nicht schlief?

„Willst du das sie ihn tötet?“ Erneut sah er geschockt zu der Frau herüber. Also war es wirklich wahr und sie hatte ihn belogen. Aber es ergab keinen Sinn. Wieso diese Reise durch das Land hier, um dann den Elfenprinz nur umzubringen?

„Bei ihrer Ignoranz, hat sie dir doch sicherlich erzählt das der liebe Sherlock etwas ganz besonderes ist.“ Unwichtig wer da mit ihm sprach, derjenige hörte sich so an als kannte seinen Freund persönlich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das jemand der so intelligent war, sich mit Leuten abgab, die nur Schandtaten im Sinn haben. Außerdem gefiel ihm der Ton ganz und gar nicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine zwei Gegner sich nicht mehr bewegten. Vorsichtig lief er auf sie zu, aber sie waren nun wie Statuen. Nicht einmal ihre Augen oder Münder konnten sich bewegen. Das hieß der Zauber war anders, als der den Irene bei ihnen anwandte.

„Ich gebe dir die Chance, ihn zu retten und sie zu töten.“ Das konnte er doch unmöglich tun.

„Nein, es muss einen anderen Weg geben.“ Trotzdem bewegte er sich weiter auf die Nachtelfe zu.

„Es wäre so einfach jetzt das Schwert heraus zu holen und zuzuschlagen.“ Natürlich wäre es das, aber er war nicht so. Er konnte nicht jemanden töten, weil es die leichteste Lösung zu sein schien. Als er bei ihr ankam, zerrte er an einem Arm von der Stelle weg und warf sie mit seiner letzten Kraft in den Sand. Irene fing sich aber schnell wieder und hielt mit einer Hand ihre Magie aufrecht.

„Du hättest es nicht wagen sollen, mich zu stören!“ Mit der anderen Hand machte sie eine plötzliche Wurfbewegung. So schnell er konnte, holte er den Spiegel wieder heraus und nebenbei betete er innerlich das sein Einfall funktionierte. Auch schloss er die Augen, um sein Ende nicht kommen zu sehen.

„Es tut Mir leid.“ Flüsterte er, aber sein elfenhafter Freund würde es sowieso nicht hören.

Außer das die Wunde am Bein langsam mehr anfing zu brennen, passierte nichts weiter. Vorsichtig nahm er den Spiegel wieder herunter und erkannte das die Nachtelfe reglos auf den Steinen lag.

„Gar nicht schlecht.“ John wusste nicht woran es lag, doch er hatte das Gefühl diese Stimme kam näher. Doch er konnte keine weiteren Gedanken an die Nachtelfen oder an den Fremden im Ohr verschwenden, denn er musste zu seinem Gefährten. Dieser lag genau so bewegungslos mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Felsen. Er hoffte so sehr, das er mit seiner Handlung nicht zu spät war.

„Sherlock!“ Mit pochenden Herzen schritt er immer näher an diesen heran. Besorgt und zitternd berührte er dessen Schulter, als er neben ihm kniete. Vorsichtig drehte er den Elf um und bemerkte dann erleichtert, dass dieser noch am leben war. Zwar wirkte er sehr blass auf ihn und die Atmung ging sehr flach, aber es war immerhin ein Zeichen, das der Tod seinen Freund noch nicht geholt hatte.  
Dann sah er noch etwas eigenartiges, während er den Liegenden von oben bis unter überprüfte. Einige Haarsträhnen von diesem hatten sich grau bis fast weiß verfärbt. Fast genau so hell wie die Haarfarbe der Nachtelfen dort drüben. Kurz dachte er nach und dann traute er sich mit einem Finger, ein Augenlid des Bewusstlosen hochzuziehen, um nachzuprüfen ob seine Theorie der Wahrheit entsprach. Geschockt stellte er fest, das er tatsächlich Recht hatte. Das Auge hatte dieselbe blutrote Farbe, wie bei den dunklen Wesen dort drüben. Hilflos ließ er wieder von seinen Freund ab.

„Nun hast du die Chance es zu tun.“ Auch wenn es lächerlich war, mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf zu reden, er musste wissen was dieser Fremde in dieser Situation von ihm wollte.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Sie ist doch schon bewusstlos.“

„Du dummer Troll. Ich rede davon dich zu rächen.“ Das Bild was bei dem magischen Baum wieder in ihm erwachte, zeigte sich nun erneut vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Dieses abscheuliche Wesen vor dir, ist daran Schuld das du deine Eltern verloren hast. Meinst du er hat damals einen Moment gezögert? Du hast es doch gesehen. Erinnerte dich daran, wie es geschah.“ Der Troll kroch rückwärts weg vom dem bewusstlosen Elf. Er konnte diesen gerade einfach nicht ansehen, dabei sollte er ihm helfen. Aber die Stimme wurde immer aufdringlicher und er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass sie langsam anfing seine Bewegungen zu kontrollieren. Denn es fiel ihm so schwer, überhaupt vom Fleck zu kommen.

„Aber wie kann es sein, das du über diese Sache Bescheid weißt?“ Rief er ins Nichts, denn seiner Meinung nach, hatte der Fremde in seinem Kopf etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Dieser Kerl konnte sicherlich keine Gedanken lesen, ansonsten hätte er doch einige Dinge gegen ihn verwenden können.

„Ich weiß alles und sehe alles.“ Vernahm er es wieder und dieses Mal glaubte er wirklich, das noch jemand in der Nähe war.

„Spiegel, zeig mir den Körper zu der Stimme.“ Eigenartiger Weise erblickte er dann seinen bewusstlosen Gefährten. Durcheinander blickte er zu diesem herüber.

„Armer kleiner Troll. Das ist alles zu viel für dich.“ John blinzelte, denn der Körper vom Elf fing an, sich wieder zu bewegen.

„Du verstehst nichts vom dem was hier vorgeht. Habe ich Recht?“ Alles was er gerade tun konnte, war Sherlock anstarren. Denn dieser war nun nicht mehr derselbe und redete auch noch mit dieser fremden Stimme. Der Zauber von Irene kam doch nicht sehr weit, denn das andere Auge von seinem Gegenüber was er nicht inspizierte, hatte immer noch dieselbe grün-blaue Farbe.

„Dieser Körper ist seitdem letzten Mal noch ein Stückchen gewachsen, aber trotzdem gefällt er mir irgendwie nicht.“ Das war definitiv nicht sein Freund. Aber was sollte er nun tun? War der Elfenprinz, wie er ihn kannte, immer noch da drin? Oder schaffte es es diese Nachtelfe doch, seinen Freund für immer zu vertreiben?

Plötzlich traf ihn die Erleuchtung wie ein Blitz. Egal wie man das nannte, was hier gerade geschah, aber genau dasselbe musste vor Jahren in seinem Dorf passiert sein. Seine Erinnerungen waren wirklich wahr, dennoch traf Sherlock keine Schuld für diese Brände. Dieser wurde nur als Marionette benutzt.

„Nun sieh mich doch nicht so an. Oder ist es dem Troll lieber wenn ich so mit dir spreche?“ Von einen Augenblick zum nächsten, fing die Stimmlage sich zu ändern und es klang genau so wie sein Kompagnon.

„John, es war so nett von dir mir zu helfen.“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, denn der echte Sherlock würde ihn nie so ansehen, als wäre er eine niedere Kreatur.

„Sherlock hätte so viel Dinge tun können, aber auch er war so einfältig. Früher faszinierte ihn nur die Magie. Es gab eine Zeit, da war nichts und niemand wichtiger. Doch dann fing dieser Elf an zu denken, dass er sein Wissen mit jemanden teilen sollte. Seine eigenen Artgenossen begannen ihn für sein Interesse zu meiden. Ja nicht einmal die Familie wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie sperren ihn lieber ein, damit er niemanden schaden konnte.“ Es war fast unerträglich, seinen Gegenüber so mit dieser Stimme reden zu hören.

„Sag mir, wie du diesen Körper übernehmen konntest? Sherlock ist ein starkes magisches Wesen. Niemals hätte er freiwillig so etwas zugelassen.“ Darauf lachte der andere grausig, als wäre das alles hier ein Witz. Irgendwie hoffte John ja noch, dass es nur einer von diesen schlechten Träumen war. Dennoch wusste er, dass er sich so oft kneifen konnte wie er wollte, nichts würde sich dadurch ändern.

„Aber er hat es freiwillig zugelassen.“ Das musste einfach eine Lüge sein. Vielleicht war die Neugier des Prinzen manchmal so stark, dass dieser anderes Dinge ignorierte. Dennoch möchte er nicht glauben, dass sein Freund so einfach Leid und Zerstörung dafür hinnahm.

„Sherlock ist alles andere als stark. Aber ich sollte mich wohl bedanken, denn dank dessen Schwäche bin ich überhaupt hier.“ Immer noch verstand er nicht wirklich, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Auch sollte ich dir wohl danken für deine Hilfe.“ Sein Gegenüber breitete die Flügel aus und ein Lichtkreis entstand vor ihnen.

„Ich werde dafür dein Leben verschonen. Zumindest für jetzt.“ Ohne das er weiter noch etwas sagen konnte, war der Fremde mit Sherlock's Körper verschwunden.

„Durch deine Dummheit werden wir alle sterben.“ Sein Kopf ruckte herum. Irene war anscheinend auch wieder wach und bereit ihn in den Boden zu stampfen. Doch wurde sie vorher nicht durch ihren eigen Zauber getroffen? Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken machen.

„Entschuldigung, aber wenn hier jemand daran Schuld ist, dann wohl Ihr selbst. Vielleicht wären ein wenig mehr Informationen hilfreich gewesen.“ Die Frau hatte überhaupt kein Recht, wütend zu sein und er beachtete sie und die anderen zwei Nachtelfen auch nicht groß. Er versteckte seinen Spiegel wieder im Rucksack und kümmerte sich endlich ein wenig um seine Wunden, während er nebenbei darüber nachdachte, wie es nur weiter ging. Doch egal, wie viel er auf dieser Wanderschaft über Magie lernte, er war bloß ein Troll und ohne seinen Freund nicht wirklich zu etwas nütze.

„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das du rein gar nichts über Magie weist. Da du dich mit dem Elfenprinz so gut verstanden hast, dachte ich dieser erzählt dir auch ein paar wichtige Dinge.“ An ihrem Ton konnte er erkennen, wie sie das eben gemeint hatte. Aber es war ihm nicht wichtig, was sie dachte. Und wenn die ganze Welt langsam sah, das ein Troll sich in einen Elfenprinz verliebt hatte, es würde ihn nicht stören. Irgendwann wird die ganze Sache doch sowieso heraus kommen. Der Zeitpunkt spielt da wirklich keine Rolle mehr.

Was er dennoch dringend vorher erledigen sollte, war den begehrten Elf zu retten. Das konnte er nicht tun, wenn er hier stand und mit einer Schwindlerin diskutierte.

„Ihr wolltet ihn ja auch nur für Eure Zwecke benutzen und ihn in einen von euch verwandeln.“ Als er sich selbst ein wenig geholfen hatte, nahm er den Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken und überlegte nun, wie er von dem Ort am schnellsten weg kam.

„Als Nachtelfe hätte er aber nicht mehr so viel Macht gehabt.“

„Und Ihr habt das nicht getan, weil Ihr dann einen Mann auf dem Silbertablett bekommen hättet?“ Endlich verstand er die Sache mit der Hochzeit. Erst wird Sherlock in eine Nachtelfe verwandelt und dann musste er zu dieser Frau ziehen, weil dessen Eltern solche Wesen auch nicht bei sich im Schloss dulden.

„Es würde sich an seinem Leben nichts ändern. Außer vielleicht das Umfeld und die Zeiten in denen er wach ist.“ Auf der anderen Seite, wäre sein Freund nicht mehr als magische Energiequelle brauchbar und könnte sich vielleicht endlich freier bewegen. Das hieß, wenn er dieser Dame vor sich nun glauben konnte.

Sherlock muss aber auch den Baum niemals besuchen, denn Nachtelfen besaßen ja keine Flügel. John würde den manchmal nervenaufreibenden und auch liebenswerten Elf nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Denn er war sich sicher, das der Prinz auch gute Seiten hatte. Die bekam man aber erst nach einer Weile zu sehen.

„Ihr hättet ihn ja wenigstens vorher fragen können, ob er das überhaupt will.“ Sie beäugte ihn kurz mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Ach, darum geht es hier. Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten habe.“ Irene wendete sich damit ab und begab sich allmählich wieder in die Mitte des Felsengebildes.

„Könnt Ihr endlich mit diesen Andeutungen aufhören? Wenn Ihr was zu sagen habt, dann immer gerade raus damit.“ Danach schüttelte er den Kopf, denn wütend konnte er später noch sein. Wenn die Nachtelfen jetzt verschwinden, steht er allein da und er brauchte wohl oder übel deren Hilfe. Doch vorher wollte sie den Ort sicher wieder unter dem körnigen Zeug verschwinden lassen.

„Ach nun mach doch nicht so ein böses Gesicht.“ Irene berührte die nun schmutzige Wange des Trolls. Wie es sich herausstellte, wollte die Dame ihn nicht unter dem Sand begraben. Dennoch sorgte sie auch nicht dafür, dass er ganz davon verschont wurde. Anscheinend war es für die Nachtelfen witzig, das er jetzt überall diese knirschenden kleinen Steine spürte. Es war so unangenehm, denn er glaubte den Sand an Stellen zu fühlen, wo man so was eigentlich nicht haben sollte. Da war sein Bauchnabel, sein geringstes Problem.

„Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, dass du in Zukunft nicht mehr in meine Quere kommst.“ Erklärte sie ein wenig hochnäsig und ließ einen leuchtenden Ring erscheinen, der sie alle von hier wegbringen sollte.

„Worauf wartest du dieses Mal?“ Dabei dachte John, dass er unbedingt auf die Nachtelfen angewiesen war. Umgekehrt schien es genau so zu sein, denn ansonsten würde sie ihn doch einfach hier lassen. So machte er sich um das warum jetzt keine Sorgen und marschierte endlich durch den Kreis.

„Könntest du dich ein bisschen beeilen?“ Befahl sie schon zum zweiten Mal, aber als er ein wenig Wasser sah, da musste er sich einfach waschen. Der Sand und der Schweiß vom Wandern wurde immer ekelhafter auf der Haut. Außerdem beeilte er sich ja schon, doch solange er durch den Spiegel sah, das seinem Freund nichts ernsthaftes zustieß oder dieser nichts schlimmes anrichtete, da hatte er Zeit zum verschnaufen.

„Für einen Troll bist du wirklich attraktiv.“ Er hatte gerade noch seine Hose vom Sand befreit und sie eben angezogen, da klebte die Frau schon an ihm. Zwar war es schmeichelhaft, das sie seine Muskeln bewunderte, aber dafür war wirklich nicht der richtige Moment. So schüttelte er sie auf höfliche Weise ab und zog sich den Rest seiner Kleidung wieder über. Diese könnten auch einmal gewaschen werden. Aber wenn man auf so einer Reise war, wo man wahrscheinlich dem Ende entgegen sieht, konnte einem niemand das Erscheinungsbild verübeln.

„Es wäre nett, wenn Ihr mir dieses Mal mitteilen würdet, was Ihr nun vorhabt.“

„Das kann ich tun. Aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich dir jedes kleine Detail ausführlich erkläre.“ Er seufzte, doch es war besser als nichts von ihren Plan zu wissen.

„Wir werden ihm auflauern und im richtigen Moment werde ich einen Zauber sprechen, der meinen Herrscher aus dem Elfen in einen anderen Körper sperrt.“

„Aber wie seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass der neue Körper nicht benutzt wird um Schandtaten anzustellen?“

„Ganz einfach. Wir werden jemanden benutzen der nicht magisch ist.“ Deswegen darf er also noch mitreisen. Na dass beruhigte ihn überhaupt nicht. Das hieß womöglich auch, dass er für immer diese grausige Stimme im Kopf haben wird. Es kann dann ja nicht lange dauern, bis er dem Wahnsinn verfällt.

„Da könnt Ihr mir danach auch das Schwert direkt durchs Herz treiben.“

„Keine Angst. Das haben wir auch vor.“ Entweder die Nachtelfe verstand kein Sarkasmus oder es kommen wirklich dunkle Zeiten auf ihn zu. Doch wenn das hieß, er konnte Unheil vermeiden und Sherlock von diesem Monster befreien, dann würde er all das zulassen. Vorher war es für seinen Freund sicherlich nicht leicht, die meiste Zeit in dessen Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen zu sein. Die Sache hatte sich auch noch verschlimmert, denn der Elf war nicht einmal mehr Herr über seinen eigenen Körper.

„Wie kam es, das dein Herrscher dazu fähig war, in Wesen hineinzuschlüpfen wie ein Geist? Was ist denn mit dessen Körper geschehen?“ Erneut warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen sollte, dass sie ihm so viel Denkvermögen gar nicht zugetraut hatte.

„Auch er war mit einen besonderen Macht geboren worden. Leider lernte er zu früh die falsche Magie kennen. Viel weiß ich nicht über dessen Vergangenheit. Es gibt Gerüchte das er von seinen Eltern im Wald ausgesetzt wurde, weil sie ihn nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Andere behaupten, das jemand ihn mit schwarzer Magie erschaffen hat und dann die Kontrolle über sein Machwerk verlor. Seinen wahres Äußeres hat bis heute nur sein Diener erblicken können. Dieser musste aber vor einiger Zeit sein Leben lassen.“

Sie blickte in die Ferne und er kam nicht drum herum, sich zu fragen, ob sie diesen Untergebenen mochte.

„Er war ein Narr. Denn er hatte wirklich gedacht, er könnte sich alles erlauben. Als der Herrscher aber erfuhr, dass dem auserkorenen Elfenprinz die Flügel ausgerissen wurden, da fing er an zu toben.“ Der Troll sah ihr an, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Warum auch? Nun wusste er, wer Sherlock Flügel entfernt hatte. Vielleicht verdiente dieses Wesen dafür nicht gleich den Tod, aber um solche Dinge sollte er sich nicht kümmern.

Auch war es egal ob alles der Wahrheit entsprach, es erklärte zumindest warum diesem Kerl jeder Zauber so leicht von der Hand ging. Oder Sherlock's Körper trug tatsächlich einen großen Teil dazu bei. Wichtig war jetzt nur, diese böse Seele von seinem Freund zu trennen.

Als er vorgab, die Wasserflasche aus seinem Rucksack zu holen, da blickte er wieder in den Spiegel. Da war es wieder. Das fiese Grinsen, das er schon vor Jahren erblicken musste. Nun wusste er aber mit Sicherheit, das diese Gesichtszüge nicht zu seinem Gefährten gehörten. Trotzdem war ihm auch klar, das der falsche Elf im Spiegel etwas vor hatte.

„Na dann sollten wir sofort zu ihm gehen.“ Denn Troll wunderte es sowieso, das seine jetzigen Begleiter nichts taten, um weiter zu kommen.

„Guter Vorschlag. Er hat dir nicht zufällig erzählt, wohin er gehen wollte?“ Durch den Spiegel sah er im Hintergrund auch nur Grünzeug, doch der Wald war immer noch groß. Das böse Wesen könnte sich überall aufhalten und in Sherlock's Namen Schreckenstaten anstellen.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir hier nicht einfach abwarten, bis etwas geschieht. Wir sollten versuchen seine Eltern zu warnen.“ Die Frau seufzte und irgendwie verärgerte ihn das. Wenigstens probierte er hier irgendwas zu tun. Sie dagegen befahl ihren Schergen, dass sie hier rasten würden. Damit verschwanden die anderen zwei im Gebüsch.

„Was soll das werden?!“ Erkundigte er sich aufgebracht, weil sie gerade Zeit damit verplempern sich auszuruhen. Auf einmal wusste er wie sich der Elfenprinz immer fühlte, wenn dieser ihn dazu drängte weiter zu gehen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Meinst du es ist klug, in diesem Schloss aufzutauchen und dem Königspaar zu beichten, das du einer ihrer Söhne ins Verderben hast rennen lassen?“ Wenn Irene das so aussprach, klang seine Idee wirklich nicht intelligent.

„Auch wenn er dich als seinen Liebhaber vorgestellt hat, ohne denn Prinz selbst werden sie sich bestimmt nicht an die Regeln halten. Denn du bist immer noch ein Troll.“ Die Bedeutung des Gesagten erreichten ihn, aber dennoch dachte John das er sich trotz seiner Ohren verhört hatte. Vielleicht hängt da irgendwo noch Sand fest, den er nicht ganz heraus spülen konnte, weil seine weibliche Begleitung so ungeduldig war.

„Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden.“

„Da dachte ich für einen Moment, man kann etwas mit dir anfangen. Du solltest wissen das du ein Troll bist.“ Ihm war immer noch nicht bewusst, ob sie nur witzig damit sein möchte oder ob es ernst gemeint war.

„Das weiß ich. Schließlich bin ich so geboren worden und in einen Dorf voller gleich aussehenden Wesen aufgewachsen. Im Schloss wart Ihr doch gar nicht dabei und er hat mich bestimmt nicht, als das bezeichnet was Ihr eben erwähnt habt.“ Er war ein erwachsener Troll und hatte schon schlimmere Worte in den Mund genommen. Trotzdem konnte er seltsamerweise die eine Sache gerade nicht wiedergeben. Irene wiederholte aber dann genau das, was Sherlock zu seinen Eltern gesagt hatte und wollte von ihm wissen, ob er das im Schloss vernahm. Er nickte, auch wenn es ein wenig anders von ihr klang. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, das sie die Sprache nicht so beherrschte. Zu ihrem Vergnügen kniff sie auch noch in eine seiner Wangen. Wahrscheinlich weil die sich gerade rot verfärbt hatten.

„Nun hört schon auf damit! So lustig ist das auch nicht.“ Es machte auf einmal mehr Sinn für ihn, dass Sherlock's Mutter fast in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als diese Sätze fielen. Jetzt konnte er erst recht nicht dorthin zurück. Deswegen haben ihn die Elfen die er zu Gesicht bekam, so seltsam angeblickt. Und er dachte es war nur, weil er sich als erster Troll dort aufhielt. Dabei hatten alle um ihn herum noch ganz andere Gedanken.

„Für solche Albernheiten haben wir später noch Zeit.“ Wenn überhaupt, aber solche Sachen durfte er gar nicht erst in seinem Kopf zulassen.

„Macht endlich das mit dem Goldpulver oder wie das heißt und ich werde jetzt etwas Feuerholz suchen gehen.“ Irgendwie musste er sich ja abreagieren. Es war ja nicht so, dass John die Vorstellung als Liebhaber für den Elfenprinz zu dienen unakzeptabel fand. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte er noch nicht so sehr, dass er derartige Gefühle für seinen Freund haben würde. Hatte Sherlock sie vielleicht schon? Oder tat dieser es wirklich nur, weil irgendeine Schlossregel besagte, dass man die Liebhaber der königlichen Familie am Leben lassen musste? Er hätte in diesem Gemäuer nach einem Lesewerk suchen sollen, das diese Elfensprache übersetzte. Sollte er je wieder dazu kommen, dann wird er ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinem 'Liebhaber' führen müssen.

„Was schlagt Ihr nun vor?“ Die Nachtelfe hatte hoffentlich das Richtige im Schloss verkündet, aber da war er wohl gezwungen ihr zu vertrauen. Denn er konnte ja schlecht hinterher gehen, um zu lauschen und es fiel ihm zu spät ein, dass er nun den Spiegel für solche Dinge hatte. Er musste sich wohl auch noch dran gewöhnen, das er so etwas besaß. Vielleicht war es auch besser, diesen magischen Gegenstand nicht so oft in der Nähe seiner jetzigen Begleiter zu benutzen. Auch wenn sie nun zusammenhalten mussten, so wollten die zwei Schergen sicherlich alles Nützliche von ihm klauen. Die hatten es ja schon auf sein Schwert abgesehen. Sobald das alles hier vorbei war, musste er sich darüber auch bei Sherlock erkundigen. Die Waffe musste natürlich auch magisch sein, wenn sie aus dem Schloss stammte. Er hatte damit armdickes Holz zerschnitten ohne groß seine eigene Kraft aufzuwenden. Wenn solche Abenteuer mit dem Elfenprinz in Zukunft noch öfter geschehen, sollte er sich noch ein normales Schwert zulegen. Das Geschenk würde er dann nur in Notsituationen benutzen.

„Ich dachte wir tauchen einfach vor ihm auf und du hältst ihn dann fest.“ Die Dame hatte einen Humor der ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Dabei stellte er nur einen normale Frage.

„Erst einmal müssen wir ihn finden. Hat er während eurer Reise irgendwas gesagt, dass er nach der Wiederbeschaffung seiner Flügel tun wollte?“ Der Troll grübelte, doch ihm fiel nichts besonderes ein. Ihm war klar, das sie wissen wollte, ob die böse Seele schon vorher kurzzeitig den Elfenkörper ganz im Besitz hatte. Die Stimme die er in seinen Träumen hörte, war die einzige Warnung. Aber wie hätte er denn wissen sollen, das dies Anzeichen für eine Besessenheit waren? Wäre es am Ende wirklich besser gewesen, wenn er das Schloss allein verlassen hätte? Dort wo alle auf seinen Freund aufpassen konnten und diesem nie etwas geschieht oder jemanden trifft.

Das Bild vom einsamen eingesperrten Elfenprinz schlich sich wieder in seine Gedanken und tat seinem Herz weh. Sherlock mag auf magische Weise etwas kostbares sein, das man besser irgendwo verriegelt, aber dieser war genauso eine lebendiges Wesen mit Gefühlen. Egal ob dieser in dem Schloss alles nötige zum überleben bekam, er fand das niemand so existieren sollte.  
John schüttelte den Kopf, weil ihm einfiel das er ihr noch eine Antwort schuldete. Wenn sein Gefährte gerettet wurde, konnte er immer noch mit diesem über eine Lösung nachdenken. Dabei war nicht wichtig was er möchte, wenn Sherlock einen Weg wählte der diesen glücklich machte, dann wäre er es auch. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, er würde seinen elfenhaften Kumpanen nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Ihr werdet doch von magischen Sachen angezogen.“ Der Troll musste mit ihr, über irgendwas anderes sprechen, denn seine Gedanken wurden immer deprimierender. Fragend sah ihn Irene nur an, weil sie wohl nicht ganz verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ihr konntet den Prinz doch immer finden, weil er ein magisches Wesen ist. Oder wie funktioniert das mit der goldenen Erscheinung?“

„Oh, gar nicht schlecht für einen Troll. Es stimmt, das magische Dinge sich gegenseitig anziehen. Doch nichts gleicht sich. Wie erkläre ich es am einfachsten?“ Sie legte die Finger unters Kinn und blickte nachdenklich in die Luft.

Es folgte, leichte verständliche Darlegungen für Trolle, denn die verstehen ja leider nicht jedes Wort, dachte John mit einem Augenrollen. Dennoch wollte er jetzt nicht mit ihr eine Diskussion anfangen, das seine Art nicht völlig bescheuert war. Außerdem schien er sich sicher, das sie von Waldkräutern genau so wenig verstand, denn sie konnte ja alles heil zaubern. Einfache Wesen wie Trolle mussten sich mit anderen Utensilien weiterhelfen.

„Jede Magie hat eine bestimmte Form, wenn du es so nennen willst.“

„Und wenn Ihr diese Form einmal gesehen habt, dann könnt Ihr sie überall wieder erkennen.“

„Du hast es erfasst.“ Aber es gab einen Nachteil, zumindest glaubte er, dass er dies gerade von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Die Magie Eures Herrschers ist nun anders, weil sie mit Sherlock seiner vermischt ist.“ Es war zwar nur geraten, aber anscheinend richtig, denn sie nickte.

„Auch wenn er nun diesen Körper besitzt, kann es dennoch sein das er sich nach mehr Magie sehnt oder?“ Zwar wusste er nicht wirklich wie alles in der magischen Welt funktionierte, aber dennoch hatte er eine Idee. Es war ihm egal, ob er dafür ausgelacht wurde, aber er erzählte dies der Nachtelfe so wie er sie im Kopf hatte.

Sie mussten einfach irgendwas tun, denn mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich, machte er sich auch mehr Sorgen um seinen Gefährten. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten, den Körper vom Bösen zu trennen und er somit seinen Freund nicht wie vorher wiederbekam, dann wollte er auch nicht lebend aus dieser Geschichte heraus kommen. Was nützte ihm dann der Frieden, wenn er wieder zurück ins Dorf gehen musste, um dort sein tristes Dasein weiter zu leben wie zuvor? Alles andere könnte er akzeptieren. Sogar wenn er als Gefangener weiter im Schloss wohnen musste, es würde ihm nicht das geringste ausmachen, wenn er bei Sherlock bleiben konnte. Als ihm das durch den Kopf ging, realisierte er erst wie tief seine Empfindungen er für den Prinz schon waren. Doch es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied mehr.


	18. Chapter 18

Dunkel. Wieso herrschte um ihn herum wieder solche Finsternis? Hatte er schon wieder das Bewusstsein verloren? Sicherlich, denn das Letzte an was sich der Elfenprinz erinnerte, war das Irene irgendeinen fremden Zauber bei ihm anwandte. Es musste ein ziemlich mächtiger gewesen sein, um ihn zu quälen. Denn er hatte teilweise das Gefühl, dass seine Haut an jeder Stelle vom Feuer berührt wurde.

Der ganze Aufwand und diese Wanderung durch den Sand, war bestimmt nicht nur um ihm solche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dann wäre er wirklich enttäuscht, denn er hätte mehr von jemanden wie ihr erwartet. Wollte sie ihn am Ende doch töten? Nein, denn das wäre auch zu einfach. Außerdem gab es dafür leichtere Wege. Vielleicht konnte sie mit diesem merkwürdigen Ort seine Magie absorbieren, das würde jedenfalls seinen jetzigen Zustand erklären. Obwohl, wenn er genau war, dann wusste er nicht einmal wo er sich befand.

Nun versuchte er, sich auf sein Gehör zu verlassen, um endlich zu erfahren was geschah. Doch seine Ohren vernahmen überhaupt kein Geräusch von seiner Umgebung. Das einzige was er nun spürte, war eine eigenartige Kälte. Sie war nicht angenehm, dass sie seine vorigen Leiden linderte. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als würde er an einem eisigen Ort stehen. Aber es kam kein Wind von irgendeiner Seite und er konnte sich auch nicht bewegen, um aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen.

Ihm fiel ein, das die Nachtelfe einen Vergessenszauber bei dem Troll benutzen wollte. Leider kam ihm nicht mehr in den Sinn, ob ihr das gelungen war. Vielleicht musste er deswegen wieder allein sein, denn John hatte ihn schon vergessen. Für dieses Wesen war es wahrscheinlich das Beste, denn er brachte doch sowieso nur Unheil über andere.

Trotzdem tat es weh zu wissen, das er seinen Freund nie wieder zu sehen kann. Das sollte es doch nicht, denn das war der andere einfach nicht wert. Es ging hier schließlich nur um einen Troll. Ein sehr attraktives und verständnisvolles Ungeheuer, dass er genau so schnell hinter sich lassen wird, wie all diejenigen davor. Denn er wusste, das es da noch wesentlich mehr Missgeschicke in seiner Vergangenheit gab. Nur die Details sind für immer ins Nichts verbannt worden.

Viktor hatte er als Warnung in seinem Kopf gelassen und dennoch hatte es ihm nicht das geringste gebracht. Denn Sherlock verschenkte sein Herz trotz reichlich schlimmer Erfahrungen. Dieses Mal trug aber der Auserwählte keine Schuld an seinem Liebeskummer, denn er wusste ja nicht einmal davon und wird es nun auch nie erfahren. Das Ganze hatte auch etwas Gutes, denn er wurde auch nicht abgewiesen. Er möchte gar nicht daran denken was geschehen wäre, wenn der Troll seine Gefühle mitbekommen hätte. Sicherlich würde dieser ihn dann auch nie wieder sehen wollen. Der Gedanke von John gehasst zu werden, war schrecklicher, als das dieser sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte.

Plötzlich vernahm er etwas in der Dunkelheit. Waren das Schreie? Aber von wem kamen sie? Er hörte alles nur ganz leise, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher zu sein schien, ob dieses Geräusch wirklich existierte. Sein Kopf spielte ihm Streiche. Schließlich war hier nichts und niemand außer Finsternis.

„Sherlock!“ Nun vernahm er es ganz deutlich, das John da nach ihm rief. Dennoch konnte er seinen Begleiter immer noch nicht ausfindig machen, denn er schaffte es nicht seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Wie oft willst du das denn noch schreien?“ Eine andere Stimme erklang nun und es ließ ihn wieder erschaudern. Diese Kälte schien erneut zuzunehmen. Das fremde Wesen musste etwas damit zu tun haben. Aber warum kam es ihm so vor, als wäre sein Gefährte so weit weg und der Fremde so nah?

„Sherlock, bitte mach das es aufhört! Ich weiß das du noch da drin bist.“ Der Troll befand sich definitiv in Gefahr und es machte ihn wütend, denn irgendjemand quälte diesen.

„Er kann dich schon lange nicht mehr hören. Diese Elfe ist zu schwach, um selbst etwas hervorzubringen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr...“ Wieso brach die Stimme seines Freundes ab? Irgendwas geschah außerhalb von diesem Ort, wo immer er auch war. Sein Kopf fing abrupt an zu schmerzen, als hätte jemand ihn mit einen Stein getroffen.

„Gib lieber auf.“ Irene musste auch da draußen sein und auch sie klang angeschlagen. Wurde er vielleicht beim einem Kampf so heftig getroffen, dass er nun wehrlos war?

„Sie hat Recht. Trolle können nicht gegen Magie ankommen.“ Der Fremde schien direkt neben ihm zu sein. Zumindest hörte es sich so für seine Ohren an. Diese Kopfschmerzen wollten aber auch nicht wirklich weichen, dennoch testete er, ob er endlich die Augen öffnen konnte. Denn es kam ihm mit der Zeit immer sinnloser vor, dass er nur in einem finsteren Raum eingeschlossen war. Nach dieser Dunkelheit, bei der er nicht wusste wie lange sie um ihn herrschte, erschien das Licht nun auch schmerzhaft für seine Augen. Das Hören funktionierte schon besser und alles war nicht mehr so weit weg. Die Schreie, die er nun deutlich vernahm, existierten hier wirklich. Jemand quälte hier andere zu seinem Vergnügen, denn diese fremde Stimme klang amüsiert.

"Du einfältiges kleines Biest. Treue scheint dir gar nichts zu bedeuten. Hättest doch von Anfang an sagen können, das du mir nur dienen wolltest, weil du eine bestimmte Sache im Auge hattest. Doch wer hat jetzt gewonnen?" Immer noch blieb Sherlock die klare Sicht verwehrt und so musste er sich auf seine Ohren verlassen. Dieser Fremde musste sicher etwas tun, damit andere Wesen hier in Panik gerieten.

"Meint Ihr ein Dorf abzufackeln und Unwissende zu töten bringt Euch weiter?" Geschockt konnte er dem Gehörten nicht trauen. Denn er musste nicht einmal überlegen, welches Dorf gemeint war. Dabei konnte er doch nicht hilflos herumliegen und nichts tun. Auch konnte er die Stimme seines Freundes nicht mehr ausfindig machen. Selbst wenn ihn das Licht immer noch blendete, er musste endlich wissen was hier vor sich ging, obwohl ihn schon eine schlimme Vorahnung die ganze Zeit im Kopf saß. Das Knistern und die Wärme erinnerten ihn an ein Lagerfeuer. Nur dieses hier war viel größer.

"Vielleicht nicht. Aber es erheitert mich." Der Elf fragte sich, wie diese grausamen Worte aus seinem Mund kommen konnten, wenn er sie nicht einmal dachte. Denn das geschah gerade eben. Seine Hände, Flügel, ja der ganze Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen, als hätte etwas von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Und da waren sie wieder, diese Kopfschmerzen und es wurde wieder dunkel um ihn herum. Aber das durfte nicht geschehen, er musste den anderen doch helfen. Er musste John suchen und diesem beistehen.

Langsam wanderten da Bilder in seine Gedanken. Diesen Raum der Finsternis, erblickte er nicht zu ersten Mal. Damals, als er die Magie gerade für sich entdeckte und auch einige eigenartige Zauber anwandte. Da fing er auch Nachts an seltsame Träume zu haben. Er konnte und wollte niemanden davon erzählen, weil er Angst hatte es würde heraus kommen, dass er sich mit verbotenen Dingen beschäftigte.

Diese grauenhafte Stimme die eben aus seinem Körper kam, hörte er früher auch in diesen Träumen. Nicht oft konnte er beim Aufwachen wiedergeben, was er im Schlaf sah und hörte. Doch er war sich sicher, dass es sich um denselben Fremden handelte.

Da waren zu viele Fragen in seinem Kopf, zu der er keine Antwort kannte, aber für den Moment machte ihm das nichts aus. Nun war es wichtig einen Weg zu finden, wieder Herr über seinen Körper und der Lage zu werden. Schließlich durfte er es nicht geschehen lassen, das sich die Ereignisse von damals wiederholen. Zwar konnte er nicht verhindern, das Feuer entfacht wurde, aber vielleicht kam noch kein lebendiges Wesen groß zu schaden.

Selbst wenn die meisten erwachsenen Trolle ihn nicht im Dorf willkommen hießen, als er diese Verletzungen erlitt. Niemand nutzte die Chance, ihm noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen oder ihn gar zu töten. Natürlich achtete John auf ihn, aber auch dieser konnte nicht überall gleichzeitig sein.

„Tue das nicht!“ Ist das Harriet gewesen, die da eben so verzweifelt schrie? Man könnte meinen diese Frau war hart im nehmen und es gab nichts was sie erschütterte. Dann sah er wieder das Wasser beim magischen Baum mit der jüngeren Gestalt von diesem Troll und ruckartig durchfuhr ihn eine Angst, das seinem Freund etwas schreckliches geschehen war.

„Nein!“ Schrie er und es musste aus seinem Körper kommen, denn seine Stimme rang in seinen Ohren nach. Mit dieser Tat fühlte er sich auf einmal so voller Energie, dennoch kamen die Schmerzen im Kopf erneut zurück. Jetzt verstand er, dass sie auftraten wenn er versuchte dieser Kälte und Finsternis zu entkommen. So leicht wird er sich aber nicht zurück drängen lassen und seinen Körper aufgeben.

„Hör auf!“ Brachte er weiter hervor. Weil er gerade die Oberhand zu haben schien, nahm er diesen Moment auch um das Feuer wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Zwar tat er dies selten, weil es ihm im Schloss immer egal war, wenn etwas in Flammen aufging. Seine Feuerübungen waren immer geplant, seitdem er sich einmal den Finger und ein paar Locken verbrannte. Dann sorgte er immer dafür, das keine Funken übersprangen und die Asche warf er hinterher aus dem Fenster.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch, sah er was diese Magie alles anrichten konnte und plötzlich wünschte er sich, diesen Zauber nie entdeckt zu haben. Unwichtig ob ein fremdes Wesen Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, diese Schandtaten geschahen damals und jetzt durch seine Hände, weil sein Durst nach mehr Zauberei und Wissen nie ein Ende nahm.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum die anderen im Schloss ihm lieber aus dem Weg gingen und seine Familie ihn in ein Zimmer einschloss. Er brachte wirklich nur Unheil über andere, aber keiner wagte es, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.

Auf einmal merkte er den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Weil er versuchte der Magie zu entkommen, fühlte er sich zu schwach und sank er auf die Knie. Jemand berührte ihn an der Schulter. War es John? Nein, denn die Finger waren zu schmal. Aber die Nachtelfe konnte ihm auch behilflich sein, denn sie schaffte es schnell zu anderen Orten zu gelangen und er musste dringend von hier verschwinden. Das Etwas in ihm durfte nicht erst wieder die Oberhand gewinnen, denn er wusste nicht, ob er diesen inneren Kampf weiter standhalten konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich...bring mich von hier weg!“ Das Reden fiel ihm schon wieder schwer, doch sie musste dennoch verstanden haben was er meinte. Sie zögerte nicht einen Moment und erschuf einen Lichtkreis. Aber als er sah, wohin dieser führte, blickte er sie entsetzt an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wurde er mit Magie durch den leuchtenden Ring befördert. Er vernahm nur noch die Stille des Waldes, als er und die drei Nachtelfen allein vor dem magischen Baum standen. Wieso brachte sie ihn ausgerechnet hier her?

„Euer Trollfreund hatte diese Idee.“ Anscheinend dachte Irene, dass sie mit dieser Äußerung seine Frage beantwortet hätte.

„Schnell bevor er wieder die Kontrolle verliert!“ Rief die Nachtelfe und genau wie bei dem Moment, als er seine Flügel wiederbekam, so griffen auch jetzt die Äste und Wurzeln nach ihm. Er schreckte nicht zurück, denn wenn das John's Plan war und das Gewächs ihm helfen konnte, das andere Wesen aus seinem Körper zu treiben, dann wird er es geschehen lassen.

„Ich hoffe ich kann dir helfen.“ Das waren die letzten Worte vom Baum die zu seinen Ohren drangen, bevor alles an ihm schwer wurde und er so auch die Augen schließen musste.


	19. Chapter 19

Seit einigen Tagen waren die Trolle im Dorf ununterbrochen dabei sich gegenseitig zu helfen, um die Schäden schneller zu reparieren. Niemand sprach John wirklich über das Geschehene an, dabei wusste er doch mehr darüber. Ihm war aber bewusst, warum keiner von den anderen mit diesen Thema zu ihm kam.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Wir hätten ihn im Wald..“ Natürlich musste seine Schwester ihre Predigt darüber halten, dass sie solche Dinge schon geahnt hatte. Es machte ihn wütend was sie von sich gab, doch der Verlust ihrer Eltern und die neuen Ereignisse, machten sie blind gegenüber der Wahrheit.

„Sei Still! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung was passiert ist oder was ihm angetan wurde. Der Elf den wir gefunden haben, war nicht derselbe der das Feuer gelegt hat.“ Erneut probierte er es, die seine Sicht darzulegen, doch er würde immer auf taube Ohren stoßen.

„Das einzige was ich weiß, ist das er dir mit seinem Hokuspokus den Kopf verdreht hat.“ Was sollte er ihr noch entgegen werfen? Harriet kannte den Elfenprinz nicht so gut wie er es tat. Sie würde nichts von dem hören oder verstehen wollen, was er zu erzählen hatte.

„Sieh dich doch um. Das halbe Dorf musste unter dem Angriff leiden.“

„Ich bin froh, das niemand von den anderen ernsthaft verletzt wurde.“ Alles wäre auch seine Schuld gewesen, wenn jemand dabei umgekommen wäre, denn schließlich hätte John das Ganze vielleicht verhindern können.

„Ach ja? Das Haus unserer Eltern wird wohl nicht mehr zu retten sein. Es wäre auch noch eine Sache gewesen, die ich hätte verkraften können. Aber was er dir angetan hat, werden ich ihm niemals verzeihen.“ Der weibliche Troll griff dabei nach seiner Schulter in einer aufmunternden Geste.

„Ich weiß du willst mir nur helfen, aber das Beste ist, wenn du mich für eine Weile in Ruhe lässt.“

„Aber..“ Sie wollte seine Seite der Geschichte nicht wissen, als möchte er auch nichts mehr von ihr hören.

„Bitte geh einfach.“ Anscheinend war das deutlich genug, denn sie schritt zurück und dann hinaus. Vergaß aber dabei nicht, laut die Tür zu schließen.

Da sein Heim völlig zerstört wurde, war Molly so freundlich gewesen ihm eine Unterkunft anzubieten. Er würde ihre Freundlichkeit auch nicht zu lange ausnutzen und sich bald wieder um etwas eigenes kümmern. Doch sie bestand darauf, dass er mindestens hier blieb, bis seine Wunden verheilt waren. Ihm war jetzt schon bewusst, dass manche davon nie verschwinden werden, denn er konnte sich ja im Spiegel betrachten.

Vielleicht war es dumm von ihm gewesen, nach Sherlock zu greifen, als er das Gefühl hatte in dessen Augen wieder die gute Seite zu sehen. Dennoch möchte er daran festhalten das die Verbrennungen es Wert waren, denn anscheinend hatte sein Plan funktioniert. Ohne die Nachtelfen und den magischen Baum hätte er diesen sicherlich nie umsetzten können. Dafür war er diesen Wesen wirklich dankbar. Eigentlich haben sie sogar mehr getan, denn so ohne Zaubertricks konnte er nicht viel gegen einen Magier ausrichten.

Mit den äußerlichen Verletzungen hatte er fast sein altes Leben wieder bekommen, doch leider spielte da sein Herz nicht mit. Das schmerzte eigentlich am meisten und niemand hier würde das je verstehen.

Zwar haben sie es geschafft diesen grausamen Herrscher zu stoppen, doch gleichzeitig sperrten sie auch den Elfenprinz wieder weg. Die Nachtelfen waren nun von diesem Ungetüm befreit und er war sich sicher, Irene sah das als ihre Chance an, dieses Land, wo immer es sich auch befand, zu übernehmen. Solange sie die Dinge mehr auf friedliche Art regelte, wird er sie wohl nicht so schnell wieder sehen.

Auch übernahm sie vor dem Abschied, der recht eigenartig war, die schwere Bürde auf sich, im Schloss alles zu erklären. Dieses Mal nutzte er seinen magischen Gegenstand. Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass er dies nicht getan hätte. Selbst wenn der Elfenprinz für Jahre eingesperrt wurde, so konnte er dennoch sehen das dieser seiner Familie sehr viel bedeutete. Fast würde er wollen, an der Stelle des Elfenprinzen zu sein, damit dieser zurück zu seinen Artgenossen konnte. Doch auch wenn das machbar wäre, er könnte es dennoch nicht so leicht tun. Denn was wird aus Harriet, wenn er für immer fort blieb? Ja, er hatte vorher schon diese Gedanken gehabt, das er sein Leben für seinen Freund geben würde. Das hatte sich nicht geändert, doch wahrscheinlich konnte er aus guten Grund auf diese Weise weiter existieren. Dieser war für die einzige verwandte Person da zu sein. Selbstverständlich stritten sie sich manchmal so heftig, dass sie Tagelang nicht miteinander sprachen. So ein Moment traf wohl gerade wieder ein. Aber sie hatten nur noch einander und da musste man zusammenhalten.

Erneut dachte er wieder an das magische Gewächs. Der Baum meinte, er könnte es versuchen das Böse aus Sherlock's Körper zu ziehen, doch selbst das alte Wesen wusste nicht wie lange das dauern könnte. Oder ob es überhaupt klappt. Natürlich wird es funktionieren, was anderes konnte und wollte John nicht akzeptieren.

Es war so albern von ihm, dass er all diese Details schon erfahren hatte, aber dennoch jeden Tag seit dem brennenden Ereignis den Spiegel benutzte, um seinen Freund zu sehen. Alles was ihm immer wieder gezeigt wurde, war eine Art Kokon aus Ästen und Wurzeln, der sich dicht am Stamm befand, aber auch in den Zweigen darüber lag. John nahm einfach an, das seine Gefährte darin nur schlief. An was anderes wollte er nicht denken.

Dem Troll kam es hin und wieder in den Sinn, ob er sein magisches Geschenk vielleicht an einem Ort im Wald verstecken sollte, damit er sich nicht selbst verrückt machte. Denn wenn ein Baum, der älter war als all die anderen hier, sagte es könnte eine Weile dauern, dann redete dieser nicht von ein paar Tagen. Es können mehre Jahre, Jahrzehnte oder sogar Jahrhunderte vergehen, bis sein Freund wieder aus diesem Schlaf erwachte. Das hieß wenn er überhaupt noch am Leben war, wenn dies geschah. Seine Rasse wird im Vergleich zu Elfen bestimmt nicht sehr alt. Sein Großvater erzählte ihm einmal, das der älteste Troll irgendwo im Wald lebte und lieber allein blieb. Er meinte auch das dieser wohl nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war, dennoch sollte dieser Kerl über fünfhundert Jahre alt gewesen sein. Bis heute war ihm nicht klar, ob das nur wieder eine erfundene Geschichte für Kinder gewesen ist, damit sie später neugierig den Wald erkunden. In seinem Leben lief er auch schon oft durch den Wald und das nicht nur wegen dieser Erzählung. Aber wenn der Elfenprinz nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte er sich niemals so weit vom Dorf entfernt. Natürlich kannte er den Weg zum See, aber das letzte Mal das er wirklich so weit wanderte, war bestimmt über zehn Jahre her. Schließlich gab es vorher nicht wirklich einen Grund, warum er so weit gehen sollte.

Jetzt wird er wohl erneut mehr dem Altgastrott verfallen und höchstens Feuerholz oder etwas Essbares im Wald suchen. Da der Boden sehr nährstoffreich war, wächst um das Dorf genug, um alle zu ernähren. Manchen von hier konnten sich damit nicht zufrieden geben und so bauten sie Gärten direkt vor der Tür an.

Sherlock wäre sicher bereit gewesen, noch einiges über seine Art zu lernen. Umgekehrt genau so.

Selbst jetzt war da noch so viel in seinem Kopf, was er vielleicht nicht bereitwillig äußern würde, aber wenn er gewusst hätte das es dafür wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Chance geben wird, dann wäre ihm jegliche Peinlichkeit egal gewesen.

Ein Träne lief ihm an der linken Wange herunter und er fragte sich, was er hier schon wieder tat. Jammern würde ihn schließlich auch nirgends hinbringen. So wischte er schnell das Wasser aus seinem Gesicht, bevor Molly ihn so erblicken musste. Mit den Verbrennungen erregte er schon genug Mitleid, da musste er nicht noch heulen.

Doch die Frau des Hauses bestand immer wieder darauf, sie auch froh war, dass er nun mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. John blieb zwar nichts anderes übrig, aber sie war wohl die einzige hier, die gern von seiner Reise hörte. Natürlich saß er nicht nur herum und erzählte Geschichten, er half ihr bei den schweren Arbeiten wo er nur konnte, um nicht ganz so unbrauchbar zu sein.

Mit den vergangene Tagen brach auch ein neue Jahreszeit an. Seine Wunden schlossen sich allmählich und die Verbrennungen ließen selbstverständlich Erinnerungstücke auf der Haut zurück. Die Narben störten ihn aber nicht wirklich. Was ihn ein wenig nervte war, das er mehr oder weniger einsehen musste, das dieses Auge, was auch vom Feuer getroffen wurde, für immer Blind bleiben würde. Bei so was konnten die besten Heilkräuter nicht weiter helfen. Aber dennoch wird er nun nicht den Hass gegen die Elfen schüren, so wie seine Schwester. Diese plapperte gern den halben Tag darüber, was sie der anderen Rasse antun würde, wenn welche erneut hier auftauchen. Zwar fand sie bei dem Gerede einige Anhänger, doch er wusste das niemand davon je in den Wald hinaus ziehen würde, um andere Wesen zu jagen. Sie alle waren an das Leben hier zu sehr gewöhnt und konnten oder wollten nicht aus der bequemen Lage heraus. Fast so wie ein Schnecke, die ihr Schneckenhaus nicht einfach so zurücklassen konnte.

Aber seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zum vergangenen langem Sommer. Früher brauchte manchmal Jahre um sich bei einer Frau sicher zu sein, dass er mehr für sie empfand. Bei dem Elfenprinz war die Zeitspanne so kurz und doch konnte er mit genauer Sicherheit sagen, das er diesen Mann liebte.

Selbstverständlich erwähnte diese Sachen nicht, wenn er seiner Gastgeberin von den Abenteuern erzählte. Nicht weil es ihm unangenehm war, sonder er konnte gut darauf verzichten, das sie ihn deswegen anders ansehen würde. Denn auch wenn sie ihm vielleicht jetzt versprach, nichts darüber zu erzählen. Irgendwann wird es dennoch geschehen, weil sie ihm helfen möchte. Die Hilfe bestand sicher darin, in nah gelegener Zukunft eine Partnerin für ihn zu finden, damit diese dann sein gebrochenes Herz heilen kann.

Ehrlich gesagt wäre das eher gegen seinen Willen. Es war ihm da auch egal, das er Sherlock in diesem Leben nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. John endete da lieber wie dieser alte Troll aus der Geschichte. Desto mehr Zeit verging, umso weniger möchte er ein neues Haus an der alten Stelle wieder aufbauen, denn die Idee im Wald zu wohnen, fand er gar nicht so schlecht.

Und er dachte wirklich, das ab nun wieder Ruhe einkehren wird. Das sein Leben, was davon übrig blieb, wieder in den Griff bekommen könnte, während er darauf wartete das ein gewisser Elf zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Doch ihm sollte langsam klar sein, das er nicht mehr wie seine Artgenossen war, seitdem er beschlossen hatte mit Sherlock herum zu reisen. Denn eines Tages stand nicht der Erwartete im Dorf, sondern jemand anderes vom Schloss. War es Glück oder Zufall, das er sich gerade in der Nähe aufhielt? Denn seine Schwerster und einige andere Bewohner empfingen die Fremden nicht gerade freundlich. Verübeln konnte er natürlich niemanden, dennoch ging er dazwischen, als er die Besucher erblickte.

„Seit ihr geschickt worden, um den Rest von uns auch noch zu töten!“ Harriet war Mal wieder voll in ihren Element, trotzdem schaffte er es sie nach hinten zu drängen, um nun zischen den Fronten zu stehen.

„Niemand wird hier getötet.“ Verkündete er, denn das wollten die Elfen sicher nicht. Wenn doch, würden sie sich nicht die Mühe machen hier herumzulaufen. Sicherlich beherrschten sie Angriffe aus der Luft am besten.

Als er seine Schwester endlich dazu brachte, ihre gebastelte Waffe zurück zu halten, da blickte er zu den anderen. Und es stellte sich tatsächlich heraus, das er sich vorher nicht getäuschte hatte. Vor ihm stand nun wirklich der zweite Elfenprinz, der vor einiger Zeit noch so versessen darauf war, ihn in der Sonne vertrocknen zu lassen.

Genau wurde er von oben bis unten beäugt und er schämte sich immer noch ein wenig, wenn jemand das tat. Seit dem letzten Flammenereignis war er nicht mehr wirklich ansehnlich. Da Sherlock's Bruder nun vor ihm stand, fragte er sich ob er von seinem elfenhaften Freund den selben Blick bekommen würde, wenn dieser ihn so sah.

„Verzeiht uns das wir unangemeldet hier erscheinen. Aber wir wussten weder wann noch wo wir Euch antreffen konnten, um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen.“ War der Elf ihm gegenüber wirklich gerade so was wie nett? Verwundert sah er erst die zwei Begleiter und dann seine Artgenossen an, anscheinend hatten die anderen Trolle hinter ihm das auch nicht erwartet.

„Schon in Ordnung. Aber macht es Euch etwas aus, ein wenig mit mir im Wald spazieren zu gehen? Nach den letzten Geschehnissen reagieren manche ein wenig nervös auf Euren Besuch.“ Damit blickte er besonders seine Schwester an, damit sie wusste wie das gemeint war.

„Verstehe. Wenn Ihr das wünscht.“ Antwortete der Elfenprinz verständnisvoll.

„Du wirst nicht mit diesen..“ Doch da hielt jemand schon Harriet's Mund zu. Anscheinend wusste Molly, was jetzt folgen sollte und es war besser, das niemand das hörte.

„Ich werde bald zurück sein.“ Meinte er noch, bevor er mit den magischen Wesen ins Gebüsch verschwand.

Selbstverständlich dachte auch er daran, das sie ihm irgendwas antun wollten, aber mit jedem Schritt verschwand dieser Gedanke. Dennoch herrschte erst einmal weiter Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Gut die zwei Aufpasser waren wohl nur da, um den Prinz zu schützen. Dennoch könnte dieser langsam das Wort ergreifen. Oder sollte sogar er selbst das Gespräch anfangen? Wenn ja, über was konnte oder besser gesagt durfte er reden.

„Ich hoffe Ihr könnt uns unser Benehmen verzeihen.“ Er hatte sich heute Morgen erst gewaschen, somit müssten seine Ohren eigentlich gut hören. Trotzdem wollte er nicht ganz begreifen, das sich ein anderer eher fremder Elf nun bei ihm entschuldigte.

„Das im Schloss war nur geschehen, weil wir unter einem Zauber standen. Mir war bewusst das Eure Leute uns nun..“

„Bitte last diesen höflichen Ton bei mir sein. Ich bin ein Troll. Nichts besonderes. Also einfach John genügt. In Ordnung?“ Dabei streckte er seine Hand zur Begrüßung aus. Er bekam dafür einen kurzen erstaunten Blick.

„In Ordnung. Meine Name ist Mycroft, wie du sicher schon weißt.“ Seine Geste wurde doch erwidert und er dachte schon es war wieder eine Sache, die nicht unter Elfen üblich war.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich einige Fragen habe und du möchtest sicherlich auch einige Antworten von mir. Also sage, was du wissen willst. Es ist dir erlaubt frei zu sprechen.“ Da bemerkte er das sein Gesprächspartner zwar freundlich und höflich sein wollte, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht von seinem Charakter abweichen konnte. Dieser war wahrscheinlich ungern hier, dennoch wollte der Elf Dinge erfahren, die nur er wissen konnte.

„War Irene bei Euch im Schloss?“ Natürlich wusste er das sie dort war, aber irgendwo musste er ja einen Anfang starten. Gleich mit den schwierigen Themen ankommen, wollte er auch nicht.

„Du meinst die ausgewählte Verlobte, die sich als Nachtelfe entpuppte. Ja sie war bei uns.“ Die Frau musste nochmal dort gewesen sein und hatte sich dann wirklich in ihrer wahren Gestalt gezeigt. Eigentlich war das doch unnötig.

„Das war bestimmt ein Schock.“ Das klang ein wenig zu amüsiert von ihm, aber es gab auch wirklich keinen Grund sich zu beherrschen.

„Ja, es traf meine Eltern schon schwer.“ Schlagartig verging John die gute Laune.

„Geht es ihnen gut? Ich meine auch nachdem sie jetzt wissen...“ Das Sherlock vielleicht nie wieder kommen wird, dachte er seinen Satz nur zu Ende. Das auszusprechen war für ihn so schwer.

„John, ich will ehrlich sein. Wir haben immer gewusst, das eines Tages so etwas passieren könnte.“

„Warum habt ihr alle nie versucht es ihm zu erklären?“

„Meine Eltern haben es ihm vor einer langen Zeit erzählt. Weil sie dachten, wenn er es weiß, dass er besser damit umgehen kann. Doch leider war dem nicht so.“ Mycroft sah flüchtig betrübt aus und er wusste, das nicht alle Details aus der Vergangenheit offen gelegt werden.

„Er hat die Kontrolle über alles verloren und ich konnte es einfach nicht länger mit ansehen.“

„Deswegen habt Ihr einen Vergessenszauber bei ihm angewendet.“ Der andere nickte schuldig.

„Dennoch hättet Ihr ihn nicht jahrelang in sein Zimmer einsperren müssen.“ John konnte nicht glauben, wie leicht diese Worte nun aus seinem Mund fielen.

„Du hast doch gesehen zu was er fähig war.“ Dabei blickte sein Gegenüber kurz auf den Verband über seinem Auge. Wahrscheinlich um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen.

„Wen meint Ihr mit 'Er'? Sherlock könnte niemals jemanden etwas antun.“

„Wie kannst du das behaupten, nachdem du und dein Dorf von ihm angegriffen wurden?“ Kein Wunder das der andere Elfenprinz manchmal so verschlossen war, wenn dessen eigene Familie ihn für eine Art Monster hielt. Selbstverständlich haben sie das alle heimlich gedacht, aber dennoch tat es ihm gerade deshalb weh.

„Weil ich das andere Wesen gehört habe. Ich weiß nicht wie es geschehen ist, denn ich habe nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von Magie. Aber in der Vergangenheit muss irgendwann einmal eine böse Seele von Euren Bruder Besitz ergriffen haben.“ Der Prinz neben ihm schien über etwas nachzudenken und so machte einige Schritte, um nicht die ganze Zeit hier herumzustehen. Er hatte das Gefühl auf irgendwas einschlagen zu müssen und es würde nicht wirklich gut rüber kommen, wenn er dafür seinen Nebenmann benutzte.

„Einer seiner früheren Liebhaber, hatte da auch einmal einen Zwischenfall erwähnt.“ Abrupt musste der Troll husten und hätte sich fast daran verschluckt.

Einer seiner früheren Liebhaber? Wie viele hatte sein Gefährte denn, dachte er gerade ein wenig gereizt und gleichzeitig wusste er, das ihm keine Eifersucht zustand. Denn erstens kannten sie sich damals noch nicht und zweitens wusste er nicht ob Sherlock für ihn auch solche Gefühle hatte. Drittens genoss er sein Leben in der Vergangenheit auch nicht gerade auf die keusche Art.

„Keine Angst. Wir wissen inzwischen, das mein Bruder dich nur so benannt hat, weil er wollte das du im Schloss sicher warst. Schließlich bevorzugt er sonst andere Gesellschaft.“ Behauptete der Elf gerade tatsächlich, das er nicht wirklich Sherlock's Typ war? Als ob er sich nicht manchmal mies genug fühlte.

Doch er versuchte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken und so tauschten sie eher die Dinge aus, die wichtig waren. Zwar bekam er selbst nicht viel Information, wahrscheinlich weil der Prinz dachte das er es sowieso nicht verstehen würde. Trotzdem erzählte er von der Reise. Erneut ließ er einige Details aus. Zum Schluss verabschiedeten sie sich höflich und jeder ging oder flog seinen eigenen Weg. Seufzend machte John sich dann wieder auf ins Dorf, um seine Schwester zu versichern, das er nicht gefoltert wurde oder was immer diese dachte.

Immer noch verstand er nicht, wie die anderen Elfen nichts davon bemerken konnten, das da ein anderes Wesen in Sherlock's Körper wohnte. Sie waren genau so unwissend über die Nachtelfen wie über seine eigene Rasse. Blieben sie alle lieber unter sich, weil sie wirklich nur einen aus ihren Reihen schützen wollten oder gab es da noch einen anderen Grund? Wenn er es genau nahm, konnte es ihm eigentlich egal sein. Trotzdem nagte es an ihm das sein Freund angeblich Liebhaber hatte, dennoch so einsam wirkte. Konnte es sein, das es sich bei Elfen dann nur um die eine Sachte drehte? Das man nur eine Nacht miteinander verbrachte, in der man sich wirklich nur auf die körperlichen Bedürfnisse beschränkte. Da dachte er früher immer diese Rasse sei etwas edleres. Das alles bei ihnen mit Liebe und Harmonie zuging.

Aber er schüttelte das ab, denn es brachte ihm nichts erneut wütend zu werden. Trotzdem schwor er sich innerlich einmal mehr, dass Sherlock's Leben anders verlaufen wird, sobald dieser wieder erwachte. Egal was sich sein geflügelter Freund für die Zukunft wünschte, er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, das dies in Erfüllung geht.

Die Frage die ihm am wichtigsten war, musste leider unbeantwortet bleiben. Mycroft konnte ihm nämlich auch nicht sagen, wie lange der magische Baum für den Heilungsprozess benötigte. Wie sollte es diesem auch möglich sein, wenn die Bücher mit solchem Wissen eigentlich im Schloss verboten waren.

Während sie miteinander redeten kam auch eine andere Idee in ihm auf und fast traute er sich nicht, sie zu äußern. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht nie wieder die Möglichkeit dazu hat und solche Chancen wollte er einfach nicht mehr sinnlos verstreichen lassen. Mehr als ein nein sagen, konnte der Prinz auch nicht.

Seltsamerweise stimmte der Elfenprinz zu, einige Sachen von Sherlock vorbei zu bringen. Natürlich betonte er, das er nur die Dinge haben wollte, die wirklich nicht so oft gebraucht wurden. Schließlich möchte er nicht, das sein Freund eines Tages in ein leeres Zimmer kommt. Zwar meinte er es scherzhaft, aber der Blick seines Gegenübers sprach Bände.

An diesem Punkt wusste John, sie mussten sich langsam verabschieden, denn der andere glaubte nicht einmal daran, dass dessen Bruder wiederkehren würde. Am liebsten hätte er diesem Kerl noch anständig belehrt, wie er so was denken konnte, aber die Mühe wäre es nicht wert gewesen. Wichtig war doch nur, das er daran festhält das Sherlock eines Tages zurückkehrt. Soll die restliche Welt doch denken was sie will, ihm machte es nichts aus.


	20. Chapter 20

Atmen. Das war der einzige Gedanke der ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er brauchte dringen Luft und hatte fast das Gefühl zu ersticken, doch plötzlich hörte er etwas dicht bei sich knacken. War es wieder Feuer? Schaffte der Baum es nicht, ihm zu helfen und er tat erneut grausige Dinge? Jedenfalls würde das erklären, warum noch alles so schwarz vor seinen Augen war.

Plötzlich jedoch konnte er deutlich vernehmen, das einige Äste um ihn herum brachen und Licht strahlte ihn an. Auch frische Luft, durfte er jetzt wieder in einen Körper ziehen. Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder an alles, aber dieses Gebilde um ihn herum, gab ihm nicht weiter groß Zeit zum nachdenken, denn das Knacken ging weiter und er fiel zu Boden. Zum Glück auf ein weiches Moosbett. Denn seine Nase erkannte das wieder. Doch der Elf wollte keine Momente verschwenden und liegen bleiben. Somit blinzelte er, damit er alles schnell um sich herum erkannte. Aber der Platz war nicht mehr derselbe. Das Grün um ihn herum war abgestorben und immer mehr Blätter fielen zu Boden. Der Baum, der sonst so vor Leben und Magie strotzte, schien nun kurz vor seinem Ende zu stehen. Entsetzt blickte er hoch, um Antworten auf all das hier zu bekommen.

"Es gibt keinen Grund, so ein Gesicht zu machen."

"Warum habt Ihr das getan, wenn Ihr gewusst habt das dies geschehen wird?"

"Ich bin sehr alt und irgendwann müssen wir alle gehen. Meine Energie ging schon zu neige, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben." Sherlock hatte doch schon genug Leid angerichtet, er wollte nicht für den Tod des Waldes verantwortlich sein.

"Sei nicht albern. Der Wald wird nicht sterben, nur weil ein Baum keine Kraft mehr hat." Da bemerkte er, das ihn eine Wurzel am Unterschenkel berührte und so seine Gedanken gelesen wurden. Einige Äste kamen langsam auf ihn zu, wahrscheinlich um ihm etwas zu überreichen.

"Hier. Ich möchte das du dies irgendwo an einem geeigneten Ort einpflanzt und gut darauf aufpasst." Aber er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Da waren doch so viele Waldfeen. Die haben doch sicher mehr Ahnung, wie man eine Pflanze großzieht. Ein kalter Wind kam auf und er sah wieder nach oben.

"Ich kann das.." Doch er beendete seinen Satz nicht mehr, denn der Baum hatte abrupt jede Farbe verloren und auch die restlichen Blätter segelten nun zu Boden. Dieser würde ihm nicht mehr hören, noch weiterhelfen können. Wobei das magische Gewächs eigentlich genug getan hatte.

Die Schmerzen und Verletzungen waren alle weg. Auch das andere ich, schien völlig verschwunden zu sein. Zwar war er froh, dass er wieder allein über seinen Körper herrschte. Doch er wusste nicht, ob es die Sache wirklich wert gewesen war.

Seine Kleider haben ein wenig gelitten, als hätte irgendwas Löcher hinein gerissen. Das schien aber nun sein kleinstes Problem zu sein, denn er musste erst einmal herausfinden, wie er von hier wegkam. Schließlich musste er dringend ins Trolldorf zurück, um alles zu erklären und John endlich wieder zu sehen. Hoffentlich wollte sein Freund das noch, nachdem er erneut dessen Zuhause angegriffen hatte. Unwichtig, er musste wissen ob es dem Troll gut ging, denn vielleicht brauchte dieser seine Hilfe. Das hieß wenn dieser überhaupt noch wusste, wer er war. Nein, er musste einfach annehmen das die Nachtelfe diesen Zauber nicht ausführen konnte.

So steckte er das Korn oder die Saat, er wusste nicht wie man das nun genau nannte, sicher weg. Dann fing er an zu überlegen, wie er am schnellsten zu seinem Ziel kam, während er los lief. Da es noch Nacht war, brachte es ihm nichts, wenn er seine Flügel benutzte. Aber diese Dunkelheit störte ihn nicht so sehr, das er seine Lichtmagie einsetzen musste. Wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, wollte er sowieso erst einmal darauf verzichten.

All die Jahre sehnte er sich nach mehr Zauberbüchern, nach mehr Wissen und nun verging ihm jegliche Lust darauf. Jetzt stellte der Elf auch fest, dass es ohne den magischen Baum, ziemlich kühl hier wurde. Oder war es hier schon immer kalt und er bemerkte es vorher nicht? So wichtig sollte das auch nicht sein, denn etwas kalter Wind, brachte ihn ja nicht gleich um.

Sherlock spitzte die Ohren, denn da war noch jemand anderes außer ihm in diesem Teil des Waldes. Wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte eine Gestalt dann vor ihm auf.

„Wie fühlt Ihr euch nach dem langen Schlaf?“ Erkundigte sich die bekannte weibliche Stimme. Er musste genauer hinsehen, denn er erkannte Irene nicht sofort in diesen mit Schmuck besetzten Gewändern. Anscheinend hatte sie es sich gut gehen lassen, während er die ganze Zeit an diesem Ort gefangen war. Nur weil er auf magische Weise schlief, hieß das noch lange nicht das er keine Träume hatte. Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Endlich hatte der Schlaf ein Ende und nun möchte er alles andere als untätig sein.

„Besser.“ Erklärte er knapp und bat sie dann ihn zum Dorf zu bringen. Ihr war sicherlich klar, welches Dorf er meinte, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist schon lange nicht mehr dort.“ Darauf konnte Sherlock nur schlucken. Wo sollte John denn sonst sein? Die Nachtelfe erschuf dennoch einen leuchtenden Kreis. Als er das innere von Schloss erkannte, weigerte er sich durch den Ring zu steigen.

„Seit Ihr nur hergekommen, um mich sicher nach Hause zu bringen? Den Weg hättet Ihr euch sparen können.“ Es brachte ihm gar nichts, denn er vergaß das sie die Kraft besaß, alles und jeden in Bewegung zu setzten.

„Er ist zurück!“ Rief jemand und er hörte Schritte. Das wollte er eigentlich nicht, das er nach dieser Sache groß in Empfang genommen wird. Ihn wunderte es aber gleichzeitig, warum die Nachtelfe nicht verschwand und auch noch in dieser Gestalt bei ihm blieb. Weiter Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihm nicht, denn seine Mutter fiel ihm schon freudig um den Hals.

„Endlich haben wir dich wieder.“ Meinte sie und er seufzte nur und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sicherlich hatte sie Mittlerweile von der ganzen Geschichte gehört. Sogar sein sonst so stolzer Vater umarmte ihn. Da musste einer bei der Erzählung wirklich übertrieben haben, dass seine Eltern sich so um ihn sorgten. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, kam so was ja noch nie vor. Bei Mycroft hielt er aber Abstand und behauptete das er erst einmal ein Bad benötigte, denn er roch zwar nur nach Wald, aber die anderen fanden das bestimmt nicht sehr angenehm. Auch wenn sie alle sich noch mehr mit ihm unterhalten wollten, so reagierten sie doch verständnisvoll auf diesen Wunsch, dass er sich erst einmal zurück ziehen möchte. Seltsamerweise folgte ihm Irene als er zu seinen Zimmer gebracht wurde. Erst wollte er sich bei ihr erkundigen, wie sie überhaupt hier sein konnte, ohne das die anderen Elfen etwas taten. Aber als er seine Räumlichkeiten erblickte, erkannte er diese fast nicht wieder, denn es fehlten einige Sachen. Verärgert ballte er die Fäuste und der Diener, der ihn herbegleitete, ging eilig hinaus. Dieses Mal wurde die Tür aber nicht verschlossen.

Erneut seufzte Sherlock, denn irgendwann hätte seine Familie sowieso seine Abwesenheit ausgenutzt, um seinen Raum von Unbrauchbaren zu befreien.

„Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet.“ Wenn er einmal hier war, konnte er wenigstens seine Kleidung wechseln und sich ein wenig präsentabel machen. Auch wenn er dachte, das der Troll nicht so viel Wert auf seine Aufmachung legt wie seine Eltern, möchte er diesen dennoch nicht in diesen Fetzen begegnen. Vielleicht wäre es auch gut, mit diesem besonderen Duftöl zu baden. Zwar fand sein Freund das Zeug, das alle Wesen von einem fernhalten konnte. Aber dieser entdeckte nicht, das er auch etwas besaß, was das Gegenteil bewirkte. Als er grinste und sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass diese Frau immer noch in seinem Zimmer stand.

„Ihr müsst doch gegenüber Eurer Verlobten nicht schüchtern werden.“ Er blinzelte, denn er wollte das eben Geäußerte nicht begreifen. Es kam die Frage auf, ob seine Eltern und die restlichen Elfen überhaupt mitbekommen haben, dass seine Verlobte zur einer anderen Rasse gehörte. Noch dazu brach allmählich der Tag an. Also warum konnte sie überhaupt hier sein?

„Seht mich doch nicht so entgeistert an.“ Irene trat auf ihn zu, als wäre es normal das sie beide sich so nahe kommen.

„Während Ihr euren Schönheitsschlaf gehalten habt, nutzte ich die Zeit, um endlich alle Missverständnisse zwischen unseren Völkern aus der Welt zu schaffen.“ Sherlock machte nur weiter die Augen auf und zu, denn er konnte es nicht wirklich fassen, was sie von sich gab. Selbstverständlich fand er es irgendwie gut, dass diese Feindseligkeiten endlich weniger wurden. Doch warum musste ausgerechnet er, eine von diesen Nachtelfen heiraten? Natürlich kam ihm gleichzeitig in den Sinn, was der Grund war. Die Wut seines Vaters, wurde wegen der ganzen Geschichte nicht gerade gemildert und deswegen beharrte dieser auf seine Entscheidung. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, diese Dame zu heiraten. War sie ihm doch sympathischer, als alle anderen weiblichen Elfen im Schloss. Leider gab es eine Kleinigkeit die ihn von einer Hochzeit abhalten würde.

„Es ist mir egal, das meine Eltern ihre Einwilligung zu dieser Vermählung gegeben haben, ich war und bin immer noch nicht dafür.“ Das Augenrollen, das folgte, hätte sie sich sparen können, dachte er. Denn wenn er eins auf dieser Reise gelernt hatte, dann war es das nichts mehr gegen seinen Willen geschehen sollte. Ab sofort werden nur noch Dinge passieren, die in seinem Interesse waren. Ein wenig schien das schon selbstsüchtig, aber es musste sich auch niemand mehr im Schloss um ihn kümmern.

Einige giftige Blicke reichten dann aber aus, um sie aus dem Raum zu vertreiben und so nahm er endlich ein Bad. Beim entkleiden viel ihm fast der Saatkorn vom Baum zu Boden. Was er damit anfangen sollte, wusste er auch noch nicht. Schließlich wurde verlangt, das er das Ding irgendwo hinpflanzt, wo er täglich vorbei kam. Zwar konnte er versuchen das Pflänzchen erst einmal im Topf groß zu ziehen, aber das wird irgendwann nicht mehr genügen. Er fand es ja auch akzeptabel, denn diese Aufgabe zwang ihn praktisch dazu, früher oder später im Wald zu wohnen. Womit er natürlich überhaupt kein Problem hatte.

Einerseits möchte er wirklich schnell das Schloss wieder hinter sich lassen, um John zu suchen. Andererseits war er sehr nervös was das Wiedersehen betraf. Der Elf sah ein, das er die negativen Gedanken einfach nicht zulassen durfte. Ausserdem musste er erst diese Verlobung loswerden, bevor er wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen konnte. Solange waren seine Flügel auch nicht fort gewesen und dennoch hatte sich sein Kopf schon an das Laufen gewöhnt. Mit dem Troll lies sich fast alles ertragen und unbewusst lächelte er vor sich hin.

Stille. Das er von Schloss weg flog und dann verletzt in mitten einer anderen Rasse wieder aufwachte, schien ihm nun wie ein Traum. Nichts außer sein Herz, konnte ihm beweisen, das die ganze Sache wirklich passiert war. Die Kleidung die er vom Troll bekam, hatte man sicherlich schon lange entsorgt. Alles was in diesem Raum bei ihrer Flucht benutzt und aus Versehen zerstört wurde, hatte man auch schnell ersetzt und repariert.

Sherlock dachte wieder an die Flugmaschine. Nun eine neue zu bauen, wäre sinnlos. Aber vielleicht benötigten die Trolle so ein Gerät. Wenn er mehr Zeit für die Planung bekam, dann wird die Maschine sicherlich nicht so einfach wieder kaputt gehen. Irgendwie fand er gefallen daran, solche Dinge zu bauen. Als Kind mochte er schon solche Puzzlespiele, aber die waren einfach nicht mehr fordernd genug und so legte er sie eines Tages weg, um sich interessantere Dinge anzusehen. Das ihm die Magie einmal so viel ärger einbringen würde, hätte er damals nie gedacht. Selbstverständlich wusste er, das es auch negative Seiten bei solchen Aktivitäten gab. Doch er glaubte immer, er sei intelligent genug, um solche Fehler zu vermeiden. Wie sehr er sich doch geirrt hatte. Der Elf war sich bewusst, das wenn er immer auf seine Eltern und die anderen Elfen gehört hätte, dann wäre er niemals in das Leben das Trolls gefallen. Andererseits wäre gewisse Sachen auch nicht passiert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken. Wenn er John wiedersah, möchte er mit diesem reden, so wie sie es immer taten. Diese Träume die er während des langes Schlafes hatte, würden das bevorstehende Treffen auch nicht gerade verbessern. Da waren einmal diese Alpträume in denen er die Kontrolle verlor und alles mit seiner Magie zerstörte. Der ganze Wald, ging in einem einzigen Flammenmeer auf. Jetzt wo er daran nochmal dachte, ergab es doch wenig Sinn. Selbst wenn dieses Böse etwas so viel Macht besaß, dieser hatte doch nichts davon, wenn alles weg war.

Dann erblickte er da noch andere Sachen in seinen Träumen und seine Wangen wurden heiß, als er sich die Bilder davon zurück ins Gedächtnis rief. John legte in diesen nicht nur seine ganze Kleidung ab um sich zu waschen oder schwimmen zu gehen, sie beide taten auch noch Dinge, die im richtigen Leben niemals geschehen werden. Das alles entsprang nur seiner eigenen Fantasie.

Sherlock versank flüchtig ganz im Wasser damit auch seine Haare nass wurden. Das Fläschchen mit dem Duftöl ließ er stehen, denn erstens wollte er das der Troll aus freien Stücken zu ihm kam. Zweitens, könnten bis zu dem Wiedersehen, auch andere Wesen deswegen an ihm kleben. So reinigte er seinen Körper wie er es gewohnt war und stieg dann hinaus, um sich passend anzukleiden. Gab es für solche Anlässe überhaupt eine Kleiderordnung? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn vor ihm hatte sicher noch nie eine Elfe das Bedürfnis gehabt, ein Wesen von einer anderen Rasse zu verführen. Schnell er versuchte er ein anderes Wort für Verführung zu finden, denn er sollte sicherlich den anderen mehr kennenlernen, bevor sie beide körperlich wurden. Außerdem musste er sich vorher noch über das Paarungsverhalten der Trolle informieren.

Erneut schüttelte er seinen langsam errötenden Kopf, um all diese schamlosen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Denn er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob John solche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Schließlich sollte er allein mit dessen Freundschaft zufrieden sein. Das hieß, wenn er diese immer noch besaß.

Bedauerlicherweise war es gar nicht so leicht, nur positive und reine Gedanken im Kopf zu haben, denn seine Eltern entschlossen sich dazu, ihn über alles aufzuklären, was in der Vergangenheit geschah. Endlich füllten sich die schwarzen Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis, aber er fühlte auch wieder diese Schuld. Denn Irene ließ bei ihrem Teil der Geschichte nichts aus. Erneut wünschte er sich fasst, die Magie nie entdeckt zu haben. Ohne sie, würde er aber auch John nicht kennen. Das Leben war nicht gerade fair mit ihm. Dennoch hielt er weiter an seinem Entschluss fest, dass auch der Troll alles wissen musste.

Zwar versuchte seine Familie offener zu sein, trotzdem waren sie doch ein wenig empört, als er erklärte das er die Nachtelfe nicht heiraten konnte. Der Frieden zwischen zwei Völkern, kann unmöglich von dieser einen Hochzeit abhängen. So gut wie es ging, versuchte er darzulegen was der magische Baum als letzten Wunsch äußerte. Natürlich so, dass es nicht danach klang, das er am liebsten in der Nähe des Trolldorfes wohnen möchte. Denn sein Bruder machte die ganze Zeit, während des Gesprächs ein Gesicht, als wüsste er wieder mehr. Sherlock konnte es absolut nicht leiden, wenn das eintraf.

Sein Vater war dafür, den neuen Baum neben dem alten zu pflanzen und dass sich dann die Feen darum kümmern sollten. Die Idee kam ihm selbst schon in den Sinn, aber dann gab es ja keinen Grund mehr, durch den Wald zu wandern. Seine Mutter hingegen meinte, das er das Versprechen einhalten musste. Außerdem wurde dieses Jahr ein harter Winter vorausgesagt, so ein junges Pflänzchen hätte da doch allein keine Chance. Sie äußerte das nur, weil sie nur Feen kennenlernte, die ihre Zeit lieber mit albernen Spielen verbrachten, als zu arbeiten.

„Ich finde immer noch, es wäre besser wenn er heiratet.“ Verkündete sein Vater, als dieser sich nicht mehr beachtet fühlte. Eigentlich hatte er auch nichts gegen eine Hochzeit generell, nur es musste jemand anderes als die Nachtelfe bei dieser Zeremonie neben ihm stehen. Eilig verdrängte er dies schnell wieder in seinem Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will das er die Chance bekommt, sich frei zu entscheiden.“ Entgegnete seine Mutter, wobei er überrascht war, das genau sie nicht möchte, das er wieder geschützt in sein Zimmer kam.

„Genau Bruder. Du solltest dich nach all den Jahren, endlich einmal wie ein Erwachsener verhalten.“ Das nervte ihn auch. Jeder musste das Gefühl haben, es dauernd erwähnen zu müssen, dass er sehr lange fort war. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum die anderen es so übertreiben mussten.

„Nach all den Jahren? So viel Zeit kann auch nicht vergangen sein.“ Damit wurde er ein wenig laut. Aber er hatte ja schließlich Recht. Niemand, von denen die hier anwesend waren, sind in der Zeit, in der er schlief gealtert.

„Beruhige dich wieder. Normalerweise sind fünfzig Jahre auch nicht lang, aber du hast uns dennoch gefehlt.“ Seine Mutter legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarren. Eigentlich rechnete er mit einigen Tagen vielleicht sogar einem Jahr, aber das gleich so viele vergangen waren, konnte er nicht wirklich begreifen. Gut, im Leben einer Elfe bedeutete das nichts. Es kam ihm aber sofort die Frage in den Sinn, wie lange die Lebensspanne eines Trolls war. Vielleicht hätte er vorher einmal nachfragen sollen. Nun verstand er auch, was Irene meinte, als sie sagte John sei nicht mehr im Dorf. Denn dieser war gar nicht mehr am Leben. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sherlock weigerte sich, das einfach zu akzeptieren.

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Du wirkst auf einmal so blass.“ Seine Ausrede war die, das er noch nichts vernünftiges gegessen hatte. Gleichzeitig möchte er sich auch übergeben. Aber er brauchte dringend Nahrung, denn er wird sehr viel Kraft benötigen, wenn er heute noch das Schloss verlässt, um heraus zu finden was wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach.

Die Nachtelfe blieb die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite. Wahrscheinlich, wartete sie noch auf einen geeigneten Moment, um ihn dann in ihr Reich zu entführen. Zutrauen würde er ihr das, denn er hatte ja schon deutlich gemacht, das er nicht ihr Gemahl wird.„Wie stellst du dir das vor, im Wald zu leben?“ Erst überlegte er kurz, aber dann erwähnte er doch die Trolle. Das was er mitbekam, als er dort im Dorf wohnte und das er es eigentlich fast genau so machten möchte, wenn er einen guten Platz für den Baum gefunden hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise bekam er dann auch zu hören, dass Mycroft auch dort war. Kurz nachdem er beim Baum einschlief, besuchte das Wesen, das von anderen Kreaturen nie etwas wissen wollte, das Trolldorf und fing ein Gespräch mit John an. Natürlich entging es ihm nicht, das sein Bruder ihn mit einige Sätzen necken wollte. Und dann bekam er auch noch mit, wie dieser sich Blicke mit Irene austauschte. Schlagartig fiel ihm ein, dass die Frau wohl einige Sachen ausgeplauderte hatte, die sie mitbekam. Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt alles egal, solange der Troll selbst nicht auch ein paar Dinge vernahm, die dieser eigentlich noch nicht und wenn, nur von ihm hören sollte.

So viel zum aufklärenden Gespräch. Da bekam er endlich die Erlaubnis, das Schloss zu verlassen, aber er war ein nervliches Wrack. Fünfzig Jahre. Ihm hätte klar sein sollen, das der Baum seine Zeit brauchte, um das Etwas, was immer es auch war, aus seinem Körper zu entfernen. Wahrscheinlich entschied sich dieser deshalb zu sterben, weil das Böse damit auch vernichtet wurde. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Dennoch fand er es Schade, das es keinen anderen Weg gab, um ihn von diesem Fremden zu lösen. Denn er wollte noch so viel von dem Baum wissen. Dieser hätte ihm sicherlich mit einigen Dingen geholfen, ohne ihn zu verurteilen. Nun musste er selbst Antworten auf alles finden. Normalerweise war dies nie wirklich ein Problem, aber es gab Prüfungen im Leben, da bekam man nur einen Versuch. Das magische Gewächs war vielleicht das einzige, was ihm hätte anhören können. Warten bis der Nachfolger zu dieser Größe wuchs, konnte er auch nicht. Da sprang er lieber ins kalte Wasser, als Meister der Geduld zu werden.

„Schon auf dem Weg zu den nächsten Abenteuern?“ Die Nachtelfe verschwand immer noch nicht von seiner Seite.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich das Ihr tagsüber hier sein könnt.“

„Das liegt daran das der Winter naht. Die Sonne ist nicht mehr so stark. Zwar können wir uns nun freier Bewegen, aber die meisten meiner Art, behalten den normalen Schlafrhythmus ein.“

„Ihr macht da wohl eine Ausnahme, weil Ihr mir gern auf die Nerven geht.“

„Seid nicht so launisch. Wenn Ihr mich schon nicht heiraten wollt, könnt Ihr wenigstens mein Reich einmal besuchen kommen. Ich verspreche auch, das ich mich dieses Mal benehmen werde. Außerdem habe ich eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, Euch zu irgendwas zu zwingen.“

„Wieso seid ihr dann überhaupt zu dem Baum gekommen?“ Der Elfenprinz sah sie kurz an und wusste dann was los war. Diese Dame hatte sich wirklich Gedanken um ihn gemacht. Solche Emotionen hätte er von ihr nicht erwartet und wie er damit umgehen sollte, war ihm auch nicht klar.

„Nun macht nicht wieder so ein Gesicht. Wenn eurer Trollfreund ein wenig Zeit übrig hat, kann er Euch vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten."

„Reden wir nicht weiter drum herum! Ja, ich will John wieder sehen. Ist er noch am leben oder nicht?“ Äußerlich versuchte er so gelassen wir möglich zu wirken. Innerlich hämmerte sein Herz vor Angst, weil wahrscheinlich etwas zu hören bekam, was er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Wenn er noch lebt, dann nicht im Dorf.“ Hatte sie etwa versucht, den Troll früher aufzusuchen? Wenn ja, warum? Doch ihm war das jetzt nicht wichtig. Viel mehr war er enttäuscht, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr wusste. Wenigstens vernahm er gerade keine Todesnachricht von ihr.

Sherlock suchte also noch einige brauchbare Dinge von seinem Zimmer zusammen. Zwar wird er nicht für immer wegbleiben, aber er wusste ja nicht, was ihm auf dem Weg noch geschehen könnte. Wenigstens erklärte Irene sich dazu bereit, ihn in der Nähe des Trolldorfes abzusetzen. Aber er musste versprechen, dass er sie einmal besuchen kommt. Ungern stimmte er zu, aber er wusste sie würde irgendwann wieder auftauchen, um ihn dann einfach zu entführen. Bis dahin möchte er aber noch einige Sachen hinter sich gebracht haben.

Auch war es Glück, dass die Trolle immer noch an der selben Stelle wohnten. Es hätte ja sein können, dass sie nach dem letzten Angriff einen anderen Platz suchen wollten. Doch er schüttelte das ab, als er durch einen Busch einige Trolle beobachtete. Was sollte er nun tun? Einfach offen hinein spazieren und die Suche nach einem bestimmten Troll beginnen? Bloss gut das er noch eine dunkeln Umhang mit hatte. Diesen zog er noch mehr vorn zu, damit er in seiner Kleidung nicht so auffällig wirkte. Die Flügel waren auch versteckt und so holte er noch einmal tief Luft, um dann einfach los zu marschieren. Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte er, das er die Sache mit seinen Ohren total vergessen hatte.

„John.“ Aber er konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Suche. Hoffentlich erkannte sein Gefährte seine Stimme noch. Denn er konnte anscheinend rufen wie er wollte, der richtige John drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Anscheinend haben die Leute hier die Zeit genutzt, um alles zu vergrößern. Alles sah so unbekannt aus. Zwar dachte er schon daran, alles zu überfliegen, aber er musste nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Jedenfalls stimmte das mit der friedlichen Einstellung, denn er wurde zwar teilweise angestarrt, doch niemand griff ihn an.

Endlich kam ein Haus in seine Sicht, an das er sich erinnerte. Zaghaft klopfte er an, denn er wusste nicht ob Molly wirklich noch hier wohnte. Er wartete noch einige Moment und versuchte es erneut, aber niemand öffnete die Tür. Da vor dem Fenster keine Vorhänge waren schaute er flüchtig hinein. Egal wer hier nun wohnte, die Person war nun nicht daheim.

Aufsehen erregen oder nicht, er hatte auch keine Lust mehr auf Geduldsspielchen. Somit nahm er den langen Umhang ab und fing an, über die Dächer zu fliegen. So gut kannte er sich hier doch nicht mehr aus, denn da wo eigentlich John's Haus sein sollte, befand sich jetzt ein kleiner Garten mit Pflanzen. Zumindest lag er richtig damit, dass sich die Bewohner mit Gewächsen auskannten.

Auch das war nun nicht wichtig und so flog er weiter über alles drüber. Das ging aber nicht sehr lange, da packte ihn plötzlich jemand am Bein. Beinahe wäre er deswegen zu Boden gestürzt, weil er nicht damit rechnete, dass so was passieren würde.

„Na wenn wir das Gesicht nicht schon einmal gesehen haben.“ Und diese Stimme hatte er schon einmal gehört, aber als er die Trollfrau dazu erblickte, erschrak er ein wenig. Denn Harriet sah sehr mitgenommen und gealtert aus. Aber innerlich freute er sich, dass sie noch lebte. Nicht das er viel für diese Frau übrig hatte, doch wenn sie lebte, tat es John auch noch. Zumindest hoffte er das.

„Gut das ich wenigstens dich gefunden habe.“ Begrüßte er sie so freundlich, wie es ihm möglich war. Sie wusste bestimmt wo sich ihr Bruder aufhielt.

„Er wohnt nicht mehr hier.“ Schön das er nicht groß erklären musste, was er verlangte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du dich noch einmal hier her traust.“ Sherlock schluckte und die Angst kam zurück, dass sein ehemaliger Gefährte ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht sehen wollte. Äußerlich ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken.

„Bitte sag mir einfach, wo ich ihn finden kann.“ Dabei knirschte er das Bitte eher aus den Zähnen hervor, denn ihm war bewusst, dass der Frau das Spaß machen musste ihn zu quälen. Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger kurz in eine Richtung und ging dann in diese. Stumm folgte er ihr bis zu einem Haus, das dem von John sehr ähnlich sah, aber einige Dinge wurden anders gebaut.

„Warte.“ Befahl sie ihm schon fasst, aber er dachte sich, dass er dies schon ertragen könnte, wenn er dafür bald an sein Ziel gelangte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand Harriet wieder vor ihm und sah sich kurz um. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht, dass andere sahen, was sie ihm nun zeigen würde. Irritiert blickte er dann plötzlich auf einen Handspiegel und fragte sich, ob das irgend ein Streich wird oder so was ähnliches.

„Zeige mir John, meinen Bruder.“ Das Objekt in ihrer Hand leuchtete kurz auf und dann sah er das Innere eines schön eingerichteten Hauses. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und davor tranken zwei Wesen Tee. Erst erkannte er nur Schatten, doch dann wusste er auch, warum Molly nicht Daheim war. Sie nutze dieses Haus nicht mehr so oft, weil sie einfach nicht mehr dort wohnte. Dann hatte sich noch ein kleines Bündel auf dem Arm und er musste nicht einmal sehen, was sich darin befand um zu wissen, das es sich um ein Baby handelte. Als der Spiegel endlich den verlangen Troll zeigte, da machte sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals breit. Natürlich alterte auch sein Freund nach all der Zeit. Doch diese Sache störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Was ihm sofort ins Auge sprang, waren die Narben die sehr wahrscheinlich von Verbrennungen zurück blieben. Was Irene erwähnte, war nichts im Vergleich was er nun sah.

„Es ist besser, wenn er mich nicht wieder sieht. Am besten du erwähnst nichts von diesen Zwischenfall.“ John hatte nun trotz all dem Geschehen eine kleine Familie und war glücklich. Warum sollte er das zerstören, indem er schmerzhafte Erinnerungen erneut ans Tageslicht brachte? Nein, es gab keine Gefahr mehr und er durfte seinen Freund ja nochmal erblicken. Er sollte nicht mehr verlangen, denn es ging hier nicht um ihn.

„Nun warte doch!“ Die Trollfrau wollte nach ihm greifen, aber er ließ er nicht zu. Möchte sie sich vielleicht noch über ihn lustig machen? Vor ihr würde er sicherlich nicht schwach werden.

So schnell wie es ihm möglich war, brachte er seinen Körper in die Luft und flog davon.


	21. Chapter 21

Einige Tage später freute sich ein Troll, das er endlich seine Vorratskammer für den Winter gefüllt hatte. Natürlich wieder die doppelte Menge, denn es könnte ja vielleicht doch ein bestimmter Besucher auftauchen.

Zwar hielt seine Schwester ihn nicht mehr, für so ganz verrückt, aber dennoch gefiel es ihr immer noch nicht, das er allein im Wald wohnte. So einsam fühlte er sich nicht, mit all den Tieren und das Dorf lag nur einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt. Trotzdem kam Harriet nicht so oft vorbei, wo er eigentlich froh darüber war. Sie beide mussten sich nicht zu oft sehen, auch wenn sie Geschwister waren. So wie es ihm das Wetter erlaubte schaute er im Dorf vorbei. Da sah er sie dann meistens und das genügte.

Auch wenn ihr Dorf an Größe zugenommen hatte. Was ihn freute, denn um so mehr Abwechslung gab es dort. Molly hatte auch endlich einen Mann für sich gefunden. Sie kam neulich ganz aufgeregt vorbei, um ihm ihr Kind zu zeigen. Der kleine Troll war schon niedlich, aber dennoch gab ihm die Szene nicht das Gefühl, dass er etwas im Leben verpasst hatte. Im Gegenteil, er lernte mehr über andere Wesen, als all die anderen im Dorf. Deswegen ging er auch wieder öfters an den See, wenn ihm danach war Fisch zu essen, oder sich einfach abzukühlen an warmen Tagen. Dank der Bücher, die ihm vorbei gebracht wurden, bekam er nicht nur Kenntnisse über andere Wesen. Teilweise beherrschte er auch die Sprache der Elfen. Bis jetzt benutzte er sie aber nie, wenn er einen Fremden dieser Art sah. Denn er wollte sich nicht blamieren. Molly konnte ihm zwar bei der Sache helfen, aber auch sie war nur ein Troll und wusste somit auch nicht alles. Doch er musste darin ja auch nicht perfekt sein, denn wenn Sherlock wieder auftauchte, wird dieser ihn genug berichtigen.

Die Frage lautete immer noch, wann das sein wird. Als er im Frühjahr beim Baum vorbei schaute, sah dieser nicht sehr gesund aus. Das tat er auch im letzten Jahr nicht und in dem Jahr davor. Bald meinte dieser nur, bevor sie das Thema wechselten. Nie traute er sich bei den Besuchen zu fragen, ob das Gewächs vielleicht Schmerzen erleidet oder so was ähnliches. Auch die bekannte Fee wollte oder konnte ihm da nicht weiterhelfen. Jedenfalls hielten ihn diese Wanderungen sehr fit, denn er wurde allmählich alt. Wobei es sich für ihn nicht wirklich langsam anfühlte.

Jetzt durfte er nicht wieder diesen Gedanken verfallen, denn er war auf den Weg zu Molly, um noch einige Heilkräuter und -pasten abzuholen. Da es sein letzter Besuch vor dem Winter war, wollte er sich etwas Zeit nehmen. Ein wenig Schnee lag zwar schon auf seinem Weg, aber man konnte noch gemütlich drüber steigen. Hoffentlich hatten die älteren Trolle im Dorf einmal unrecht. Denn er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf einen langen und harten Winter. Allmählich ging ihm nämlich der Lesestoff aus und er konnte ja schlecht beim Schloss nachfragen, ob er noch mehr bekam. Was Molly besaß, hatte er auch schon alles durch. Es kamen neuerdings auch Händler durch das Dorf, aber nicht immer hatten sie Bücher dabei und wenn, dann interessierte ihn meistens das Thema von diesen nicht.

'Such dir endlich eine Frau. Oder sonst jemanden, mit dem du die Zeit vertreiben kannst.' Die Worte seiner Schwester kamen wieder in seinen Kopf. Eigentlich hätte kein Problem damit, jemanden für die einsamen Nächte zu finden. Aber was war, wenn sie danach mehr wollte? Oder schlimmer, der Vermisste tauchte endlich wieder auf und er müsste seine neue Bekanntschaft bei Seite schieben. Nein, er möchte niemanden weh tun und da schloss er sich selbst mit ein. Ja, er fühlte sich hier und da einsam, aber bevor der Elf auftauchte bemerkte er nicht, das er es überhaupt war.

Als er den Weg endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte, traf er Molly allein an. Sie erklärte lächelnd, das der Herr des Hauses einen Spaziergang mit dem Kleinen unternahm, weil dieser Stolz sein Nachwuchs herumzeigen wollte. Es dauerte nun Mal immer eine Weile, bis eine Mutter sich von ihrem Kind lösen kann, dachte John und packte die bereitgestellten Dinge ein.

„Ich habe noch einige seltene Heilkräuter von einem Händler bekommen können. Zwar nur getrocknet, aber müsste dennoch bei deinen Verbrennungen helfen.“ Irgendwie schien ihre Stimme unsicher oder bildete er sich das nur ein. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie doch noch nicht bereit war, ihr Kind mit ihrem Mann allein rausgehen zu lassen.

„Gut, dann..“

„Ich habe es schon zu einer Paste verarbeitet. Leider merkte ich zu spät, dass ich kein geeignetes Gefäß mehr dafür habe. Du bleibst doch sicherlich noch eine Weile, also kann ich..“ Auch wenn sie seine Wunden im frischesten Stadium erblicken musste, so mochte er es dennoch nicht, seine Narben zu zeigen. Aber sie meinte es ja nur gut mit ihm und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich im Frühling wieder treffen. Deswegen wollte er jetzt nicht mit ihr darüber diskutieren.

Somit setzte er sich endlich bei ihr hin und sie brachte ihm schnell einen wärmenden Tee und etwas zum naschen. Die Kälte draußen war mit seiner Kleidung noch erträglich.  
Keiner von ihnen beiden sagte etwas, bis er endlich den Stoff von seinen Narben und sein blindes Auge freilegte. In seinem Alter, konnte sich die Haut nicht mehr so gut selbst heilen, deswegen trugen die Jahre zwischen dem Ereignis nicht viel zu seinem Aussehen bei. Doch Molly schreckte nicht zurück. Ihr Gesicht blieb freundlich wie immer. Bis auf die Tatsache, das sie immer noch nervös wirkte.

„Besser du schließt die Augen, damit der Geruch nicht so in diesen brennt.“ Auch dies tat er ohne weiteres Wort, als er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung hielt. Eine Hand legte sich an die unverbrannte Wange und erinnerte ihn daran, das er sich wohl wieder rasieren sollte, aber wirklich einen Sinn sah er darin nicht. Denn eigentlich ließ er sich den Bart ja wachsen, damit die andere Hälfte seines Gesichts mehr verdeckt wurde. Harriet hatte ihm aus Spaß einmal Mehl ins Gesicht geworfen, nur damit sie sagen konnte, das er ihren Großvater sehr ähnlich sah. Sein Bart war dabei gar nicht so lang. Es sollte ja gerade so seine Haut bedecken, alles was länger wurde, schnitt er schon ab.

Plötzlich merkte er einen Finger mit einer dicken Schicht dieser Paste genau über dem Lid seines blinden Auges. Die Stelle fühlte sich sofort warm und kribbelig an.

„Wolltest du mir das Auge ausstechen?“ Erkundigte er sich scherzhaft, denn die Frau vor ihm war wohl in Gedanken. Entschuldigend wich sie von ihm und so verschmierte er das Zeug selbst auf seinem Gesicht. Es brannte wirklich sehr im Auge. Wahrscheinlich war er bei seiner Arbeit eben ungeschickt. Nur weil er nichts mehr sah, hieß das noch lange nicht, das er nichts mehr fühlte. Als Molly dann mit dem Wasser ankam, um die Kräuterpaste auszuspülen, hörte er ein scheppern. Das veranlasste ihn endlich dazu die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Der andere Troll schenkte dem kaputten Gefäß überhaupt keine Beachtung. Sie starrte ihn nur verwundert an.

„Was?“ John blinzelte und bemerkte es dann selbst. Denn seine Sicht veränderte sich. Für einem Moment schien die Hälfte des Zimmers verschwommen, aber es wurde immer klarer. Ungläubig schloss er sein sonst einziges intaktes Auge. Doch es schien nicht nur ein Tagtraum oder Einbildung zu sein. Er konnte Molly immer noch sehen.

„Es hat funktioniert.“ Anscheinend konnte sie es auch nicht wirklich glauben. Nun wollte er aber genau wissen, was sie ihm gerade ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte.

„Was war das?“ Die Freude wich ein wenig von ihr und die Nervosität kam wieder. Es kam ihm in den Sinn das sie in Wirklichkeit, wegen ihm so handelte und nicht weil ihr Sohn fort war.

„Das war keine von deinen Heilpasten, die du sonst herstellst, nicht wahr?“ Schuldig blickte sie zu Boden und sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Scherben.

„Ich hebe das hier schnell auf. Manchmal bin ich wirklich ungeschickt.“ Doch er bückte sich auch nach unten und hielt ihre Hände fest. Erstens würde sie sich jetzt nur an dem Zerbrochenen schneiden. Zweitens fand er gerade nichts wichtiger, als zu erfahren woher sie das Zeug hatte, das ihn gerade von einer Blindheit kurierte. Denn kein Troll kannte ein Rezept mit Kräutern, das so etwas gravierendes heilen konnte. Natürlich kam ihm sofort ein anders Wesen in den Sinn. Aber der andere Troll würde ihm doch nichts verheimlichen, wenn es ihm diese Rasse ging. Sie blickte ihn nicht an. Anscheinend verschwieg sie doch etwas.

„Molly?“ Ermahnte er sie lauter und sie wirkte sofort ein wenig ängstlich. Sie stand auf und er tat es ihr gleich. Dennoch fing sie nicht an zu reden, sondern suchte irgendwas in einen Schrank der hier stand. Zwischen einigen dicken Büchern zog sie einen Zettel hervor und gab ihm diesen unsicher. Mit dem selben Gefühlen, schlug er das Papier auf und war ein wenig geschockt. Diese Handschrift die er nun erblickte, kannte er so gut wie seine eigene. Hatte er sie doch jahrelang mit studiert, als er all diese Bücher mit den Notizen las. John setzte sich kurz und nahm einen Schluck Tee zu sich, während der andere Troll die Scherben auffegte und den Raum verließ, um ihm gleichzeitig einen Moment allein zu lassen.

In dem Brief stand nicht viel, nur wie sie die mitgegeben Tinktur verwenden und das er davon nichts mitbekommen sollte.

„Hatte er noch irgendwas gesagt? Ich meine, es muss doch einen Grund für dieses Verhalten geben.“ Als die Frau wieder bei ihm war, packte er sie ein wenig grob an den Schultern. Molly konnte nie gut Geheimnisse bewahren, wenn sie angst bekam. Zwar wird er ihr nichts tun, aber gerade sie musste doch wissen, wie viel ihm dieses Wiedersehen bedeute. Wieso verheimlichte sie also etwas vor ihm?

„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Ein kleines Päckchen mit dem Brief stand gestern Abend einfach vor der Tür. Zwar habe ich nach ihm geschaut. Aber als es langsam dunkel wurde, musste ich aufhören, weil ich nicht wollte, das sich mein Mann um uns sorgt.“ Darauf nickte er verständnisvoll und ließ von ihr hilflos ab.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Meinte sie ehrlich und lächelte, um es runter zu spielen. Innerlich tat sein Herz weh, weil er so erfahren musste, das der erwartete Elf ihn gar nicht wieder sehen wollte. Dabei möchte er eigentlich nur wissen, ob es Sherlock gut geht. Ob dessen Eltern wieder die selben Erziehungsmaßnahmen an ihm durchführten, oder ob es doch eine Hochzeit gab? In beiden Fällen, hätte es der Prinz doch sicherlich geschafft, einen Brief an ihn zu schicken.

Molly brauchte nun eine größere Schüssel voll Wasser. Erst wunderte er sich, was er damit sollte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, das er sein Spiegelbild wohl selbst sehen musste. Solange hatte er es vermieden sich anzublicken, denn er wusste ja, wie er aussah. Doch die Wasseroberfläche zeigte keinerlei Narben oder Verbrennungen. Selbst die Haare waren an den vorher verbrannten Stellen schon wieder nachgewachsen. Zwar konnte eine Schüssel nicht so klar sein Ebenbild wiedergeben, aber dennoch sah er fast aus wie vorher. Nun stand ihm nur das Alter ins Gesicht geschrieben, mehr nicht.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, denn er besaß doch etwas worin er sich genau betrachten konnte. Nicht nur das, er konnte damit auch einen Elfen aufsuchen. Oder zumindest diesen ein letztes Mal in wacher Gestalt sehen.

„Ich muss los! Danke dafür.“ Er zeigte auf sein Gesicht. Im selben Moment hielt sie ihm das faustgroße Fläschchen hin. Wahrscheinlich trug sie diese Tinktur vorher auf seine Haut auf. Sofort nahm er es in die Hand und hielt es ins Licht. Damals im Schloss, als er diese Wunde auf dem Rücken hatte, schmierte ihm der Elfenprinz auch so etwas ähnliches dorthin und sofort verschwand die Verletzung. Nie fragte er sich wirklich was in dieser Mixtur drin war, denn er vertraute seinem Gefährten in dieser Sache einfach. Jetzt erblickte er aber das blau-grüne Zeug, das auch noch wunderbar im hellen glitzerte. Alles in dem Fläschchen rief ein Bild in ihm wach und er sah Sherlock's Flügel. Diese sahen nämlich von der Farbe her, genau so aus. Aber er schüttelte es wieder ab, denn das was er gerade dachte, konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Sicherlich handelte sich es hier nur um einen Zufall. Dennoch wollte er endlich mit seinem Freund selbst reden oder zumindest sehen, um eine Erklärung hierfür zu bekommen.

„Ich erkläre dir alles später, aber zuerst muss ich einen Elf noch Manieren bei bringen.“ Sie lächelte daraufhin und er verschwand mit dem Fläschchen schnell aus ihrem Haus. Zwar wusste er nie, wie schnell er den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus schaffen würde, wenn er rannte, aber alles musste irgendwann einmal ausprobiert werden.

„John!“ Hier waren so viele Trolle. Wie war es seiner Schwester möglich, ihn da zu sehen? Aber er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und blieb kurz stehen.

„Gibt es etwas bestimmtes? Ich habe es nämlich eilig.“ Erklärte er ihr.

„Ich wollte schon zu dir kommen...dein Gesicht!“ John erkannte an ihrer Stimme von eben, das sie etwas angestellt hatte. Er seufzte, denn für solche Probleme hatte er gerade keine Zeit. Die Hand, die ihn gerade berührte, schob er weg.

„Und was ist mit deinem Auge? Kannst du wieder sehen? Wie ist das nur möglich?“ Anscheinend vergaß sie vollkommen, was sie ihm vorher beichten wollte.

„Ja, alles ist wieder in Ordnung.“

„Aber wie..“

„Harriet, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen und es ist mir egal, was du wieder angestellt hast. Ich kann mich gerade nicht damit befassen.“ So war er schon dabei kehrt zu machen.

„Es geht um deinen törichten Elfen.“ Warf sie laut ein, wahrscheinlich damit sie endlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Und das klappte bei der Erwähnung seines Freundes natürlich. Sie seufzte und blickte zu Boden, was den männlichen Troll dazu veranlasste, die Fäuste zu ballen. Wenn seine Schwester so schaute, dann wusste er, das sie ihre Finger nicht aus der Sache lassen konnte.

„Ich habe vielleicht etwas dummes getan.“ Fing sie entschuldigend an.

„Wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass er so reagieren würde?“ Erklärte sie dann lauter und verärgerter. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie die Schuld von sich weisen wollte.

„Erzähle mir einfach was geschehen ist! Alles andere klären wir später.“ Harriet bat ihn dann, zu ihrem Haus zu gehen. Er stimmte zu, denn er hoffte es würde ihn endlich weiter bringen. Als seine Schwester dann einen sehr bekannten Gegenstand aus einer Kiste zog, wurde er wütend.

„Wieso hast du den Spiegel?!“ Sofort nahm er das Geschenk vom Baum an sich. Ihr entschuldigender Blick würde ihr jetzt auch nicht helfen, denn das seine eigene Schwester ihn bestohlen hatte, enttäuschte ihn sehr. Außerdem bedeutete dieser Spiegel ihm sehr viel, auch wenn er ihn Ewig nicht benutzt hatte. Es war auch nicht die Magie, die das Objekt für ihn so wertvoll machte, sondern weil es sich um ein weiteres Erinnerungsstück handelte, dass ihm bewies das die Reise in Wirklichkeit geschah. Normalerweise sollte der Spiegel gut behütet in der oberen Hälfte seines Hauses liegen.

„Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Aber..“ Er möchte das nicht mehr an seine Ohren lassen und so machte er sich wieder zur Tür auf. Zwar musste er nun nicht bis zu seinem Haus zurück laufen, aber dennoch wollte er nicht hierbleiben.

„Aber du warst zu neugierig. Deswegen habe ich dir davon auch nicht erzählt. Hast du nicht selbst immer wieder gesagt, dass Elfen und ihre Magie nutzlos sind?“ Eigentlich kam der Spiegel nicht von dieser Rasse, aber vielleicht hilft es, das der andere Troll in Zukunft seine Sachen in Frieden lässt. Schlimm genug, das er sie einmal dabei erwischte, wie sie ein Buch in den Kamin werfen wollte. Seitdem packte auch alles was ihm wirklich wichtig war, außer Reichweite, wenn Besucher in sein Haus kamen. Die bestanden zwar meistens nur aus Molly's Familie und seiner Schwester, doch es kamen auch schon Wesen auf Wanderschaft vorbei.

„Ich...Ja. Aber bitte, höre mir weiter zu. Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht wiederkommen.“ Darauf drehte er sich doch nochmal zu seiner Schwester um.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Was hatte sie noch von sich gegeben, das Sherlock sofort die Flucht ergriffen hatte? Unsinn, wenn dieser etwas wollte, würde er sich nicht von einem einfachen Troll abhalten lassen. Trotzdem musste es einen Grund geben, warum er einfach gegangen war, ohne ihn sehen zu wollen. Dann fiel ihm auf, was sie eben äußerte.

„Soll das heißen, er war hier gewesen und du hast ihn gesehen?!“ Sein Ton wurde immer wütender und es war ihm egal, wer ihn hörte.

„Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint.“

„Harriet!“ Ermahnte er sie ein letztes Mal und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn er hier herumschreit, würde es ihm auch nichts bringen.

„Ich habe den Spiegel benutzt, damit er dich sehen kann. Plötzlich meinte er, es sei besser, wenn ihr euch nicht wieder seht. Wahrscheinlich ist..“ Aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Was? Das Beste?!“ Woher sollte seine Schwester schon wissen, was gut für ihn war. Sie dachte dabei doch nur an sich. Ihr gefiel es nicht das ihr Dorf offener Gegenüber anderer Wesen wurde, weil das angeblich das Gefahrenrisiko erhöhte. Wenn sie es nicht getan hätten, würden hier auch nicht mehr Trolle leben. Er wurde ruhiger und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Verstehst du es denn nicht? Mit Sherlock ist auch etwas in mein Leben getreten, was ich immer irgendwie vermisst habe. Außerdem will ich ihn nicht gleich ins Dorf bringen oder was du denkst. Denn er möchte sicherlich nicht in der Nähe von solchen Wesen wie dir wohnen.“ Dabei würde John alles tun, was der Elf verlangte, wenn er dafür diesen öfters sehen durfte.

„Bete dass ich ihn noch einmal begegne und das ihm nichts passiert ist. Ansonsten werde ich dir ewig die Schuld dafür geben.“

„Aber..“ Es war nicht laut und er merkte das ihre Stimme brach, doch er verschwand endlich von ihrem Haus. Auch ignorierte er ihr Rufen. Harriet sollte die Zeit nutzen, um einmal über alles nachzudenken und zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Der männliche Troll jedoch verlor keine Zeit und rannte so schnell es ihm möglich war, aus dem Dorf hinaus. Wenn er den Spiegel wieder benutzte, wollte er keine Zuschauer haben. Als er endlich ein gutes Stück von dem Ort entfernt war, atmete er erst einmal die frische Luft ein. Denn der Lauf eben, hatte ihn schon ganz schön ermüdet.

Wahrscheinlich weil er seine gewöhnliche Menge an schwere Arbeit heute schon hinter sich gebracht hatte. Noch dazu nahm er nicht gerade einen begehbaren Pfad. So lag an manchen Stellen schon mehr Schnee. Sicherlich waren einige Waldtiere dafür verantwortlich.

Nun stand er hier und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Es war nicht seine Atmung, die sich wieder beruhigen musste, sondern sein Herz. Es schlug schon lange nicht mehr vor Aufregung wegen der körperlichen Ertüchtigung von eben. Mehr wurde es durch seine Gedanken nervös. Stumm starrte er den Spiegel an. Egal was er gleich zu sehen bekam, er würde dies einfach hinnehmen. Der Elf konnte schließlich sonst wo sein, da blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Ihm kam die Nachtelfe in den Sinn und er wunderte sich, ob der Prinz jetzt bei ihr lebte. Vorher hatte sein Gefährte doch auch keine Hochzeit gewollt. Warum sollte sich das jetzt geändert haben? Schlimmer wäre es noch, wenn Sherlock wieder in seinem Zimmer sitzen musste. Dann würde er aber heute noch die Beine in die Hand nehmen und den Herrschaften im Schloss ein paar Takte erzählen. Dabei könnte er auch wirklich einmal den Troll geben, die sie immer im Kopf hatten.

Diese Gedanken nützten ihm doch überhaupt nichts. Früher oder später wird er doch den Spiegel benutzen müssen, weil er diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushält. Da war doch jetzt ein genauso guter Zeitpunkt, wie alle anderen. Noch einmal sah er sich um, damit ja niemand in der Nähe war und damit keiner sah, wie ihm das Herz bricht, wenn er etwas sehen sollte, was er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Spiegel, zeige mir Sherlock. Zeige mir den Elfenprinz.“ Er schluckte nervös alles runter, was er eben noch dachte, um mit klaren Gedanken der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Nebenbei fragte er sich, ob dieser Gegenstand schon immer solange brauchte, wenn man etwas verlangte. Aber dann sah er ihn und er bekam einen Schock. Sherlock war weder im Schloss eingeschlossen, noch verbrachte dieser Zeit mit Irene. Der Prinz befand sich tatsächlich noch im Wald. Zwar konnte er dessen Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn der Beobachtete schützte sich mit einer dunklen Kutte vor dem Wind und dem Schnee. John blickte nach oben und erst jetzt bekam er mit, das wieder Flocken vom Himmel fielen. Sicherlich konnte der Elf bei dem Wetter seine Flügel nicht benutzen und deswegen ging dieser zu Fuß. Plötzlich stolperte das Wesen im Spiegel. Er ließ keinen weiteren Augenblick verstreichen und bat das magische Objekt, ihn zu Sherlock zu führen. Denn er erkannte, dass da irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. Außerdem kann es nicht gesund für Elfen sein, sich solange in der Kälte aufzuhalten.

Warum wurde sein Freund nicht von anderen seiner Art begleitet? Oder wehrte sich dieser dagegen? Wieso wurde keine Zauberei benutzt, damit der Schnee und der eisige Wind fern blieb? Diese und andere Fragen rauschten ihm durch den Kopf, als er über Stock und Stein sprang, um dem magischen Lichtfaden zu folgen. Es war ihm egal, wie weit der Elf weg war. Er hatte vorhin gut gegessen und würde es jetzt sogar darauf ankommen lassen. Zwar dachte er auch darüber nach, den anderen zu rufen, doch er sollte seine Kräfte sparen. Außerdem fiel ihm ein, das es ja einen Grund gab, warum Sherlock ihn nicht sehen möchte. Wenn er jetzt also lauthals nach diesem schrie, würde er keine Antwort bekommen. Obendrein könnte der Gesuchte es vielleicht versuchen, sich vor ihm zu verstecken und das mit Magie. Als Troll hatte er dann keine Chance mehr, die Suche mit Erfolg abzuschließen. John würde sich heran schleichen, was bei den Bodenverhältnissen nicht so leicht war und dann einfach seinen Instinkt übergreifen lassen. Wenn es sein muss, packte er den Elfenprinz und trägt ihn zu seinem Haus, um dort die Wahrheit aus diesem zu holen. Die Sache klappte bestimmt nicht, denn ihm kam dieser Starrezauber wieder in den Sinn.

Dennoch konnte er sich keine Zeit nehmen, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie er Sherlock dazu bringen könnte, alles rauszurücken. Gleichzeitig müsste dieser solange bei ihm bleiben, bis er dem sturen Elf alles an dem Kopf geworfen hatte, was sich in den Jahren in ihm anstaute. Wenn er ihn schon solange warten ließ, war es sein gutes Recht, mindestens einmal ein ausführliches Gespräch mit diesem Idioten zu führen. Dabei hatte er nicht vor, groß um seinen Standpunkt drum herum zu reden. Er wird alles so offen legen, das er von dem anderen verstanden wird und dann eine Antwort bekommt.

Eine kurze Verschnaufpause brauchte er dann trotzdem, denn er war zwar relativ fit, aber für dauerhafte Verfolgungsjagden waren Trolle einfach nicht gemacht. Der Spiegel konnte einem aber auch nicht sagen, wie weit es noch war, oder er hatte sich einfach damit noch nicht genug befasst. Er wollte den Gegensand aber auch nicht für sinnlose Dinge nutzen.

Beim Luft holen und langsamen weiter gehen, fielen wieder sämtliche negativen Gedanken auf ihn herab. Das Prinz ihn gar nicht sehen wollte, weil er vor Jahren so versagt hatte. Selbstverständlich verlangte niemand von ihm, der Beschützer zu sein. Doch sagte er nicht, er sein ein Freund? Und solche helfen einander. In all den Jahren dachte er sehr viel über die Ereignisse nach. Nun kamen ihm alle möglichen Dinge in den Sinn, die er damals hätte anders machen können. Aber hinterher war man immer schlauer.  
Der Schnee wollte auch nicht aufhören zu fallen. Im Gegenteil, es kam ihm so vor, als würden die Flocken immer dicker werden, je mehr Schritte er lief. Was ihn nur noch mehr ärgerte, war das es langsam auf den Abend zuging und er nichts hatte, um seinen Weg zu beleuchten. Somit fing der Troll wieder an zu rennen, denn er dachte auch daran, das der Prinz sich vielleicht verletzte und deswegen umgekippt war.

Mehrere Jahrzehnte hatte er geduldig auf diesen Elf gewartet und jetzt verweigerte dieser ihm aus irgend einen Grund ein Treffen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen, denn er sah schon von weitem, das er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Für einen Moment bekam er einen Schock, das die Gestalt vor ihm immer noch im Schnee lag und von dem weißen Zeug schon fast zugedeckt wurde. Wenn seine Schwester nicht mit dem Spiegel zu ihm gekommen wäre, hätte er seinen Freund vielleicht niemals gefunden.

Eilig beugte er sich herunter, um den dunklen Stoff, der den Liegenden bedeckte, beiseite zu schieben. Der Körper war eiskalt und es machte ihn wütend, das Sherlock zugelassen hatte, das sie sich auf die Art wiedersehen.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?“ Flüsterte er und nahm den Bewusstlosen auf den Rücken. Als ihre Körper so dich an einander waren, da spürte er, dass noch ein wenig Wärme von dem anderen ausging. John fand es unwichtig, ob er am Ende des Tages umfiel und nie wieder aufstand, weil es mit den Anstrengungen übertrieben hatte. Das Wesen bei ihm, musste dringend ins Warme. Also nun konnte er wirklich testen, was noch alles in ihm steckte. Denn er sollte schnell sein, bei der Rückkehr zu seinem Haus, bevor die Nacht alles verdunkelte.


	22. Chapter 22

Der Schnee fühlte sich kälter an, als er gedacht hatte. Doch wie sollte er dieses Gefühl kennen, wenn er diese Jahreszeit nur von innerhalb des Schlosses sah? Diese weißen Flocken sahen an manchen sonnigen Tagen so schön aus, dass er als Kind immer raus wollte, um da hindurch zu fliegen. Nun jedoch fand er keine Freude darin, all die Dinge tun zu dürfen, die ihm immer verboten wurden. Auch wenn er dem Baum seine Dankbarkeit schenken sollte, indem er das Saatgut irgendwo einpflanzt und darauf aufpasst, die Langeweile wird da sicherlich früher oder später wieder eintreffen. Was geschah nur mit ihm? War er nicht gern allein, weil andere seine Interessen und Wissen sowieso nicht verstanden? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte und dabei stand ihm endlich die Welt offen.

Nachdem er die Tinktur bei Molly abgeliefert hatte, blieb er noch eine Weile im Dorf, um vielleicht noch einen Blick von seinem Freund zu erhaschen. Leider bekam er diesen überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht. Es wunderte ihn ein bisschen, das der weibliche Troll zwar nach ihm suchte, aber nicht nach John. Außerdem sah er einen Fremden an Molly's Seite. Die beiden gingen seiner Meinung nach zu freundlich miteinander um. Es machte ihn wütend, das sein ehemaliger Gefährte so betrogen wurde, wenn er einmal nicht anwesend war. Aber anstatt hinzugehen und ihr die Meinung zu geigen, wendete er dem Dorf nur den Rücken zu. Denn was wusste er schon über diese Rasse? Fast gar nichts. Er hatte schon einmal gelesen, das manche Wesen sich gern mehrere Partner halten. Wahrscheinlich taten Trolle so etwas auch. Vielleicht hätte er dann noch eine Chance und könnte dennoch zu seinem Freund gehen.

Diese Gedanken versuchte er ganz schnell loszuwerden. Sein Charakter wäre für solche Spielchen zu eifersüchtig. In seiner Fantasie gehörte John nur ihm allein. Teilen war nämlich auch nicht wirklich seine Stärke. Da er aber das Dorf weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, sollte langsam auch diesen Troll hinter sich lassen. Sherlock überlegte schon die Tage zu zählen wie lange er es wohl aushalten würde, bis er ernsthaft daran dachte den Vergessenszauber zu benutzen. Zwar würde es ihm dauernd im Kopf herumschwirren und vielleicht einmal kurz vor der Ausführung stehen, doch tun könnte er es nie, das wusste er genau. Auch wenn ihm ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu kurz vorkam, so könnte er die Erinnerungen nicht einfach löschen. Sie waren einfach zu kostbar für ihn.

Langsam fiel ihm auf wie einige Stellen an ihm immer kälter wurden. Auch wenn sein Körper mehr aushielt als normale Wesen, er sollte nicht testen, ob Elfen doch erfrieren können. Erst dann bemerkte er geschockt, das er überhaupt nicht mehr auf dem Waldboden lag. Noch dazu stieg ihm ein altbekannter Duft in die Nase, den er überall wieder erkennen würde. Eine vertraute Gestalt kam in seine Sicht, als er vorsichtig blinzelte. Der Tag spendete nicht mehr viel Licht, aber es reichte ihm völlig aus, um denjenigen zu erkennen, nachdem er sich so gesehnt hatte. Noch dazu trug dieser ihn auf den Rücken durch den Wald.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten, begann sein Herz heftig an in seiner Brust zu hämmern. Das alles hatte er nicht geplant. Es sollte doch einen klaren Schnitt geben und keine dramatische Trennung.

Da legte er sich einmal im Winter auf den Waldboden, weil er ein wenig erschöpft war und dann musste genau dieser Troll ihn finden. Das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Schließlich lag das Dorf weit genug weg, das ihn eigentlich niemand erreichen sollte. Oder passte er vorher nicht auf und der andere, war die ganze Zeit über in der Nähe? Was wollte John denn so weit weg von seinem Heim? Besondere Beeren oder Kräuter konnte man um diese Jahreszeit sicherlich nicht mehr finden.

Am besten wäre es, wenn er sich sofort von dem Troll löst und so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwand. Das klang wie eine sehr vernünftige Idee, doch sein Körper und vor allem sein Herz hatten keine Lust darauf. Denn er legte sich stattdessen mit dem Kopf wieder in die vorige Position. Dazu verleiteten ihn sicherlich seine wirren Gedanken, die ihm sagten, das ihm hier eine letzte Chance geboten wurde. Der Troll strahlte aber auch wirklich eine angenehme Wärme aus. Da waren ihm die kalten Körperstellen glatt egal.

„Bist du wach?“ Vernahm er und wenn John nicht vorher wusste das er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, dann bekam er es jetzt mit. Denn als er angesprochen wurde, erschrak er in wenig und klammerte sich noch mehr wie ein ängstliches Tier an seinen Träger. Er nahm doch den Kopf wieder hoch, um besser sehen zu können, was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Aber sie blieben gar nicht wie erwartet stehen. Immer noch wusste er nicht, wie er antworten sollte. John möchte sicherlich mehr wissen, als das was dieser eben äußerte.

„Ist schon gut. Du musst jetzt nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst.“ Als das an seine Ohren drang, hatte er das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Für das Feuer im Dorf, die Reise und das sie sich überhaupt getroffen haben. Anstatt aber irgendwas zu sagen, weil er seiner Stimme gerade nicht traute, machte er mit einer Hand wenigstens etwas heller im dunklen Wald. Wenn sie beide hinfielen, wäre das auch wieder eine eigenartige Situation, die er nun nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Die Ausrede, das sich der Troll auf den Weg konzentrieren musste und er deswegen nicht sprechen sollte, war besser als die, das er keine passenden Worte fand. Außerdem könnte er in der Tat, ein wenig kratzig klingen. Sofort wischte er sich übers Gesicht und er fragte sich, ob der andere es mitbekam das ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Selbstverständlich fand er es nun auch zu dramatisiert und erbärmlich das er deswegen verzweifelt zu Boden fiel. Aber es war, als wollte sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und das Wasser tropfte von selbst unaufhörlich von seinem Gesicht herab. Niemand sollte ihn so erblicken. Hoffentlich möchte John nicht wirklich wissen, warum er weinte. Die Antwort dazu war simpel. Weil er eine Person die ihm sehr viel bedeutet, sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen kann.

„Du fängst schon an zu zittern. Ich sollte mich wohl noch ein wenig beeilen.“ Der Tonfall gerade, war für den Elfenprinz sehr beruhigend. Natürlich fühlte er die Kälte an seinem Körper. Doch der Bereich, der an den Troll gepresst wurde, fühlte sich angenehm warm an.

Eigentlich sollte er selbst laufen und seinem Gefährten die Arbeit ersparen, aber dann konnte er es nicht verhindern, das man sein Gesicht sah. Somit leuchtete er weiter stumm den Weg und stellte sich nur ein wenig vor, dass er John gerade umarmen durfte. Dessen Schulter waren nicht so hart, wie sie immer aussahen. Er wusste das einige Zeit hinter ihnen beiden lag. Trotzdem wunderte er sich, warum er selbst sich nicht richtig daran erinnern konnte, wie es sich beim letzten Mal anfühlte, als der Troll ihn auf dem Rücken trug. Sicherlich sollte ihm das jetzt nicht so wichtig sein, denn die Arme des anderen waren immer noch stark genug, um einen Elfen herumzuschleppen.

Plötzlich, als er sich fast wünschte das dieser Weg niemals endete, bleib sein Kompagnon stehen. Sherlock sah sich blinzelnd um, denn sie waren noch gar nicht im Dorf angekommen. Sie beide befanden sich immer noch im nirgendwo im Wald. Kam jetzt der Moment, indem er runter geworfen wird? Wahrscheinlich nicht, ansonsten machte das mit dem herumtragen doch gar keinen Sinn. Obwohl, vieles kam ihm gerade unerklärlich vor.

„Wir sind da.“ Hörte er und die Hände wichen langsam von seinen Beinen. Eher unbewusst klammerte er sich seit einer Weile so sehr an den anderen, das dieser ihn nicht einmal festhalten musste, damit er in der Position blieb.

„Ich..ehm..“ Dennoch ließ er peinlich berührt langsam locker, währenddessen er weiter das Licht aufrecht erhielt. Gleichzeitig möchte er am liebsten sein Gesicht weit davon wegdrehen, damit seine Gefühle ja nicht erkennbar waren. Dabei wusste er sehr genau, das seine Wangen wohl wieder die Farbe geändert hatten und sein Herz schlug erneut in einem schnelleren Takt.

„Sherlock?“ Seine Ohren machten auch nicht mehr das, was er wollte, denn sie spielten ihm gerade einen Streich. Es kam nämlich eben so bei ihm an, das John's Stimme leicht die Normalität verlor. Lange konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken, denn er wurde abrupt an der linken Hand gepackt. Ein wenig erschrocken sah er nun doch zu dem Troll, aber es blieb auch keine Zeit mehr, irgendwas zu sagen, da schlangen sich schon zwei Arme um seinen Körper und er verlor die Konzentration für seine Magie.

„Bitte, geh nicht einfach wieder weg.“ Flüsterte der Mann, der ihn gerade sehr innig umarmte. Das jedoch war ihm nicht im geringsten unangenehm. Viel mehr hieß er die Geste sehr willkommen, dennoch war er vorsichtig dabei sie zu erwidern. Auch wenn sie gerade in völliger Dunkelheit standen, weil die Nacht nicht viel Licht von oben spendete, traute er sich erst recht nicht etwas zu sagen. Sicherlich sollte er hier raus keine Hoffnung schöpfen. Doch vielleicht hieß dies, das der andere noch mit ihm befreundet sein möchte.

Bedauerlicherweise wurde zu schnell wieder von ihm abgelassen und er betete, das John seinen kräftigen Herzschlag nicht hören konnte.

„Wir sollten langsam hinein gehen.“ Die Erklärung verstand er nicht wirklich. Denn hier war doch gar nichts. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand, um erneut, wenn auch ungern, Licht zu spenden. Dabei merkte er nicht wirklich, das seine Beine sich einen großen Schritt von Troll entfernten. Das Leuchten blieb aus, als seine rechte Hand ergriffen wurde. Dachte sein Nebenmann das er wieder verschwinden wollte, denn der Druck um sein Handgelenk war ein wenig fest, aber es störte ihm nicht wirklich, denn er würde jeden körperlichen Kontakt mit dem anderen gerade begrüßen. Wobei er es Schade fand, das sich noch dicker Stoff zwischen ihnen befand. Trolle waren lebendige und normale Wesen. Selbstverständlich können diese ohne Kleidung diesem Wetter nicht einfach so standhalten. Wie kamen seine Vorfahren nur jemals auf diese lächerliche Idee, das diese Rasse nackt herumlaufen würde? Denn in all den Zeichnungen die er sah, trugen Trolle niemals etwas. Wahrscheinlich hatte es damit zu tun, das sie für Monster gehalten wurden und zu unzivilisiert sein, um sich zu bedecken. Gut die Abbildungen, die er als Kind immer sah hatten sehr wenig mit den Trollen zu tun, die er getroffen hatte. Außerdem glaubte er, das ihr Abenteuer sich anders zugetragen hätte, wenn John dauernd unbekleidet herum gelaufen wäre. Wieso brannten sich die Bilder von diesem in nackter Gestalt so in seinen Kopf?

Die Gedanken verschwanden alle, als es neben ihnen eine Art von Klickgeräusch erklang. Genau konnte er nichts erkennen, aber dann hörte er wie eine Tür aufging. Er war ein wenig verwirrt, das er zuerst in diesen noch dunkleren Eingang geschoben wurde. John schloss das Geöffnete hinter ihnen wieder. Zumindest war es hier drin, wo immer sie auch waren, nicht ganz so kalt, wie draußen.

„Ich mache schnell Feuer.“ Damit wurde er dann doch losgelassen und fast hätte er, wie von allein nach der verschwindenden Hand gegriffen. Aber es ließ sich noch zurück halten. Außerdem drückte die Neugier, was nun geschehen würde, alle anderen Gefühle erst einmal bei Seite. Er nutzte die Chance um mit seinem Ärmel sein Gesicht ein wenig abzuwischen, aber ohne Wasser wird er hier wohl nicht viel verbessern können. Schnell gingen einige Kerzen an, damit ein wenig Licht hier rein kam. Es stellte sich heraus er stand in einem bekannten Haus. Zwar blieb er wie angewurzelt an der Tür stehen, dennoch ließen es sich seine Augen nicht verbieten, alles genau zu betrachten.

„Nun komm schon her und setz dich hier ans Warme.“ Damit wanderte sein Blick wieder zu John und dem Feuer, was dieser gerade entzündet hatte. Als er genau da hinsah, wusste er, das er diesen Platz schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der Kamin war genau derselbe, den er auch durch diesen Spiegel sah. Im selben Moment zog der Troll genau dieses Objekt aus seiner Kleidung hervor und legte es auf einen Beistelltisch. Ein wenig verärgert blickte dieser dann flüchtig darauf.

„Was ist los?“ Wurde er dann gefragt, wahrscheinlich weil er immer noch am selben Fleck stand und gleichzeitig klang es ein bisschen verängstigt. Da musste er sich aber nur eingebildet haben.

„Hier lebst du?“ Anscheinend konnte John nicht mehr in seinem alten Haus wohnen und er wusste, dieser Grund hatte etwas mit einem Feuer zu tun. Zwar fand er das vorige nicht schlecht, vielleicht ein wenig klein. Denn es kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, das er sich oft an der Eingangstür gestoßen hatte, weil sie zu niedrig war. Diese Behausung hier hatte viel mehr Platz und beim reinkommen eben, prallte seine Stirn auch nicht gegen das Holz. Noch dazu wurde die Decke viel höher gebaut, dass er mit der Hand wohl nicht heranreichte, selbst wenn er auf Zehnspitzen stehen würde.

„Wie findest du es?“ Bekam er eine Gegenfrage als Antwort. Erneut blickt er zur Tür, damit diese vielleicht wieder als Lösung in seinen Kopf kam. Nun wo die Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin brannten, konnte er etwas an dieser erkennen. Sie hatte eine komplexere Schließfunktion. Auch hatte er einmal ein Buch besessen, in dem nicht magische, aber helfende Konstruktionen aufgezeigt wurden.

„Wenn du wieder gehen willst, dann warte wenigstens bis morgen.“ Sein Freund wendete sich von ihm ab, dieser schien enttäuscht. Doch er war es nicht weniger. Hatte er sich ihr Treffen doch ein wenig anders vorgestellt.

Als er in den Schnee fiel, dachte er eigentlich, er würde den Troll nie wieder sehen. In Wirklichkeit würde er sehr gern hier bleiben, aber irgendwann würde die Frau seines Gefährten wieder auftauchen. Vielleicht würden diese beiden, dann sogar miteinander liebevolle Gesten austauschen. Sein Vorstellungskraft zeigte ihm, wie John mit einem weiblichen Troll umgehen würde und er wünschte sich sofort, an der Stelle zu sein. Dennoch könnte er es nicht ertragen, hier zu verweilen, wenn Molly mit dem Kind wiederkam. Er wollte weder zwischen dem Glück stehen, noch das der Hausherr bemerkte das er tiefe Gefühle für diesen hegte.

Vorsichtig, als wären es nicht seine eigenen Beine, schritt er näher an die Feuerstelle. Langsam setzte er sich hin. Vorher in der Dunkelheit draußen, da machte ihm die Nähe nichts aus. Jetzt konnte er dem anderen nicht einmal richtig anblicken. Natürlich fiel ihm schon auf, das Molly sein Päckchen geöffnet und den Brief gelesen hatte. Denn die Narben aus John's Gesicht waren verschwunden. Dieser trug diese wohl zu lange, denn als er flüchtig in dessen Richtung schaute, erkannte er, das der Troll es sich angewöhnt hatte, sich so zu zeigen das man nichts von den verbrannten Stellen sehen konnte. Dabei waren sie alle verschwunden. Was zurück blieb, war der Bart, der sicherlich auch nur als Mittel zur Verdeckung herhalten sollte.

Ihm wurde eine Wasserschüssel und ein heißes Getränk gebracht. Sein Gastgeber setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Obwohl es draußen eisige Kälte herrschte, fühlte es sich gut an sein Gesicht nun mit kalten Wasser zu waschen. Irgendwie ließ es ihn ein wenig klarer denken. Außerdem sah er vermutlich nicht mehr so jämmerlich aus wie vorher. Dennoch blieb er in seiner gesamten Kleidung sitzen, denn er dachte immer noch daran, das er diese Nacht wohl wieder verschwinden würde. Nicht das er es selbst wollte, aber er wusste nicht, was an diesem Abend noch auf ihn zukam.

Das Feuer im Kamin war das einzige, was für eine Weile irgend ein Geräusch von sich gab. Weder er noch sein Gegenüber sagten ein Ton. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Spiegel und überlegte woher dieser magische Gegenstand kam. Wenn er seine Gedanken wandern ließ, dann wirkte er vielleicht nicht ganz so verloren.

„Hör auf damit!“ Ein wenig erschrocken, sah er dann doch zu dem Troll.

„Wir sehen uns nach so langer Zeit wieder und du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen?!“ Nun hatte er den anderen wohl wütend gestimmt. Abrupt stellte dieser etwas neben den Spiegel auf den kleinen Tisch hin. Sofort erkannte er das Fläschchen und das Glas machte ein lautes Geräusch, als es das Holz traf.

Innerlich fluchte er, denn Molly sollte diese Tinktur zwar bei John benutzen, den Rest davon aber nicht diesem in die Hand drücken.

„Zeig mir deinen Rücken!“ Das war keine Bitte, sondern mehr ein Befehl. Trotzdem blieb er stur an diesem Platz stehen und sah sich erneut im Raum um. Danach vernahm der Elf ein lautes Einatmen. Ja, der andere war definitiv sauer auf ihn.

„Was ist das?“ Etwas kreisrundes in der Decke, lenkte ihn total von der Situation ab. Zumindest versuchte er damit von dem Gesprächsthema von eben abzukommen. Was wohl funktionierte, denn sein Gegenüber folgte seinem Blick. Zwar wurde die Wut ein wenig gemildert, aber er war sich sicher, früher oder später würde sie erneut auflodern, wegen seiner Taten.

Ein wenig verwirrt beobachte er den Troll dann, wie dieser von ihm weg schritt und einen Teppich vom Boden wegzog. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Löcher. Danach wurde eine Leiter, vom einem hohen Regal entfernt und damit wurde das kreisrunde Ding in der Decke geöffnet. Der Elf musste einfach aufstehen und näher heran gehen, denn von seinem Platz aus sah er nicht viel. Nun war da ein Loch über dem Troll und er nahm an, das dort ein zweiter Raum oder so was ähnliches war. Die Leiter wurde mit einem Ende in die zwei Vertiefungen im Boden gesteckt und die andere Seite ragte hoch in die Dunkelheit.

John nahm eine Kerze und kletterte zuerst hoch.

„Willst du da einfach stehen bleiben?“ Damit stieg auch er die Leiter hinter dem anderen hoch. Neugierig was ihn nun erwarten könnte, vergaß auch er einen Moment alles andere. Oben angekommen, konnte er erst einmal nicht viel erkennen, denn eine Kerze reichte nicht aus, um einen ganzen Raum zu beleuchten. Noch dazu war hier genau so viel Platz, wie weiter unten.

„Am Tag scheint hier mehr Licht herein.“ Jetzt klang John's Stimme tatsächlich nervös und er sah zu diesem herüber. Doch er bekam nur den Rücken und den schlagenden Trollschwanz zu Gesicht. Mehr Kerzen an einen Ständer wurden entzündet und sofort wurde ihm klar, das hier noch jemand wohnen sollte. Sherlock dachte an die Frau und das Baby. Wahrscheinlich wurde dies hier für sie eingerichtet. Sofort bildete sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust und er fragte sich, warum ihm das der andere zeigte. Erneut kam der Gedanke in ihm hoch, raus zu rennen und im Wald zu verschwinden. Das was der Baum ihm gab, sollte er vielleicht hier lassen. John hatte sicherlich mehr Ahnung, was man damit anfangen könnte.

Aber dann fiel etwas in seinen Blick, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Auf diesem einen Holzschrank standen Bücher, die aus seinem Gemächern im Schloss fehlten. Ohne zu fragen ging er näher heran. Neugierig öffnete er sogar einige Schubladen und Türen. Sofort durchsuchte er hier alles weiter. Mehr und mehr von seinem Besitz, von dem er glaubte das es für immer weg war, kam nun zum Vorschein.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, kniete er verwirrt auf dem Boden und sah endlich von den Papieren auf. Unsicher blickte er das Wesen an, das ihm stumm bei seiner Erkundung folgte und die Kerze hinhielt, damit er alles gut erkennen konnte.

„Gefällt dir das hier wenigstens?“ Erkundigte sich der Troll bei ihm und wieder konnte er nicht antworten. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu und Wasser sammelte sich in seinen Augen. Sherlock sollte wegsehen, damit sein Gegenüber ihn nicht so aufgelöst erblicken musste. Aber wie sollte er denn sonst reagieren, wenn alles darauf hinwies das dieses Zimmer sehr wahrscheinlich für ihn eingerichtet wurde? Ein Versuch die Tränen weg zu blinzeln, war vergebens. Denn da liefen sie ihm schon die Wangen hinab. Eilig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, während er sich abwendete.

„Sherlock, es tut mir Leid. Du musst ja nicht lange bleiben, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur, wenn du mich irgendwann einmal besuchst, das du dann nicht im meinen Bett schlafen musst. Die Sachen können wir auch alle wieder in dein Zimmer im Schloss bringen lassen. Ich fand die Idee irgendwie gut..aber jetzt wo du hier bist, weiß ich das..“ Mit einem Anflug von Panik fing der Troll an zu plappern, weil er sein Weinen missinterpretiert hatte. Dabei schlug sein Herz so voller Freude, das man meinen müsste es wäre für den anderen deutlich hörbar. Nie hätte er gedacht, das jemand ihn so zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen bringen könnte. In seiner Vergangenheit schafften es einige, das er Dinge fühlte, die er nicht wollte. Nun jedoch möchte er nicht, das es aufhörte, was auch immer gerade durch sein Körper ging.

Eine Hand auf der Schulter brachte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Sherlock, wir finden etwas das dir mehr zusagt, in Ordnung?“ Vernahm seine Ohren, aber sein Körper war schon dabei sich von allein zu bewegen. Elegant stand er auf, drehte er sich zu John, legte seine Hände an dessen Wangen und drückte seinen Mund flüchtig auf den gegenüberliegenden. Weder die Eckzähne noch der Bart des Trolls, störten ihn besonders bei dieser Berührung. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber er war froh, das er sich für nichts anderes entschieden hatte. Denn sein Gegenüber ließ aus dem Schock heraus die Kerze fallen, die er noch auffangen konnte, bevor sie zu Boden fiel. Eben noch von den Gefühlen überwältigt, wurde ihm nun klar, was er eben getan hatte, als er sich wieder gerade hinstellte.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, das er sich schon fragte, warum sein Kompagnon solange brauchte, um ihn in irgendeiner Art zurückzuweisen. Sicherlich wusste dieser was ein Kuss war. Oder etwa nicht? Langsam wollte er sich wegdrehen, damit er sich der Situation entziehen und die Leiter heruntersteigen konnte. Aber es wurde nicht zugelassen, denn er wurde plötzlich an den Oberarmen festgehalten und wieder mehr in die andere Richtung gedreht.

„Weißt du, ich..“ Egal was John von sich geben wollte, ein lautes Klopfen von unten, rettete ihn vor den Worten. Leider brachte es seinen Gefährten nicht dazu, gleich nach unten zu verschwinden. Die Hände blieben immer noch auf seinen Armen.

„Sieh mich an!“ Ein sanfter Befehl und so tat er es, mit einen Blick der keine Gefühle mehr zeigte. Zumindest hatte er das vorgehabt, doch als er das Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners sah, schluckte er erneut und seine Wangen wurden warm. Nun war es an ihm, fast die Kerze fallen zu lassen, denn er bekam ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Beinahe dasselbe, was er auch immer von seinem Freund bekam, wenn er dessen Meinung nach, etwas Faszinierendes vollbracht hatte. Vielleicht ärgerte ihn schon wieder seine Vorstellungskraft, doch der Kerzenschein ließ die Augen von John fast leuchten. Sein Herz schlug erneut heftig vor Aufregung, denn langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass es keine Zurückweisung geben wird.

Bedauerlicherweise hörte dieses Klopfen auch nicht auf. Vorher war er dankbar für die Unterbrechung, jetzt fand er es nur nervig.

„Lauf mir ja nicht weg.“ Damit sollte der Troll wohl von ihm ablassen, um endlich unten nachzusehen, aber dieser zog den Moment noch ein wenig heraus und strich über seine Wange. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war leicht mit den Kopf zu schütteln. Es viel ihm schon schwer wieder zu gehen, als er hier drin das Licht anging, aber da hatte er noch andere Gründe. Nun jedoch würde nichts und niemand ihn von hier fortbringen können. Erst als sein Kompagnon unten an der Tür angekommen war, merkte er wie seine Mundwinkel wieder fielen. Peinlich berührt, dachte er daran, dass er wahrscheinlich gegrinst hatte wie ein Idiot.

Aber die dritte Stimme von unten, lenkte ihn schnell ab. Denn Harriet war diejenige, die so permanent an die Tür hämmerte. Diese erklärte nun, das es ihr Leid tat, das sie den Spiegel ohne Erlaubnis nahm. Sie wollte nicht im Streit mit ihrem Bruder auseinander gehen, weil doch der Winter bevor stand. Sherlock nahm an, das der Hausherr von hier, nicht viel ins Dorf wanderte bei der kalten Jahreszeit. Die Nächte waren sicherlich immer lang und einsam. Er wunderte sich, ob deswegen sonst eine Frau hier verweilte.  
Dann schlug es wieder auf ihn ein, denn er hatte Molly ganz vergessen. Eben noch fühlte er so was wie Glück und im nächsten Augenblick, bereute er seine Taten. Auf der anderen Seite, hätte er den Kuss gerne länger genossen, vielleicht noch seine Arme um John geschlungen und dieser wanderte mit seinen Händen...

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, denn das konnte jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Für solche Sachen, waren ihm da noch zu viele Ungereimtheiten. Sie beide sollten erst einige Dinge klären, bevor sie so etwas miteinander taten. Zumal er überhaupt nicht wusste, ob der Troll überhaupt bereit war, mit ihm innig zu werden, wenn dieser seine ganze Geschichte kannte. Was wenn der andere dann dachte, das es ein Fehler war, das er ihn hier in das Haus brauchte?

„Sherlock?“ Er blinzelte zum Loch im Boden und antworte dann. Anscheinend wurde er schon einige Male gerufen, denn der männliche Troll stieg schon wieder die halbe Leiter hinauf.

„Gib mir die Kerze und komm runter. Du hast sicherlich auch Hunger.“ Der Elf konnte nur enttäuscht seufzen, als er nicht mehr gesehen wurde, denn wahrscheinlich blieb der Besucher über Nacht hier. Er konnte ja auch unmöglich sagen, das John seine Schwester raus schmeißen sollte.

Am Essenstisch hinter dem rücken seines Freundes, lieferte er sich mit Harriet ein Starrduell. Fast konnte er hören, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, das er nicht hier sein sollte und das John dies alles nicht gut tat.

„Ich finde immer noch das er verschwinden könnte. Schließlich kann er fliegen und damit..“ Aber der männliche Troll ließ den anderen nicht ausreden.

„Es ist mir gerade egal was du denkst. Bei der Dunkelheit und Kälte, geht mir keiner von euch aus dem Haus.“ Damit war John's letztes Wort bei diesem Thema gesprochen und keiner sagte mehr etwas, bis das Essen auf dem Tisch stand.

„Schmeckt es nicht?“ Wurde er sicherlich gefragt, weil er nach ein paar Löffel erneut in seinen Gedanken versank.

„Doch.“ Gab er nur kleinlaut heraus und so aß er schnell weiter. Denn er hatte auch wirklich Hunger. Aber er hoffte das die Frau im Haus, nicht noch weitere unangenehme Dinge aussprach. Der Moment der Wahrheit würde noch früh genug kommen, wenn sie morgen wieder ins Dorf aufbrach.

Nach dem Mahl setzte er sich eine Weile ans Feuer und beobachte John aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Da fiel ihm auch auf, das der Spiegel und die Tinktur verschwunden waren. Wahrscheinlich wurde es weg gepackt, damit der weibliche Troll nicht noch mehr dumme Fragen stellte. Erst jetzt fing sein Körper an, wieder richtig warm zu werden. Vielleicht hätte er erwähnen sollen, das seine Kleidung noch ein wenig nass war, aber er wollte dem Hausherr nicht zu viel belasten, zulange ansehen oder mit ihm reden.

„Es ist spät genug. Wir sollten schlafen gehen.“ Verkündete dieser, als alles vom Essen weggeräumt wurde. Stumm blieb er auf seinem Platz am Kamin sitzen, um auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten. Denn er wusste ja nicht, wie und wo er sich ausruhen sollte. Auch wenn es das Letzte war, was er nun tun wollte oder könnte. Denn sobald er irgendwo lag, würden seine Gedanken wieder zu wandern anfangen.

„Harriet du kannst hier unten in meinem Bett schlafen. Sherlock und ich gehen nach oben.“ Der Blick der von der Trollfrau danach kam, erklärte ihm wohl alles. Sein Freund meinte es vielleicht nicht so, das sie zusammen in ein Bett steigen, aber das verstand dessen Schwester wohl. Ehrlich gesagt, musste es ihm wohl genau so ergangen sein, denn er bekam nach dem Ende des Satzes eine Gänsehaut. Es war ein Wunder das er es schaffte, den ganzen Abend nicht einmal zu erröten, denn der männliche Troll warf ihm hier und da schon einige Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich nur aus reiner Freundlichkeit und er allein hat nur die Hintergedanken, aber dennoch machte es die kommende Situation nicht leichter.

Wieder oben angekommen, zog John einen Vorhang auf. Diesen hatte er vorher völlig ignoriert. Noch dazu hatte er nur das halbe Zimmer gesehen, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach. Allein hier zu stehen, ließ ihn wieder Dinge fühlen. Denn eigentlich hätte sein Kompagnon nichts von all dem tun müssen. Wenn er noch hunderte Jahre geschlafen hätte, dann wäre die ganze Arbeit doch umsonst gewesen. Nicht zu vergessen, das der andere die ganze Zeit auf ihn wartete.

„Hier ist dein Bett. Ich weiß es ist nicht so groß wie..“ Aber Sherlock umarmte den Sprecher einfach und ließ ihn damit den Satz abbrechen. Dieses Mal wirkte der Troll nicht ganz so geschockt deswegen. Auch konnte keine Kerze runter fallen, weil diese vorher auf einen kleinen Schrank gestellt wurde. Bevor noch etwas anderes geschehen konnte, wurden sie von der dritten Person im Haus gestört.

„Das wollte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht sehen.“ Erklang die Stimme von Harriet hinter ihnen. Entsetzt ließ der Elf eilig wieder von dem anderen ab. Schließlich wollte dieser sicherlich nicht, das irgendjemand sie so erblickte.

„Solltest du nicht schon im Bett liegen?“ John klang ein wenig enttäuscht, doch er wusste nicht ganz, ob es seine Schuld war.

„Wie alt bin ich, das du mich schlafen schicken kannst? Außerdem wollte ich schon lange einmal das Zimmer hier oben betrachten.“

„Es ist sein's. Du musst ihn also um Erlaubnis bitten.“ Die Dame schnaufte entsetzt und ihm war klar, dass hier keine Bitte folgen würde.

„Also ob ich..“

„An deiner Stelle würde ich netter zu ihm sein. Du wirst ihn sicherlich öfters sehen, wenn du zu meinem Haus kommst.“ Seltsam, das es ihn so freute, das sein Freund bekannt gab, das er eine Weile hier wohnen wird.

„Ist ja schon gut.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und da sah sie John zum ersten Mal ein wenig ähnlich.

„Stört es den Elfen, wenn ich mich hier aufhalte?“ Er beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen den Geschwistern die ganze Zeit nur. Aber jetzt da er angesprochen wurde, antwortete er schnell, denn er sah seinem seinem Nebenmann an, das dieser den Ton seiner Schwester nicht mochte.

„Eigentlich ist es ja John's Haus. Aber nein, es stört mich nicht, wenn du dich hier aufhältst.“ Erst dachte er daran, sie auch zu provozieren. Aber das konnte er auch noch auf später verschieben. Da er sie wohl wirklich öfters sehen musste, konnte er auch an anderen Tagen ihr ins Gesicht werfen, was ihm nicht passte.

„Das heißt, solange du nichts zerstörst.“ Fügte John deutlich hinzu und die Frau nickte genervt. Aber sie konnte bei dem Licht sowieso nicht viel mit dem herumliegenden Zeug anfangen. Deswegen ging ihre Besichtigung nicht lange, bevor sie ihnen beiden sarkastisch eine gute Nacht wünschte und wieder nach unten verschwand. Dann wurden seine Wangen doch wieder heiß, als er ihre letzte Bemerkung vernahm. Denn sie deutete nicht gerade unterschwellig an, das sie beide beim angeblichen Schlafen nicht so laut sein sollten. Dieser Troll hatte auch wirklich ein loses Mundwerk. Er traute sich nach der Bemerkung nicht einmal, den Mann neben sich anzusehen. Es kam ihm wieder Mal in den Sinn, das er in sehr naher Zukunft das Paarungsverhalten der Trolle studieren musste. Denn er liebte ja einen von diesen Wesen und da sollte er wirklich alles über diese wissen.

„Lass dich nicht von ihr ärgern.“ John zog ein großes Schubfach auf und holte einige dicke Decken und Kissen heraus, die er auf dem Boden verteilte. Danach wurde das Bettzeug für ihn noch einmal aufgeschüttelt. Dauernd schliefen sie so nahe beieinander und nun fiel es ihm schwer, seinen Kompagnon zu bitten mit in das große Bett zu steigen.

„Hier. Ja, ich weiß ist wieder nur ein Hemd von mir, aber als ich mich nach einigen Sachen aus deinem Zimmer erkundigte, konnte ich unmöglich auch Kleidung verlangen. Dein Bruder gab mir schon genug seltsame Blicke, als er mir die Bücher und das andere Zeug brachte.“ Sherlock nickte verstehend. Auch fragte er sich, was Mycroft wohl alles mit seinem Kompagnon besprochen hatte. Eine Kleinigkeit war ihm dann doch entfallen. Er bemerkte die Augen seines Gastgebers auf sich.

„John, ich..“ Sollte er es vielleicht jetzt erklären, aber er brach ab, als der Troll den Kopf schüttelte und sich wegdrehte. Wahrscheinlich damit er sich in Ruhe weiter entkleiden konnte. Sicherlich möchte John auch nicht darüber mit ihm reden, solange dessen Schwester sich noch im Haus befand.

Als er in dem dicken, aber weichem Bettzeug lag, lehnte sich der andere abrupt noch einmal über ihn. Eigentlich dachte Sherlock, das er nun überhaupt nicht mehr angesehen wurde. Dennoch strich ihm der Troll einige störenden Locken von seiner Stirn, als hätte er das schon öfters getan. Seine Haare wurden langsam wirklich ein wenig lang, aber das war in den letzten Tagen sein geringstes Problem.

„Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht, mein Elfenprinz.“ Vernahm er das Flüstern und es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus, das der Ton ein wenig neckend war. Natürlich wurden seine Wangen wieder warm und sein Herz klopfte vor Freude, aber die Kerze stand zu weit weg, als das man irgendwas von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Gute Nacht, mein beschützender Troll.“ Die nächste Überraschung folgte, denn John war nun derjenige der verlegen wurde. Sherlock musste wirklich müde sein und sich das einbilden. Vorhin glaubte er noch, das Schlaf das Letzte war, was er tun könnte. Nun da sein Körper weich und warm lag, wurde alles an ihm schwer.

Mit einen letzten Blick auf seinen Beschützer, schloss er die Augen und wenn dies alles nur ein Traum sein sollte, dann möchte er nicht, das er jemals endete.

Doch die guten Wendungen nahmen auch am nächsten Tag kein Ende. Er durfte noch mehr Kleidung von dem Troll anziehen, weil dieser meinte, seine Sachen wären zu dünn für den Winter. Auch wurde sich dafür entschuldigt und sie beide würden später Kleidung für ihn finden, aber er tat es insgeheim doch gern. Als er nämlich wieder hinaus schritt, war ihm wunderbar warm und er hatte das Gefühl, das sich John immer in der Nähe befand. Dieser konnte wirklich nicht weit gehen, ohne einen Blick auf in zu werfen.

Der Elf fragte sich, ob sein Kompagnon angst hatte, das er wieder verschwinden könnte. Darauf hin, dachte er an die lange Zeit, die vergangen war. Er stellte sich vor, so viele Jahre auf den Troll warten zu müssen und glaubte, dass er wohl so ähnlich handeln würde. Am liebsten möchte er ja, eine Hand oder den nervösen Trollschwanz von seinen Nebenmann packen, als sie ins Dorf marschierten, aber vor Harriet sollte er solche Dinge sicherlich lassen. Somit lief er nur so dicht, wie es akzeptabel war, neben seinem Freund her.

Der Morgen fing überhaupt damit an, das ihm ein leckerer Duft in die Nase stieg und das Tageslicht in das Zimmer fiel. Sein Zimmer, dachte er, als er sich seine Kleidung anzog und hinunter stieg. Selbstverständlich brauchte er eine Weile, um die Fröhlichkeit in seinem Gesicht ein wenig zu senken. Doch allein wenn er sich nochmal in dem Raum umblickte, fing er wieder an zu grinsen. Das sich sein Freund so viel Mühe wegen ihm gegeben hatte, machte ihn so glücklich, das er auch etwas für den Troll tun will. Aber er hatte nicht viel bei sich, als er hier ankam und wirklich zum Schloss zurück, möchte er jetzt auch nicht.

Irgendwie überstand er die Zeit dann, bis der Hausherr vorschlug das sie Harriet begleiten sollten. Und so wanderten sie durch die schöne, aber auch grelle Schneelandschaft. Die Frau bei ihnen, machte noch einige Bemerkungen, aber sie prallten inzwischen schon an ihm ab. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, das es seinem Freund egal war, was andere über sie beide dachten. Trotzdem wollte er nichts auf's Spiel setzten, indem er seine Hand zur Beruhigung auf John's Schulter legte.

Der Weg kam ihm auch nicht lang genug vor, denn als sein Gefährte sich dem weiblichen Troll verabschiedete, kehrten sie nicht wieder um, sondern schritten zu Molly's Haus. Der Mann, den er schon vor einigen Tagen hier in der Nähe beobachtete, öffnete ihnen nun die Tür.

Sie blieben nicht lange, aber es reichte ihm, um sich auf dem Rückweg dafür zu genieren, dass er etwas missinterpretiert hatte. Nichts musste erklärt werden, denn er sah es selbst. Wollte sein Freund deswegen, das sie Harriet ins Dorf begleiten, damit er selbst sah, das er etwas missverstanden hatte? Wieder mitten im Wald, fing sein Gefährte endlich an, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Das ist was du durch den Spiegel gesehen hast, nicht wahr? Molly war mit dem Kleinen bei mir zu Besuch. Du hast angenommen, ich hätte eine Familie gegründet und dich vergessen.“ Beschämt blieb er stehen, nickte und sah zur Seite. An diesen hellen Anblick von Schnee musste er sich zwar immer noch gewöhnen, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Wegen einem dummen Denkfehler, wollte er den Troll neben sich nie wieder sehen.

„Und als Abschiedsgeschenk konntest du nur die Wundersalbe dalassen?“ Wie sollte er denn erklären, das er dachte es sei das Beste. Das er glaubte, das er schon lange nicht mehr als Freund gesehen wurde.

„Selbst wenn ich eine Frau gefunden hätte, meinst du nicht, ich wäre dennoch froh gewesen, dich wieder zusehen?“ Sherlock merkte wie der andere von hinten vorsichtig an ihn heran trat, als bestünde immer noch die Gefahr das er weglaufen könnte. Zwei Hände legten sich auf seinen Rücken, gerade in der Höhe wo seine Flügel sein sollten.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“ Aber er hatte es getan. Das mit der Blindheit erfuhr er erst später, aber die Narben reichten ihm schon aus, um zu handeln. Der Elf war sich sicher, das er alles für seine Freund machen würde, damit es diesem besser ging.

„Zu dieser Jahreszeit zu dem Baum zu wandern, wird sehr schwierig sein. Wir müssen wohl bis zum..“ Ihm war klar, was John vorschlagen möchte, aber es gab dieses Mal keine zweite Chance.

„Es gibt ihn nicht mehr.“ Erklärte er und dann wurde er an einer Schulter ein wenig grob herum gedreht.

„Was?“ Der entsetzte Blick sagte alles.

„Mich von dem Bösen zu befreien hat ihm zu viel Energie gekostet. Seit letzter Wille war, dass ich einen geeigneten Ort für seinen Nachfolger finde und auf diesen aufpasse.“  
„Das ist ein Witz oder?“ Darauf konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und zu Boden sehen.

„Wie soll ich denn damit leben, dass ich deine Flügel auf den Gewissen habe?“ Seine Oberarme wurden fest gepackt und er wurde ein wenig geschüttelt. Anscheinend möchte sein Kompagnon, dass er äußerte, das alles nur ein Lüge war. Doch diese Worte werden seinen Mund nicht verlassen können.

„Es war einzig und allein meine Entscheidung. All die Jahre muss es dich sehr gequält haben, dein Spiegelbild anblicken zu müssen.“ Wieder einmal wurde er in die Arme des Trolls gezogen, wahrscheinlich weil dessen Stimme bebte vor Wut und anderen Gefühlen.

„Das war mir doch so was von egal. Ich wollte doch nur, das du endlich wieder auftauchst.“ Der Elf stieß den anderen von sich, denn nun wurde auch er ein wenig verärgert. Schließlich sollte der Troll ein wenig dankbar sein und das Geschehene akzeptieren. Aber es klang eher so, als wäre seine Tat unheimlich dumm gewesen.

„Bestreite es doch nicht! Warum hast du dich sonst so weit weg von deinen Artgenossen abgeschottet? Du wolltest nicht, das dich jemand so sieht, nicht wahr? Meinst du ich wollte, das du solange allein bleibst?“

„Ach, darum geht es hier. Wer sagte denn, das ich die ganze Zeit allein war? Trotz meines so üblen Aussehens, gab es schon hier und da Frauen, die sich dennoch mit mir abgeben wollten.“ Er schluckte, denn so was hatte er sich zwar gedacht, aber es zu hören war ein komplett andere Sache. Auf der einen Seite war es John's gutes Recht. Dieser war frei und durfte tun, was ihm gefiel. Dennoch stieg in ihm die Eifersucht hoch. Gut zu wissen, das sein Freund nichts anbrennen ließ, während er bei dem Baum diese wirren Träume hatte. Aber er schluckte dies erst einmal herunter und blickte wieder zur Seite.

„Das hättest du alles nicht tun müssen. Dieses Zimmer, das Haus mitten im Wald und darauf warten das ich eines Tages zurück kehre.“ Sein Ton wurde ruhiger, denn eigentlich möchte er mit John nicht streiten.

„Ich weiß.“ Hörte er und dann sah er erschrocken in die Augen seines Gegenübers, als dieser weiter redete. Dieser äußerte nämlich gerade etwas in seiner alten Sprache, aber bis jetzt hatte er selbst diesen Satz und diese Worte noch nie vernommen. Sein ganzes Gesicht musste rot geworden sein, denn es fühlte sich so heiß an. Trotzdem konnte er seine Augen nicht abwenden. Ungläubig starrte er John einfach weiter an. Dessen Blick wurde nun ein wenig besorgter.

„Ehm...Habe ich es falsch ausgesprochen?“ Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf und er fragte sich, ob der andere überhaupt wusste, was er eben für eine Erklärung in seiner Sprache heraus gab.

„Nein. Das heißt, ich weiß es nicht.“ Es war wohl besser, die Wahrheit heraus zu lassen.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht? Diese Sprache wird von euch gesprochen.“

„Ich habe diese Worte noch niemals gehört.“ Endlich schaffte er es die Augen abzuwenden, aber nur weil er zugeben musste, das niemand vorher es für nötig hielt, ihm so etwas zu sagen. Und John tat es einfach so. Da vernahm er kein Zögern und keine Angst in der Stimme. Vielleicht ein wenig Aufregung, aber das machte Sinn.

„Dann weißt du die Bedeutung davon nicht?“

„Ich kenne unsere Sprache wie du deine. Es gibt sicherlich Worte, die du sehr selten verwendest, aber dennoch weißt du, für was sie stehen.“ Warum wollte sein Herz sich nicht endlich wieder beruhigen?

„Mit der Sache eben, habe ich dich ein wenig erschreckt, hm? Es tut mir Leid, aber bevor wieder irgendwas geschieht, wollte ich nur das du weißt, das ich dich liebe.“ Der Troll hatte echt Nerven. Erst sagte er diese Worte in seiner Sprache und nun wiederholte er es nochmal. Zwar fand er es gut, dennoch kam ihm alles immer noch vor, wie ein zu schöner Traum. Aber er wusste nicht, wie man auf so was reagierte. Niemand zuvor, machte ihm je ein so wunderbares Geständnis.

„Es bedeutet doch nicht nur Zuneigung.“ Konnte er das Wort Liebe etwa nicht aussprechen? Aber er wird schon Zeit finden, um das zu üben.

„All das, was du eben in unserer Sprache geäußert hast, steht für Freundschaft und blindes Vertrauen. Das tiefere Verbindungen bestehen und gleichzeitig wurde das Versprechen an den Tag gelegt, das die begehrte Person für immer die oberste Priorität bleibt. Selbst das Leben ist unwichtig, in Gegensatz zu dem Wohlergehen, des Auserwählten.“

„Das habe ich auch gelesen, aber ich glaube der Text in diesem Buch war noch länger. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich das alles ein wenig abkürze und Zukunft nur sage, ich liebe dich.“ Sein Gegenüber war sich der Bedeutung wirklich bewusst und dennoch sprach er all dies aus. Sherlock wusste zum ersten Mal nicht wirklich, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht so fühlst. Ich möchte nur, das du weißt das ich immer für dich da sein werde.“ Das lenkte ihn das wieder ein wenig von seinem Hochgefühl ab.

„Was soll denn das bedeuten? Meinst du ich würde jeden einfach so nahe kommen?“ Sein Gegenüber hob abwehrend die Hände. Anscheinend sprach er die Fragen eben ein bisschen wütender aus, als eigentlich gewollt.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber auch wenn ich viele Bücher von dir bekommen habe, so kenne doch nicht eure Verhaltens- und Lebensweisen.“ Sherlock fragte sich, ob der Troll dachte, das es normal war, das Umarmungen und Küsse zwischen Elfen ausgetauscht werden ohne große Gefühle zu hegen.

„Du denkst also, die Geste von gestern geschah nur aus reiner Höflichkeit?“ Erst wollte er wegsehen, aber der Troll war dieses Mal derjenige der den Blick abwendete.

„Na ja, du bist immer noch ein Prinz und ich..“

„Sag jetzt nicht, du stellst dir etwas besseres für mich vor. Falls du es wissen willst, Irene wird irgendwann bei uns vorbei schauen. Bis dahin kannst du dir es ja noch überlegen, ob du mich nicht mehr bei dir haben willst.“ Er äußerte dies etwas kühl, weil er versuchte das alles hier ein wenig lockerer zu sehen. Sein Gegenüber schnaufte verärgert.

„Versteh doch endlich, dass es nicht darum geht, was die anderen oder ich will. Ich möchte das du frei entscheidest, was du tun willst.Wenn du heute bei mir im Haus bleiben willst, aber morgen nicht mehr, dann ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Dir steht es frei zu tun und zu lassen was du möchtest.“ Nach der Rede, sah sein Freund ihn erneut direkt an. Und seine Gesichtszüge ließen sich schnell wieder erweichen.

„Was?“ Vernahm er wahrscheinlich, weil er lächelte und er hoffte, es sah nicht dumm aus. Aber es war ihm auch irgendwie egal.

„Ich darf tun und lassen was ich will?“ Ein Nicken folgte. Somit sah er sich um und schritt wieder näher an den Troll heran, bevor er seine Lippen flüchtig auf die anderen drückte.

„Du solltest das lassen.“ Flüsterte sein Gegenüber und er bemerkte gar nicht, wann dessen Arme sich um seine Hüfte legten.

„Oh, du möchtest nicht..“

„Sherlock du darfst mich immer küssen, wenn dir danach ist, auch wenn wir Trolle da ein wenig anders vorgehen. Du solltest nur aufhören dir Gedanken zu machen, das uns jemand sehen könnte. Oder bist du nicht bereit dafür, das irgendwer von uns erfahren könnte?“

„Es ist mir egal was andere denken, aber ich dachte du wolltest nicht, das wir gesehen werden.“

„Was kümmert es mich, was andere denken? Solange du bei mir bist, sollen mir alle anderen gestohlen bleiben.“ Wenn das so weiter geht, kann er nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Dann zeig mir Mal wie anders Trolle bei dieser Berührung vorgehen?“ Sherlock hielt den Lippenkontakt immer nicht lange aufrecht, weil er nicht wusste was sein Gefährte mag oder nicht. Nun jedoch bekam er ein leicht undefinierbares Lächeln, bevor sein Mund auf Trollart geküsst wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, aber ihm blieb schnell die Luft weg und wenn da keine Arme um ihn wären, würde er nun am Boden liegen. Dieser Kuss war wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was ihn noch so erwarten könnte.

Trotzdem versuchte er schnell wieder seine Gedanken und den Körper unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. John, der wohl nicht solche Probleme hatte, legte den Kopf auf eine seiner Schultern. Nachdem sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte, seufzte er zufrieden und glücklich. Leider wollte sein Kopf das alles nicht einfach so akzeptieren.

„Ich werde nicht immer so sein, wie jetzt. Vielleicht werde ich dir schon morgen auf die Nerven gehen oder dich grundlos anschweigen.“

„Ist das jetzt ein Versuch, mich wieder los zu werden?“ Vernahm er dicht bei sich und er erschauderte ein wenig, als sein Freund ihm beim sprechen leicht ins Ohr hauchte.

„Da wir zusammen wohnen werden, solltest du einiges von mir wissen.“

„Ich bin auch nicht immer der nette und liebenswürdige Troll.“ Damit wurde wieder langsam von ihm abgelassen.

„Lass uns gehen. Es wird langsam kalt hier. Und Sherlock?“

„Ja?“

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich auf dem Weg deine Hand halte oder?“ Er konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als der andere tatsächlich verlegen wegsah.

„Fragst du, weil du mit deiner Hand meine halten möchtest oder erkundigst du dich für das hier, was schon die ganze Zeit an mir hängt.“ Der Elf zeigte sein Handgelenk, um das der Trollschwanz gewickelt war.

„Weißt du, das wird noch öfters passieren.“ Erklärte der Besitzer des eigenwilligen Körperteils mit einem räuspern. Er verstand schon, das dies nicht gerade eine Stärke von dem anderen war, darüber zu reden.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht und es macht mir nicht wirklich etwas aus.“ Auch wenn das Ding ein wenig unanständig wird, dachte er weiter für sich. Doch er konnte sich erst einmal damit zufrieden geben, Hand in Hand mit John durch den Wald zu laufen. Selbstverständlich hatte er die nächste Zeit nicht oft vor hinaus zu gehen, denn diese Kälte fand er nicht wirklich schön. Aber die Worte von dem anderen und der Körperkontakt, hielten ihn für diesen Spaziergang warm.

Normalerweise müsste Sherlock es ja langweilig finden, das er über den Winter in einem Haus eingesperrt war. Aber es wurde ihm erklärt, das er frei sei und vielleicht bestand darin der Unterschied. Außerdem hatte er jetzt schon einige Ideen, was er anstellen könnte. Der Elf sah herüber zu dem Troll, dieser schenke ihm einen Augenblick später ein Lächeln, dass er nur erwidern konnte. So etwas wie Langeweile, wird demnächst sicherlich nicht auf ihn zukommen.


End file.
